


Fade to Darkness: The Original Story

by Tsukino_Akume



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 62
Words: 121,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the last person anyone expected is turned to the side of evil, Earth's former Rangers unite to try to save him. The only problem? He may not *want* to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkening Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. The Epic Life-Eating Bastard Fic
> 
> **Obligatory Author-Type Stuff**  
>  Disclaimer: If I owned the Power Rangers, I wouldn't be broke. Not to mention certain Rangers would have gotten more credit, and something like this fic might actually have happened. There also would most likely never been the Lightspeed Rescue series, or at least not as it was shown. Something about military-made Rangers fighting ancient evil squiks me. *Shrugs* I suppose for fandom's sake it's a good thing I don't then, huh?
> 
> Warnings: First of all, this fic focuses heavily around Justin. If you have issues with the idea of a kid Ranger, or simply don't like his character, I suggest you turn back now. If you have issues about him but can read with an open mind, please continue to the next warning.
> 
> This fic practically revolves around romance, including a few unconventional couplings. If you have issues against same-sex pairings, I once again suggest you turn back now. If you're okay with that, we'll get along fine. There's nothing any more graphic than kissing, hugging, and snuggling in here, so no one will have to suffer through details.
> 
> Still here? There are some nonsense words in here that will never be officially translated. They're used in context, and some are sort of explained, so hopefully no one is too confused. If you are, nine times out of ten it's supposed to be an alien cussword. The only official language used besides English is French, which I took years ago and barely remember, so I apologize if something is wrong. Feel free to correct me. The only full French phrase used comes from an episode of Freakazoid, if you're wondering.
> 
> Credit Where Credit is Due: Most of my concepts of the Morphin Grid were inspired by Ellen Brand's Personality Conflicts, as were the idea of ley lines, the Megaship's temperature, and Rocky and Carlos' families. My idea for Kat's spirit animal coincidentally matches Jeremy Ray Logsdon's Earth Crystals fics, so I'm giving him that credit since he wrote it first. A lot of Andros, Zhane, and Astronema/Karone's personalities were inspired by Starhawk's First Series. It has also occurred to me that one of my non-Earth Rangers has a lot of resemblance to her Phantom Ranger, which is entirely unintentional; that's just how he insisted on being written. The relationship between Jason and Tommy is a result of reading that and Dagmar Buse's Brother, My Brother. One of my pairings comes from Inbonekoen and her Ninjetti Twins, as well as the idea of Soulmated Rangers (though I use a different term), without which that pairing would honestly never have occurred to me. Now I'm addicted to them. All of these are fantastic authors, and I heartily recommend you go find them.
> 
> I think all the last names I use are from the series, but if they're not, I apologize. Also, I'm not positive if the United Alliance of Evil comes from Saban or not. I don't think the Allied Powers of Good does, but I could be wrong. You can correct me if one of them comes from you and I'll be sure to add you here.
> 
> *Thinks* If I've forgotten anyone that thinks I should have mentioned them, please let me know. The non-cannon non-Earth Rangers, are my idea. The former identities of five of the Dark Rangers are mine as well, as is the Phantom Ranger's alter-ego, while three Dark Rangers actually are completely mine. The Inter-Galactic Web concept is mine. Anything about Justin except pretty much that name, personality during the series, and Mr. Stewart are my concepts. I don't mind sharing, though. ^_~
> 
> Timeline wise, this is sometime during Power Rangers in Space, after Zhane's failed date with Astronema and Andros finding out she's his sister. It follows the T.V. series, then becomes wildly AU. Please bear with me if I screw something up along the way. I haven't seen PRS in years, but this has been drifting around in my head for months.
> 
> On a side note, it occurred to me somewhere in the middle of writing this that Lord Zedd reminds me of Wufei from Gundam Wing. He's always calling Rita woman. *Shrugs* Maybe it's just me.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Courage turns to Cruelty, Fighter to Sorceress.  
Commander to Mercenary, Artist then Destroyer, Spirit turns Killer.  
Honor fades to Thievery, Healing gives Pain, Heart to Hate.  
Knowledge uses Torture, and Light turns to Darkness.  
The Rainbow falls Dark and uses the Power of Light to Energize.  
Chaos engulfs the universes.  
Many will fight the Dark Rainbow, all will fail.  
The Rainbow rules supreme."

Justin stared at the prophecy, then sighed and picked up one of the markers next to his binder, absently doodling in the margins. He glanced at what he'd drawn and sighed. "Red, Yellow, Blue, Black, Pink, Green, and Purple. The Rainbow."

He'd figured out long ago that the Rainbow meant the Power Rangers, and that the prophecy was about a group of Rangers turning evil. He guessed that the capitalization was important. Most likely it gave clues to the identities of the Dark Rangers. Unfortunately he was still no closer to figuring out the entire prophecy than he had been when he first discovered it in the Power Chamber not long after he'd become a Ranger.

He flinched at the thought of the Power Chamber. It had six months since its destruction, three since he'd last seen the other Rangers. Storm Blaster had stopped by once, but it was only to tell him it had to leave. He was grateful for the goodbye at least, though it still hurt to think they'd all left him.

He closed his eyes in pain. They weren't the only ones that had left. Dean Stewart had given up trying to be a parent a month after Storm Blaster left, dropping him off at Little Angels' Haven. He'd been expecting it for awhile now, though it still hurt. Mr. Stewart wasn't his real father, just Foster Father #6. Now he was back up for adoption as Justin McKenzie. He'd hoped the Stewarts would be his final home, but it seemed he was destined to be a ward of the state.

With a growl of frustration, he jumped to his feet and grabbed his rollerblades. Skating had always helped to clear his head. As usual, he didn't bother with any gear. He'd never cared enough about getting hurt to worry about it. He just hoped the fresh air would do him some good.

****

Justin stopped at a park bench to take off his rollerblades and air his feet. Without warning, a group of Quantrons appeared. He fought them off as best he could, but was overwhelmed a few minutes later. They vanished in a flash of light, taking Justin with them.

****

Justin fought the restraints that held him, but was held down tight. His head shot up at the sound of footsteps, and he tensed.

"Relax." the monster told him. "I am a friend."

"If you're the one who kidnapped me, then there's no way in hell you're a friend of mine!"

It seemed amused. "Divatox never mentioned you had a foul mouth."

"Divatox? You're *definitely* not my friend!"

It smiled thinly. "Then we'll just have to change that won't we?"

~Staring at the smoking rubble that had once been his apartment building. He started forward, only to freeze at the sight of a decapitated hand. A gold wedding band wrapped around one finger, its sparkle dulled with blood. Another held the amethyst ring they'd saved so hard to give her as a present on her last birthday.~

Justin went deathly pale. "No!" he choked.

~Grabbing desperately for the person being led away from him, tears welling in his eyes.~

"Stop it!"

~Confusion when they said they were leaving. They said it was time for them to move on. He'd assumed they meant from being Rangers. It wasn't until a month had passed with no word from any of them that it had finally dawned on him what they really meant.~

~Banging against the outer doors. Blasting noises. The doors coming open, and waves upon waves of Piranhatrons going through. He tried to fight them. Felt the injuries, his ribs bruised and body aching. ~

~Standing up in the ruble, staring dismally at the remains of what had once been the closest thing to a home he'd ever had. Watching the space shuttle take off, and realizing quite suddenly that he was completely alone. Everything he'd had was gone.~

More memories overwhelmed him. They played through his mind for hours, slowly twisting the truth into something else. Finally they stopped and he sagged in his chair. His eyes snapped open and he broke his restraints with ease. When he stood, he was not who he had been. "I am Zeus." he declared.

The monster bowed. "I am Vengeance. I serve you with pride, Lord Zeus."

Zeus looked at him. "Gather the Dark Rainbow." he said coldly, his eyes icy.

"As you wish." Vengeance answered with another bow, hiding a smile of satisfaction.

****

Rita Repulsa stared in amazement at the notice that had just been delivered to her castle. "Zeddy!" she shrieked. "Zeddy, come quick!"

"What is it now, woman?" Lord Zedd grumbled as he came in.

"The Blue Ranger's fallen! The Dark Rangers are being called to arms!"

Zedd looked startled. "The Blue Ranger? Which one?"

"The Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"That shrimp?" he asked skeptically.

"He's not so shrimpy anymore. Vengeance is serving him."

"Vengeance?! Goldar! Get in here!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Goldar rumbled.

"Summon Scorpina at once. The Dark Rangers are gathering!"

Goldar bowed, trying to hide his surprise. "As you command, my Lord."


	2. Unforseen Enemy

The Astro Rangers were in the middle of sensor sweeps, as usual. Nothing had turned up, and Zhane was dangerously close to falling asleep at his post. Andros glared at his friend. His gaze settled on a paperback book Cassie had left on one of the consoles, and he used his telekinesis to throw it at the Silver Ranger.

Zhane jerked up with a yelp as it connected, frowning at Andros as he rubbed his abused nose. He was about to retaliate when an image appeared on the main viewscreen.

Someone was sprawled across the arms of a chair. They were dressed in black boots, black jeans, and a tank top the darkest navy blue it could possibly be and remain blue. The chair turned, revealing a tall, muscular teenager about their own age, with brown hair pulled into a small ponytail and piercing black eyes. He smirked at them all. "Well, if it isn't the Astro Rangers." he drawled. "Long time no see, right Teej?"

"Who are you?" T.J. demanded.

He feigned hurt. "You don't recognize me? Then again, it has been three months."

"Cut to the point." Andros snapped.

"Temper, temper, Red Ranger." he mocked. "I only wanted to say hello to my *dear* friends, and give you a present."

"Present?" Ashley repeated skeptically.

Something materialized onto the bridge in the form of a crumbled body. Cassie and Ashley raced to it, and rolled the body over to find a young man dressed in blue. He moaned softly.

"Poor Billy." the teen mourned. "Did I hurt you?"

"What did you do?" Zhane demanded. "Who are you?"

"I am Zeus." he answered arrogantly. "The Dark Blue Turbo Ranger. Formerly known to you as Justin Stewart."

The Earthling Rangers stared in shock, while Andros and Zhane both stiffened.

Zeus smirked. "Watch out. When I'm through with done, Earth's former Rangers won't have an ounce of Power in their veins. You'll all be useless to stop me. And the Dark Rangers will become the most powerful force in the galaxies!" He vanished from the screen, his laughter echoing through the deck.

"What was that ?" Carlos demanded.

"The Blue Ranger has fallen." Andros said softly, staring at the screen. "The Dark Rangers are nearly complete."

"Dark Rangers?" Ashley repeated, still kneeling beside the fallen man.

"There's a prophecy, written centuries ago." Zhane explained. "It says that the Power Rangers will fall, one of each color, into darkness. They'll steal the Power from the Rangers of Light and conquer the galaxies."

"But it's just a prophecy." Cassie protested.

Zhane shook his head. "Most of the Rangers have already turned. All that was left was Blue," he hesitated, then finished, "And Silver."

"And if the former Blue Turbo Ranger has turned..." Andros trailed off. His eyes flickered to Zhane uneasily.

"How many Silver Rangers are there?" Ashley asked, knowing somehow she wouldn't like the answer.

"Me." Zhane said evenly.

****

"Justin couldn't really be evil." Tanya protested. The Astro Rangers had called all the former Rangers of Earth to a meeting in Angel Grove Park to discuss their current predicament. It had been difficult getting everyone there, but they'd managed with several excuses and help from D.E.C.A.'s teleportation console.

T.J. nodded unwillingly. "He said he was Justin Stewart, and according to the shelter he disappeared a few days ago."

"But it's Justin!"

"Spells can be pretty powerful, Tanya." Adam told her. "They make you do things you'd never do otherwise."

Tommy and Kat exchanged pain-filled glances.

"So what do we do about it?" Trini demanded, keeping an arm tight around Billy's shoulder. He'd been diagnosed with a severe concussion and was extremely drained for some reason, but had insisted on coming.

"You wait for me to finish with you." a voice answered. "My deepest thanks to the Astro Rangers, for bringing all of you together. It saves me the trouble of tracking you down."

All seventeen people jumped to their feet and struck various defensive stances. Zack and Trini stood protectively in front of Billy, who was still rather unsteady on his feet. "Justin?" Kat asked incredulously, staring.

Zeus smirked. "The name is Zeus."

"Justin, please." Tommy took a step forward. "You don't want to do this."

"We're your friends, Justin." Adam tried. "Talk to us."

"Friends?" Zeus repeated. His eyes narrowed, and black lightning crackled at his fingertips. "You call yourselves friends?! You don't even know the meaning of friendship!" With a yell of rage, the lightning shot out and surrounded everyone. They screamed in pain as it closed in, trapping them all in a tight circle.

Zeus seemed to force himself to calm down, and began to smirk as he walked around them. "Now, let's see...what to do with sixteen little Rangers?" He stopped in front of Jason with a twisted grin. "Zedd will enjoy breaking you." He passed by Jason's glare to Aisha and Tanya. "You two will serve Scorpina well." he informed them. His gaze fell on Kimberly and Adam. "Demoness and Rita will love you." He leered at Tommy and Rocky as they looked protective. "Don't worry, Rocky. I'll return your would-be-lover soon. As for you, Tommy, I guess you're just out of luck, since Kimberly and Kat don't want you." He smirked as Rocky paled and looked away from Adam's stare, and Tommy continued to glare at him. "As for the rest of you, you'll just have to wait your turn."

There was a flash of black lightning, and they were in a holding cell in a dark corridor. Jason, Kimberly, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, T.J., Carlos, and Andros were missing. Zeus smiled coldly at them all. "Now sit tight and wait for the off-worlders who'll try to rescue you while I have some fun. It won't be long, don't worry." He walked away, his laughter echoing through the hall.

Tommy immediately tried to grab the bars on their prison, only to be knocked flying by a powerful burst of energy. Kat and Zack ran to help him, and found him only slightly stunned by the impact. He managed to stand, though they held him steady for a few moments longer just to be sure he was truly all right.

"Let's rocket!" Zhane tried, entering his code into his Digimorpher. Nothing happened. He muttered something under his breath. "He must have some sort of morphing shield on this prison. We're stuck."

The remaining eleven Rangers stared at one another dismally as it suddenly occurred to them that this time, there would be no reinforcements. Rocky promptly found a corner to sit in, hugging his knees as he ignored everyone and looked miserable. Tommy began to pace back and forth, while Kat tried to get him to calm down. Zack and Trini tended to Billy, who still wasn't looking well, and the remaining Astro Rangers sat down together, too unsure of what to do other than stay close to one another.

All the while, they were afraid to ask Billy exactly what might be happening to the others. Judging by his expression and the way he still couldn't function all that well, they didn't think they wanted to know. The prayer he murmured at one point didn't help their worries.


	3. Aborted Rescues

They'd been there for quite awhile when something unexpected happened. The air in front of their cell shimmered, revealing none other than the Phantom Ranger. Cassie's face lit up as she ran to greet him. "Phantom! You're here!"

The armored Ranger raised a hand to his lips to quiet her and began to open the door. He froze as a blade appeared at Cassie's neck. Her eyes widened in fear as it pressed against her skin. "Remove your helmet, Phantom Ranger." Zeus informed him. "Or she dies right now."

Phantom stared at him, fists clenched. The knife pressed against her again, and she held back a cry of pain. "Alright!" he growled. "Just let her go." He reached up slowly and undid his helmet, lowering it to glare at Zeus, who smiled triumphantly.

Cassie stared as she saw the Phantom Ranger's face for the first time. "You're a girl?"

Phantom said nothing. She was very pretty, with pale skin and dark red hair and eyes, her hair pulled into a bun. The only thing marring her beauty was the scar on left cheek. Her expression was like stone, as though Cassie's words didn't even register.

"At last, the mighty Phantom Ranger revealed." Zeus crowed, then jerked his head at the cell. "Get in."

Phantom did as she was told, never saying a word. Her morph disappeared once she was inside, leaving her in a cropped sleeveless dark red shirt and black pants with black boots, another scar stretching along her abdomen. She caught Cassie when she was thrown back in, and carefully wrapped her neck after Zeus was gone. She nodded to her, then went into a corner opposite of the one Rocky was holed up in. Cassie stared after her.

Silence reigned.

****

Zeus returned at last, only to throw someone back into the cell. Kat's eyes widened, and she and Tommy ran to him. "Adam!" She dropped to her knees beside him, pulling his head into her lap.

"What did you do to him?" Tommy growled.

Zeus just smiled and had Quantrons deposit Kimberly in as well. "Now you all have someone else to worry over." he sneered, and disappeared.

Tommy cradled Kimberly in his arms, his heart clenching at the sight of her battered and bruised body. "Come on, Beautiful." he whispered, tears in his eyes. "Please wake up."

She stirred slightly. "Tommy?" she murmured.

"Yeah, Kim. It's me." he told her.

"Adam...he's hurt."

"He'll be okay." he reassured her.

"He tried...to protect me." Her eyes flickered open, meeting Tommy's. "Justin...he's in so much pain. We hurt him. All of us."

"Shh. Just rest. We'll work it out. Just get better." He kissed her forehead lightly.

She smiled faintly. "Tommy..." she sighed. Her eyes drifted closed again.

Rocky stared at Adam's limp form from his corner, looking like he wanted to go to him. Then T.J., Carlos, Aisha, and Tanya were returned, and the two girls scrambled weakly to help him. Rocky's expression darkened, and he returned to his solitude. Aisha glanced at him and glared, but he turned away.

Adam moaned softly as they worked on him.

"Lie still, Adam." Kat soothed him.

"Kim..."

"She's safe." Tanya answered. "Tommy has her."

"Rocky." he mumbled. "Gotta...talk to Rocky."

"You stay right where you are." Aisha retorted. "You're in no shape for any heart-to-hearts."

"But Rocky-"

"He can wait." she insisted. "You're not well enough to hold him down when he tries to run. You know Rocky. When you try to talk to him about how he feels about something..."

"He runs away...and pretends it's alright." Adam managed, a slight smile flickering across his face.

"Exactly."

"We'll even help you hold him down as soon as you're okay." Tanya told him.

He chuckled weakly, then winced.

Everyone looked up at a small grating noise. To their surprise, a hole opened up in the ceiling, and a Ranger they'd never seen before dropped down. He wore black with a gold star on his chest, with red gloves and boots lined in yellow. His belt was red, with a gold morpher on the front, and a red gun holster on his right hip. His helmet's face plate formed a sort of raccoon-like mask, and his neck cover was red.

He froze as someone applauded. He turned to see Zeus leaning against a wall with a smirk. "Well done, Black Star Ranger. I almost didn't detect you." The smirk vanished. "I suggest your teammate drop in before I'm forced to kill you."

There was a muffled noise in a foreign language, and another Ranger came through. This one was shorter, most definitely female, and wore a purple version of the same uniform. She folded her arms, obviously glaring at Zeus through her helmet.

Zeus seemed pleased. "Into the cell if you value your Soul Bonded."

The Purple Ranger seemed to want to disobey, but was stopped by a look from the Black Ranger. She muttered something under her breath, and the pair walked through the cell door. Their morphs faded the moment they were inside. The Black Ranger was a dark-skinned boy with light silver hair pulled into a low ponytail that reached his mid-back and silver eyes, dressed in something that seemed to come straight out of Aladdin; a black vest, loose black pants, black wrist braces, and black slipper-like shoes. The Purple Ranger was dark-skinned as well, though lighter than her companion, and had curly blond hair to her thighs, framing violet eyes. She wore a lavender tank-topped bodysuit that was cut low, coming to a point over her bellybutton and revealing a large amount of cleavage. A white belt was settled around her hips, matching her white boots.

Zeus smiled. "And as a reward for your good behavior..." With a wave of his hand, Quantrons deposited Jason and Andros inside.

"Jase!" Tommy and Zack started toward him, but disappeared. Kat and Trini were next, followed by Rocky and Zhane. Cassie and Ashley followed, and the two new Rangers with them.

Zeus smiled with twisted cheerfulness that sent chills down the remaining Rangers' spines. "They'll be back soon!" He walked off, whistling.

****

It had only been a few minutes after Zeus left when one of the walls of the corridor exploded. As the imprisoned Rangers coughed and waved away the smoke, they heard someone sneeze delicately. A young girl appeared through the haze with a sniff. "Next time Yasta ask Luri show how use Ball Bomb, not tell."

She was young, younger than their other rescuers, though she seemed about the same age as the Astro Rangers. She had light brown hair pulled into pigtails, and entrancing gold eyes. She wore a sleeveless yellow leotard with a white trenchcoat that had 'wings' of fabric rather than sleeves over it, and black gloves and boots trimmed in white. A gold stone hung on a chain around her neck. The most astonishing thing about her was the white cat ears perched on top of her head, the whiskers that twitched on her cheeks, and the sleek white tail that swished behind her.

"Very impressive, Kishnal Ranger." Zeus said approvingly, reappearing from behind a wall. "Now come with me if you want your Lifemate alive."

She blinked innocently at him. "Enemy not take Power Crystal?"

He humphed. "I've read about you, Kishnal Ranger. I'm not going to fall for that. Now come with me."

She nodded and allowed the Quantrons to grab her. She looked into the cell, her face lighting up as her eyes met Carlos'. "Lifemate not worry." she told him cheerfully. "Yasta keep safe!" They took her away, leaving everyone staring.


	4. Painful Questions

Everyone was finally awake a few hours later. Jason and T.J. were pacing, just as Tommy had done. Andros stood silent, his eyes dark and haunted, though he refused to tell his teammates what was wrong. Adam was leaning against one of the walls, staring longingly at the hallway. Aisha was keeping a careful eye on him, making sure he was alright as she helped Kimberly recover her strength at the same time. Tanya had taken over watching Billy, who seemed to finally be coming back to his senses. Carlos sat leaning against a wall, thinking about the strange cat-girl who had called him 'Lifemate'. Phantom Ranger remained alone in her corner.

The Quantrons returned the Purple Ranger, who shouted something after them that made one of them shoot her in the foot. She responded with a foreign word that was obviously a curse and limped to sit down. T.J. helped her, unsure of why he was doing so. She flashed him a grin that made his stomach flutter.

Zeus returned, depositing Tommy and Zhane, and letting the Black Ranger and another girl inside. He smiled triumphantly. "At last. All of you here, in my control." he sneered.

The girl stared at him, her gaze serious, but never angry. "You will not win. There are far too many to fight you."

He laughed harshly. "Such as? Zordon and Dimitria are long gone, as well as their precious robots. The Earth Rangers are drained, and only four remain. Once their Power is tapped, the Dark Rangers will be at full strength. You and your pathetic friends will be nothing to us." He walked away, laughing.

The girl turned with a quiet sigh and came face-to-face with Jason. Their eyes met. "Who are you?" he demanded after a moment., feeling slightly unnerved by the strange shine in her eyes.

She bowed her head slightly. She was short, with chin-length white hair and almost unnaturally bright blue eyes. "Pahla of Icindra, White Taeo Ranger of the Orin Galaxy." She had been wearing a white Chinese style dress with slits up either side to her hips, trimmed in silver, with silver elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots. Now she wore a simple white robe with knee-high white boots. A gold coin with a faint red sheen to it hung on a cord around her neck. She looked up, her eyes catching his again. "It is honor to meet you at last, Jason of Earth, Red Dino Ranger."

"How did you know that?" he asked.

She smiled faintly. "I am psychically intuned. I could sense the Red Power within you. It is drained, but it is still a part of you." She hesitated, then continued "To be truthful, I have known of you since the day this coin appeared to me." She lifted the cord off her neck and offered it to him.

He stared at the coin in surprise. "My Power Coin?"

She nodded. "I researched it and found it to be yours. I do not know why it came to me, only that it no longer holds the Power." She paused and bowed her head. "I return it to you."

He studied her for a minute, then handed her back the coin. "Keep it." he said simply. "It won't do me any good."

She smiled tentatively at him, slipping it back over her head.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"For the same reasons as the rest of us, I'm guessing." the Purple Ranger said dryly, the first time she'd spoke to anyone other than her teammate since they'd gotten there. She was helping the Black Ranger keep his head between his knees as he looked green.

Pahla sighed, turning to look at her. "Purple Gold Star Ranger."

She smirked slightly and saluted.

Her teammate muttered something under his breath, then spoke louder in a slightly muffled voice. "Forgive my comrade, White Tao. It's an honor to finally meet you."

She inclined her head. "The honor is mine, Black Ranger." She glanced around, and smiled when she caught sight of the Phantom Ranger. "An honor to see you as well, Phantom Ranger. I have heard much of your exploits."

Phantom nodded to her. "Likewise." she answered. Her voice was husky, but definitely female and far from the synthesized voice her Ranger uniform projected.

"Enough with the formalities." Purple Ranger interrupted. "What's going on, Pahla? You have to know something."

She sighed again. "Patience is a virtue you would do well to learn, Purple Gold Star."

She shrugged. "Never cared enough to learn it. So?"

She shook her head slightly. "Zeus, as he calls himself, is punishing the Rangers of Earth."

"What?" T.J. demanded. "Why?"

"Vengeance has twisted his memories, making him believe you are his enemies, and that he must destroy you all." she told him.

"Vengeance?" Aisha repeated.

Pahla was about to answer when the Quantrons returned Cassie, Ashley, and the cat-girl from before. Her eyes widened and she ran to help the cat-girl. "Yasta! Can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled. She looked like she'd been in the middle of a gang war. Her clothes from before were gone, leaving her in a bright yellow tube top, black miniskirt, yellow boots to her mid-calf, a yellow belt, and yellow gloves, the same pendant she'd had still dangling around her neck. Her smile brightened even more when she caught sight of Carlos standing behind Pahla. "Lifemate safe." she sighed, looking pleased with herself.

"What does that mean?" Carlos asked, looking confused. "You keep calling me that."

"It means you are Soul Bonded." Pahla answered, her eyes still on Yasta. "Her people call them Lifemates."

"Soul Bonded?"

Yasta nodded weakly, then looked up at Pahla, her eyes shining. "Yasta not break. Yasta strong."

Pahla forced herself to smile at the younger girl. "Yes, Yasta. You are very strong. Manza will be proud of you. Now sleep, and you will feel better."

Yasta smiled and nodded again, her eyes drifting shut.

Pahla glanced over to where Andros was holding Ashley tightly, while T.J. braced a weakened Cassie. She sighed quietly.

The door opened once more, and Trini stumbled into Billy, who caught her. Tanya grabbed the unconscious Kat.

But Adam only had eyes for one person. "Rocky!" He dropped to his knees beside him, tears welling in his eyes as he checked the battered Ranger's pulse. Finding it, he took his hand and held it tightly.

Rocky's eyes opened. "Kat?" he asked softly.

Adam squeezed his hand. "Tanya has her."

"Good." he sighed. "I tried to protect her...they didn't really want to hurt me. But I wasn't strong enough..."

"Always have to be the hero, don't you?" Adam whispered.

Rocky smiled faintly. "Part of the job."

"Please get better." Adam begged. He leaned down over Rocky's face, smiling sadly when Rocky's eyes crossed. "We still have so much to talk about."

Rocky flinched. "I..."

Adam chuckled quietly. "Don't run this time, Rocky." He smiled at the other's befuddled expression.

"I'll be taking him now, thank you." came a cold voice. With a sparkle of black lightning, Rocky was laying at Zeus' feet outside the cell.

"No!" Adam yelled, running to grab the bars. Zack and Aisha grabbed him just before he was electrocuted.

Zeus ignored them all, kneeling down over Rocky. He murmured something that made Rocky's eyes widen. Dark blue light shimmered around his hand, spreading over Rocky. When it finished, Zeus stood. To everyone's amazement, so did Rocky. He inspected himself in surprise, finding nothing worse than tattered clothing.

Zeus nodded, looking satisfied, then produced a Turbo Key and morpher. "Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

They stared. Dark blue lightning flashed around Zeus as he transformed. When it finished, he wore a Turbo uniform that was nearly black, the white and yellow accents darkened to almost grotesque hues. He looked at them all, and the cell door swung open. "You are free to go." he said coldly. "Not that it will do you any good. I suggest you stay away from the Dark Rangers, but I doubt you'll listen." With that, he teleported away.

Tommy was the first to approach the door hesitantly. He reached out cautiously, passing his hand through the opening. Nothing happened. He walked through, then turned around with a shrug. "It's safe."  
The others hurried out of their prison. Adam went straight to Rocky. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. "What did he say to you?"  
"I'm fine." Rocky assured him. "Just need a change of clothes." He frowned. "And he said he was sorry they did this."

Tommy stared at him. "Huh?"

Rocky just shrugged. "That's what he said."

"But I thought he was the one who attacked you." Aisha protested.

He shook his head. "He never touched me. He wasn't even there. I only got hurt because I kept getting in the way when those Quantron things attacked Kat."

Pahla looked thoughtful. "Perhaps there is some of his soul left yet."

Rocky looked at her and blinked. "Who are you?"

She sighed and turned to Andros. "We must go to Phaedos if we are to have any chance of stopping the Dark Rangers. Dulcea guards the prophecy of their reign."

Andros nodded. "We can take the Astro Megaship. It'll be a tight fit, but we can manage."

"Take the what?" Tanya demanded. "What are you taking about?"

Pahla looked at her calmly. "We're going to stop the Dark Rangers. And if we're lucky, save them from themselves."

****

Astronema studied Zeus carefully as she strapped the Silver Astro morpher to her wrist. Apparently noticing, he turned to her in annoyance. "What is it?" he snapped.

"I'm wondering what would have made you choose me to be the Dark Silver Ranger." she answered coolly. "Choosing me because I'm the Princess of Evil doesn't seem to be your style."

"It isn't." he told her bluntly. "I picked you because you'll inflict the most emotional damage. Red and Silver Astro will be tortured every time they face you in battle. As they suffer, so do the rest of the Astro team." A twisted smile flickered across his features.

She raised an eyebrow. "So what's your vendetta against the Astro Rangers?" she asked casually, leaning against a wall. It was a dangerous question, and she knew it. Zeus was incredibly touchy about his former identity, and had already blasted Goldar nearly into a coma for asking.

He looked at her in amusement. "Curious?"

She shrugged indifferently. "Makes no difference to me." She made as if to leave.

"I hate them."

She paused, glancing back at him. His eyes were cold and hard, his face like stone. "Why?"

"They treated me like a joke." he snarled. "Then they abandoned me at the earliest convenient opportunity." He stared at nothing in particular, his eyes glazing slightly even as they still retained the hardness. "Them and the Zeo Rangers." His eyes narrowed. "I want the Red Zeo Ranger's head on a platter."

Her curiosity was getting the better of her. "What'd he do?"

His head snapped up suddenly, his eyes meeting her. "He killed my parents." he said coldly.

She paused, trying to keep her hand from going automatically to her locket. "My family was killed by Power Rangers as well." she told him, wondering why even as she did so.

He studied her for a moment, a sad ghost of a smile flickering across his face, a startling contrast to the twisted one he'd worn only a few minutes before. "Apparently we have more in common than we thought."

"Apparently." she agreed calmly, even as part of her thrilled at the idea of a kindred spirit, of sorts. They made a strange pair, but life in the UAE had taught her not to overlook a potential ally. Never a friend, however. Friends were a liability after all.


	5. Prophecies and Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I've got reviews. ^_^ Thank you so much to Hagar, Dagmar Buse, Mathias-8888, and agge. I'm glad everyone's willing to give this a chance, even with the original characters. I promise none of them are author insertions (I *wish*), and each of them *does* have a purpose. I also promise none of them are infallible, even if Pahla might seem like it at first. It just takes awhile to get through her character.
> 
> And Hagar, please let me know where you were confused in Chapter 2 and I'll be glad to fix it. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

"I am Pahla of Icindra." she informed everyone. They had gathered in the simudeck of the Astro Megaship, the only place where they could make enough room for everyone, in the form of an outdoor campfire. Everyone had been through the Medbay and the Aquitian Rangers had been informed that Billy was found. Now they were gathered in clusters around the fire, all eyes on Pahla. "I am known as the White Taeo Ranger, a guardian of the Orin Galaxy. I am here because I sensed the need to help my Soul Bonded."

"Your what?" Billy looked confused.

She smiled slightly. "Soul Bonded. I believe your planet calls them Soulmates. Or Lifemates, in some languages," she added, nodding to Yasta. "Every Power Ranger is given a Soul Bonded, as a reward for their service. Many are Bonded to a member of their own team, though a few are Bonded to Rangers of other planets. I am one of those few."

"You mean your Soul Bonded is one of us?" Zack asked.

"Yes. That is the same reason the others are here as well, correct?" She looked around for conformation.

"Yup." the Purple Ranger returned cheerfully. "I'm Litania, Purple Ranger of the Gold Star Rangers. We protect the Satra Galaxy."

"I'm Vengi, the Black Ranger." her teammate informed them. "We both felt the call of our Soul Bonded."

"Yasta feel!" she chirped. "Yasta Yellow Kishnal Ranger. Kishnal Rangers protect planet Crisa, planet Dosa. Yasta come protect Lifemate." She smiled adoringly at Carlos, who blinked, startled.

"I felt it as well." the Phantom Ranger said softly. "I am Ko-lin of Yu-tari. I have wandered for many years since I was expelled from my planet. I met the Turbo Rangers of Earth, and knew I must help them. When I sensed them in danger, I knew I had to come."

"So what's going on here?" Tanya asked. "No one ever really got to explain."

Pahla sighed. "There is a prophecy, from long ago. It says that the Rainbow, the Power Rangers, will fall one by one to Darkness. They will steal the Power from the Rangers who still live in the Light to energize their dormant Power, and conquer the universe. The Rangers will be unable to stop them."

"Then there's nothing we can do?" Kat looked horrified.

"That is only half of the prophecy. The rest was only written in the temple of the Ninjetti, on the planet Phaedos. That is why we must find Dulcea, the master warrior of Phaedos. She will tell us the location of the temple."

"What I don't understand is why Justin?" Tommy spoke up. "What would make Justin turn evil? Is he under a spell or something?"

Pahla shook her head. "His affection for Rocky proves against that. His mind has been twisted, making him believe things that are mostly untrue, but based on fact. It is the work of the demon Vengeance."

"Who's Vengeance?" Adam asked.

"Vengeance is one of Dark Specter's most favored servants. Dark Spectre favors him because not only is he efficient at both killing and brainwashing, but Dark Spectre himself fears Vengeance's abilities. He holds one of the highest positions in the Alliance of Evil because of this."

"So Vengeance made Justin hate all of us?" T.J. asked, frowning as he tried to keep everything straight.

Pahla sighed. "Vengeance can only work with feelings that already exist. Justin may not have hated you, but he felt slighted at the very least. Vengeance strengthened those feelings and turned them into a desire for revenge and punishment. I believe he feels quite strongly towards Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. Thus he chose Kimberly, Vengi, Litania, Andros, and Yasta as his worst victims. Ko-lin would have been hurt rather than just exposed had he not felt some respect toward her for helping him during his time as a Ranger. Jason, Zack, Trini, and Aisha were not very affected other than the power drain because he never knew them well enough. Billy on the other hand, has been compared to Justin, yes?"

"He's been told before that he's a lot like Billy." Kat informed her.

Pahla nodded in understanding. "Therefore he feels he has been in Billy's shadow."

"Then what about Zhane and Rocky?" Carlos asked.

"Zhane is the last Silver Ranger who's whereabouts are still known." she explained. "Zeus cares nothing for Zhane, because they never met and Zhane never wronged him. However to complete the Dark Rangers, Zhane's morpher had to be either turned to darkness or stolen from him. Being that Zhane wouldn't allow himself to turn, Zeus was forced to steal his Power and morpher for a Dark Silver Ranger. Rocky was not affected other than his own heroism because Justin obviously feels some attachment to him. Why, I'm not certain." She looked inquiringly at Rocky. "What was your relationship?"

Rocky shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I met him at the Angel Grove Shelter. He seemed kinda lost and lonely, so I tried to make friends with him, and made sure I had time for him. I couldn't do it anymore after he became a Ranger because both of our lives got too complicated, and..." He looked guilty. "To be honest, I didn't try as hard as I should have to stay in contact."

Pahla stared at him intently. "How did he become a Ranger?"

Rocky winced, knowing this was a sore spot for the first generation of Turbo Rangers. "I hurt my back, and he found out about the Rangers as the others were going off to fight Divatox. I was really hyped up on painkillers, and for some reason sending him in my place seemed like a good idea."

She smiled. "So you gave him the chance to become a Power Ranger. And for that he feels obligated to you. Hence why he healed you from the Quantrons' attack, even though leaving you as you were would have caused pain to Adam."

He looked confused. "Cause pain to Adam?" he repeated.

She chuckled, a soft, musical sound. "I am afraid that you must discover for yourself."

"But why are we here?" Tommy asked suddenly. "We're not Rangers anymore. We don't have the Power."

Litania gave him an odd look. "Of course you have the Power. Everyone does."

"The Power is in everything." Pahla told him. "Plants, animals, and people. Not everyone taps their Power. Whether or not it is used to form a Ranger doesn't matter; the energy still exists within you. Your color is a part of who you are."

"Why are you a White then?" Jason spoke up.

She smiled. "White represents those who are more intuned to the energies around them, such as the mind and spirit. I myself sense both. It's a rare gift, which is why White Rangers are rare."

"What about the other colors?" Adam asked, looking curious.

"There are a few Power Disciplines that differ from the standard, such as that of the Zeo Crystal. It was created by science, and follows one of the lesser-known disciplines. The Morphin Discipline is the most well-known and widely used. According to Morphin Philosophy, Red is the color of courage or the warrior, and often the leader. Blue represents knowledge; those who do well with the sciences, medicine, or are simply good at strategizing. Yellow is the healer, or often the peacemaker. Black is the artist, be it musically or otherwise. Green is similar to red, but with a more frontal approach, and are usually called the fighter of their group. They are considered to be the most active of the colors, and in many cases, the most troublesome."

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly all laughed as Tommy reddened slightly.

"Pink is the heart of the team, the one who heals the emotional turmoil of their teammates. Purple is the color of honor, often for guards or royalty, though several of them have been reformed thieves." She eyed Litania at this, who grinned and winked. "Silver and Gold are rare as well, and considered among the most sacred of colors. Gold is the commander, the leader of their people. Silver is the color of light, and is often a light in the darkness for their team."

Zhane blushed as Cassie and Ashley both grinned at him.

"I've always wanted to know; why aren't there any brown or orange Rangers?" Tanya asked.

Pahla sighed, a faint smile coming over her face. "I've been asked that before, by one of the children of my planet. There is a legend of how the Power was created, and with it, the forming of the Power Rangers. There is said to be a planet in the center of the universe, known as Syrina. Syrina is the center of the intergalactic web that links all planets. In the beginning, it was an empty planet, barren of all life. Two warriors, exhausted from an excruciating battle, were shot down in the middle of a space jump. Finding the planet safe, they began to rest from their fight against evil. It was then that they discovered the planet's links to the infinite galaxies and dimensions. Their enemy found them there, and attacked. Knowing that the planet must never be conquered, they fought with everything they had, until they had nothing left to give. As they lay dying, watching as their enemy began to plot out their conquest, they shared the same thought. They wished with all their hearts to save the planet, and protect it from the ones who would use it for their own gain.

Deep within the planet resided three creatures of great Power, who heard the warriors' wishes. They were touched by their selflessness. They granted the Power to the pair, so that they could protect the planet. One received the Power of Earth, the other, the Heat that came from deep with the center of a star. They used their new Power to defeat the enemy, and send them far away from the planet.

As a reward for their great service, the creatures offered them the planet, and asked them to protect it. They agreed, and found that the planet was not barren as they had thought, but was filled with great beauty below its rocky surface. The pair were crowned king and queen by the planet's creatures, and ruled with kindness and generosity. Eventually their legend spread, about warriors in shining costumes of brown and orange, who fought so valiantly. More warriors were found who could tap this great Power, and wore bright costumes of color as they fought against evil. They came to be called Rangers of Power, or more commonly, the Power Rangers. Yet to honor the pair who began this great tradition, it was decided that no one should wear the colors of brown and orange, for no one could ever hope to be their equal. It was also decided that in honor of the love they shared, and for the sake of those who decided to fight for peace, each Power Ranger would be given another as their Soul Bonded, someone who would share in their adventures and understand them in ways no other could. Those traditions continue today."

She smiled at them all. "You will all discover your own Soul Bonded soon, and find it to be your greatest advantage against your enemies." Her gaze fell on Jason. They stared at one another for a moment before she stood abruptly, excusing herself to bed.

Everyone sat in silence for several moments. "Billy, can I ask you something?" Tommy asked suddenly.

The former Blue Ranger looked up, startled. "Sure, Tommy. What is it?"

"Why did you stay on Aquitar? Was it really for Cestria?"

Billy sighed. "No." he admitted quietly. "Cestria is one of my best friends, but nothing more. I stayed because I wanted to found out why I couldn't accept the Gold Ranger Powers. I had asked if there was any way their technology could help me find out what happened. Cestro agreed to help me with my research. I...was reluctant to tell you all why I was actually staying, and Cestria offered to be my excuse until I was comfortable with telling all of you."

More silence fell.

"Why isn't Zordon involved in all this?" Zack asked suddenly. "I mean, you'd think prophecies of evil Rangers were his thing."

"Zordon left for Eltar after we became Turbo Rangers." Adam informed him. "He took Alpha 5 with him. Dimitria and Alpha 6 took their place."

"Zordon...isn't on Eltar." Ashley said hesitantly.

The former Rangers looked at her. "Where is he?" Trini asked, frowning.

"He was captured by Dark Specter." T.J. told them. "Dimitria took Blue Senturion with her and went to find him. The Power Chamber was destroyed hours later, and we went into space to find help. Justin stayed behind to be with his dad."

"I saw the news coverage of the shuttle taking off." Tommy commented. "But I figured Justin went with you."

Cassie shook her head. "We waited after he got us onto the shuttle, but he said he couldn't go with us."

"He got you onto the shuttle?" Kat cocked her head.

"Snuck us on, actually." Carlos admitted. "We didn't want N.A.S.A.D.A. to know who we were."

Billy frowned. "If that's true, then Justin couldn't go with you."

The four Earthling Astro Rangers looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" T.J. asked, frowning.

Billy shrugged slightly. "If he left the N.A.S.A.D.A. engineers to sneak on after you, it would have raised suspicions. Once they figured out who he was, it wouldn't have been too hard to find the rest of you. Power Rangers aren't exactly subtle about our friendships." He smiled wryly for a moment before it faded back into a more serious expression. "The Power protects our identities, but only when we actually have it."

They exchanged guilty glances. "I never thought of it that way." Carlos admitted.

"I thought he was staying to be with his dad." Cassie added.

"But if Zordon isn't on Eltar, where is he?" Aisha asked, bringing everyone back to the earlier conversation.

"No one knows." Andros answered her. "We've been trying to find him for months without any luck."

"We haven't heard anything about Dimitria or Blue Senturion, either." Ashley added. "Alpha 6 stayed with us, but we don't know anything else."

"Poor Zordon." Kimberly said softly.

"Never thought I'd miss him so much." Zack agreed.

They all fell silent again.


	6. Soul Bound

In the end it was Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Ko-lin, and Yasta who became the landing party for Phaedos. The first six were chosen because they already knew what their animal spirits were, which would hopefully give them some leverage with Dulcea. Ko-lin was the only one who knew how to translate any of the languages the prophecy might be written in. And Yasta had insisted on coming, telling them that Dulcea was her friend.

The welcome was hardly what they'd expected. They were wandering a stone-covered beach when Tommy was tackled to the ground, a staff pressed against his throat. The cloaked assailant snarled something at him in a language he didn't know.

Yasta yowled plaintively.

The attacker froze, looking up slowly with a meow.

Yasta beamed and mewed several times.

The attacker chuckled and stepped back, withdrawing their hood. "Forgive me, Rangers. I am afraid I am hesitant to trust anyone who has touched the color White." Her voice had a distinct accent to it that seemed vaguely Australian. She was tall, with curly auburn hair to her shoulders and dark eyes, dressed in a tattered dark green bikini with knee-high green boots and a brown cloak. A tall staff was clenched tight in her hand.

Ko-lin bowed. "Please forgive our intrusion." she said softly. "We seek the Dark Rainbow Prophecy."

Dulcea's eyes narrowed. "Why do you wish to know the prophecy? It has already spread through the galaxies."

"Only the first half. The time has come to reveal the second."

Dulcea stared at her. "The Dark Rangers have arisen?"

She nodded.

Dulcea muttered something under her breath that made Ko-lin raise an eyebrow and Yasta's ear twitch in distaste. She looked up at them again. "I will do everything in my Power to stop the Dark Rainbow. I am not permitted to leave these grounds, but I can tell you where to find the temple, and give you a place to rest before the journey. Follow me."

****

"Dulcea, can I ask you something?" Rocky asked. They had just finished a large meal of something the Earth Rangers were afraid to ask the identity of, and were now gathered around the fire, resting and thinking of the journey Dulcea had warned them of in the morning.

She put down the stick she was using to prod the flames and looked at him. "Of course, Rocky."

"What's this Soul Bonded thing Pahla keeps telling us about? She says we're destined to be with a certain person, and..." he paused, blushing and ducking his head, "Everyone seems to be hinting mine is..." He trained off, not quite sure if he wanted to risk saying it.

Dulcea chuckled. "You are drawn, instinctively, to your Soul Bonded. It is the gift each Power Ranger is given. The Power insures that they are properly rewarded." Her eyes twinkled slightly. "But seeing that you eight have nearly realized your Bonds, I'll show you." She grabbed a handful of dust from the pouch on her hip, blowing it at them across the fire.

When they could see, they were startled by the auras of color surrounding each of them. Tommy had a brilliant green, with a few threads of white and red. The green seemed to be reaching out to Kimberly's shining pink, the auras weaving tightly into one another, creating a strong cord between them. At the same time, another cord of green and red reached over his head. Rocky's bold red was laced with blue, red intertwining with Adam's black as green shimmered around it. Billy had a deep blue aura with a cord that reached straight over his head, hints of yellow dancing on the end. Aisha's bright yellow was in the same condition, though hers was beginning to touch black. Yasta's was identical to Aisha's. Ko-lin's was a fascinating combination of red and black that reached over her head as well, though hers was just starting to wrap around pink sparkles.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at one another and immediately avoided one another's gaze until they thought the other wasn't looking, then snuck a glance back. This only repeated the cycle. Rocky was staring in shock at the cord binding himself to Adam. Adam looked up at him and smiled tentatively, reaching out to touch his hand. Rocky blinked, then turned scarlet.

Dulcea was the strange one among them. Her aura was a dulled green. The edges were frayed, giving the appearance of a bad hair day. There was no cord reaching out.

"Hey, why don't you have a rope going somewhere?" Rocky asked. Adam shot him a look, but he didn't notice.

Dulcea sighed quietly before meeting their eyes. "This is what a broken Soul Bond looks like. When one Soul Bonded is dead, and the other still alive." She stood quickly, disappearing into the bushes.

"Nice going, Rocky." Adam told him angrily, as he climbed to his feet.

"Huh? What'd I say?"

Adam muttered under his breath as he went after Dulcea. He wandered through the bushes, frowning as he only saw more bushes and trees. "Dulcea?"

"Yes?"

He spun, one hand on his chest as his heart skipped a beat. Dulcea looked at him blankly. "Um, I just wanted to apologize for what Rocky said."

She smiled faintly. "It is alright. He did not know. He reminds me very much of one of my former teammates. Each of you is very similar to them."

"Would...would you tell me about them?" he asked hesitantly.

Her smile widened, and she gestured for him to sit down on a rock. "Our leader was Adsen, the Red Ninjetti Ranger..."

****

Kat stared down at the information D.E.C.A. was giving her. She'd been passing by the bridge when she'd been alerted that something unusual had been detected. Being that she was the only one still awake at this hour, she paused to investigate. "So this is a stasis pod?"

"Affirmative." D.E.C.A. informed her.

"And it's just drifting through space?"

"That is correct. Shall I teleport it to the hanger?"

"Of course! We can't just leave whoever they are out there."

"Teleporting." came the calm response.

Kat raced down to the hanger, wondering who D.E.C.A. had found. As she stood in the doorway, uncertainty arose. What if they were dangerous? Besides, this wasn't even her ship. What authority did she have?

Overcome by a sudden possessiveness, she found herself dragging the pod into a side door that D.E.C.A. had told her was a hyperlock chamber. She secured her prize, checking vitals and making sure it was safe. A code she'd never even known she knew was used to prevent D.E.C.A. from informing the other Rangers. Then the pod's discovery was encoded in the system, to ensure that no one would stumble upon it.

At last she paused, wiping the frost from the lid. The inside was hazy, but she was able to make out someone in white. "Who are you?" she whispered. Suddenly desiring nothing more than to go to bed, she turned and left, sealing the room behind her.


	7. Questions and Answers

The journey to the temple the next morning was silent. Ko-lin was in the lead, with Yasta and Aisha walking side by side behind her. Billy came next, then Rocky, who was still confused as to what he'd done to make Adam so mad. Tommy and Kimberly followed Rocky, occasionally exchanging worried glances. Adam took up the tail, completely ignoring Rocky.

He was so intent on ignoring him he never saw the vine that crept up behind him. It clamped on his ankle without warning, while another reached up and covered his mouth before he could yell. They yanked him to the ground and dragged him backwards into a sand hole. He began to panic when he realized none of the others had noticed.

Rocky frowned as something tickled on the edge of his senses. It didn't feel right. He turned to ask if anyone else felt it when he saw Adam just about to disappear into the sand. His eyes went wide. "Adam!" He sprinted forward, jumping in after him.

"Rocky!" Tommy threw himself on the ground, grabbing the other boy's ankles. Billy caught him as he was nearly pulled in, while Kimberly latched onto Billy's waist. Aisha and Ko-lin grabbed Kimberly, with Yasta behind them. The girls dug their feet into the ground, pulling for all they were worth. Slowly, inch by inch, they pulled until Rocky emerged, Adam tight in his arms. Both boys gasped for breath and were nearly pulled back in by the vines still clutching at Adam.

"Ko-lin, Aisha, Kimberly, keep pull!" Yasta shouted, releasing them. She extended her claws, leaping forward to slash at the vine on Adam's face. A strange shrieking noise came from deep within the sandpit. She struck again, continuing until the vine disappeared. As more of the pair was exposed, she went for the other vines. Finally the last vine released his ankle with a scream and a squirt of black fluid that grazed Rocky's shoulder, burning off the fabric of his shirt instantly. The human chain toppled over backwards, falling on top of one another.

They all laid still for several moments as they recovered their breath. Rocky clutched Adam tightly, refusing to let go. Adam didn't complain. They gasped for air, neither wanting to move.

"You guys okay?" Tommy managed finally.

"Yeah." Adam rasped as both nodded.

Rocky blinked abruptly, glancing down at his hand. "What the...?" he murmured. Clenched tightly in his fist, along with Adam's shirt, was a shining gold coin. "Uh, Adam? Do you see what I see?"

"You mean that we both have something that looks like a Power Coin?" came the shaky response.

His head snapped up. "You too?"

The other boy nodded, holding out a matching coin.

"Fascinating." Billy mused, leaning forward to look. "I wonder what purpose they have?"

"You should hold onto them." Ko-lin spoke up, her voice soft. "A blank Power Coin is not something to take lightly. Its purpose will be found soon."

"Are you saying we might be Rangers again?" Rocky demanded.

She shrugged slightly, lunging to her feet with ease. "If that is what you believe it means, then it may be so."

The others exchanged bewildered looks before struggling to their feet. Rocky pulled Adam up, staring at him for a second. He gave a small, lopsided smile, and brushed some of the sand from his curls. Then he let go of his hand, tucking the Power Coin securely in his pocket, and startled to walk on.

Adam grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Rocky..." he trailed off. He reached up to brush the hole in the fabric on his shoulder. "Thanks." he whispered.

Rocky shrugged. "No problem."

Adam hesitated, then hugged Rocky abruptly. The taller boy blinked rapidly. "Adam?" he asked quietly.

"I love you." Adam murmured. "I'm sorry I got mad."

Rocky gave another lopsided smile. "Sorry I don't know what I did?" He paused as the first words registered, his eyes widening as he stared down at him. "Y-you...?

"I love you." Adam repeated firmly. He looked up and smiled. "I told you we had a lot to talk about."

Rocky stammered incoherently for several seconds before Adam laughed softly and squeezed his hand. "We have to get to the temple." he reminded him. "If you promise not to run, we can talk about it later."

Rocky blushed slightly and nodded. As they followed the others again, he murmured something that made Adam smile. Though normal eyes couldn't see it, their auras shone as the cord between them tightened and glowed brightly.

****

Pahla entered the simudeck silently. "D.E.C.A. Icindra Ice Land Training Mode." she called, dropping her robe on a hook by the door. She was dressed in her traditional training clothes; a tank top and shorts as they were called on Earth, though they were what Earthlings considered Chinese style, in white with tiny blue flowers. Her boots were something not found in Earth culture; strips of leather covered the bottoms of her feet and the sides of her legs up to her knees, while laces on her shin and calf kept them in place. She straightened her white headband and stepped out into the training area as it formed into the icy mountainous peaks of her home planet.

She waited patiently, eyes closed. The wind shifted behind her, and she lashed out with a vicious kick. There was a squalling noise that could only come from the Kricta, a sign that she'd hit her target. A whisper of fabric caught her attention, and she struck with a hard punch, followed by a high kick to her immediate left. Soon she was lost in a flurry of attacks, her eyes remaining shut as she trusted her senses to guide her.

"I give, I give!" her opponent wheezed as she knocked them to the ground.

She opened her eyes and blinked at the sight of Jason laying at her feet, hands raised in surrender. "You shouldn't have interrupted my training session." she told him, though her heart skipped a beat as she silently thanked the Power she hadn't really hurt him. She kicked outwards, striking another Kricta. "D.E.C.A. stop training mode." The simulation faded, leaving them in the black and green grid that covered the simudeck.

Sighing, she offered Jason a hand up. He accepted, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. "You're amazing." he told her. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "With my eyes closed?"

He laughed. "No, I mean your fighting style. I've never seen anything like it."

She smiled slightly. "It's a difficult style, but highly regarded on my planet. It's called Usha."

"Usha?"

"It means flowing strikes." she explained. "The basic principal is to never stop your movements, to make them flow like water."

"Could you show me?" he asked.

She smiled. "Only if you promise to teach me your 'karate'."

He grinned. "Deal."

"D.E.C.A. Dojo Training Mode." she commanded. The grid shifted to a plain Earth-style dojo. "Now watch what I do."

****

The landing party been walking for awhile when Yasta paused in mid-step, sniffing the air. Her eyes widened. "Climb!" she yelled, running to the nearest tree. She scrambled up into it as fast as she could.

The others went after her. "What is it?" Billy called.

"Big water coming!"

"You mean a flood?" Aisha frowned. "But there's no water anywhere near here."

"Climb, drown! Own choice!" Yasta snapped, climbing higher.

Though confused, they followed her, pulling themselves into the highest branches of the huge tree. They'd only just made it when they heard the sound of rushing water. It came without warning, flooding the jungle. The water swelled until it reached the branches they clung to.

True to her animal spirit, Aisha kept her arms and legs wrapped tight around her branch. Billy had only managed to get his arms around his branch, his legs dangling in the water as he clung for dear life. Rocky and Adam had managed to link their arms as well as copy Aisha's example. Yasta simply dug her claws into the tree bark, looking quite secure. Tommy and Ko-lin had clamped around the same branch, with Kimberly hanging on to the one below them.

Suddenly Kimberly screamed as she lost her grip. Ko-lin grabbed her arm, gritting her teeth as she pulled the other girl with all her strength. Tommy caught her other arm as she neared him, and pulled her close. Together they held on as the current pulled at her, trying to break their grip.

After what seemed like hours, the water began to slow, and dried up as though it had never been there. Cautiously they began to climb down. When their feet finally touched the ground, Rocky nearly kissed it in relief, earning Aisha' rolled eyes and Adam's chuckle.

Kimberly looked at Ko-lin as she dropped the last few feet. "Thank you." she told her, eyes shining with gratitude.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, thanks a lot. We owe you."

Ko-lin looked away, a faint almost-blush on her cheeks. "It was nothing." she murmured.

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked suddenly, sounding hesitant. When he looked at her, she silently held up a blank coin, pointing to the additional one in his own hand.

Tommy was about to reply when a yelp from Billy caught everyone's attention. They all turned to find him crouched, one hand on his left ankle. He looked up, his expression grim. "Something hit me in the flood. It's not broken, but it will impede our progress. On the other hand..." He held up another coin.

"You're not the only one." Aisha informed him, showing her own new coin. "Either way, we'd better hurry up and find this prophecy so we can get you back to the Megaship." She slung his arm over her shoulder. Adam grabbed his other arm, and together they helped him hobble along while the others kept watch.

It was only a few more feet before they entered a clearing. Everyone stared at the huge stone building in front of them. "I think we found it." Kimberly commented.

As they walked toward it, a door opened. A stone tablet on a pedestal slid out. It glowed softly for a moment before forming a group of symbols. Ko-lin stepped forward, and began to read aloud.

"Courage turns to Cruelty, Fighter to Sorceress.  
Commander to Mercenary, Artist then Destroyer, Spirit turns Killer.  
Honor fades to Thievery, Healing gives Pain, Heart to Hate.  
Knowledge uses Torture, and Light returns to Darkness.  
The Rainbow falls Dark and uses the Power of Light to Energize.  
Chaos engulfs the universes.  
Many will fight the Dark Rainbow, all will fail.  
The Rainbow rules supreme."

The tablet glowed again, and the symbols changed.

"Warriors to reclaim Power, three groups, twenty-two fighters.  
Purest hearts to prove their worth.  
Rainbow of Power to fight the Rainbow of Darkness.  
Ranger against Ranger, friend against friend, love against love.  
Four Keys of Salvation and hearts destined to be, to draw back the Power of Light.  
A sacrifice of Love shall awaken the Judges.  
The Power of the Judges to twelve victors.  
The Rainbow rules supreme."

Ko-lin looked up to find everyone staring at her. "What the heck does that mean?" Rocky asked.

She sighed. "I can only read the prophecy, not translate it."

"What good prophecy?" Yasta demanded, her tail lashing in irritation.

"Warriors to reclaim Power." Adam recited softly, looking thoughtful.

Billy's eyes widened in realization. "Three groups, twenty-two fighters. Purest hearts to prove their worth! Guys, it was talking about all of us!"

"What?" Aisha demanded.

"There's twenty-two of us in all. The eight of us here, the six Astro Rangers, and another eight if you count Pahla, Ko-lin, Yasta, Vengi, and Litania. That's twenty-two fighters. We're trying to prove we're worthy of learning the Dark Rangers' prophecy."

"The sandtrap, and the flood." Kimberly realized.

He nodded. "I think it means we're all supposed to be tested by Phaedos, so we can lean more to fight the Dark Rangers."

"But what are the four Keys of Salvation?" Adam asked. "And who are the Judges that give Power to the twelve victors?"

Billy shrugged. "I suppose we'll understand that portion when we find more clues."

"One thing's for sure, guys." Tommy told them. "We're not going to figure it out on our own, and Billy's ankle needs some attention. We'd better go back to the Megaship."

They nodded in agreement and touched their morphers, teleporting to the Astro Megaship.

****

Pahla and Jason had been training for hours when D.E.C.A. beeped. "All Rangers to the simudeck. All Rangers to the simudeck."

They glanced at each other. "Guess our training session's over." Jason said with a slight grin.

She smiled faintly. "Thank you. I enjoyed your lessons."

"Same here. Mind if we do this again later?"

"I would like that." she told him. As the other Rangers began to come in, her mind drifted to the memory of moving Jason's arms to show him the correct position. She wondered absently if he realized she didn't have to be that close to show him.

"What's up, guys?" Zack asked, looking around. "Who called us all in here?"

"We did." Tommy spoke up, the rest of the landing party filing in behind him. Billy's ankle had already been repaired, and Rocky's shirt replaced.

"Did you find the prophecy?" Andros asked.

Ko-lin recited it again for them, leaving most of them confused.

"There's more." Rocky told them, holding up his Power Coin. "The six of us each got one of these."

"A blank Power Coin?" Vengi looked fascinated. "May I?" He took it as Rocky nodded, studying it intently for several moments before handing it back. "It's completely unmarked. No one has even tapped it to the Power."

"So it's just a coin?" Aisha frowned at hers. "Why'd we get them, then?"

"Destiny." Yasta told her, smiling brightly when the other girl looked at her in surprise. "Phaedos destiny planet. Make things happen must happen."

Pahla looked thoughtful as everyone else tried to figure out what Yasta had said. "Hearts destined to be must mean their Soul Bonded. Their Soul Bonded are the Keys of Salvation?"

"Their Soul Bonded?" Tanya repeated, looking appalled.

"Of course. Even the Dark Rangers have Soul Bonded." she told her. "They were once Rangers of Light."

"So who exactly are the Dark Rangers, anyway?" T.J. asked.

Andros, Zhane, Litania, Vengi, Yasta, and Ko-lin all looked at him in surprise. "Earth Rangers not know?" Yasta asked, eyes wide. "Earth Rangers fight Dark Rangers already."

"We have?" Trini frowned.

Pahla nodded. "Zofren of Nastris, once a Red Ranger, now called Lord Zedd."

"You're kidding me!" Zack protested. "Zedd was a Ranger? Don't tell me Rita was, too!"

"Ri-tah of Yu-tari." Ko-lin said softly. "She is the reason my planet no longer allows women to become Rangers."

Yasta humphed. "Gemstone Rangers stupid. Females great Rangers. Kishnal Rangers proof."

"That's a discussion for another time, Yasta." Pahla interrupted, seeing the Yellow Ranger was about to argue her point. She looked at the Earthling Rangers. "Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, and Divatox were all Rangers." she informed them. "I'm afraid you wouldn't know Lady Tearrah, Spectra, and Demoness."

Ashley frowned suddenly. "But if Justin is the Dark Blue Ranger, who's Dark Silver?"

"Astronema." she told her calmly. "She has stolen Zhane's morpher and now uses it for herself."

Andros and Zhane had both gone very still. "Are you sure?" Zhane managed finally.

She nodded reluctantly. "I sensed the tainting of your morpher as I slept. I am sorry, Zhane."

Zhane forced a smile. "Not your fault. You know what you know, right?"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"So what now?" Zack asked.

"We must complete the prophecy." Ko-lin told him. "Another group must descend to Phaedos to be tested and discover more of the prophecy's clues. When they return, it will be the last group."

"We can be one group." Cassie suggested, gesturing to herself and the other Astro Rangers.

Jason nodded in agreement. "Litania, why don't you stick with them to even things out? The rest of us'll be the other group."

Litania nodded as well. "Your group should go first. If all of you former Rangers are supposed to find these blank Power Coins, the sooner you all have them, the better off we'll be."


	8. Second Journey

The next day, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kat, Tanya, Vengi, and Pahla teleported down to Phaedos in flashes of light. Jason looked around at the barren beach. "Everyone stay close." he ordered. "We don't want to lose anyone."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Whoever you are, go back to wherever it is you came from!" a voice ordered sharply.

They all spun to see a cloaked woman standing on the cliffs above them. Pahla stepped forward, bowing deeply. "Forgive our intrusion, Dulcea. We were told by the Dark Rainbow Prophecy that our presence was required here."

Dulcea looked at her sharply. "You are of the twenty-two fighters?"

"Yes. We are the second group, as the prophecy orders. There is one more to follow upon our journey."

Dulcea sighed. "I suppose the sooner this prophecy is fulfilled, the sooner I may have my peace and quiet. Follow me."

****

Kat fidgeted as Dulcea seemed to stare at her from across the fire. "Is something wrong?" she asked finally.

"Forgive me." Dulcea apologized. "I was not expecting to see so many with the Power Mesh in so short a time."

"What's a Power Mesh?" Trini asked.

"Power Mesh is the term for one who possesses more than one color of Power." she explained. "Your friend Tommy was the one of the most extreme cases I have ever seen. I did not think another of you would have a Power Mesh."

"I have a Power Mesh?" Kat looked startled.

Dulcea nodded. "You have been a Pink Ranger, but that was never your true color. Tanya is much the same way; while she possesses the Yellow Power, it is not her true color."

"What are our true colors?" Tanya wanted to know.

"You friend Tommy was a Green, and the girl Ko-lin a Red. As for the two of you, Kathrine is a Silver, and you are a Purple. Earth's Rangers have never possessed a coin in your true colors, therefore you weren't able to use them, and were forced to rely on your secondary colors."

Kat and Tanya looked at one another in surprise. "I never would have guessed." Kat mused.

Dulcea smiled. "There are many things you would not know, as planetary Rangers have no need of that knowledge. Should you ever find a power with your true color, you may find yourselves with more of those abilities."

"Like what?" Jason wanted to know.

"A Red Ranger, such as yourself, has the ability to inspire his troops with a word. A Yellow may heal their comrades, while a Black will be able to master any art they so choose. In the case of Purple and Silver, Tanya would develop a unique sense of justice, and a tendency to recover items others would not. Kathrine would inspire hope in ways few can, and unite the groups that quest to the temple in bonds that cannot be broken."

"A great asset, should we find such Powers." Vengi commented.

Dulcea nodded, and silence resumed as everyone pondered her words.

****

Zack sighed heavily as the group moved through the jungle. "Man, we've been walking for hours, and nothing!" he complained. "Tommy said his group got attacked twice! When's something gonna happen to us? This is boring!"

As if in answer, the ground beneath them began to tremble, then shake violently.

"Hey, Zack!" Tanya yelled over the noise as they all fought to stay on their feet. "Ever hear the expression be careful what you wish for?!"

"Everyone grab hands!" Jason bellowed. "Make a chain! Don't let go!"

They clasped hands. Pahla was just reaching for Jason when the forest floor underneath her feet gave way. "Pahla!" Jason shouted, lunging for her.

He missed.

Pahla tumbled backwards into the crater, arms flailing. For a brief moment, she stared at Jason as he watched her fall, horror in his eyes. Then her heightened senses kicked in, assessing the situation. She twisted her body so that she fell at an angle, then used her feet to push off the side of the crevice opposite of the other Rangers. She forced her body high into the air, grabbing at a protruding rock. She clung tightly, praying to the Power for the rock to hold.

She looked up to find Jason only about eight feet above her. "Throw a vine!" she called.

Jason looked around frantically, only to realize there was nothing they could use. The only vines nearby weren't very long or strong enough. Biting his lip, he looked at the others behind him. "Hold onto me! I'm going to reach down and pull Pahla up!"

"Are you insane?" Tanya cried.

Shaking his head, he released Trini's hand and headed toward the crater. Dropping to his knees, he began to reach into the gap. He felt someone latch onto the back of his pants, and held back a wince as he was nearly cut in half. Forcing the pain away, he leaned down to Pahla.

Her eyes widened. "Jason, no! Get back! You'll fall!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take!" he shot back. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Jason!"

Stubbornly he continued to creep forward, despite her protests. Soon he felt the grip change to his ankles, and felt him self slip completely into the space. He stretched as for as he could. "Grab my hand!"

She reached high over her head, cursing silently as their fingertips remained a few inches apart. "It's not going to work! Just get out of here and go on without me!"

"Never!" Desperate, he looked around wildly for something, anything, he could use for those last few feet. Spying his belt, he hurriedly untied it and lowered it to her. Just as she grabbed for it, it slipped through his fingers. "No!"

Pahla quickly caught the belt as it fell. Drawing her hand back, she threw it outward, lashing it tightly around Jason's wrist. He immediately seized it with the other hand, just as the rock she'd been holding broke free, leaving them both dangling in mid-air.

"Pull us up!" Jason shouted.

As the others slowly began to pull, Pahla swung her other hand up to the belt. Carefully she pulled herself along it, climbing higher until she was able to clasp Jason's shoulders. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding tight. After a few minutes that seemed more like hours, Jason found his knees resting against the ground. He immediately heaved backwards, toppling the two of them over and away from the crack in the earth.

Almost instantly, the shaking stopped, and the gap closed up as though it had never been there in the first place.

Jason looked up at Pahla, who had fallen on top of him. "Are you okay?"

She forced some air from her lungs, then slugged him in the shoulder. She snarled something at him in a language he didn't understand, then began to rant, waving her arms for emphasis. He blinked, confused. "Uh...Pahla?"

She continued to rave, not seeming to hear.

"Pahla?"

Vengi said something sharply that made her pause and look at him. She blinked as he told her something, then flushed.

"Forgive me." she murmured, embarrassed. "I tend to forget what language I'm speaking when I'm angry."

"I noticed." Jason replied, eyeing her warily. "Are you going to hit me again if I ask if you're okay?"

She glared at him, remembering why she was yelling in the first place. "Idiot! You could have been killed!"

"So could you." he pointed out.

She gaped at him, then settled for punching his shoulder and rolling off of him.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he adjusted his pants. He paused at the blank Power Coin he held in one hand. "Hey, guys? Anyone else find one of these?"

Trini held up her own. "It just appeared in my hand." she said by way of explanation.

"Before or after you nearly threw yourself in after Jason?" Zack asked dryly.

Jason looked at her in alarm. "Are you-"

"I'm fine, Jason." she assured him with a gentle smile.

He looked at her dubiously for a moment, knowing she wouldn't lie if she wasn't, but unable to stop from being concerned anyway. At last he reached for the belt still wrapped around his wrist with a sigh, frowning when it wouldn't come loose.

A pale, slim hand closed over his. "Sorry." Pahla said softly. "I'm used to doing that to inflict damage."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You use belts to attack your enemies?"

She laughed in spite of herself. "No! My weapon is a Power Whip." She smiled fondly as she snapped the belt, releasing him. "I never wished I had one so badly until just now."

He took the belt back and fastened it around his waist again. "A Power Whip?"

She nodded. "The traditional weapon for a White Ranger. I learned to use it from when I was very young. One could always tell when I'd been practicing, for I'd be covered with welts when I was finished." The nostalgic smile on her face faded into a frown as she noticed the reddish-purple Jason's wrist was turning. She carefully took his wrist in her hands, inspecting it, and sighed. "It's a shame Canta isn't here. She could fix that for you in moments."

"Yo, lovebirds!" Zack called. "You mind stepping up the pace?"

"Zack!" Kat scolded.

"What? I'd like to get moving before something else attacks us."

Jason shook his head. "You're right, Zack. We'd better get a move on." He cocked his head at Pahla as everyone began to continue on their path. "Who's Canta?"

"The Yellow Taeo Ranger." she explained. "Yellow is the color of the healer. She was born with the gift, and has trained with it for years."

"Your Rangers are selected when they're young?" he asked, looking confused.

She smiled. "No. Our people are strict followers of the Morphin Discipline. When a child is born, they are immediately taken to a priest, who determines what color their Power is. Depending one what that color is, they are given a training program to develop the skills attributed to their color. Eventually, a select few who truly excel at what they've learned are chosen to take up the Power."

Jason frowned. "But then how do you learn any other skills if you're given a specific set the moment you're born?"

She glanced up at him, looking thoughtful as another smile flickered across her face. "Ligel asked me that once. I agree, it's not truly fair. But at the same time, it's what works best for our society. There are a few things that are universal, such as learning martial arts like Usha. But in the end, we find our system is best for our people."

"Who's Ligel?"

She froze. "Ligel...is..."

"Hey, guys! I think we found it!" Zack cried from ahead of them. They both paused and looked up. The others had reached a clearing in the forest. In the center was a beautiful stone temple.

Trini frowned slightly as Jason and Pahla caught up to them. "But didn't Tommy and the others say they had two challenges? We've only had one."

"Tanya watch out!" Kat screamed.

She spun, eyes wide as a burst of flame came at her, and threw herself to one side. "You guys seriously need to start thinking about that be careful what you wish for thing!" she yelled.

"What was that?" Trini demanded.

A small orange fish surfaced in the pond Tanya had been standing near. It looked at them all, opened its mouth, and shot fire at the group. They scattered, dodging as it began to shoot at random people.

"What is that thing?" Zack cried.

"A Flamefin!" Vengi called, rolling out of the way of another burst. "It's a fire-breathing fish native to this planet!"

"So how do we turn it off?!" Tanya shouted, flipping out of the fish's way.

"It only stops its attack when it feels its habitat is no longer threatened, or when it's eaten!"

"What does it eat?" Jason bellowed.

"Meat!"

"Wonderful." Zack groaned. "It must think we're it's next meal!"

He glanced at the fish as the other Rangers dodged. He frowned when he noticed it closing its mouth before it submerged, then waiting until it was out of the water again to reopen it. A thought occurred to him. He waited until the fish had just shot again, then jumped into the water after it, the sound of Kat screaming his name echoing after him.

Underwater, he found himself face-to-face with the fish. It blinked, then surfaced and spewed more fire. He charged the fish just as it was about to close its mouth. Throwing all his weight across it, he dragged it down into the water with him.

The Rangers stared in horror as huge bursts of steam billowed around the pond. The steam dissipated after several minutes, and the pond went still. Everyone stared, unable to believe Zack could be gone that quickly.

Pahla frowned as her senses twinged. Just as she started forward to investigate the pond, Zack burst out, arms waving wildly as he tried to stay afloat. She lunged at him, grabbing his wrists. Jason was quickly at her side, helping her pull. They heaved Zack up and onto the ground as he kicked at the tiny fish trying to bite his feet. Kat and Tanya grabbed tree branches to beat at the fish, knocking them back into the water.

When they were gone, Trini hugged him tightly. "We were so worried! Don't ever scare us like that again!"

"Warn someone when you have a plan." Vengi agreed, kneeling next to them.

"Rangers are supposed to help one another." Jason told him with a frown.

Zack grinned weakly, giving Jason a weary salute. "Lecture heard and understood."

Trini pulled away and helped him up, frowning when she saw his burned hands. "What happened?"

He smiled wryly at her. "Apparently Flamefins aren't supposed to be touched." He glanced down himself, blinking at the Coin in between his fingers. "Let me guess." He held it up for inspection. "Kat and Tanya got these things, too?"

The two girls held them up wordlessly, glancing at one another and giggling slightly.

Jason was about to respond when the temple began to glow. As they all turned to look, the door opened and the stone tablet slid out. The pedestal began to glow, forming symbols. Pahla went to it, reading out loud.

"The Power of the Many is greater than the Power of the One.

More Power to the Chosen.

The greatest Power of all is within you, the Power of a savior.

Find the source of pain."

"What does that mean?" Trini asked.

"It will most likely be easier to work on once all the parts are put together." Pahla said distractedly, looking up at the temple. "It's almost as if the temple itself is trying to help us..." she murmured.

"We'd better get back to the Megaship." Jason spoke up. "Zack needs medical attention."

She turned to glare at him. "For that matter, so do you."

He grinned. "Ah, I'm fine. Let's get going."


	9. Pahla

"Pahla, I'm fine." Jason protested.

Zack glanced over his shoulder as Tanya led him away. "I'd listen to her, Jason. I don't think she'll take no for an answer." he called.

Pahla pushed Jason down on medtable with a scowl. "Sit and behave." she ordered.

He grinned in spite of himself. "Yes, ma'am."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "D.E.C.A. medscanner please."

It appeared out of the wall with a soft beep, and she quickly ran it over Jason's wrist. She was just about to start lecturing him again when Andros appeared in the doorway, looking unusually solemn. "Pahla, may I speak with you?"

She nodded, putting the medscanner up and glaring at Jason to make him stay put. "I'm not finished with you." she threatened. "I'll be right back."

He nodded, hiding another grin.

She went to Andros, who led her to another part of the Medbay. "What is it, Andros?" she asked.

He hesitated. "D.E.C.A. picked up a transmission earlier. From the Orin Galaxy."

She froze.

"It was from the Red Taeo Ranger. He said Icindra had been attacked by the Dark Red Ranger."

"And the people?" she asked, her voice steady.

"Enslaved."

"The Taeo Rangers?"

"Defeated."

She nodded, then turned.

"Pahla. He said for you to stay away. He said it was more important that you find a way to save everyone than to go charging back."

She whirled, glaring at him. "That's my family, Andros! I can't leave them!"

"I know." he said softly. "I know better than anyone what it's like. But you're not turning your back on them. You're going to get them help."

Her fists clenched.

Andros hesitated again. "He also said...Ligel was gone."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Gone?" she repeated hoarsely.

He nodded reluctantly. "They don't know what's happened to her. The others said they lost her when they tried to run"

She nodded slowly, and turned to go back to Jason.

"I know it doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry." Andros called. "And I swear to you, we will free Icindra, and find her."

"If there's anything left to free." she replied quietly.

She finished with Jason in silence, then told him he was free to go. She waited until he and Andros were both gone, leaving her alone. After a few minutes to make sure they wouldn't come back, she leaned on a wall, a deep, shuddering breath racking her light frame. An icy tear slipped down her cheek.

"Pahla?"

She head snapped up, eyes drying instantly. She whirled to see Jason watching her, looking concerned. "Yes? What is it?" she asked, her tone cool and composed.

He reached out to touch her cheek, brushing the tear free. He inspected it, his eyes widening. "An ice crystal?" He looked at her again worriedly. "Pahla, what's wrong?"

She looked away. "It's nothing."

She glanced up at him as his hand touched her arm. "Please, talk to me." he told her softly. "I want to help you."

"You can't." she answered, her voice nearly cracking. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"I can listen, can't I?" he replied. "We can deal with it together."

She stared at him, sensing that he sincerely believed what he was saying. Her eyes closed. "The Dark Red Ranger attacked my planet." she whispered. "He defeated my team, and enslaved my people. Now my brother says for me to stay away, even though they need me. And Andros says my daughter is missing." She leaned against the wall again, struggling to keep her tears in.

There was a long pause as Jason digested this. "That person you were talking about, Ligel...Ligel was your daughter, wasn't she?"

She nodded unwillingly. "Yes. She was on Icindra, with the Taeo Rangers. And now they don't know where she is. She was separated from the others during the attack."

"The others?"

She leaned her head against the wall. "Our people were nearly wiped out during a great war, decades ago. As a result, a law was passed that everyone must have a child by a certain age, to keep our population growing. All of the Taeo Rangers have children. They spend most of their time as a group, and would have been together when the Dark Red Ranger attacked."

She sighed quietly as she felt Jason's aura constrict. "Please don't think that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense your aura crackling from here." She turned to look up at him, wincing inwardly at the controlled expression on his face. "Jason, my people don't hold much stock in Soul Bonds. The likelihood of one actually finding their Soul Bonded is very slim. For someone with an off-world Soul Bond, it's even worse. All the government cares about is creating strong people who are receptive to the Power. I never chose to become a mother. When I didn't find a mate, they sent the police after me. The man who fathered Ligel died in a raid several months later. Ligel is all I have."

He frowned. "Why are you so concerned about what I think?"

She actually smiled then, a soft, gentle smile. "You know why, Jason."

He stared at her for a moment, then pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back tightly, and he rested his chin on her head. "I'll help you find her. I promise." he vowed.

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she leaned against him. "Thank you, for understanding."

"I'm not so sure I do. But I know I care about you, and that I don't like to see you cry."

She reached down, interlocking their fingers, then glanced up at him as he watched her. She smiled at him, tears still shining. "You're the one I came searching for, the one I was destined to be with. The Power blessed me with you, Jason. Nowat."

"Nowat?" he repeated softly, his eyes gentle.

"I believe in your language, it translates along the lines of 'I love you'."

"Nowat." he murmured, leaning down to kiss her.

Their auras shone a brilliant red and white, the cord between them glimmering brightly.


	10. Third Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cheers* More reviews! Coolness! ^_^ Thanks a bunch, guys.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed Zordon's Gifts. It isn't necessary to read that with this, but it goes along with it. Other than that, mistakes from the first nine chapters have been fixed. Nothing big, just spelling and such. (Thanks Dagmar Buse. ^_~)
> 
> Hagar: Yes, there is a lot of need for medical attention in this. For one thing, none of the groups on Phaedos are allowed to morph. Gotta prove themselves worthy and whatnot. ^_~ That, and after reading about 'Target Boy' as Starhawk and friends have dubbed the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, I decided a fic that was supposed to be angsty and show the Rangers not always on the winning side needed to show that yes, they do feel pain. Even briefly.
> 
> Things will start heating up pretty soon. Heating up as in between characters. Remember that comment about romance from the Obligatory Author-Type Stuff in the beginning? Those original characters are about to make a bit more sense. Hopefully. *Crosses her fingers* Oh, that and the prophecy clues are going to start to be put together. Yes, this means more new characters, but it also means the pasts of the Dark Rangers are going to be revealed.
> 
> Well, either way, enjoy! ^_^

The Astro Rangers glanced around themselves as they arrived on the beach of Phaedos the others had told them about. "So, why did they say we have to go again?" Carlos asked. "I mean, all of us already have the Power."

"We need the last clue." Andros replied as they began to walk. "With the last clue, we might be able to find the key to defeating the Dark Rangers."

"Besides, the prophecy says we have to." Litania added with a grin.

Andros rolled his eyes.

"I can see I'm hardly needed here."

Their heads snapped up to find a woman standing on a small cliff above them, looking amused.

"Are you Dulcea?" Ashley asked

She inclined her head. "Yes. Master Warrior of Phaedos. And you are the last group of the prophecy?"

Andros nodded. "We're the Astro Rangers."

"And a Gold Star Ranger, thank you very much." Litania interrupted, looking annoyed.

Dulcea raised an eyebrow at her. "Purple Gold Star Ranger, I assume? Your...talents are known even here."

Litania grinned. "What can I say? It's a gift."

"Quite." Dulcea said dryly. "Follow me."

****

"Is it true you can tell a person's animal spirit?" Ashley asked Dulcea curiously.

She nodded. "In the correct circumstances, of course. To give a person the power of the Ninjetti, their spirit animal must be brought to the surface."

"Why is that?" Cassie wanted to know.

"The power of the Ninjetti comes from the spirit, and the animal that represents that spirit. For instance, I am the Owl. Wise and swift. By invoking the Owl spirit within me, I become a Ninjetti. To be a Ninjetti Ranger is to be in harmony with nature. We use our environment to our advantage. It was because of our versatility that the Ninjetti Rangers were so strong." She looked away abruptly. "Were." she repeated quietly.

"What happened to them all?" Litania asked with surprising gentleness.

"Lady Tearrah." she spat. She looked up at them abruptly, her gaze intense. "The Ninjetti Rangers were my family. In losing them, I have lost part of myself. Never hide your feelings from one another. It will be your undoing." She stood and headed off into the night, leaving the startled Rangers alone.

Ashley glanced at Andros out of the corner of her eye. He was busy prodding telekinetically at the fire. He started when she carefully laid her hand on top of his. He didn't look at her, but his hand wrapped around hers, giving a subtle squeeze.

****

"This forest is so beautiful." Ashley commented, taking a deep breath. "And the air is so fresh."

"Not like recycled Megaship air, right?" Zhane teased as he passed her, earning a swat.

"Beautiful or not, it's still dangerous." Andros reminded them all.

"Spoilsport." T.J. told him with a grin.

"I've never understood that phase."

"It means you can't relax and enjoy things like the rest of us." Litania called back over her shoulder. "Along the lines of a doifuvn."

Andros and Zhane both looked up at her sharply, Zhane's jaw dropping. "What did you just say?" the Silver Ranger demanded incredulously.

She shrugged, unconcerned. "It's the crudest way I know to say it, but it gets the point across. Andros needs to stop being so pessimistic."

"Being pessimistic is what keeps me alive." Andros muttered darkly, obviously offended.

Litania stopped with a sigh and turned around. Just as she was about to say something, a blast of wind came out of nowhere. It hit her hard, knocking her back into Carlos and T.J. More wind began to build, sending them all sprawling.

"What's happening?!" T.J. shouted as loud as he could, trying to be heard over the wind.

"Solar windstorm!" Zhane yelled back.

"Everyone grab onto each another!" Ashley screamed. "Don't let go!"

They latched into one another's arms as tightly as they could, linking their elbows together. Andros was suddenly blasted again as Litania reached for him, nearly breaking his grip from Ashley. The Purple Ranger stretched, grabbing the edge of his sleeve, and yanked him towards her, wrapping an arm around him tightly. "Thanks!" he called begrudgingly into her ear. Now he was close enough that he didn't have to shout at the top of his lungs for her to hear him.

"Just because I think you need to lighten up doesn't mean I'm going to let you die!" she shot back, rolling her eyes as he looked surprised. "You may be a grasq, but you're still a decent guy!"

The winds slowly began to die down again as Andros stared at her. Finally they fell silent, though no one dared to move for several minutes. Eventually Litania looked up at Andros. "I still think you're a stick in dirt." she told him bluntly. "But that doesn't mean I don't like you. Especially not enough to let you get hurt."

Andros nodded, the corner of his mouth quirking into what almost could have been the beginnings of a smile.

"You mean a stick in the mud?" T.J. asked tentatively, not entirely sure if he should say something.

"Is that what your planet calls it?" She let go of Andros to stand up, tossing back her mass of curls. "I *am* a Purple Ranger, you know." she told the Kerovian airily.

Andros almost smiled again as he stood up. "Yeah." he agreed. He paused, glancing at Zhane.

"Unfortunately." his friend put in immediately.

Litania glared and said something sharply that made Zhane put a hand to his mouth in mock horror. "You shouldn't say things like that in polite company." he protested, though it was obvious he wasn't really offended.

"Are all people from other planets this weird?" Cassie asked rhetorically as they continued on their way. Zhane and Litania were still bickering, though it was quickly dissolving into good-natured teasing.

T.J. grinned at her. "Only the ones we meet."

"I wonder who's fault that is?" Andros murmured.

****

Ashley was walking along quietly, listening to Zhane and Litania argue over the differences in Kerovian and Satran cultures. She smiled as Litania made an argument that actually had Zhane pause to consider his response. They were fun to watch, even if they couldn't agree on anything. Andros and T.J. had both tried to stop them at some point, but had been forced to give up when they were nearly drawn into the dispute as well.

A soft growl to her right made her pause, turning to look. An animal sat just behind a tree, looking like an extremely fat purple snake with scaled rabbit ears on its head. It's orange eyes glittered in the darkness. It growled again, showing wickedly sharp fangs. That was all the warning she had before it charged at her.

With a cry to the others, she leapt into the air, flipping over it.

"What is that thing?" she heard Carlos demand.

"It's a Dramun!" Litania answered, sounding horrified.

"Run Ashley!" Andros cried. "Don't let it touch you!"

Unfortunately, the Dramun seemed dead set on her. She dodged and twisted away from it as best she could, but it didn't seem to want to give up. As she flipped out of the way yet again, she heard Zhane ask "But don't Dramun usually travel in packs?"

The tell-tale hiss to her left alerted her moments before a second Dramun struck, and she rolled, only to be grabbed and hoisted into the air by T.J. The Blue Ranger yelped and tossed her to Carlos before flipping after her as another one struck at where his feet had been.

"Run!" Litania shouted as Carlos set Ashley down, pushing at them both. Everyone bolted, racing to get away from the little beasts following them. They all knew the only thing keeping them ahead was their Ranger powers, and the increased speed it gave them. The Dramun followed, intent on their prey.

One of the Dramun sprang forward, latching onto Carlos' sleeve. He yelled in alarm, trying to shake it off. Zhane turned and knocked it flying with a high kick. Part of Carlos' sleeve went with it, leaving a gaping hole, the edges sizzling with a strange liquid.

Just as they made it into a clearing, the Dramun suddenly backpedaled, shrieking at them before slithering away. The Rangers stared in surprise for a moment. Then Andros turned his attention back to Carlos and Zhane. "Carlos, cut off the hole in your sleeve." he ordered. "Make sure that you don't touch the edges. Zhane, get your boot off, now."

Carlos nodded in understanding, and T.J. went to help him try and cut the fabric.

Zhane, however, shook his head, grimacing in pain. "I can't." he managed. "It's already melded to my foot." He held it up for them to see. There was a wide strip running diagonally across his boot in which the sole had been burned away, the edges gluing themselves to the bottom of his exposed foot. The foot itself had turned a sickly purple and was swelling dramatically.

"Why did they just take off like that?" Ashley wondered aloud, staring back at where the Dramun had been before.

"Um, guys?"

Everyone glanced at Cassie, who merely pointed at the huge stone building before them. They stared.

"We've reached the temple." Litania said, awed.

"So how do we get the prophecy?" Zhane asked.

Andros shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We have to get you and Carlos back to the ship, now."

Zhane stared at him incredulously. "We came all this way and now you want to just take off? We have to get the prophecy so we can stop the Dark Rangers!"

"If we don't get you back now you could loose your foot." Andros shot back. "And that's assuming the poison hasn't spread any further."

"It can wait a few more minutes!"

"No." T.J. spoke up. "If it's that serious, we can't wait."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"You're more important, Zhane." Ashley told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So we're all agreed?" Cassie asked.

Carlos nodded, and everyone looked at Litania. "Yes." she said immediately.

"Then it's settled." Andros agreed, reaching for his morpher. He was stopped by the sudden tremor that ran through the ground.

The temple opened, revealing the pedestal. The stone tablet above the pedestal glowed, and Litania went to it.

"Keys to the heart unlock the truth.  
Gold, Yellow, Pink, and Silver Purified.  
Both sides to lose, three bonds broken.  
Truth and Love reawaken the center. Darkness and Light restored? What in the name of APG does that mean?" she demanded.

"We'll have to figure it out later." Andros spoke up.

She glanced back at them and nodded in agreement, stepping back off the pedestal. "Let's go."

****

In a nearby galaxy, the Dark Fortress circled, waiting. One person stood near a window, shutting down their monitor with a thoughtful expression. They turned to glance out the window, a cold and calculating smile drifting across their face. "So they've gathered the prophecy..." they murmured. "This should make things...interesting...."


	11. Unplanned Interactions

Litania stepped back from the console as she finished entering in the last piece of information the temple had given them. "Is anyone else as lost as I am?" she asked, glancing around. The bridge was more than a little crowded with everyone trying to squeeze in, but they had all agreed to work on the prophecy together.

"Well, we know the first part has already happened." Kimberly spoke up. "All the colors have turned, and they took the Power from us."

"Many have fought them, and all failed." Pahla agreed softly. Jason glanced down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. She looked up and gave him a slight smile.

"The beginning of the second part is complete." Billy commented. "Three groups, twenty-two fighters went to prove their worth."

"So now we're up to the fight." Rocky put in. "Ranger against Ranger I get, and friend against friend, but what does love against love mean?"

"A fight between Soul Bonded." Pahla told him. "Four of the Dark Rangers have Soul Bonded still on the side of Light."

"So some of them have evil Soul Bonded?" Trini asked.

She nodded. "Lord Zedd was Bonded to Rita Repulsa, Goldar to Divatox, and Lady Tearrah to Spectra. Lady Tearrah was the one who turned Spectra."

Kat stared at her incredulously. "Goldar and Divatox?"

Rocky wrinkled his nose in agreement. "Ew."

"So that must mean the Soul Bonded are the Keys of Salvation." T.J. declared, ignoring them.

"And they're the ones to draw them back to the side of Light." Cassie agreed.

"So what's the Power of the Many part?" Adam asked. "And who are the Chosen who get more Power?"

"We have the Power of the Many here." Vengi told him. "Many Ranger Teams gathered together, rather than one. Rangers don't usually fight this way."

"But what about the Chosen ?" Tanya asked, cocking her head at him.

He smiled slightly at her, reaching out to tap the pocket of her jeans she had put her blank Power Coin in. "I have my suspicions the Coins you found have something to do with it."

"I suppose the Power of a savior means that only we can bring them back." Kat commented.

"But then how are we supposed to find the source of pain?" Zack asked.

"That demon!" Aisha said suddenly, her eyes lighting up in realization. "The one that turned Justin! Vengeance? He's the one that started this!"

"So he's the source of pain?" He frowned. "But how do we defeat him?"

"We'll just have to handle that when it comes." Jason told him.

"I'm guessing the Keys to the heart mean the Keys of Salvation." Kim mused.

"Gold , Yellow, Pink, and Silver purified?" Adam wondered.

"Scorpina, Spectra, Demoness, and Astronema." Pahla told him.

"But what about the Sacrifice of Love? And 'both sides to lose, three Bonds broken?" Tommy asked, a frown creasing his features. "I really don't like the sound of those."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Finally Jason spoke. "We'll just have to handle things as they come, and watch out for each other in the meantime."

There were several nods of agreement, though no one could get the warnings out of their mind.

****

Cassie glanced up from her window perch of the viewing deck to see Carlos. "Hey." he said softly.

"Hey." she returned.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled slightly. "I was thinking about Phan-I mean, Ko-lin."

"Does it bother you that the Phantom Ranger turned out to be a girl?" he asked, unusually serious.

She gave him a dirty look. "I'm not that shallow, Carlos." She turned to look out at the planet they were currently circling and sighed. "Actually, my first thought when I saw her face was how beautiful she is. I just wish I knew why she's so quiet. It's like she's shy, but she's scared of us at the same time. I want to help her, but I don't know how." She glanced at him. "What about you?"

"Yasta." he admitted.

She grinned at him. "You like her, don't you?"

He blushed. "I don't know. There's something about her. I just can't stop thinking about-"

"Lifemate!"

"Oof!" Carlos choked as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked down to see Yasta hugging him tightly, her tail swishing. She looked up at him and beamed. "Yasta miss when Lifemate away!"

"Uh...I missed you too." he told her, not entirely certain why. He absently wished the fluttery feeling in his stomach would go away.

Cassie grinned. "Well, I think I'll go get something to eat. You two have fun without me." She winked at Carlos as the door closed behind her.

Carlos shifted uncomfortably, glancing down at Yasta. She smiled back, her tail curling around him. "Uh...Yasta...." he began, not quite sure what to say.

"Yes?" she chirped.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't even know you."

Instantly her tail began to droop as her face fell. "Lifemate...not want Yasta?" she asked softly.  
The tone of her voice nearly broke his heart. "No, that's not what I meant!" he said quickly. "It's just...I mean, you're supposed to be my Soul Bonded, or Lifemate, or whatever, but we don't know anything about each other besides that we're both Rangers."

Yasta blinked for a moment, then smiled faintly. "Yasta know Lifemate." she told him. "Yasta learn lots about Lifemate. Lifemate Earth Ranger, leave, go space."

He took a minute to process what she was trying to say. "But that doesn't tell you anything about what I'm like as a person."

She giggled softly. "Yasta know lots. Lifemate brave, loyal, caring, strong, want protect others." She smiled tentatively at him. "Everything Yasta want Lifemate."

He paused to consider this and found a smile creeping across his face in spite of himself. "Then with that logic, I know that you're brave, loyal, caring, sweet, strong, and you want to protect people." He gave her a half-grin. "Not to mention pretty."

She blushed, looking even cuter. "Lifemate tease Yasta!" she protested.

He touched her cheek gently, making her look up at him again. "I can't help it if I think it's true." he told her honestly. "But how about we learn a little more about each other?"

She smiled at him, her eyes shining with happiness. "Yasta like idea."

Black and yellow light shimmered around them as they sat down together.

****

Cassie pressed the button for the megalift and was surprised to see Ko-lin when it opened. "Um, hi."

"Hello." Ko-lin returned softly.

They stared at one another for a moment before Cassie remembered what she'd been doing and stepped inside the lift. They rode in silence for a few minutes. "So, um..."

The lift stopped, and the door opened. Ko-lin nodded to her and started to step out.

Cassie caught her arm, suddenly desperate to keep her from leaving. She flushed when Ko-lin looked at her. "Sorry... Um, do you think we could go somewhere and talk?"

Ko-lin studied her for a moment, then nodded slowly. She led Cassie down the hall into the bedroom she was currently sharing with Pahla. Pulling up a chair, she looked up at her blankly. "Yes?"

Cassie fidgeted. "I, uh...I..."

Ko-lin just watched her, waiting patiently.

"I wanted to get to know you, I guess." she said finally, feeling stupid.

"Why?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Why do you want to know me?"

She blinked again. "Because I want to be friends."

"Friends?" Ko-lin repeated. She stood, moving closer until she was directly in front of Cassie, staring down at her.

"Friends." Cassie told her softly. "And maybe...more..." Her eyes drifted closed as she found herself leaning upwards. Before she knew it, they were kissing.

When they drew apart, Ko-lin stared at her again, seeming slightly confused. "More?" she murmured.

"More." Cassie agreed, smiling at her.

She returned it slowly. "More..." she whispered, leaning down to kiss Cassie again. Their auras sparkled lightly.

****

"What are you up to?"

T.J. glanced over his shoulder at Litania. "I thought I'd try and do something useful. I'm looking for information on who the Dark Rangers were before they turned evil. I was thinking we might be able to get some help from their old allies."

She smiled. "Sounds like a good idea." she murmured, coming up behind him. She hid a grin when he gulped at how close she was.

"Anyway," he said quickly, moving to another console, "I haven't found anything yet, but I'm still looking."

"I think I'm done looking." she told him, her voice low and silky as she watched him. "I've found what I'm looking for."

"Really?" he asked, obviously not getting it. "Anything we can use?"

"It's something I can most definitely use." she said huskily, openly staring at him.

He eeped when he turned to find her directly in front of him. "Um, I-I..." he stammered. "You can't mean..."

She nodded, her smile widening.

"Me?" he croaked, his voice cracking slightly. "But w-we just met!"

Her smile turned seductive. "Doesn't your planet believe in sight love?"

"Y-you mean love at first s-sight?"

"That's it." she purred, sliding her hands up around his neck.

"Are you trying to strangle the poor boy, Litania?"

She looked to the door and pouted at Vengi and Tanya. "Aw, Ven, you ruined the moment. I had him right where I wanted him."

"Shaking in his boots, right?" Vengi asked dryly as Tanya giggled.

Litania turned to smile at T.J. and paused as she caught sight of something over his shoulder. She leaned forward, pressing him back against the console.

"Litania-!" he choked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, T." she said absently, studying the screen. "Look at this." She pointed.

T.J. pulled away to look, Vengi and Tanya coming up behind him.

"Scorpina, formerly known as Sabrina of Aratoh, Gold Ranger of the Swordsworn, protector of Aratohan Princess. Teammates: Nisha, Red Ranger; Aurora, Black Ranger; and Rosemarie, Silver Ranger, Princess of Aratoh.

Demoness, formerly known as Angelique of Cartock, Pink Ranger of the Cartock Rangers, protector of Prince Marquois of Cartock. Teammates: Pierre, Red Ranger; Nickolas, Blue Ranger; Luc; Yellow Ranger; and Jaq, Green Ranger."

He looked at the other three, a smile breaking out over his face. "I think we may have found our clues to finding the Keys."

"T, you're brilliant!" Litania whooped, throwing her arms around his neck. This time, he caught her with a laugh and hugged her. Though none of them saw it, their auras shimmered in response.


	12. Recruiting Assistance

"So, we need to send teams to Cartock and Aratoh." Andros announced, ending his explanation of T.J.'s discovery.

Litania raised a hand. "I don't know about you, but my Cartocian is a little rusty."

"How rusty?" he asked suspiciously.

"The only thing I can remember how to say other than a few random words is _'Qui á coupé la fromagé?'_."

"Who cut the cheese?" Zhane demanded as Andros rubbed his temples. "Why is that the only thing you know?"

She shrugged. "I learned Cartocian from the less prestigious part of the planet."

"That tends to be token with you." Vengi told her dryly.

"Wait a minute." Kim interrupted. " _Qui á coupé la fromagé_ is French. I speak French."

Andros, Zhane, Litania, Vengi, and Pahla all paused, turning to look at her. "There were rumors of the Cartocians landing on Earth centuries ago." Pahla mused. "Perhaps they did pass their language on..." She cocked her head at Kimberly. " _Bonjour_."

" _Bonjour_." she responded immediately. " _Je m'apelle_ Kimberly."

Pahla smiled. "Apparently Cartocian and French are the same, then. Do French Earthlings clasp hands and kiss at one others' cheeks?"

"You mean air kiss?" Kimberly asked. "Only with good friends."

Her smile broadened. "You are most definitely needed for Cartock, Kimberly. Do you mind?"

Kimberly shook her head. "Not at all."

"You should go too, Litania." Andros told her. "Cartocians like people of high stature."

"No way!" she said instantly, shaking her head. "That little _rifka_ Prince Marquois is always trying to convince me to be his _'beu'_." She made a face.

"Tommy and T.J., would you go with them?" Pahla asked, ignoring her. "The Cartocians won't talk to them unless they seem important enough to need bodyguards."

"Sure." Tommy agreed, while T.J. nodded.

"What about Aratoh?" Vengi asked.

"Zhane should go." Andros decided. "He's good at charming people."

"He'll need a Red and a Black to go with him." Pahla told him. "Preferably with a great deal of experience in Rangering, to win over Nisha and Aurora."

"Rocky and Adam?" Zhane suggested, looking to the pair in question.

Rocky shrugged. "Why not?"

"Fine with me." Adam agreed.

"The rest of us will wait on the Megaship and try to find more clues." Andros told everyone.

"Don't I get a say in where I'm going?" Litania demanded.

"No." Andros, Zhane, Pahla, and Vengi said in unison.

She glared at them and muttered something that was obviously not polite under her breath.

****

Kimberly fidgeted. "Do I look okay?" she asked Tommy, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.

He smiled. "You look gorgeous, just like you always do."

She frowned at him. "Tommy, I'm serious. I want to make a good impression."

"So was I." he replied.

She made a face at him before looking away. She knew they still needed to talk, to settle things between them, but there just hadn't been time. She promised herself it would be soon. This wasn't fair to either of them as it was.

Each of them wore a Megaship uniform with an undershirt in their color. Pahla had told them that was the proper way for to dress on a diplomatic mission. Kimberly couldn't stand still, feeling too nervous. Litania seemed incredibly agitated, though they were afraid to ask why. Tommy and T.J. simply stood slightly behind each girl to their left and right respectively, as Litania had rather snappishly told them to.

They were shown into a lavishly decorated throne room. It was all the three Earth Rangers could do to keep themselves from staring. A voice rang out, calling a greeting.

Taking a deep breath, Kimberly responded.

Someone descended from the throne. He was short, almost more so than Kimberly, dressed in a silky green shirt with gold buttons, purple armbands, white pants tucked into tall gray boots, and gold shoulder pads with a white cape draped over them. His dark green hair was long and bound in a simple braid, his eyes the same shade. The unusual thing about him was that a pair of horns grew out of the top of his head, while a spade-tipped matching tail was held poised behind him, each the same dark gray color as his skin. "Greetings, Earthlings." he announced, his voice thick with a French-sounding accent. "I am Prince Marquois of Cartock." He smiled charmingly at Litania, instantly devoting all his attention to her. "You say you came to see me?"

"Your Rangers, Highness." she practically spat. "Not you."

"But you must know that any and all Ranger business passes through me first."

"Fine." she growled. "We're here to talk to your Rangers about Angelique of Cartock."

He paused. "Angelique?" he repeated slowly.

"You have seen our Angelique?" someone asked hopefully. A boy appeared, slightly older than the prince, with short dark red hair and eyes. He wore a short yellow tank top, yellow pants tucked into gray boots, a gray armored belt, yellow and gray striped arm guards, and a yellow headband. He had the same horns and tail with matching completion, though his tail was held low, the tip raised cautiously.

"Be still, Luc." came another voice, sounding sympathetic. "You know she uses the name Demoness now." This came from a boy with even shorter hair in dark brown, his eyes the same shade, while his horns were almost hidden in the thick mop. His outfit was identical to the one in yellow, but in red and gray. His tail was held low as well, but the tip didn't raise the way the other's did.

"But you have seen her, _oui_?" the one in yellow persisted.

"We've come to ask you about her." Litania told him. "All we currently know is that she's become the Dark Pink Ranger."

His tail dropped, nearly dragging along the ground. "I see." he said quietly.

The one next to him squeezed his shoulder briefly before bowing to them. "Forgive us. I am Pierre, Red Ranger of Cartock. This is Luc, our Yellow Ranger."

"Angelique was our teammate." put in someone coming up behind him. This one was dressed in blue and gray, with pale blue hair and eyes. Next to him was one in green and gray, with black hair and eyes that made it nearly impossible to see his horns, while his bangs hung partially over his left eye.

"He is Nickolas, and I am Jaq." the one in green added. "Angelique was the first female of our people to become a Ranger."

"The Dark Pink Ranger, you say?" Luc asked softly, his eyes sad.

"Yes." Kimberly told him reluctantly. "I only saw her once. When-" She hesitated. "When my Power was drained and given to her."

"Why are you here now?" Pierre asked, seeming curious.

"We found the prophecy of the Dark Rangers." Litania informed them. "It says the Dark Rangers will be drawn back to the light by Four Keys of Salvation. The only other clue we have is that it mentions Soul Bonded."

"So you came here to find if Angelique's Soul Bonded was ever discovered." Nickolas stated. His eyes were calm, never judging.

"Yes." Litania said simply.

"I will go, then." Luc spoke up, then looked to Prince Marquois. "With your permission, your Highness."

The prince frowned. "I am not so sure that is a good idea. We are without a Ranger already."

" _S'il vous plait_ , Majesty." Luc begged, dropping to one knee in front of him. "I could not bear to know that there may have been a chance to save Angelique, and I did not take it."

He sighed. "Very well, Luc. You may go."

The Yellow Ranger jumped to his feet, kissing each of his prince's cheeks. " _Merci! Merci_ , Majesty!" he cried.

Prince Marquois smiled. "Go. Prepare for your departure."

" _Oui_ , Majesty!" He ran, his tail held high behind him.

The prince's eyes slid to Litania. T.J. frowned slightly as he saw her shoulders tense in front of him. "Litania..." Prince Marquois practically purred. "Have you changed your mind yet? You know it is destiny that we be joined."

"And you know full well that I am Soul Bonded." she snapped back.

"But it is so hard to find a Soul Bonded." he tried. "Why waste your time?"

Litania's eyes narrowed and she shouted something at him that made Kimberly stare, wide-eyed. Immediately the guards at the door ran to grab her.

They were stopped by the prince's upraised hand as he chuckled, looking at her in amusement. "You are a feisty one, non?"

"I'll give you feisty..." she growled softly, her fists clenching.

T.J. put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy." he whispered into her ear. "Let it go. He's not worth it."

The prince's eyes flicked back to him for the first time since they'd arrived, narrowing slightly. "I stand corrected." he told her, his tone cool. "Perhaps it is not so hard."

"Not for a Power Ranger." she shot back. "Zordon ensures that."

Luc returned before he could respond, a yellow duffel bag slung over one shoulder. "I am ready." he announced, obviously trying to contain his excitement.

"I wish you luck." Prince Marquois told him with a smile, kissing his cheeks. "May the Power protect you."

Litania's shoulders twitched slightly, and the other three were surprised to notice that even Luc and the other three Cartock Rangers seemed somewhat uncomfortable at that. "I will represent our Rangers proudly." Luc answered.

Prince Marquois smiled, then glanced at Litania and T.J. again. "If you should ever find yourself unhappy with Zordon's decision, I will gladly accommodate you."

Litania's eyes narrowed in fury. Before she could do anything, T.J. quickly raised his morpher to his lips. "Astro Megaship, five to teleport." The throne room disappeared in a shimmer of blue.

****

For Zhane, Rocky, and Adam, things weren't going as well as they'd hoped they would.

Zhane stared nervously at the sword pointed at his throat. "Look, we don't want any trouble." he tried. "We just came to ask you about Sabrina of Aratoh."

"Sabrina?" a soft voice called. "Someone has news of my Sabrina?"

The Red Swordsworn Ranger glared at Zhane. "It is only a few intruders, Princess. We have everything under control."

A girl emerged from around the corner behind them. She was tall, but not overly so, with thick hair falling loose to brush the back of her thighs in shimmering dark pink. Her eyes were a light violet, a silver gem sparkling just above them in the center of her forehead. She was dressed in white and silver body armor with a silver heart on a chain around her neck. She was radiantly beautiful, her eyes shining with hope as she moved toward them.

Zhane realized abruptly that what he thought was body armor, was in fact a body cast. Her movements were slow and jerky, as though the cast couldn't keep up with her. His heart sank. This couldn't be the Princess of Aratoh, could it? The girl who was said to shine with light and beauty, with a natural grace to match?

"Nisha, Aurora, let them go." she scolded gently. "That is no way to treat our guests."

The two Rangers reluctantly lowered their swords, the Black Ranger shooting Rocky and Adam a warning glare.

The girl smiled warmly at them. "Please forgive them. Nisha and Aurora are rather protective." Her eyes widened. "How rude of me! I have not introduced myself, have I?" She smiled charmingly, bowing her head as best she could. "I am Rosemarie, Princess of Aratoh, Silver Swordsworn Ranger."

"Zhane of KO-35, Silver Astro Ranger." he responded, bowing back. Rocky and Adam copied him. "These are my friends, Rocky of Earth, Red Ninja Ranger, and Adam of Earth, Black Ninja Ranger."

Her face lit up. "Another Silver Ranger?" she asked, delighted. "I had been told of your existence, but I was beginning to wonder if it were true. No one has heard of you in so long I feared something had happened."

"I felt the same about you." he replied, then mentally cursed himself.

Her expression slipped slightly. "Yes, I am afraid I am not exactly my former self any longer. I was badly wounded when my Sabrina and I were ambushed while we searched for a distress beacon. Our ship imploded, leaving me as you see before you. The body of my Sabrina was never found. But you have heard news of her?" She looked at them hopefully.

Zhane cringed internally. "She is alive." he allowed, trying not to fidget. "But she goes by Scorpina now." He dared a glance at her. "She works with the Dark Power Rangers."

"You mean to say that my Sabrina is the Dark Gold Ranger?" she asked, her voice carefully controlled.

He nodded reluctantly. "I'm afraid so, Princess."

She was quiet for a few minutes as that sunk in. Finally she looked up, her eyes determined. "I want to see her." she declared. "I must help her."

"But Princess-!" the Red Ranger protested.

"I am going." she said firmly. She looked at Zhane. "Is there room in your ship to transport us? Nisha and Aurora won't let me go alone, of course."

"We'll make room." he assured her, his mind working frantically to figure out where this 'room' would come from.

She smiled. "Wonderful. I will ready my things immediately." She hurried off as best she could, her legs jerking along.

The Red Ranger's sword was instantly back at his throat. "We had made sure that she believed Sabrina dead for exactly this reason." she snarled at him. "If she is harmed in any way, I will make sure the flames from my sword burn through your veins for eternity."

He nodded as best he could. _I think I may have just gotten us in over our heads._


	13. Unfortunate Discoveries

"Find anything new?" Kat asked.

Cassie shook her head. "Not yet."

"Me neither." Tanya sighed.

Ashley leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands. "Why is this so hard?" she wondered aloud. "You'd think there'd be tons of information on former Rangers."

"Most Ranger teams are ashamed to admit when they've lost one of their own." Andros told her. "It's not exactly something to broadcast."

Andros was currently running sensor sweeps while Ashley, Cassie, Kat, and Tanya searched the computers for information on the Dark Rangers. It had been decided that the rest of the Earth Rangers needed to learn about the Megaship in case of emergency. The older girls had only learned the bridge that morning.

Ashley was about to reply when Tanya's console beeped. "Hey, I think I've got something!" she called.

"Lord Zedd, formerly known as Zofren of Nastris, Red Turbine Ranger, protector of the Xaq Galaxy. Teammates: Hyo of Ogrin, White Ranger; Brawda of Luniz, Black Ranger.

Rita Repulsa, formerly known as Ri-tah of Yu-tari, Green Gemstone Ranger, protector of the planet Yu-tari. Teammates: Ri-toh, Ruby Ranger; Sa-lin-Saffire Ranger; Nu-par, Citrine Ranger; Be-dal, Diamond Ranger.

Goldar, formerly known as Galen of Rivannon, Black Rivannon Ranger, protector of Escali Galaxy. Teammates: Jasen, Red Ranger; Staffen, Blue Ranger; Brianna, Yellow Ranger; Havanna, Pink Ranger; Dianna, Purple Ranger, now known as Divatox.

Divatox, formerly known as Dianna of Rivannon, Purple Rivannon Ranger, protector of Escali Galaxy. Teammates: Jasen, Red Ranger; Staffen, Blue Ranger; Brianna, Yellow Ranger; Havanna, Pink Ranger; Galen, Black Ranger, now known as Goldar." She glanced up, from the screen to find Kat, Cassie, and Ashley blinking at her.

"Goldar and Divatox are from the same team of Rangers?" Kat asked, amazed. "I never would have guessed."

"Most fallen Rangers alter their appearance after they turn." Andros informed her. "Some of them want to be scarier, and some want to forget who they were."

"So that's why Justin's so much older now?" Ashley wanted to know.

He nodded. "Most likely."

"I found more!" Tanya spoke up.

"Spectra, formerly known as Calla of Talithia, Yellow Talithian Ranger, protector of the planet Talithia. Teammates: Oro, Red Ranger; Runa, Black Ranger, Talli, Blue Ranger; Shanta, Pink Ranger; Niri, Green Ranger." She stopped suddenly, staring at the screen.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

She hesitated, then continued, her voice shaking slightly.

"Lady Tearrah, formerly known as Torrin of Phaedos, White Ninjetti Ranger, protector of Houren Galaxy. Teammates: Adsen, Red Ninjetti-Deceased; Geo, Pink Ninjetti-Deceased; Nehar, Black Ninjetti-Deceased; Oria, Yellow Ninjetti-Deceased; Jual, Purple Ninjetti-Deceased; Kolu, Blue Ninjetti-Deceased; Dulcea, Green Ninjetti." She looked up again, meeting the others' gazes.

"Lady Tearrah was said to have gone insane when she fell." Andros told them, his voice quiet. "She killed each of her teammates in cold blood, then left Dulcea badly wounded. People say she wears trophies she collected from each body."

"How horrible." Ashley whispered.

Cassie stared at him, wide-eyed. "How could someone do that to their own team?" she demanded.

Andros shrugged. "No one knows exactly what happened to her. If Dulcea does, she's not talking."

"Guys?" came Kat's voice. "I-I think Aisha may have been wrong about the source of pain..."

They all turned to look at her. "What makes you think that?" Ashley asked.

Kat took a deep breath. "I...found something." She cleared her throat, then read in a loud, clear voice.

"Zeus, formerly known as Justin Stewart of Earth, former Blue Turbo Ranger, protector of planet Earth, defeated by Divatox. Former Teammates: T.J. Carter, Blue Astro, former Red Turbo, Carlos Vargas, Black Astro, former Green Turbo, Ashley Hammond, Yellow Astro, former Yellow Turbo, Cassie Chan, Pink Astro, former Pink Turbo. See also: Tommy Oliver, original Red Turbo; Adam Park, original Green Turbo; Tanya Sloan, original Yellow Turbo; Kathrine Hillard, original Pink Turbo." She looked back up, tears shining in her eyes. "I never realized how terrible it sounds until just now."

"It sounds like all of us abandoned him." Cassie agreed, looking guilty.

Ashley froze, Zeus' words ringing through her mind. {"Friends? You call yourselves friends?! You don't even know the meaning of friendship!"} "Oh, my god." she whispered in horror, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ashley?" Andros asked, looking at her in concern. "What is it?"

"Ash?" Cassie echoed.

"It is our fault." she choked out. She looked up at Andros as tears started to streak her cheeks. "Justin thought we abandoned him. He thinks we don't care. And we never even thought about it! We could have let him know we were okay, *something*! But we didn't! And now-!" she broke off, sobbing.

Andros wrapped his arms around her cautiously, not quite sure what she was talking about, or if he was doing the right thing. Ashley immediately latched on to him, crying into his shoulder.

Cassie had gone pale. "She's right." she whispered. She looked up at Kat and Tanya, stricken. "Justin never heard from us when we left for space. The last time we saw him was when Storm Blaster brought him to rescue Lightning Cruiser. And that was three months ago. We've been in space for six months now."

Before either of the other girls could answer, T.J.'s voice keyed in over the com line. "Astro Megaship, five to teleport."

Cassie quickly hit the appropriate buttons, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Ashley didn't move, rendering Andros unable to as well.

Green, pink, blue, purple, and yellow sparkles appeared on the bridge, forming into Tommy, Kimberly, T.J., Litania, and someone they didn't know. Litania looked ready to attack something, while T.J. gripped her shoulder firmly. Tommy seemed confused, while Kimberly was shocked, and the boy in yellow looked remorseful.

"I am sorry." he told Litania, his thick accent hard to understand at first. "My prince is..."

Litania immediately offered a few words that had Kimberly staring at her again.

The boy winced. "I understand your anger, _Mademoiselle_ , and you are rightly so. His Highness takes liberties he should not."

"He has no right to use that phrase." Litania snarled. "He is neither a Ranger nor a mentor."

"I agree, he should not have. But please, do not hold this against him." he pleaded. "He is young and impetuous. He will learn."

"And he had the nerve to - " she broke off into an inarticulate snarl.

" _Oui_ , I agree, he was completely out of line. He had no right to say such a thing."

"*Especially* when - urgh!" She pulled away from T.J. and began to pace, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Am I allowed to ask?" Andros wondered aloud.

The boy glanced up at him and bowed. "Forgive me. I am Luc, Yellow Cartock Ranger. I have come to find my teammate, Angelique."

"Andros, Red Astro Ranger." he responded immediately. "This is Ashley, Yellow Astro, Cassie, Pink Astro, Kat, Pink Zeo, and Tanya, Yellow Zeo."

Luc nodded politely, then glanced at the still fuming Purple Ranger. "I am afraid while your teammates were on my planet, my prince was unforgivably rude to the mademoiselle."

"What did he say?" Cassie asked.

Luc winced. "He used the phrase 'May the Power protect you."

Andros stiffened. "He did what?" His voice was dangerously low.

"That _faois_ is most certainly not Zordon!" Litania roared.

"I agree, _Mademoiselle_!" Luc tried. "I apologize for his behavior! It was completely out of line."

"What else did he say?" Andros wanted to know, his eyes still narrowed as he watched Litania pace angrily.

"He had the *nerve* to say 'if you should ever find yourself unhappy with Zordon's decision, I will gladly accommodate you'!" Litania shouted.

Andros stared at her for a moment, then turned to Luc.

The Yellow Cartock Ranger shifted uncomfortably. "Prince Marquois has had his eye on _Mademoiselle_ Litania for many years, _Monsieur_ Andros. He does not want to acknowledge that as a Power Ranger, she is Bonded to another Ranger."

"I don't understand." Tanya spoke up. "Forgive me for being an ignorant Earth Ranger, but what's so wrong about what he said?"

Andros took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "First of all, 'May the Power protect you' is a phrase that Zordon began the tradition of using. Only Power Rangers or a Ranger mentor are allowed to use it."

Tanya winced. "Oh."

"And questioning of Litania's Soul Bonded was an open insult." Andros continued. "To Litania, her Soul Bonded, and most of all, Zordon."

"Soul Bonding is not something you choose, _Mademoiselle_ Tanya." Luc told her. "It is something decided by destiny. It is something to be acknowledged, but never questioned, particularly by someone who is not a Ranger."

"So you're saying we don't get a choice in who we're Soul Bonded to?" Kat asked, frowning.

Andros winced. "It's not as bad as it sounds. The whole point of a Soul Bond is that your partnered with the one person in your life you were meant to be with. No one questions it because once you find yours, you feel complete. It's not a choice, but you can't think of it any other way."

"To suggest the choice in her Bonded would make her unhappy was ... " Luc paused, searching for the right word. "Unforgivable."

"So it was me he was insulting?" T.J. spoke up.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, Litania even pausing in her pacing. He smiled slightly. "Come on, Litania. The guy obviously hated me the moment he finally realized I was there. I'm not that slow."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "You didn't notice that I was going on to you until I pinned you against the console." she pointed out.

"I think you mean 'coming on to'." he corrected. He smiled again. "And I was too busy trying not to think about how close you were."

Suddenly Rocky's voice came on. "Uh, Megaship? Andros, anyone?"

Cassie keyed in. "This is Cassie. What is it, Rocky?"

"Well, the good news is Zhane isn't the only Silver Ranger left in the universe. The bad news is that she and her sword-welding buddies are coming on board the Megaship."

"Princess Rosemarie, Nisha, and Aurora are coming here?" Andros demanded. "Where are we supposed to put them?"

"I don't know. Zhane said you'd come up with something. I'm just calling to let you know, since he's ... discussing things with the Red Ranger."

"Discussing?" Cassie repeated skeptically.

"And it looks like we're ready to go!" he continued as though she hadn't said anything. "Can you teleport the six of us up there?"

"Got it."

White, red, black, and silver sparkles burst onto the bridge, leaving Rocky, Adam, Zhane, and three girls. The tallest wore a short black tank topped dress with thigh-high black boots. Her honey-blond curls were cut to her ears, her bangs just showing her brown eyes. She clenched a broadsword which appeared to made entirely out of obsidian. The shortest, though she still towered over most of the people on the bridge, was a green-eyed brunette, her hair cut short to frame her face. She wore a sleeveless red shirt trimmed in white and gold, in a style that reminded the Earth Rangers of a Navy officer's uniform, though the bottom of the shirt fanned out in six squares over a short, pleated red skirt. Red and gold tasseled pads sat on her shoulders, red and white cuffs on her wrists, and thigh-high red boots covered her feet. Her sword was lighter than the other, with a red and gold handle and flames etched into the thin blade. In between them was a girl with waist-length pink hair and light violet eyes, wearing a silver top that draped over her shoulders, hanging down into points just below her chest and shoulder blades, the inside of the fabric bright pink. Her skirt was in the same coloring with pink symbols embroidered into the bottom right side. It tied over her left hip, leaving a large amount of leg showing. A silver heart on a chain hung around her neck, silver anklets decorated her ankles, a silver gem sparkled on her forehead and a rose the same color as her hair was tucked over one ear. The only thing marring her beauty was the silver and white armor molded around her shoulders, elbows, and hands. Carefully gripped in one hand was a sword that looked like a fencing foil with a pink handle.

Andros released a still slightly teary Ashley to bow to the girl in silver. "Welcome to the Astro Megaship. I am Andros, Red Astro Ranger. These are Ashley, Yellow Astro, Cassie, Pink Astro, Kat, Pink Zeo, Tanya, Yellow Zeo, Tommy, Green Dino, Kimberly, Pink Dino, T.J., Blue Astro, Litania, Purple Gold Star, and Luc, Yellow Cartock."

"I am Rosemarie, Silver Swordsworn Ranger of Aratoh." the pink haired girl responded, bowing her head. "This is Nisha, Red Swordsworn, and Aurora, Black Swordsworn." She smiled suddenly. "Thank you for allowing us to travel with you."

"I hope you enjoy your stay on the Megaship, Princess."

She made a face at him. "Call me Rosemarie. We are going to be in close quarters for far to long to be formal."

Andros smiled slightly in spite of himself. "If that's what you want, Rosemarie."

"I do." she declared, then giggled. "So, where are we going first?"

****

Zeus stared intently at the target before him, lifting his hand guns. He pointed them carefully, eyes focusing hard. He squinted, squeezed off a single shot from each gun, then lowered them, waiting impatiently. "Well?" he demanded.

"A perfect bull’s-eye, sire." Vengeance answered smoothly. "Both targets."

The targets had been eighty feet away.

He nodded, tossing the guns to a table. They were really only mock-ups of his Hand Blasters, but they served their purpose. His aim, while never bad, had increased to near perfection. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had nothing but absolute accuracy.

"Next."

A troop of Piranatrons came out hesitantly. It was quickly becoming known that Zeus was relentless in his training, and none of his enemies, Quantron, Tenga, or Putty, made it out alive. He was vicious in his attacks, and refused to quit until he was the only one left standing. He was a perfectionist in all things, and his fighting skills were no exception.

Zeus didn't wait for his cue. He hadn't fought Piranatrons yet. In truth, he hadn't faced them since the fall of the Power Chamber. Seeing them again brought the memories flooding back. He charged without warning, attacking with a silent fury he'd never displayed as a Ranger.

~Confusion when they said they were leaving. They said it was time for them to move on. He'd assumed they meant from being Rangers. It wasn't until a month had passed with no word from any of them that it had finally dawned on him what they really meant.~

~Banging against the outer doors. Blasting noises. The doors coming open, and waves upon waves of Piranhatrons going through. He tried to fight them. Felt the injuries, his ribs bruised and body aching.~

~Standing up in the ruble, staring dismally at the remains of what had once been the closest thing to a home he'd ever had. Watching the space shuttle take off, and realizing quite suddenly that he was completely alone. Everything he'd had was gone.~

The memories raced through his mind, the pain he'd tried to bury rising to the surface anew. It was like reopening an old wound; the hurt was as fresh as it had been before, more so now that he'd nearly forgotten it. He focused that pain, putting it into his fists and feet. He struck again and again, his eyes glazing over with rage. He saw nothing but the memories, felt nothing but the need to free that pain from himself. The need to force that pain on another.

When his vision finally cleared, he stood in a pile of bloodied and broken Piranatrons. None of the creatures were breathing. As he stared at them, the part of him that was still Justin flared to existence, horrified by what he'd done. He trembled, staring down at his hands, oily with the liquid that came from a bleeding Piranatron.

He looked up, startled, at the sound of clapping. "Well done, sire. Very well done." Vengeance told him approvingly.

Zeus took control again, nodding as his face firmed. "How long?" he demanded coolly.

"Two minutes."

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "I'm getting slow." Stepping over the crumpled bodies, he headed out.

Vengeance grinned darkly. "Very well done indeed, boy." he murmured, looking down at the mangled mess Zeus had left.

He failed to notice the single tear that had slipped down Zeus' cheek as he went.


	14. Forging a Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next four chapters have arrived. Behold more Bonding stuff and whatnot. The couple creation is now finished. There's still going to be plenty of cutesy sweet moments, but no more trying to set everyone up. *Wipes her forehead in relief*
> 
> I've decided there must be a muse for this. Every time I think I'm nearing the end, more ideas pop into my head and I have to revise everything. *Shrugs* As long as everyone likes this, I s'pose. I think Chapter 17 is currently my favorite chapter. It's another one of those popped up ideas, but I'm rather fond of it. Must be all the Astronema/Zeus interaction. I never planned for their relationship to turn out this way, but it seems to work.
> 
> Don't worry Weesta; the confrontation with the Dark Rangers is coming up soon. ^_~ Next update, in fact. I'm trying to post four chapters at once each time, to there's actually some plot development for everyone to read. Any objections?
> 
> Once again, thanks for all the reviews everyone. All your wonderful comments are very inspiring. And now, enjoy! ^_^

Tanya watched Vengi as he observed Litania and T.J. in silence. He shook his head as she nearly knocked the poor boy over, sighing. "Something wrong?" Tanya asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

He glanced at her. "At times I find Litania's antics...agitate me."

"Why?"

He hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." she assured him, even as she found herself wanting to know more about the quiet Gold Star Ranger. They'd been spending time together due to the fact that they seemed to be the only ones consistently alone, but it was always in companionable silence. She wasn't sure what to say, and he never seemed to need to offer.

He shook his head. "I don't mind. It's just that. Someone of her stature should behave with more decorum. Ainatil would be appalled."

"Her stature?" Tanya repeated, confused. "And who's Ainatil?"

He sighed softly. "Litania is a Purple Ranger. On our planet, purple is the representative color of the ruling class. Ainatil is Secondary Purple, of the Silver Star Rangers."

Tanya looked at him blankly, and he suppressed a smile. "Are you sure you truly want to know?"

She actually paused to consider, then nodded. "I want to know more about you." she told him.

He stared at her for a moment, then suddenly reached out to touch her cheek. "Why?" he whispered, as their faces drew closer.

"I don't know why." she answered softly. "Something about you just makes me want to know you. To be near you." She lowered her eyes, but didn't turn away from his hand. "I don't understand any of this, but...I think I may be falling in love with you. I just met you, but somehow I feel like I've found something I didn't even know I was looking for."

She found him lifting her chin, and was startled by the tender look in his eyes and affectionate smile. "Zordon never told you very much about the Soul Bonds, did he?" he asked.

"He never said anything." Her eyes were caught in the silver gaze, and she couldn't look away, couldn't bring herself to say anything but the truth.

"Soul Bonds are created between Rangers, so that they will never be alone." he told her gently. "It was Zordon's way of protecting his children, to make sure we'd be happy."

"That's what Pahla said."

"Pahla was unable to put into words exactly how the Soul Bond works. It's difficult to explain, but I'll try my best." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "A Soul Bond is said to be made by the Mystic Purple Ranger. The Mystic Rangers watch over all Rangers, to see that what must happen does. In the case of Mystic Purple, she's what Litania has referred to as the 'Ultimate Matchcreator'."

"You mean matchmaker?"

He nodded. "She's the one who chooses which Rangers will be Bonded to one another. When the Bond between them is made, it ties their souls together, their hearts. One heart will recognize the other on sight, and there's no reason that heart will ever be rejected. It's simply unthinkable." He stroked her cheek gently. "That confusion you feel is your mind refusing to believe your heart has found its other. My heart was meant for yours, and when you were in danger it called me to your side. Even though I was unable to help in the way I would have liked, I was glad to be there. It pains me to think that I won't be unable to remain at your side forever, but when this war is finished, I must protect my home galaxy."

She could barely breathe at the intensity of emotion between them, leaving the air almost electrified. "And when you pass on your Power?"

"I'll journey straight to your side, and remain there for all of my days."

Tears shone in her eyes for reasons she couldn't fathom, and for the second time in her life, she ignored her rational mind and listened completely to her heart. It was that action that had brought her to become a Power Ranger, and now, it was what gave her the most intensely simplified emotion surging through her. She leaned forward, kissing Vengi gently. As he responded, the kiss grew passionate, and she immersed herself in the sensations. When they finally pulled away from one another, she stared at him, struggling to find her breath, let alone any words to communicate what she was feeling. "I love you." she gasped out, though they seemed a pitiful description of the pure emotion coursing through her.

He smiled at her, his eyes shining with more feelings than she cared to identify. "And I you."

A silly, love-struck grin was crossing her face, and for once she found she didn't care. This was beyond anything she'd ever thought she felt for Shawn or Adam, or in her entire life. It was so perfect the part of her mind that was still functioning screamed at her it was wrong, nothing could be this wonderful. Her heart downed it out, and she leaned against Vengi with a contented sigh. "So about Litania, and Ainatil?"

He wrapped an arm around her. "Our people are born in pairs. Each pair has the same name, but in a different way. My name is Vengi, while my brother's is Ignev."

"Vengi said backwards. So Ainatil is Litania's sister?"

He smiled. "Yes. And as our people share spirits, so do we share the Power. Litania and I are of the Gold Star Team, which protects the Satra galaxy where our home planet is located. Our leader is the White Gold Star Ranger. There is also a second team, led by a Red Ranger, which uses the pair of our team's morphers. For instance, Ignev is known as the Secondary Black Ranger, because he uses the second black morpher. Ainatil uses the Secondary Purple morpher. Their team, the Silver Star Rangers, protects Gannos itself, for the situations when we can't leave another part of the galaxy."

"That makes sense." she agreed, nodding. "But what about Litania's stature?"

Their gazes drifted to where Litania had tackled T.J. to the ground, and was now straddling the Blue Astro Ranger. The poor boy seemed terrified, while Litania simply grinned, leaning down to taunt him. This put her breasts directly in his face, making him nearly the color of his leader's uniform.

Vengi sighed. "You won't believe it." he warned.

"Try me." she challenged.

"That," he nodded to Litania, "Is the High Princess of Gannos."

Tanya blinked. "Litania's a princess?"

"Unfortunately."

"But she's so..."

"So I'm aware."

"Oh." She considered. "That makes three Rangers I know that are royalty."

"It's not so uncommon." he agreed. "To be a Power Ranger requires a pure and unselfish heart. Many royal leaders possess that quality, that desire to protect their people before themselves. Even Litania, strangely enough." he added dryly.

She laughed, studying him. "You love her a lot, don't you?"

His face softened just slightly. "No one would think it, but she is my best friend. I care for her as much as I do you, in a slightly different way."

She had to smile at that. "Believe me, I'm not jealous." she promised. "After that kiss, I don't think I could be."

He eyed her, a sudden twinkle in his eyes she hadn't noticed before. "I should remind you, just to be sure." he decided.

Then he was leaning down, and all she could do was immerse herself in the love she felt that was so profoundly deep she couldn't put it in adequate words. Somehow, she knew it didn't matter. It was Zordon's gift. And Zordon, she'd found, was almost always right.

****

Astronema paused in the doorway of the Dark Fortress' rec room. Zeus was sitting in a window, staring at his hands. She was debating whether or not she should leave him be when he spoke. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why does this happen?" Black lightning crackled around his fingers as he talked. "I never had magic as a human."

"That's because you were human, then." she answered, her voice softer than it would have been with anyone else. She closed the door, moving to sit across from him. "When you turned to the side of darkness, you were infused with magic, to make you something more than human."

"Do you have magic?"

She lifted a hand wordlessly, her own signature purple fire sparkling around it.

"Does that mean you were human once, too?" He kept his gaze on the starfield outside the window.

"I don't know." she answered quietly. "I don't remember my childhood very well. I know I was raised by Ecliptor. He told me my family was killed by Power Rangers, and trained me to be the Princess of Evil. I've never...remembered anything else."

"I remember everything." he whispered, closing his eyes. "I lived in Angel Grove, with my parents and my brother. My mother was the most beautiful woman...kind, and gentle. Always smiling and laughing. She never raised her voice to us. She was like an angel. My father was strong and proud, and loved to take us all out to do things together. We didn't have much, but they loved us a lot. And my brother...he was my other half. He took care of me, challenged me. He always had my back. He was my best friend."

He reopened his eyes as a hand squeezed his gently. Astronema was watching him with sympathy. "This is all I have of my family." she told him, touching the locket around her neck. "I don't know who it is, but I know they're important."

"I don't have anything." he replied. "I had...something, once. But they took it away when they separated my brother and I. Someone said it wasn't healthy to keep it, and someone else said we'd probably stolen it anyway." His fist clenched.

He looked back to her as she squeezed his hand again. Their gazes met, and though neither said anything, they knew. This was a kindred spirit; someone who understood. Silently they vowed together to protect each other, to extract their revenge together.

Somewhere deep inside each of them, the last shreds of innocence cried out in vain.

****

Billy stared in fascination at the readouts D.E.C.A. was showing him. "These schematics are extraordinary." He looked up at the camera eye with something akin to awe. "D.E.C.A., you are truly a work of art."

"I am the result of teamwork between many skilled engineers." she replied modestly, but it was obvious she was pleased.

"I appreciate the opportunity to get to know you better, D.E.C.A. Thank you."

The camera bobbed once, D.E.C.A. practically preening at the attention. "It has been my pleasure, Billy."

"You two seem to be getting along well." came a soft voice.

Billy looked up, startled, to find Trini leaning in to study the console he was standing in front of. Her dark eyes skimmed along, while she reached up to casually brush her silky black hair away from her face. "This is amazing." she whispered, eyes widening in excitement. She brushed against his shoulder as she moved closer to see better, and he swallowed hard.

"Are you feeling well, Billy?" D.E.C.A. inquired. "Your body temperature has risen .5 degrees and climbing."

"I'm fine D.E.C.A." he managed.

Trini looked up at him, leaving their faces were inches apart. She reached up to his forehead, gently pressing the back of her hand to it. "You don't have a fever. Are you sure you're all right, Billy?" she asked, concerned. "Your head isn't bothering you anymore is it?"

He shook his head slightly. "No." His voice was far too soft for his liking.

They stared into one another's eyes for a moment. "Billy, can I ask you something?" Trini spoke up at last.

"Anything." He hoped that didn't sound as desperate as he thought it did.

"Why don't you use big words anymore?"

He blinked. That definitely wasn't what he'd been expecting her to say. "Well, when you left for the peace conference, I realized I wouldn't have a translator anymore. I had to learn to use simpler speech, so I could talk for myself."

"But I'm here now."

His heart began to pound as he reminded himself she didn't mean that the way he was hoping she did.

"And I don't plan on leaving again any time soon." she continued, reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

Then again, maybe she did.

"Trini..." he trailed off, unsure exactly what he wanted to say.

"Yes, Billy." she answered softly.

"I..."

Then someone leaned up or someone leaned down or both, he couldn't begin to tell. All he knew is now their lips were together and it was one of those perfect moments he'd heard Kim gush about when the world around them stood still. For once in his life, Billy didn't feel like analyzing anything. This was what he'd dreamed of for years, and he was darn well going to enjoy it.

They broke apart at last, staring at one another. "Billy, are you sure you don't love Cestria?" Trini asked.

He blinked again, once more thrown by her question. She was the only person who'd ever been able to deter his thoughts. "Cestria is just a friend. I don't like her that way. Besides, Aquitar is an ocean planet. I'm personally amazed I've lasted as long there as I have."

"Good." she whispered, smiling at him.

"Why?"

"I love you, Billy."

It was what he wanted to hear, but even now he was afraid it wasn't true. "Me? But what about Richie, and-"

A finger settled over his lips. "You, Billy." she stated quietly. "No one else. I've never forgotten about you, and I don't want to. You've always been the one in my heart."

He continued to stare at her, then abruptly reached down and pinched himself.

She laughed, and he still thought it was one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard. "This isn't a dream." She leaned up and kissed him softly again.

He gave himself one more hard pinch as they pulled away from each other. Finding himself still where he was supposed to be, he smiled tentatively. "I've held in a desire to be in this situation for such a prolonged period of time, I would be most aggrieved to find it was a dream."

She chuckled, touching his cheek again when he began to frown at the unintended phrasing. "You have no idea how much I've missed hearing you technobabble." she murmured.

He blushed. "I...I love you, Trini." Almost as soon as he said it, he looked around quickly to make sure nothing had changed.

Trini smiled at his nervousness. "Billy?" She turned his chin to face her. "Billy, it's real. I'm here. And I love you, too." She leaned up again, meeting his lips in another sweet, gentle kiss.

Blue and Yellow light shimmered unseen around them, and D.E.C.A. politely turned off the camera that had been monitoring them. Another pair peering around from further down the corridor quietly made themselves scarce.


	15. Mending Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! 'The Talk'! My, that didn't turn out the way I expected. *Shrugs*

"Well, that was..." Aisha trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Expected?" Zack asked with a grin. "Man, I've seen them coming for years. Jase will swear up and down he knew the day he met them. It's about time."

She smiled at that, but it faded quickly. "Yeah..." she sighed.

He glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

She pondered a delicate way to put this, then decided there really wasn't one. "Is it just me, or is everyone on this ship pairing up?"

"Pahla did mention that Soul Bonded thing." Zack pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but why is everyone suddenly coupling now? I mean, is it just because she said something? Sure there was Tommy and Kim, and I could see a little of Billy and Trini, and Rocky and Adam I've seen coming since were kids, but...why all of a sudden?"

"Jealous?" he asked with a grin. He'd come to be pretty good friends with the former Yellow Ranger over their adventure, being that as she'd put it, everyone else seemed to be pairing off. Not that he minded; Aisha was a great girl, and they got along well together. Their generally happy and cheerful personalities meshed nicely. He was expecting indignant denial at the joke; the last thing he thought he'd see was her turning her head and trying to hide a blush. "You *are* jealous!" he declared, surprised.

"Only a little." she protested. "It just seems like everyone's so happy, like things are perfect in their lives even though we're on a dangerous mission trying to rescue a friend who's trying to kill us, and save the universe. I just...wanted to feel that, too." She plucked at her sleeve uncomfortably.

"That sounds like something Kim would say. I didn't figure you for a romantic." he teased.

Her head snapped up, and she glared at him. "Maybe there's more to me than you thought!" she snapped. She marched off down the hall angrily, leaving Zack gaping after her.

"Man, what'd I say?" he murmured.

****

"Tommy?"

He looked up at the hesitant voice, smiling slightly when he saw Kimberly. "Hey, Kim."

She bit her lip. "Tommy, we need to talk."

He nodded. "Simudeck?" he offered. "I was headed there anyway."

She nodded her agreement, not trusting herself to speak just yet.

They walked down the hall in silence, both pondering how they were going to broach the subject. It needed to be done; that they knew. But it was going to be painful, and neither one wanted to cause the other pain.

The simudeck was in front of them faster than they'd expected, and he opened the door, gesturing for her to go first, ever the chivalrous one. She began to pace before she even realized it, looking up a few moments later as a hologram began to form around her. A bit of the color drained from her face as she recognized the park, the tall grass, the rocks, and the lake side she was standing at. She turned to stare at him, her eyes wide. "Tommy..." Her voice sounded strangled somehow.

"Andros has been teaching me how to write simudeck programs." he answered, watching her carefully. "This is where everything started, and where I went when it ended. It's only fitting to be here when it really ends, right?"

"Right." she whispered, swallowing hard. Did he have to put it that way?

"So?" He looked at her expectantly.

Something inside her snapped at that single word, and she found herself screaming at him in an instant. "So?! Is that all you can say? So?! We're supposed to be talking about something that *I* thought was one of the best times of our lives, but apparently it didn't mean that much to you!"

"Of course it meant something to me!" His voice rose to meet her challenge. "It meant everything to me! You were my first girlfriend! The first girl I ever really loved!"

"But not the last one, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I *know* you dated Kat! And she couldn't possibly be the only one!"

"I dated Kat for two weeks! That's all!"

"Oh, please."

"That's when I realized I loved her like a best friend. *That's* all."

"I thought Jason was your best friend."

"Jason's more than a friend. He's my bro. And why are you dragging him into this?"

"So you *didn't* date Jason after Kat?"

He gaped at her, and it took visible restraint to keep himself from slapping her right there. Chivalrous or not, he had one of the worst tempers of any Earth Ranger, and insults to his friends, three in particular, made him extremely protective. "Jason is practically my brother." he said at last, his voice low with suppressed anger. His fists were clenched so tightly they shook. "He's been there for me through everything, and I care about him *like*a brother. Kat's been my friend for years. My *best* friend. She's almost as close to me as Jason is, probably even more than you and I were. I've never looked at either of them as anything more than that."

The comment about being closer to Kat stung her pride, and she flung that pain back at him. "So you don't hide things from her, like you did with me?"

"What are you talking about? I told you everything!"

"You didn't tell me about the real reason you were always late! You never told me how you used to train in the middle of the night, plotting how you were going to defeat Rita and Goldar all by yourself! You never said how much you liked Kat flirting with you, or why you loved spending time with Jason, your *bro*!" The last word came out more sarcastically than she'd intended.

"It all comes back to Jason and Kat, doesn't it?" His voice was surprisingly soft all of a sudden, and his eyes seemed to have a clarity to them that hadn't been there before.

She looked at him warily. "You said yourself they know you better than anyone. Better than I ever did." She wished that didn't sound so bitter.

He stepped forward, the clarity making his eyes seem brighter than before. She backed away for each step he took, until he had her trapped against a tree. "Kim." His voice was quiet, his eyes gazing into hers with a soft intensity that sent shivers down her spine.

She opened her mouth to say something, then found his lips on hers. Her body responded before her mind could catch up. The kiss was as soft and gentle as his voice had been, increasing in passion the longer it went on. Innocent as their kisses before had been in the sense that there was never any sexual tension involved, but more passionate, more desperate, as their hearts and bodies sought out the sensations their minds had tried so hard to forget.

She had never been able to control her body when her mind had been weakened. Defeated by Quantrons or face to face with the man she had once loved more than she'd ever known was possible, her heart took over. And each time, it reminded her that absence only made the heart grow fonder. No matter how hard she fought it, her heart was in control, and it was loud and clear in declaring what it wanted.

It was only lack of oxygen that made them separate in the end, and even so each was breathing heavily. Kimberly looked away, not wanting to look at the man she craved like air. Tommy on the other hand, watched her wonderingly, astounded by the intense feelings that had been relayed through a single kiss. He was now certain about the epiphany he'd had only moments before. It was so simple, so frustrating, so annoying, and yet so sad.

"You're jealous."

"What?"

"You're jealous." he repeated. "You're jealous and insecure. You afraid that I'll love someone more than I love you. You think Jason and Kat mean more to me than you do."

"I never said that." She hadn't meant for the protest to sound so weak.

"And I never said they did, either." He reached up to touch her cheek, forcing her to look at him when she tried to shy away. Their eyes caught and held at last. "Kimberly, I loved you more deeply and more intimately, than anyone, even our own friends, believed someone our age could. I knew what it was like to see my life flash before my eyes, what it was like to see and feel my own death coming. I knew who I wanted my last moments to be with, who I wanted to say I love you to before I died. Yes, Jason was there, but it wasn't in the way you think it was. Jason is the brother I wanted before I even knew I had one. He's more than a friend, but I don't love him in the same way as I love you. Jason is family to me, in a sense that I know he'll always be the one watching my back.

You were everything to me, Kim. I wanted to marry you, and have a family together. I wanted you to be the one I went home with at night. I didn't need you to be my damsel in distress or my Juliet. I needed you to be the one to keep me out of the darkness, to bring me back to myself."

"I was your damsel in distress because it stopped those shadows in your eyes, Tommy." she told him, her voice so soft no one else would have heard it. "Whenever you got too caught up in the fight, whenever you started to focus on your revenge, I made sure you had something else to do, someone who needed you to protect them. There were times I hated myself for it, but I knew it had to be done. I felt like your Juliet, too. It was too wonderful to be scary, even if no one else understood just how much I loved you. I just knew that you were meant for me, and that was all that mattered."

"Then what changed?"

"Kat." She lowered her eyes guiltily. "I hate saying it, because it's not fair to her, but I saw how she looked at you. She's so pretty and sweet and nice, and she really did need someone to help her at first. Someone to look out for her. She was more of what you needed than I was. When everyone encouraged me to go to Florida, it just sort of hit home that she was the perfect replacement for me. I tried not to think about it while I was there, but I missed you so much it hurt." A hand drifted up to touch her heart at the remembered pain. It had, too. She'd begun to have anxiety attacks and nightmares, wondering what was happening while she was away. Even the instinctive feeling that she would have known if Tommy was hurt didn't help. "In the end, I wanted to stop you from hurting as much as I did. I figured Kat was perfect. She'd protect you from that."

"That's a lie." Tommy said fiercely. She looked up to find tears sparkling in his eyes. "Kat's a nice girl, and she's been a great friend, but she's not better than you. That's not a fair comparison to either of you. You're completely different people. And yes, I hurt without you. I *still* hurt." He took the hand she'd put over her heart, moving it to touch his own chest. "It hurts every day I think about being without you. When those Quantrons brought you back to us, I hurt with you. I wanted to take your pain away and never let anyone get near you again."

Tears formed in her eyes as well. "I hurt, too." she whispered, her voice choked. "I hurt the moment I got on that plane, and it's never stopped hurting. They sent me to a doctor, because they were worried I was clinically depressed or something. I was so scared that something would happen to you while I wasn't there to help you. And so many things happened that I wasn't there for."

"Bad things happened." he agreed, unconsciously rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand as he kept it over his heart. Neither noticed, too busy staring into one another's eyes. "We lost the Ninja Powers, Jason got sick, and Billy moved away. But good things happened, too. I met my brother, David. I wanted you to meet him so bad, Kim. But I figured if I left you alone, at least until you finished the Pan Globals, you wouldn't be distracted with me."

"I was already distracted." she murmured, not really thinking about what she was saying. "I knew when Master Vile turned back time. No one else did, but I remembered. And when Billy left, I could feel how lonely you were. When Jason was sick, I could feel part of you dying with him. And when you met David, I was so happy I could burst. I didn't know what was happening, but I could feel you."

"Feel me?"

It was the surprise in his voice that startled her back to reality. "I could." she whispered, eyes widening as she realized it was true. "I could still feel you, every day. I knew what was happening to you. I just didn't know what it was."

They stared at one another. "You could feel my emotions?" he said at last.

She nodded. "I don't know how I know, but I do." The pain she'd felt so many times that wasn't really her own flooded back to her, and the tears finally fell. "I knew you were hurting and all I could think was I had to hurt you enough to make it stop."

"Kim, don't. Don't cry." he pleaded. He tried to wipe her tears away, but more took their place. "Kim, it's okay. It's past us now. We don't have to think about it anymore."

"But I do!" she sobbed. "I think about you every day! And I *still* feel you!"

Instinctively he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back, whispering soothing words in her ear to calm her. It was reflex, and he never stopped to think about what he was doing. It was all he knew to do.

She pulled back suddenly to stare at him. "What?" she gasped. "What did you say?"

He looked at her blankly. He hadn't really been thinking about what he'd said; the words had never been all that important.

She trembled in his arms. "You said I love you. Tommy, you can't! You-" She broke down, crying hysterically.

Alarmed, he pulled her close again. Once again acting on instinct, he surrendered to the feeling. He kissed her temple as he always would have done, holding her against him. "But I do." That same calm clarity settled over him, and he knew it was the truth. "I've never stopped loving you, Kim. I need you like air. I can't imagine existing without you. When Divatox kidnapped you, I was so panicked I threw myself into finding you two. If she'd taken anyone else, I would have been fine. But you and Jason are everything I've ever wanted. You were the first friends I'd ever had, and more than that. When you left so quickly after the tournament, it hurt all over again. I wanted to talk to you, to at least try and be friends again. But it seemed like you didn't want that."

"I did." she choked out. "But I was so scared to talk to you. I knew if I saw you face to face I'd never be able to pretend I didn't love you." She drew in a shuddering breath, her voice suddenly sounding small. "I need you, too."

They were silent for awhile, him rocking her back and forth in his arms as she cried. Both were buried deep in their thoughts, but at the same time neither one wanted to let go. Even now, the thought of losing the other terrified them. It seemed no matter how hard they tried, their hearts were firmly tied to one another, and determined to remain that way.

A thought occurred to him, and he lifted his communicator. "Jase?" he asked softly. "This is Tommy. Is Pahla with you?"

"Yeah. What's up, Bro?"

"You mind asking her a question for me?"

"This is Pahla. What is it, Tommy?"

He bit his lip. "I know this is a little forward, but do you know...does Kimberly have any sort of psychic ability?"

Kimberly looked up at him, startled.

"No." Pahla answered. "But she is empathic, if that is what you were looking for."

"What's the difference?"

"Psychism deals with mental and spiritual sensations. Empathy deals with emotions."

"So she can sense other people's emotions? Like mine?"

"The emotions of other people, yes. In your case, it is a little different. She senses you more easily than she would anyone else."

"Why?" Kimberly spoke up, her voice soft.

"A very small portion is due to Tommy's ability to sense the spirit. The heart and the spirit are in a way quite close to one another, which makes it easier for you to be so in tune with each other. However, the main reason is far simpler than that, and much stronger."

"What's the main reason?" His eyes caught Kimberly's again, starting the staring cycle all over again.

"What did Dulcea tell you?" came the response. "Pahla out." The line went silent.

"Dulcea?" Kimberly echoed uncertainly.

"The auras." he breathed. "That cord between us... Kimberly, we're Soul Bonded."

"Really?" Her eyes searched his. "But that would mean..."

"We were always meant to be together. We just let other people convince us it was less than what we thought it was." He cupped her cheek. "I never stopped loving you because I *can't* stop loving you. I don't want to. I want to be with you every day of my life."

"However long it may be." she agreed softly, a grim reminder of the life of a Power Ranger.

"Please, Kim. Let me be with you?" he pleaded.

There was no other answer. "Always."

They kissed again, auras shining brilliantly around them. Their hearts swelled with happiness as they surrendered to the Soul Bond. It was always meant to be; nothing could break the Bond between them, not even they themselves. It was simply a matter of time.

****

Aisha peered inside the simudeck to see if Tommy and Kimberly had survived the screaming match she'd passed by earlier. They were curled up in the grass together, sound asleep. She smiled at the sight, honestly happy for her friends, even if her heart ached for its own mate. They deserved what had been taken for them by 'common sense' and jealousy. This was one Romeo and Juliet that would have a happy ending.

A hand settled on her shoulder. She grabbed it instinctively, spinning around to flip the person. And found herself face to face with Zack.

She sighed, moving to let the door to the simudeck close. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I wasn't trying to make fun of you." he told her sincerely.

She folded her arms. "Yeah, well I can have romantic thoughts, too." she humphed.

He tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin. "I know."

She glared at him, moving her hands to her hips. "I'll find my Soul Bond! Just you watch!"

He caught her arm as she turned to storm off again. "Aisha, wait." he pleaded. "Don't be mad."

"I don't like having my feelings made fun of, Zack."

"I wasn't trying to make fun of your feelings. I was just surprised that you didn't know already."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Know what?"

He smiled. "Aisha, Pahla said that she, Ko-lin, Vengi, Litania, and Yasta are the off-planet Soul Bonded. She's with Jason, Ko-lin's obviously in love with Cassie, and Yasta's had her sights on Carlos since she showed up. Litania's always hitting on T.J., and if you think about it, Tanya's always off with Vengi. That means that you probably have a Soul Bond to someone from Earth."

"Maybe." she hedged. She wasn't quite sure where this was going, even though some part of her mind that sounded suspiciously like Rocky was lecturing that she should know by now.

"We've got Tommy with Kimberly, Billy and Trini, and Rocky and Adam. Ashley's with Andros, and I just don't see Kat that way. Zhane's seems to be involved with someone he isn't talking about. Who does that leave still available?"

"You and me."

The smile widened. "Yeah. And you're someone I can definitely see myself with." He leaned in and kissed her.

She found herself kissing back, her heart swelling with happiness at feeling of 'right' that coursed through her. Her mind wasn't flooded with such complexities, just a simple {Oh.}


	16. In a Blaze of Red

As time passed, the assorted Rangers gathered on the Megaship found things changing. Each of the Earth Rangers could now efficiently perform most of the tasks on the ship if they needed to. Friendships were being reaffirmed, namely between the Dino Rangers and the three Ninjas, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, as well as new friendships being formed between older and newer Rangers.

Couples were slowly emerging as well; Billy and Trini had been spending a lot of time together, the same for Zack and Aisha. Rocky and Adam were rarely seen without one another now, while Tanya was caught holding Vengi's hand more often than not, though no one was quite sure when that had happened. Tommy and Kimberly had finally managed their 'talk'; they had been heard screaming at one another in the simudeck, only to be found curled up together, sound asleep, when Aisha went to see if either one was still alive. Now they were as loving as they had ever been, perhaps more so now that they knew what it was like to be apart. Jason and Pahla's relationship was quietly obvious, though their public displays of affection were limited to gentle hugs and the occasional hand squeeze. As for the Astro Rangers, Andros was opening up to Ashley as slowly as ever, a startling contrast to T.J. and Litania, as the Purple Ranger seemed to love making him blush. Carlos and Yasta seemed to just be content in one another's company, and Cassie was in the process of coaxing Ko-lin out of her shell. Zhane and Kat, the only Rangers currently remaining single, were either not bothered by it or excellent at hiding it, though Zhane's teammates suspected the latter. Zhane spent most of his time with Luc and the Swordsworn Rangers, trading stories and fighting techniques. Kat often disappeared somewhere and returned hours later without a word. Her old teammates were worried, but no one could find out where she was going.

White light shimmered onto the bridge, leaving Jason, Billy, and Trini in its place. Jason sighed wordlessly.

"I'm guessing things didn't go so well?" Kimberly asked.

Billy shook his head. "They told us that destiny would sort Spectra out, and it wasn't their place to interfere." He looked agitated. "How could anyone just give up on their teammate like that?"

"They said she turned for her Soul Bonded, and nothing they could do would bring her back." Trini said softly.

"Soul Bonds are powerful." Pahla agreed. "And it is said that Lady Tearrah brought Spectra to the side of Darkness. But there are other Bonds. Unfortunately, we must respect their decision."

They nodded reluctantly.

Kimberly stretched, leaning back in her chair. "I'm going to stop by the synthetron. Anyone else hungry?"

"I'll go." Trini agreed, Billy nodding as well.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's nearly time for my scheduled training session." Pahla informed them.

"I'll pass, too." Jason announced. "I'm just gonna browse through the computers, see if I can find anything new."

"Good luck." Kimberly said sympathetically. The four filed out, leaving Jason alone.

He went to one of the stations, typing idly. Something flashed on one of the consoles near him, making him glance up. "D.E.C.A., what is that?" he asked.

"There are strange energy readings coming from the planet Urak in the Zwal system." she answered.

He frowned, studying the readings for a moment, then gave up with a sigh. "One way to find out..." he mused quietly, then paused. "D.E.C.A., don't tell the other Rangers where I am, would you?"

The red camera light blinked at him. "Understood."

He scanned the coordinates, then teleported to the surface of the planet.

****

Jason glanced around warily. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was a dry, dark planet, with a mixed population of species, all dressed in dark colors. He turned to go one direction and was slammed into by something small.

He glanced down to find a girl who couldn't have been older than five with pale skin, waist-length white hair, and blue eyes, obviously Icindrian. She was dressed in a black crop top covered by a small brown coat, a pleated brown skirt, and knee-high brown boots. The brown she wore was odd, as Pahla had told him Icindrians never wore brown, being that there were no Brown Rangers among them.

The girl mumbled an apology, her glazed-over eyes turning vaguely in his direction.

A thought occurred to him, and he caught her arm gently. "Hey, it's okay." he soothed as she struggled weakly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She whimpered in response, and he relaxed his grip even more. "I'm not going to hurt you." he repeated. "What color do you need?"

The glassy blue eyes turned up to him, fear slowly seeping into them.

"I'm a Ranger. My name's Jason." he told her softly. "I'm here to help you. What color do you need?"

Apparently unable to answer, she pawed weakly at the extra red jacket he'd thrown over the Megaship uniform D.E.C.A. had synthesized for everyone to keep them warm, being that Andros had a habit of keeping the Megaship far too cold for the Earth Rangers' liking. He immediately pulled it off, wrapping it around her shoulders. She gripped the edges, trying to pull it as tightly around herself as possible.

After a few minutes, her eyes slowly began to clear and focus on him. "Thank you." she said softly.

He smiled warmly at her. "I'm Jason. What's your name?"

"Ligel."

He paused, blinking. "Is your mother Pahla, the White Taeo Ranger?"

She nodded hesitantly.

The smile returned. "She's really worried about you." he told her. "She's on the Astro Megaship right now. Do you want me to take you to her?"

She hesitated again, then shook her head. "I need to find the others." she murmured.

"Others?" he repeated.

"My friends."

"The Tao Ranger's children." he breathed in sudden realization.

She nodded. "You...know about us?"

"Your mother told me." he replied, not sure if introducing himself as her mother's Soul Bonded would be the best way to start.

She stared at him for a moment. "Assa's Soul Bond." she said, her gaze piercing through him. "You're her partner."

"Yeah." he sighed. Assa was Icindrian for mother, Pahla had told him in his brief lessons. He studied her. "Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "You'll make Assa happy."

"Glad to know you approve." A wry smile spread over his face as he realized he meant it.

He was abruptly jostled aside as something grunted in a language he didn't know, and a large pig-like creature grabbed for Ligel. He pushed himself in front of her, holding her behind him as he shifted into a fighting stance. "Back off." he snapped.

The creature bellowed at him, making Ligel cower. He found himself wishing desperately for the ability to morph, and use the universal translator in his helmet. It would have come in handy right about now.

Shoving the thought away, he lashed out with a snap kick as the beast grabbed for her again. "I said lay off!"

As it started to growl at him again, a burst of red light flashed from the pocket of his jeans. A familiar warm energy spread through his body, and he found himself reaching for the coin he'd been carrying. Somewhere in the back of his mind he took note of the familiar silver buckle that had formed around it. "It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!" he shouted instinctively.

The transformation as slower than he remembered, but it was still there none the less. In a flash of red light, he wore the familiar uniform of his first Ranger form. Despite the fact that he couldn't help but be thrilled at the rush of Power and the ability to morph, he kept his gaze on the creature in front of him. "Leave the girl alone." he growled.

"I won her in a bet, Ranger. She belongs to me. Now stand aside." crackled in his ear. Man, he *loved* that translator.

He withdrew his Blade Blaster, aiming directly between its eyes. "You can't win her in a bet when she doesn't belong to anyone here. On that grounds, I suggest you back off."

It snarled at him. "Obviously you know nothing of this planet, Ranger. Any unattended slave may be claimed, and anyone unattended becomes a slave."

"She's not unattended anymore." He lowered his blaster, firing a shot at the ground that sent the creature scrambling backwards. "She's coming with me."

He holstered the blaster swiftly, grabbing Ligel's hand. "Why don't we head up to the Megaship to get you warmed up and fed?" he asked, keeping his tone gentle.

She smiled back shyly, nodding. As she reached up to take his large hand with her small one, he abruptly realized that he was already getting attached to her. He suppressed a chuckle at the thought that he hadn't planned on being a parent just yet as he teleported them back to the Megaship. Somehow, he found he didn't mind.

****

Kimberly leaned back on her stool with a sigh. "Thanks, D.E.C.A."

"You are welcome, Kimberly."

"I wonder what Jason was looking for." Trini commented quietly.

"It does seem odd that Jason would feel the need to peruse the computers, in addition to spending so much time studying them initially." Billy agreed. The Dino Rangers, as Pahla had told them was the technical term for the original Earth team, had been amused to note that with their reunion and his Soul Bond to Trini discovered, Billy's tendency to technobabble was beginning to return to some degree.

"D.E.C.A., is Jason still on the bridge?" Kimberly asked.

D.E.C.A. remained silent.

Billy frowned. "D.E.C.A.?"

"Yes, Billy."

"Where is Jason?"

There was a pause. "I am under orders not to reveal Jason's location." D.E.C.A. said finally.

The trio looked at one another. "Why would Jason not want anyone to know where he is?" Kimberly asked suspiciously.

"Stop squirming!"

They looked up as Zhane came in, something pinned firmly under his left arm. "Guess what I found in the engine room." he told them by way of explanation. He set his cargo down on one of the stools.

It, was in fact a little girl, who looked roughly three years old. She had bright red hair in three buns that trailed into small pigtails on each side of her head and green eyes, and wore a short white dress. She glared at Zhane. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!" she protested.

"How about stowing away on a space ship designated for Power Ranger business?" he challenged her.

"I'm on Power Ranger business!" she shot back.

"And since when are you a Ranger?"

"I'm gonna be someday!"

Kimberly bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh. Trini hid a smile, while Billy seemed amused at the sight of Zhane arguing loudly with the little girl. "Why are you here?" Billy spoke up.

She looked at him. "I'm here to help my sister." she said firmly.

"You sister?" Trini repeated.

"Calla of Talithia." she answered. "Her team isn't going to help her, so I am."

"How did you get on the Megaship in the first place?" Zhane demanded.

"I ghosted through the sensors when the Dino Rangers teleported on." she told him proudly.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Trini asked in surprise.

She turned to Trini, looking annoyed. "Just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I didn't mean it that way." Trini soothed. "I was just surprised you knew how to get through the Megaship's security."

"What's your name?" Kimberly asked.

"Nera."

She smiled warmly. "I'm Kimberly. This is Trini, Billy, and Zhane."

"Nice to meet you." Nera said courteously.

"If you wanted to come with us, you could have just asked." Pahla said mildly as she entered the room. She removed her training gloves, heading for the Synthetron.

Nera looked at her skeptically. "No Red Ranger is going to let a child onto their ship."

As if to contradict her, Kimberly, Trini, and Billy's communicators beeped. "Have any of you seen Pahla?" came Jason's voice. The non-Earth Rangers, with the exception of Andros and Zhane, didn't have the communicators the rest did. It made it harder to find them, and forced them to stay around those who did. "If you do, can you send her to Medbay?"

"She's with us." Kimberly replied. "We'll be right there."

****

When the four of them made it to the Medbay, they were surprised to find Jason carefully pulling a red dress with a pleated skirt over the head of a young girl with white hair. The girl seemed to be trying her best to help by pulling off the tube top and skirt underneath it, but wasn't awake enough to do much good.

Pahla's eyes went wide, abruptly shining with tears. "Ligel!"

The girl looked up, her eyes slowly focusing on Pahla. "Assa?"

Pahla ran to her with a sob, swooping the girl up into her arms as Jason stepped back just in time. He looked at the other three as the pair began to cry and shook his head slightly at Billy's questioning glance. "This is Ligel." he explained softly.

"Ligel is my daughter. She has been missing ever since the Dark Red Ranger attacked my planet." Pahla added, giving her a slight squeeze as the little girl leaned back against her, seeming content to just be held. She looked at Jason questioningly. "How did you find her?"

He shrugged. "There was a strange energy reading coming from Urak. I went down to check it out, and bumped into Ligel. Once she told me her name, I figured I'd better get her back here and into something red." He fidgeted slightly, then pulled out his morpher from his dimensional pocket. "While I was there, I got this."

"Your Dino morpher?" Billy looked fascinated. "Is it active?"

He nodded. "It seems kinda...slow, I guess, but it's probably because I haven't use that power in such a long time."

"Morphinominal!" Kimberly squealed, throwing her arms around him. He grinned in spite of himself. Kim hadn't said 'morphinominal' in ages.

"What happened to make you morph?" Trini asked.

Pahla eyed him as he finished recounting the exact details. "I am not so thrilled that you teleported alone to such a dangerous planet, but at the same time..." She trailed off, glancing down at Ligel before looking back at him. "Thank you." she told him quietly.

He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "No big deal." he muttered.

Ligel pulled away from Pahla, going to stand in front of Jason. He blinked down at her, and she smiled suddenly. "Thank you, Jason." She hugged his waist tightly.

"You're welcome." he murmured, hugging her back carefully.

Kimberly smiled at the sight of Jason so cautiously hugging a girl less than half his size. He never was any good at accepting gratitude, she mused. She glanced at Trini and found the other girl giving her a knowing smile.


	17. Magic Lessons

Astronema watched as Zeus let loose several shots in quick succession. Most of the target Quantrons were instantly destroyed. The remaining ones charged forward, attacking in a large group. He holstered one gun swiftly, altering use of the other with his empty fist. It was three minutes before they were all destroyed, and he kicked the final one in disdain as it twitched.

"Not bad." Astronema allowed.

He looked up at her. "What do you suggest I do differently?" With anyone else his tone would have been sharp, if he had even asked at all. For her, it was sincerely curious and held no animosity.

They were both well aware of the rumors flying through the Dark Fortress, the chosen 'headquarters' for the Dark Rangers. Neither particularly cared. They knew the others wouldn't believe they weren't sleeping together even if it *had* actually mattered to them. The truth was more complex than that; sworn allies, and vowed to be nothing more. The real truth was that they were friends, best friends even, and Astronema was coming to think of Zeus as a younger brother. They would never admit it, however; a friend in the UAE meant a weakness, and weakness meant death.

Instead they spent a great deal of time training together and plotting their newest conquest. They were vicious in their desire to get revenge against the Power Rangers, and had no qualms about attacking innocent people or peaceful planets to rile them. Destroying Ranger teams was their favorite pastime, and they were good at it. Wherever they went, disaster and destruction was left in their wake.

Secretly, they also spent their nights talking. They spoke of the families they'd lost, and the 'friends' that had betrayed them. She told him stories of her life in the UAE, and he shared tales of a dark past he'd never told anyone else. They grew closer the more they learned of one another; Zeus was the only person Astronema had *ever* shown the inside of her locket to, while only she knew how much he still cared for Rocky DeSantos, the former Red Ninja and Blue Zeo Ranger of Earth. In the end, they had come to trust one another with far more than their lives. They knew each other's secrets, and loved one another with an intensity that could only be rivaled by Tommy and Jason or Andros and Zhane. As such, he knew any advice she had for him would be well worth listening to.

"You could have simply electrocuted them, rather than allowing them to get so close." she informed him. "It would save you a lot of time, and keeps your eyes open for other attacks."

"My magic isn't that reliable. I can only use it when I'm really angry." he admitted. Humility was foreign to Zeus, and only Astronema had the privilege of seeing it.

"I could teach you." she offered.

He blinked at her, then slowly smiled. "I'd like that." he said softly.

****

"Untie your hair." Astronema instructed. "Your mind has to be free and relaxed to focus your magic in the beginning. Wearing loose things helps that."

She and Zeus were sitting cross-legged on the floor of her room, both wearing night clothes. Usually this was their conversation time, but they had agreed it would be best to practice in secret. Her rooms were chosen because they'd been magic protected long ago. She'd warned him about the potential of magical backlash. Rito Revolto's transformation was a prime example used for new magic students.

Zeus obediently reached up and pulled out his hairtie. He paused to observe Astronema for a moment. She wore loose lavender pj bottoms decorated with stars and planets, and a matching tank top. Her hair was the simplest he'd ever seen it; golden blond hanging loose past her shoulders. Without make-up, her face seemed...softer, somehow. As she turned large blue eyes to him, he was suddenly struck by the thought that she was truly beautiful.

"Is that your natural hair?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes. I can't use any magic during this exercise." she answered warily. "Why?"

"You look nice like that. Without any bright hair or make-up. And that outfit you wear..."

She frowned at him as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What's wrong with my outfit?" she demanded. In spite of her words, even now her tone was filled with only mock indignation. Zeus' simple honesty always amused rather than annoyed her.

"It looks like you dismantled a tin can and glued it to yourself." he told her bluntly.

She swatted him gently. "I'm not going to change my image just for you. I've worked too hard to make a name for myself." she lectured. "Now focus."

"Yes, ma'am." He ducked another swat with a rare grin and finally quieted.

"Close your eyes. Focus nothing but the sound of my voice and your own breathing."

He followed her instructions, noting in the back of his mind that her voice could be rather soothing when she wasn't screeching.

"Don't try and picture anything; that's a beginner's mistake. You're too good for that. Let the picture come to you. Feel the desire for your magic, and let it show itself to you."

As she spoke, he found the image of a pool of midnight blue coming to mind. The surface crackled and sparked with energy, entrancing him. Almost as soon as he saw it, she continued. "Don't just grab into the pool. You'll end up hurting both of us. It's tempting, I know. But you have to be more cautious than that. Let your body adjust to the energy it's producing. Feel it pulsing, and make it a part of you."

He did as she told him, and felt the wealth of potential energy. It *was* tempting, and it took visible restraint not to just grab it. But even though he wouldn't admit it, he trusted Astronema. She wouldn't let him hurt himself. As he tried to feel it pulse, he realized abruptly that the pulse of the magic was in tune with his heartbeat. It was reassuring, somehow.

"Now." she whispered, her voice so soft he didn't startle. "Touch it. Don't grab; just touch. Slowly!"

He mentally recoiled at the command, reaching out more slowly. He skimmed the surface of the pool and found energy coursing through him. Somehow he thought it should have been painful, but it wasn't at all. It was warm and soothing, like being wrapped in a blanket.

"Now ease yourself in, just a bit at a time. Don't go all the way in; just a bit." There was a few moments of silence as he completed the task. At last she spoke again, a touch of approval in her voice. "Open your eyes, Zeus."

When he did, he found her smiling at him, a real, kind, smile. "You did it." There was a note of pride. "You were able to access more magic at once than any beginner I've ever seen."

He smiled back, inwardly glowing at the praise. "So what do I do now?"

"Use it." she encouraged.

"For what?"

"Anything you want."

He grinned slightly and focused, running a hand over his hair. Instantly his head was covered in a mass of shoulder length blond curls.

She swatted him instantly, recognizing the taunt, then paused to study him. "Longer." she declared. "And straight."

He obeyed, growing the hair to his waist and straightening it.

She rolled her eyes. "Stick with your natural color. You make an awful blond."

Offended, he shifted it to a beached shade that was more highlighted than anything else. "Do not."

"Like that, no." she agreed, nodding her approval. "But I still think you look better natural."

He followed her advice, shifting the bleached coloring into his true dark brown. "What else?"

"Clothes we can work on later." she mused. "But you do need some sort of signature attribute. I've got my Wrath Staff and my headband, Rita has those horrible cones in her hair, even that idiot Divatox has her mask."

He thought for a moment. Something occurred to him, and he focused. "Well?" he asked when he finished.

She stared at the large feathery black wings sprouting from his back. "You look like the angel of death."

He grinned darkly. "That's the idea."

They sat in silence for awhile, both adjusting themselves more comfortably for sleep. They always slept in the same room; it was a good idea to have someone to watch your back, even if it only added to the rumors. "Astronema?" he asked at last.

"Yes?"

"How did you always know when I was ready for the next step?"

She raised up on an elbow to look at him. "Mind link." she explained. "Every teacher mind links to their student to make sure that they're doing it correctly. Any good teacher, anyway." she added with a sniff.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes." she answered simply, laying back down and rolling over to face the opposite way to signal the end of the conversation. The lights dimmed and he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"Zeus?"

The whisper was so soft he barely heard it. "What?"

"I trust you, too."


	18. Friends to Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shocked and amazed. Thirty-six reviews, and not a single flame. I probably just jinxed myself. x.x You guys are all so sweet. I love hearing what you'd like to see happen, and what you think of how things are coming along.
> 
> Hagar: I'm glad you like Cassie/Ko-lin. I was a little surprised no one commented on them earlier. I'm not sure about Cassie being the most likely for femme slash, myself; I just decided I wanted to be fair and since Phantom's identity was never revealed, that was the perfect candidate. As for Zeus/Astronema interaction, that sort of surprised me. I wanted to show a bit of gray area in the side of evil, but I never actually planned on them getting along the way they do. Good to know it's working anyway. ^.^;; In the case of the Dramun (Was that what you meant? I wasn't sure.) I had decided to give everyone two different tests on Phaedos, and one of them was going to be some sort of deranged wolf pack. I'm deathly scared of snakes, so I decided to use the snake body and add in the rabbit features to make them creepier. It was kinda one of those spur-of-the-moment enemy things. The Flamefin was the same way, but I took the time to ask a friend what would be the last creature she'd expect to breath fire. I am a huge Starhawk fan, but that wasn't where I got them from. ^_^ And someone likes Yasta and Litania! *Cheers* They're my favorites, too. Yasta, to be honest, was a bubbly version of my cat, Clutter (Who is currently trying to curl up on the keyboard as I type... -_-;;;), while Litania was because I wanted someone to freak T.J. out. He's too stable. I'm flattered that my characters are so memorable; I was hoping they would be. I'm truly honored to know you like this enough to add me to your favorites lists.
> 
> agge: I haven't forgotten Anything for You, don't worry. ^_^ Unfortunately, I was in the middle of writing it when I read a review about looking forward to seeing where it was going. My train of thought abruptly crashed and burned. I'm trying to revive it, but it's a slower process than I'd like. Thanks for giving this one a chance, too. And for your reading enjoyment, there will be an inevitable Jason/Amber confrontation in the end. Your Heritage fic looks interesting, though I'm curious to know what brought on the title.
> 
> LiLAqUaMaRiE: Wow, a new reviewer! ^_^ Glad to know you like it so much. I'm not spoiling any couples for Zhane and Kat until you read this update, but I can assure you I'm not setting up Kat/Justin. That's just...odd. I can see how it would work, but she's too much of a surrogate mother/sister figure to me. She's got someone else set up for her. Justin I had an idea for, but things are gonna have to get a lot worse for him before anything happens.
> 
> Wow this is a *huge* author's note. c.c;;; Would you guys believe this story was actually started as an idea for Justin becoming a Ranger again, with a new team? That's where the idea of him having a brother came in. Somehow I figured he had to have *some* angst over the ending of Turbo and his brief spot in Space, and that turned into the idea of him as an evil Ranger. I blame the muse. Which one, I still don't know. The traps haven't worked yet.
> 
> And Weesta, here's your Rocky/Adam confrontation, and the Dark Rangers fight. Thanks for the feedback on that couple. I tried to answer your comments at least a bit. Enjoy everyone!

Rocky snoozed peacefully on the lower bunk of the room he was currently sharing with Adam and Carlos. He'd discovered quickly that if you wanted a nap on this ship, you were better off in your room with a sign on your door. The disastrous 'Crawl Space Incident' was something he only wanted to go through once. It'd taken him all day to get the grit out of his hair when D.E.C.A. had flushed the vents, unaware that he was sleeping right next to the air duct.

His peace was disturbed by someone settling down on the bed next to him. They adjusted themselves, and eventually curled up against him, their head on his chest. He smiled to himself as he wrapped an arm around him. Shy though he may be, Adam loved to cuddle.

"Rocky?" Adam asked softly, breaking the silence.

Rocky groaned inwardly, recognizing the impending 'we need to talk' voice. Couldn't a person get some shuteye in their own room?

"We need to talk."

Apparently not. He still wasn't opening his eyes, darn it!

There was a sigh. "Will you please look at me? I'd like to know you're awake."

"I am awake." he grumbled, opening his eyes at last. He nearly flinched at the sight of Adam still curled up on his chest, watching him with those sad dark eyes. He didn't care what Kim and Jason claimed; Tommy had *nothing* on Adam's puppy dog face. "I'm listening. I promise. You can stop the eyes now."

Adam humphed at him. "I wasn't using the eyes. Why do you think I'm always trying to con you with my eyes?"

He bit back the argument he was about to start. "You either do it unconsciously or naturally. Either way, I'm listening. What's up?"

"We never had that talk." Adam reminded him.

He faked confusion. He didn't want to do this, not now. Then again, he'd never wanted to do it. He'd skillfully been dodging the topic since the day they came back from Phaedos; that was part of why he'd tried napping in the crawl space. "What talk?"

Adam sat up a little to glare at him. "Rocky..." he warned.

"What?"

He huffed in frustration, and Rocky hid a smile. Adam was too cute sometimes. "Stop avoiding this Rocky! We need to talk about us."

"What about us?" He crossed his arms behind his head as he watched his frustrated boyfriend. This was sorta fun.

Adam glared again. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

He paused to consider. It'd been so long he never really stopped to think about when it started. "Seems like forever." he mused. "I guess...I started looking at you as more than a friend about the time we started training together."

"For the Ninja Competition?"

"No, training in general."

Adam stared at him. "When we were *twelve*?"

He nodded. "There was just something about that time we spent together. I started thinking about you seriously pretty much right after we became Rangers."

"So it wasn't just about us being Rangers..."Adam murmured.

"Is that why you asked?" Rocky wanted to know. It hurt a little, to think that Adam questioned their Soul Bond as being the only source of his feelings for him.

He looked back up, frowning. "No. I wanted to know how long you kept this from me."

Rocky winced slightly, averting his eyes. "A while." he granted.

"Why?"

The hurt in Adam's voice made him flinch. "I was scared." His voice was barely audible.

"Scared of what?"

"Losing you." he admitted. "I wanted to be with you so much...but it wasn't worth losing you as a friend. Even if I couldn't have you the way I wanted, it was worth it to just be with you."

They both fell silent for awhile. Rocky still felt a bit ashamed for keeping such a huge secret from his best friend, and a little worried about what Adam was going to say. He'd meant what he said, but the feelings behind it were a lot stronger than the words. He couldn't stand the idea of being without Adam; it would be like loosing a part of himself. Rocky wasn't a coward, but some things frightened him immensely, and this was one of them.

Adam was silent for a different reason. The realization of his feelings for Rocky had come not long before the Zeo Quest. Aisha had suspicions for awhile; her thinly veiled comments during some of their conversations had left him wondering if she knew something he didn't. Tanya was never a love interest, just someone to keep from being lonely. She'd known from the beginning he didn't love her that way. She was searching for something in a relationship that she wasn't finding, and Adam had provided a good friend, a shoulder to cry on, and a companion for movies and events. They'd both known in the end that he'd fallen sudden and hard for his best friend, and both encouraged him to tell Rocky how he'd felt. Aisha told him it was too big a secret to keep between them, and Tanya told him that there was always a chance Rocky felt the same way. He'd been too shy to face him then, hiding behind their comfortable friendship and later the responsibilities of a Ranger when Rocky left the team. To find out Rocky had loved him the entire time was mind-boggling, and a little frustrating to know they could have been together long ago if one of them had the nerve to say something.

That, and the worth being with you comment was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him.

He opened his mouth to say something, only for both of them to look up in surprise as the door slid open. Carlos stood in the doorway, blinking at the sight of Rocky sprawled on his bunk, Adam leaning down over him. The Black Astro Ranger raised his hands in the air, backing away. "Sorry. I'll come back later."

"Wait!" Rocky called suddenly, sitting up. "I wanna ask you something."

Carlos looked at him warily. "What?"

Rocky fidgeted a little. "This..." He gestured vaguely between Adam and himself. "Us, I mean...we don't...bother you?"

His response was an odd look. "You're Soul Bonded."

Rocky blinked, frowning in confusion. "Yeah."

Carlos smiled slightly. "You're Soul Bonded. That's just it. You guys are supposed to be together. If I can learn to accept Yasta as the girl I'm meant to be with when I never even met her before a month ago, why would you two be any different? Besides, I've watched Cassie moon over the Phantom Ranger for years, and barely bat an eyelash over it turning out to be a girl. You two make more sense than that, because you've known each other even before we knew you. What's wrong with being in love with each other?" Statement made, he retreated, shutting the door behind him.

Both boys blinked at where he'd been. "Well." Rocky said at last. "I feel sorta stupid."

"When he puts it like that, I guess it makes sense." Adam mused.

They glanced at one another, and found themselves almost nose to nose. "I love you, Adam." Rocky whispered.

"Love you, too." Adam leaned forward, brushing their lips together with a soft sigh.

And red and black faintly glowed around them.


	19. Casualties

Andros rubbed his temples. "So we now have twenty-eight people trying to fit into the Megaship, which only has eight bedrooms."

Zhane shrugged. "Hope we don't pick up anymore passengers?" he suggested.

Andros shot him a glare, while Ashley and Cassie fought giggles and T.J. and Carlos grinned at one another. Ko-lin's lips twitched faintly.

"Incoming message from Ranger 1 of the Ignis Rangers." D.E.C.A. spoke up.

Andros and Zhane glanced at one another. "Why would the Ignis Ranger be calling us?" Zhane wondered aloud. "I thought they said we were 'disorganized and inefficient'."

"They did." Andros answered, frowning. "Put it though, D.E.C.A."

With a quiet beep, a Red Ranger appeared on the screen, scowling even as he tucked his helmet under his arm. His reddish-orange hair fell around his face in soft spikes, framing auburn eyes. His uniform was simple; bright red with a single white line around his chest and each of his biceps. The helmet was plain with a triangular visor pointing downward. "There's a war going on out here." he said without preamble. "Where the hell is the Astro team?"

"Near the Zwal System." Andros replied calmly. "We've gathered several Ranger teams and are in the process of translating the Prophecy of the Dark Rangers."

The scowl turned into begrudging respect. "Any success?"

"Some." Andros allowed.

"Hurry up and get out here, then." he said flatly. "We're being killed off."

"How many casualties?" Andros asked softly.

Ranger 1 closed his eyes briefly. "Rangers 2 and 5 are down, and the Bavari Rangers are barely holding on. The list keeps going."

"The Bavari?" Zhane burst in. "But how?!"

He shook his head slightly. "We don't know. Sending the tallies now." He pressed something in front of him.

"Downloading from the Ignis Ranger Headquarters." D.E.C.A. announced.

"I have to get back." Ranger 1 told them shortly. "Whatever you're doing, get it done quick and get out here." The transmission ended as abruptly as it had started.

Andros scanned the list as it ran down a panel in front of him. He paled. "D.E.C.A., get the other Rangers up here now."

****

It was nearly ten minutes before they managed to squeeze all of the Rangers on the Bridge again, partly due to the fact that the lift could really only hold eight at a time. "What is going on?" Rosemarie asked, cocking her head.

Andros glanced up from his console. "Where are Ligel and Nera?"

"Playing on the Simudeck." Jason answered, frowning. "Why? Do you need them here, too?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather they didn't see this."

"See what?" Kimberly asked suspiciously.

He took a deep breath. "Ranger 1 of the Ignis Rangers just contacted us."

"The Ignis Rangers dislike teams that don't follow the strict militant rules that they do." Vengi commented, looking wary. "Why did they contact us?"

"The Dark Rangers finally made their move against the Rangers of Light." Andros continued as though he hadn't said anything. "Ranger 1 sent us the casualties list."

"Our teams are on it." Ko-lin said quietly. It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded reluctantly. "D.E.C.A., put it on the main screen, please."

There was a soft beep, and a list began to run down the front viewscreen. Everyone stared in horror as it slowly moved down, revealing more and more Ranger teams with missing or wounded.

"Ignis Rangers 2 and 5: Injured?" Pahla asked softly.

"How are the Bavari Rangers on this?!" Zhane demanded. "The Bavari are one of the strongest teams in existence!"

"The Silver...Silver Star Rangers are defeated...." Litania read aloud, her voice catching slightly.

"Gold Star Rangers: Defeated..." Vengi put in, squeezing her shoulder. A slightly bitter smile crossed his face. "Black and Purple Gold Star Missing in Action...."

Billy's eyes widened in horror. "The Aquitian Rangers are defeated."

"Tao Rangers: Defeated; White Tao Missing in Action." Pahla's voice sounded hollow.

"Gemstone Rangers: Defeated." came Ko-lin's voice. "Ruby Ranger: Missing in Action, Emerald and Diamond Rangers: Severely Injured."

Yasta yowled in alarm. "Pink Kishnal Ranger: Injured!" she cried. She turned to Carlos, her tail twitching behind her anxiously. "Pink Kishnal mother littermate Yasta mother!"

He hugged her tightly. "Her cousin." he explained at T.J.'s questioning look.

Ashley paused. "Andros? Can you bring that up?" she asked, pointing.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she requested.

A video popped up. The Dark Blue and Dark Silver Rangers were attacking a planet, the civilians running away while a team of Rangers tried to hold them off. The Dark Rangers were easily defeating them, when out of nowhere Dark Silver fell to one knee, clutching a fist over her chest. Dark Blue immediately jumped in front of her, protecting her from the other Rangers. After a few minutes, she was able to stand again, and attacked viciously. The video shut off just as the last Ranger fell under Dark Silver's Super Silverizer.

"Dark Rangers protecting each other?" Vengi wondered aloud. "They're known for their distrust. Why would he protect her?"

"She's killing herself."

Everyone looked at Pahla. "What?" Zhane demanded.

Pahla looked at him, her eyes apologetic. "Astronema is not a Silver Ranger. By forcing your morpher to work for her, she is slowly killing herself. Her body is trying to reject the Silver energy."

"Wait a minute, you mean the Power is color specific?" Zack demanded.

"How can that be?" Rocky wanted to know. "I've switched Colors without any problems."

"You also switched Disciplines." Pahla told him. "Blue Morphin energy is different from Blue Zeo. In the Morphin Discipline, it is very rare that a Ranger may switch Colors without injuring themselves. Some are complete opposites, and if used, will slowly tear the user apart. For Silver to be hurting her this way, Astronema must be a Green. Silver and Green are polar opposites."

"But then how was I able to switch from Green to White?" Tommy asked, frowning.

"And if the Disciplines change, why couldn't I go from Blue to Gold?" Billy put in.

She sighed softly. "In your case, Tommy, you are an extremely rare case, called a Power Mesh. You have the qualities of several Colors, and would work well in any of them. You are predominantly Green, but possess enough White Energy as well as a bit of Red to not be harmed. They are also not polar opposites, which helps. In Billy's case, a Morphin Blue, a scientist, can not become a Zeo Gold, the commander. It's far too different."

"But then what do we do about Astronema?" Zhane asked, looking agitated.

"She must be convinced to give up the Silver Morpher." Pahla said simply. "If she does not, she will not survive."

D.E.C.A. beeped suddenly. "Several unknown ships entering the Sol System." she announced.

"They must be headed for Earth, to tap their Ley Lines." Vengi murmured.

"If they get all that energy..." Litania trailed off.

"They will be unstoppable." Rosemarie finished softly.

"D.E.C.A., set a course for the Sol System." Andros commanded. He glanced around at the others. "Looks like it's finally time to make our appearance. Let's Rocket!"

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called, the rest of Earth's former Rangers falling in place behind him as they instinctively called out the phrase they felt most at home with.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"White Tao Power!"

"Shadow Ruby!"

"Cartock Force, Yellow!"

"Yellow Crystal Power!"

"Star Shine! Power of the Black Star!"

"Power of the Purple Star!"

"By the Powers of the Sword! Sword of Heart!"

"Sword of Fire!"

"Sword of Shadow!"


	20. Confrontation

Twenty-six morphed Power Rangers teleported to the surface of the planet Earth. What they found was not what they'd been expecting.

"We were here first!" the Dark Green Ranger screeched. She wore armor very similar to the Phantom Ranger's, but in an ugly green with black joints and dull gray trimming. A murky, triangular shaped emerald resided in place of the circular ruby.

"I'm the one who defeated the Turbo Rangers!" countered Dark Purple hotly. Her uniform was a skin-tight dark purple bodysuit with gold gloves and boots, a round gold and purple broach at her neck, and a ribbon of gold metal wrapping around her chest down to her left leg. The helmet covered the back of her head, but only had a face shield on the front that came to her chin.

"And look how far that got you." taunted Dark Gold. A darkened gold leotard with gold elbow-length gloves and thigh-high boots, the same as the three Swordsworn Rangers, made her uniform. A broadsword with a thick gold handle was gripped in her left hand.

"You're all obviously incompetent." Dark White answered, her voice thick with a familiar odd accent. She wore a dingy white Ninjetti uniform, the same style as the White Ninja Ranger had once worn.

"And since none of you have managed to capture Earth, we're taking it." agreed the red-head at her side. She wore a loose, greenish-yellow blouse with white knickers and black boots in a style that seemed Renaissance-like to the Earth Rangers, while her thick, curly hair fell loose to her knees.

"And what are you here for?" growled the Dark Black Ranger, in a uniform identical to Dark Purple's. The only difference was that the black in place of purple seemed to make him melt into the shadows. His wings had vanished, making him look almost human. "Moral support?"

"I'll give you moral support!" Dark Yellow yelled, charging forward.

"Moronic imbeciles." Dark Pink murmured softly in a French accented voice from her place off to one side. She wore what looked like a dark gray bikini accented with pink, a small transparent pink skirt attached to the bottom. Her armbands and boots were the same as Yellow Cartock's. She herself was very pretty; white skin with light pink hair drawn into a high ponytail around her white horns, her eyes matching her hair. Her white tail was poised behind her, though the tip twitched in annoyance.

The Dark Red Ranger's head snapped towards the new group of Rangers. His outfit looked like nothing more than a motocross racer’s leathers, complete with helmet, in blood red accented with dark gray and black. "Stop fighting, you fools!" he shouted. "We have Light Rangers looking for a battle!"

Dark Yellow paused reluctantly, turning to see. The rest Dark Rangers regarded the group eagerly. "Goody." Dark Gold purred. "I was hoping for some fun."

"Sabrina!" Silver Swordsworn took a step forward, her eyes lighting up. "You are alive! I was so worried-"

She ducked a sudden vicious sweep of Dark Gold's sword, staring at the other Ranger. "Sabrina?" she asked again, her voice trembling. "What's happened to you?"

"My name is Scorpina." Dark Gold snarled.

She shook her head. "Do not be silly." she insisted, though the teary smile on her face broke the others' hearts. "You are my Sabrina, Gold Swordsworn of Aratoh." She reached out a hand.

Black Swordsworn knocked her out of the way seconds before Dark Gold nearly removed the outstretched hand. Red Swordsworn jumped in her place, sword held ready. "You always were weak of heart, Sabrina." she snarled.

"And you talk too much." Dark Gold shot back.

It was as if a dam had broken. The Rangers began to fight, blurs of color clashing together. In general, they seemed to fight according to color. It hadn't exactly been planned, but each color instinctively sought out their own, grouping together in eight mini-battles. A few fought this urge to balance out the groups, following their heads to the enemy they knew and hated the most as they ignored instinct.

Neither side seemed to really be gaining any ground when Dark Purple finally managed to send Yellow Zeo and Purple Gold Star flying, while Blue Astro struggled to stand. She struck Pink Zeo hard in the shoulder with her mace, and raised it for the killing blow. As the weapon came down, it was caught by a sharp blade.

Pink Zeo stared at the Ranger who had suddenly appeared in front of her. They-she refused to declare gender after Cassie's Phantom Ranger fiasco-wore the same style of uniform as Dark Red, but in a brilliant white. The trimming was silver and bright blue, making the entire suit almost seem to glow in the sunlight. A sharply curved sword was gripped tightly in his hands, holding Dark Purple at bay. "Harm the Pink Zeo Ranger, and I will kill you." they stated, the cold voice deep and masculine.

Dark Red glanced over from his own battle. "Still haunting me, Hyo?"

"Until the day you die, Zedd." came the simple response. He threw Dark Purple away at last, turning to give Pink Zeo a hand up as she continued to stare at him.

Black Lightning suddenly wrapped around each of the Dark Rangers, making them cry out in pain. It lasted for several minutes, until each fell to their knees. Everyone turned to see Zeus and Astronema standing nearby, the former Earth Ranger seeming furious while the Princess of Evil looked mildly amused.

Zeus' appearance had changed drastically since they'd seen him last. The small ponytail he'd had before had grown to his waist, fluttering around him in an unseen wind and pulled back in a blood red wrap. His black jeans were exchanged for loose pants in the darkest navy blue he seemed to favor. His shirt was the same color, but had two large patches cut into the shoulders to reveal a layer of blood red fabric underneath. Guards covered his wrists in the same bloody red. The most astonishing thing, however, was the large, feathery black wings on his back.

"I told you." he growled. "I told *all* of you that Earth was off-limits. But you just wouldn't listen, would you?" Another burst of lightning came from his hands, lasting even longer than the first and leaving the Dark Rangers gasping for breath.

"Who...Who put you in charge?" Dark Red snarled finally.

"I did." Zeus snapped, zapping Dark Red again. He demorphed back to Lord Zedd with a groan. "And I think you need some reminding of why I was elected." Zedd disappeared in a flash of black lightning. Zeus surveyed the assorted Dark Rangers as they collectively struggled to their feet. "Earth is off-limits until *I* say so. Anyone who wishes to argue can join Zedd."

None of them moved.

"Good." He seemed pleased, the fury from before already gone from his face as though it had never been there. "Now get out of here before I change my mind about being merciful to the rest of you." They all disappeared with a wave of his hand and more lightning flashes.

He glanced at the remaining Rangers, then froze, staring at Green Dino. "How dare you..." he said softly, almost too quiet to be heard. "How dare you wear that suit against me!" His voice rose to an enraged shriek, and lighting burst from his fingers again to wrap rings around the Ranger. Green Dino screamed in agony as the lighting tightened around him, and Zeus' face twisted into a frightening expression that was both furious and gleeful at the same time.

Astronema touched Zeus' arm just as Green Dino's uniform vanished in flickers of green and black. The lightning stopped, and Tommy topped forward with a groan. "Let's go." she told him, tossing her head indifferently. "You've played with him enough today."

Zeus stared at her for a moment, then abruptly nodded. He surveyed the rest of the group critically. "Clean yourselves up." he told them, shaking his head. "You're a disgrace to Rangers of Light." Then he and Astronema were gone.

"That went well." Black Dino muttered, dispersing his Power Ax.

Red Astro turned to the White Ranger. "Hyo of Ogrin." he said with a stiffness that startled Yellow Astro as she came up beside him. "I assume you're already staying on the Astro Megaship."

"I am." the Ranger replied coolly.

"So who's mind did you steal this time?"

"That is enough!" White Tao said sharply. "We have more important things to discuss."

Red Astro nodded unwillingly, looking at the White Ranger again. "Join us on the Megaship?"

"I would be honored." The White Ranger's tone was as forcibly polite as Red Astro's, and the other Rangers wondered what they were getting themselves into.

The group fell silent, save for the sound of Rosemarie softly crying for her Sabrina and Red and Pink Dino supporting a moaning Tommy.


	21. Disheartened

"I think we've established that brute force isn't going to work in this situation." T.J. managed, rubbing his wrist as Cassie finished bandaging it.

"So if we can't beat them physically, what are we supposed to do?" Rocky demanded of everyone from the Medbay bed he was sitting on. "I mean, what other options do we have?"

"We gathered all the people the prophecy asked for." Carlos agreed. "What else is there?"

"There has to be something we're missing." Kimberly mused.

"Like what, Kim?" Zack demanded. "We've done everything! We proved ourselves to get the clues to the prophecy, we got the Power again, and we gathered the Soul Bonded. What could we possibly be missing?"

"The sacrifice of love." Tommy said softly.

"Nobody's sacrificing themselves." Jason said firmly. "There has to be another way around it. Besides, it doesn't say someone has to die."

"But something has to be sacrificed, or the prophecy isn't complete." Ashley argued.

Jason sighed. "Look, the last thing we need is for all of us trying to get ourselves killed for some sacrifice. And not one of you can tell me you wouldn't if you thought that was what we needed." he added sternly.

Several guilty looks were shot at the floor.

"Did you see Justin?" Cassie whispered suddenly.

Everyone winced at the memory of his drastically altered appearance. Any trace of the boy they'd once known was gone now. That, more than anything, frightened them. What if even in the end, there was no hope for Justin? What if he was destined to be Zeus forever?

"What I don't understand is how are they so strong?" Adam spoke up softly. "We were fighting three and four against one, and we still lost."

"We didn't just loose; they kicked out butts." Tanya reminded him.

"Adam's right." Kat said quietly. "They were winning. But why?"

"The Dark Rangers gather their Power from darkness and shadow, just as Light Rangers are energized by purity and sunlight. They feed off fear, hatred, and pain. Any negative emotions they've encountered, whether from one of you during your battle or another, they have absorbed. That is where their strength comes from."

Everyone looked at the White Ranger in surprise. It was the first they'd spoken since arriving on the Megaship.

Andros frowned at them. "Are you going to power down, or what?" he asked irritably.

"Gear down." As the white light faded, leaving the Ranger looking coolly at Andros, Kat found herself staring at him. This one was, in fact, a him. He was a few inches taller than the biggest of the Earth Rangers, with a lean but well-muscled build. A large white star was tattooed on the left side of his neck, while a scar crossed the right side of his face, from his temple to his cheekbone. He wore a sleeveless shirt of white and black squares, white pants tucked into black boots, and black gloves. His hair was short purple, and when his eyes turned to her she found them to be an entrancing deep blue-violet. "I am Hyo of Ogrin, the White Turbine Ranger." he announced, though it seemed to be more directed at her than anyone else.

"Yeah, intergalactic mind thief." Zhane said darkly.

"Zhane, that was uncalled for." Pahla glared at him, then turned and bowed to Hyo. "Greetings, Hyo of Ogrin. I am Pahla of Icindra. I assume your search for Lord Zedd has brought you here?"

He bowed back and nodded. "I was badly wounded in our last battle, and was forced to put myself in stasis until I was able to heal. I had been drifting through space for quite some time when your ship detected me, and Miss Kathrine had me brought aboard."

"And you took her mind?" Zhane interrupted, only to be swatted into silence by Ashley.

Hyo looked at Zhane in annoyance. "She brought me here of her own choice. I merely stopped her from informing the rest of you, so that I could rest in peace. Now that I am well, I will finish my fight against Zedd."

Andros frowned as Ashley elbowed him, then sighed. "You're welcome to stay with us for as long as Zedd remains here." he said through his teeth.

Hyo inclined his head. "I accept your gracious offer." His tone was only slightly less forced than Andros'.

"Your prophecy says...the keys to the heart unlock the truth, yes?" Rosemarie asked suddenly.

Andros glanced at her. "Yeah..." he agreed warily.

She looked up, her eyes shining with sudden determination. "Then I know what has to be done. Luc and I will fight alone against the Dark Pink and Dark Gold Rangers while the rest of you hold the others at bay."

"No." Nisha said immediately.

"Princess, you do not have the heart to fight against the Dark Gold Ranger." Aurora agreed.

"I will not fight her." Rosemarie said firmly. "Fighting is not helping the situation. Therefore, the answer lies in something else. I will make my Sabrina listen to me."

"Princess, it is not safe!" Nisha insisted.

"Neither is being a Power Ranger, but that is still what I am." She looked at the pair seriously, her eyes softening slightly. "I appreciate that you both want to protect me. Yet the fact remains that I was chosen by the Sword of Heart to fight against evil. I cannot protect the galaxies I vowed to care for without putting myself in danger. The Dark Rangers are a threat to us all, and as a Ranger, it is my duty to defeat them, whatever the cost to myself."

"Princess..." Aurora trailed off.

"We cannot lose you!" Nisha blurted out.

Rosemarie smiled tenderly at her. "Nor can I lose you." The smile faded into a grim expression, though her eyes seemed pained. "I swear to you on the Sword of Heart, if it comes to my life or that of my Sabrina, I will not stay my hand."

"Then you have the courage I do not." Luc told her seriously. "However, I shall hold true to my own vows. I will fight the Dark Pink Ranger."

Andros regarded them both with a respect his teammates had only seen him show for the Tao Rangers and Zordon. "You are two of the finest Rangers Zordon could ask for. We'll do everything we can to help you."

"May the Power protect us all." Pahla whispered.

****

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema was brushing her hair when her brush suddenly dropped from her hand. She stared at the hand in disbelief as it began to tremble. Within moments sharp spasms wracked her entire body. She slipped out of her chair, tumbling to the ground. The seizures lasted for several minutes, leaving her completely helpless.

It was only the fourth time she'd had these attacks, but each time came without warning and left her drained. She hadn't the slightest idea what was causing them, and there was really no one she could ask. She doubted Ecliptor would know; as much as he would be concerned, he wasn't much for medical knowledge. She wouldn't trust the other Dark Rangers to touch her monitors, let alone with her life. Zeus was the exception, but she didn't want to worry him. He worried far more easily than anyone realized, and she knew with utter certainty that if there was any way to spare him pain, she would take it.

At last she lay still, deeply shaken. She sat up slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. When she was certain there would be no more tremors, she stood, staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered fearfully.


	22. Dark Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to fling a banana at me, LiLAQuAMaRiE. Here's the next set. ^_^ Cranky Zeus? Most definitely. There are reasons, but we haven't gotten to those yet. I'm glad you thought Hyo looked cool. I actually got the idea for him from a KiSS doll of Trowa Barton from Gundam Wing.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know what KiSS dolls are, they're paper dolls for your computer. A total blast; they're how I design clothes and characters. If you don't know who Trowa is, I'm sorry for you. He's the coolest Gundam Wing character next to Quatre. Especially *next* to him. Yes, I'm biased. Particularly for 3+4. ^_^
> 
> Here comes some more Dark Ranger interaction for cmar, as well as some explanations for a few comments that popped up in reviews. I may be shot after this. My only explanation is that I'd just finished watching the funeral episode for 8 Simple Rules. Can we say angst fest?
> 
> Enjoy!

Pahla moved swiftly though her opponents, her eyes remaining closed as she decimated their ranks. She was going to have to raise the danger level at this rate. D.E.C.A. was trying, but she wasn't really challenged enough in the current program. Maybe she'd just run through it too many times, trying to clear her mind.

Her hand struck fabric and her eyes shot open a moment too late. Tommy sailed through the air, landing hard on his back as her foot automatically moved to pin his neck in a move that wound break it if he so much as twitched. She let out a frustrated noise. "D.E.C.A., end training mode! Are all Earthlings so eager to get themselves killed?" she asked no one in particular.

"Recent data suggests non-Earth Rangers are just as prone to danger." D.E.C.A. piped up.

She gave the camera an irritated glare. "Thank you, D.E.C.A."

Tommy chuckled slightly even as he wheezed for breath. "You are definitely as awesome to watch as Jason said. I should have listened to him about waiting until you were done to talk to you, though." he admitted.

She eyed him warily as she helped him to his feet. "What did you want to talk about?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, and she suddenly found him very vulnerable and young. "Well, you're psychic, so I was hoping you could tell me something." He looked up again, hurt flashing across his face as she tried not to giggle. "What?"

"I am sorry." she told him quickly, forcing her smile away. "It is not you. I am not...psychic, as you put it. I sense the mental state of others, and their intentions, but I cannot read their thoughts or predict their actions. I am flattered you would think so highly of my abilities, but I am not that good."

Her twinkling eyes brought a small smile to his face. "Well, you never have told us very much about yourself and what you can do." he defended himself.

She considered that, blinking. "You are right." she agreed. "I have spoken at length with Jason, but I have never spoken of such things to the rest of you." She looked thoughtful, then sat down on the floor of the simudeck, which had returned to its usual plain metal state, gesturing for him to join her. "My abilities are as I have told you." she informed him. "I sense the spirit within others, their power type and color, their mental state, and in some cases, the meaning behind what they do. On rare occasions, I sense impending danger, but it is not often enough to be a reliable ability."

"You just always seem to know everything." Tommy told her somewhat sheepishly. "I guess I sorta figured you did."

She chuckled. "My abilities do help my interpretations, yes. However, it is often simply a keen pair of eyes and experience from an outside source that make the difference. But if you wish for my eyes, I offer my services."

"Experience?" He looked confused. "Jason said you're only eighteen."

She blinked, confused herself for a moment, then laughed abruptly. "In Earth years, the physical equivalent of my age is eighteen, but I have lived longer than you."

Tommy frowned, then sighed. "I hate planetary time difference." he muttered.

"As do we all." she agreed mildly. "The years of my planet are shorter than yours, and my people age more rapidly than Earthlings through the beginning of our adolescence. Ligel, for instance, is eight years old on Icindra, while on Earth she would only be four. I would be eighteen to you, but I am actually twenty-three."

"Oh." He blinked, processing this for a moment.

"In other words, I am older than I look." she informed him, eyes sparkling with good humor.

He was quiet for a moment. "Do you know about me being the Evil Green Ranger?" he blurted out suddenly.

She eyed him, choosing her words carefully. "I have heard of Rita's possession of the Green Dino coin, and her employment of its use, yes. Why?"

He studied the ground, playing absently with a shoelace. "It's just that I've been the Green, uh, Dino Ranger I guess, the White Ninja Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the Red Turbo Ranger. Why did the Power Coin give me the Green Ranger uniform? You said I had the traits of the other two." His voice was almost plaintive, and she found her mothering instincts kicking in. She fought the urge to pull him into her lap for a hug, unsure of how it would be received.

"The Coin gave you the uniform you were most comfortable in." she explained gently. As his head shot up, eyes wide in horror, she hastened to finish. "You were not always evil in that uniform, Tommy. And though you may have been the White Ninja and Red Zeo Rangers, you were happiest as the good Green Dino Ranger." She watched him carefully. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." he muttered sulkily. "The Green Dino powers weren't exactly reliable. I was just backup. And that stupid shield was annoying."

She tried to resist the urge to sigh at him and failed. "Tommy." she said firmly, her mother-knows-better-than-you voice kicking in. "You are not acknowledging this from the correct point of view. You still see the Green Powers as something evil, no matter what good they were used for. That is not fair to either yourself or the Power Coin and Zord you used. Yes, Rita forced you to use them for the wrong purposes, but you later used them for the right ones. Consider that part of your existence as the Green Dino Ranger, not what happened before. Compare that part to your experiences as the White Ninja and Red Zeo and Turbo Rangers."

Thankfully, he seemed to actually stop to think about it. "I wanted to make up for everything." he said finally. "I wanted to prove the Green Ranger could be one of the good guys, even if it never felt like it was enough. As the White Ranger...it was like I had to be the perfect Ranger, because that's what Zordon had chosen for me. I couldn't let him down; I had to be the best fighter, the best leader. And as Red Zeo, I had to be an even better leader, because it was a stronger enemy. And Jason wasn't there to help me this time. I needed to protect everyone. Then when I was Red Turbo, I had to keep protecting everyone, and give Justin a good role model." He trailed off into thoughtful silence before looking up at her. "Green Ranger was my atonement, but it didn't have the pressure of being a leader. I had Kim and Jason, and the others, and they were the first real friends I'd ever had. They knew my worst side and liked me anyway. That's why I wanted to be the Green Ranger again."

She smiled gently and actually did give him a hug then. "You see? You saw all that without any special abilities but your own observations and a sympathetic ear to help you work through them. You are gifted as a White Ranger, after all. Even if your abilities are more spirit based than mental." she added with a wink.

He grinned back at her, and she was relieved to see the shadows gone from his eyes again. "Isn't that a good thing? The last thing we need is another you. Even if Jason wouldn't complain." he added as an afterthought.

She swatted at him playfully, noticing the frown he made as he paused. "What is it?" she asked.

{"How dare you... How dare you wear that suit against me!"} The words rang through Tommy's mind without warning and he stood swiftly. "D.E.C.A., can you bring up Justin Stewart's file from Little Angel's Haven in Angel Grove?"

"Of course." she responded, sounding almost miffed. "Displaying now." A holographic page appeared in front of them, revealing Justin's name and picture.

"Name: Christopher Justin McKenzie?" Pahla read aloud, frowning herself. "I thought you said his name was Justin Stewart."

"McKenzie..." Tommy murmured. He froze as his eyes caught sight of another line. "Birth parents: Matthew and Katrina McKenzie-Deceased."

Pahla looked at Tommy in alarm as he began to tremble. "Tommy?" she demanded sharply.

"No..." he whimpered. "Oh, god, no. No no no..." he trailed off into incoherent mumbling, backing away until he hit a wall and slid down to hug his knees. He began to rock back and forth, moaning 'no' over and over again.

Pahla's senses were screaming warning alarms in her head. "D.E.C.A., summon Kimberly and Jason to the Simudeck, immediately! Something is wrong with Tommy!"

Though they were there in mere moments, it seemed like hours as she knelt, trying without success to coax Tommy out of his state. Jason swore the second he saw him, even as Kimberly dropped to her knees at his side and tried to pull him into a hug. He flinched away, whimpering.

"Alpha, medspray!" Jason snapped, forgetting where he was as his mind slipped far too easily back into a mode long forgotten.

"D.E.C.A." Pahla stepped in smoothly, as though he hadn't made the mistake. A medspray popped out of the wall obediently and she pressed it to the side of Tommy's neck, catching him as he slumped forward onto the two girls. She returned the medspray with a quiet thank you, then looked up at Jason expectantly.

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "What could have set him off?" he demanded of the air.

"Set what off?" Pahla asked, more sharply than she'd intended to.

"Tommy used to have seizures when he remembered his time as the evil Green Ranger." Kimberly said softly, stroking her boyfriend's hair gently. "We thought he'd gotten over them. It hasn't happened since he became the White Ranger."

"What was he doing?" Jason asked, obviously trying to force himself to calm down.

Pahla frowned. "I am unsure. We had been discussing why he became the Green Dino Ranger again, and he finally seemed to accept it. He suddenly asked to see a file of Justin Stewart, then began to panic when he read the names Matthew and Katrina McKenzie."

Jason's frown deepened. "D.E.C.A., cross-reference the names Matthew and Katrina McKenzie with the victims of the evil Green Ranger attacks on Earth."

"Reference confirmed." D.E.C.A. replied almost immediately. "Death stated as building collapse due to Dragonzord. Children: Nathaniel and Christopher; status-Alive. Christopher McKenzie confirmed to be Justin Stewart." she added without being asked.

Kimberly paled, unconsciously hugging Tommy's limp form closer. "Oh, my god." she whispered.

"Rita's Green Ranger made Justin an orphan." Jason finished, closing his eyes in pain. "Oh, Tommy...."

Pahla surveyed them all quietly for a moment before standing. "We should put him in bed." she said softly.

"I'll stay with him." Kimberly said immediately, pressing the teleportation button on her communicator and hugging Tommy close. They disappeared in shining Green and Pink.

Pahla turned to Jason to find his eyes still closed. She hugged him. "Jason?" she asked softly.

"I can't stand this." Jason murmured, his voice suddenly muffled as he buried his face against her hair. "Why does Tommy always have to suffer for this? It wasn't his fault! Why can't the universe just leave him alone?!"

She reached up to stroke his hair. "Perhaps because the universe at large is trying to help Tommy understand what you already know." she suggested softly. She paused. "You love him."

There was definite hesitation. "He's my bro." came the smothered reply.

"That was not my intended meaning." she corrected gently. "Jason, I am not bothered by this. I do not wish to be insulting, but I do not hold the views of your planet. You and Tommy have a bond between you. Perhaps it is not the Soul Bond that I share with you and he with Kimberly, but it is a deep bond all the same. You regard one another as brothers of the heart, and more. I can only respect that, for such a bond is not common." Sensing that he wasn't convinced, she tried a different tactic. "Tommy is not your lover, correct?"

His head shot up. "Of course not!" he said indignantly. "I would never-"

She put a hand over his lips, effectively silencing him. "I am aware of this." she told him. "I simply want you to understand that I am aware of it. Tommy is a loved one, and I do not fault you for that. As long as I hold a place in your heart as well, that is all I can ask for."

He hugged her closer. "Of course you do." he murmured. "You're...everything...."

She smiled slightly into his chest. "I do not know if I could handle such a stressful position. Perhaps it is a good thing that Tommy and the other Dino Rangers share that place." She paused, then remarked "I suppose I can understand your devotion to Tommy; I myself find him quite adorable when he is shy."

"Don't tell Kim; she may get jealous." he replied.

She chuckled. "Actually, I think I will tell her." At his surprised look, she amended "You need to stay with him as well, Jason. He will need your presence just as much as hers when he wakes up. In the mean time, I do wish to speak with Kimberly."

He nodded hesitantly, and she teleported them outside of Tommy and Jason's shared room with Vengi, mostly out of politeness and respect for Earth Ranger modesty. She knocked once, and was admitted. "Kimberly, may I speak with you alone?" she asked without preamble. "Jason would like to sit with Tommy as well, and I believe you and I have not spent much time together."

"No, we haven't." Kimberly admitted warily. She stood, squeezing Tommy's hand one more time before moving to allow Jason to take her place. She followed Pahla out obediently, pausing only one more time in the doorway. She regarded the White Tao Ranger somewhat skeptically. "No offense, but I don't think you and I have all that much in common. So why did you want to talk to me?"

"It is about the relationship between Jason and Tommy." Pahla answered immediately. She saw no reason to be subtle. "I wish to assure myself and Jason that you are not bothered by the love between them."

Kimberly was clearly startled by her easy use of the word 'love'. "I know they've been close since the day they met, but I've never heard it put that way before." she admitted.

"It is true." Pahla said simply. "Jason loves Tommy, far more deeply than even he is willing to acknowledge. Such a bond is very rare. To have two such bonds on the same ship is something of an oddity."

"Two?" Kimberly repeated distractedly as she looked at the door.

"Andros and Zhane." she clarified. At Kimberly's look, she continued. "Just as Jason and Tommy, they truly love one another, far more than simply as brothers."

"But I thought Andros was Soul Bonded to Ashley." Kimberly said hesitantly.

"He is." she agreed. "A Soul Bond is different then their bond. It has similar sensations, but a Soul Bond is for their other half, while the other bond is for their kindred spirit, of sorts. Were it in a different dimension, it might very well have developed into a Soul Bond."

Kimberly didn't seem at all reassured. "Why are you so comfortable with this? You're pretty much telling me that Jason is in love with both of you."

"He is. He has told me so himself, after I coaxed it out of him." She studied Kimberly for a moment. "Kimberly, do you love Trini, Zack, and Billy?" she asked abruptly.

"Of course I do." Kimberly answered immediately. "They're the best friends I've ever had. I'd die for them."

"Exactly." Pahla told her gently. "That is what Jason feels for Tommy, simply on a deeper level. To Jason, there is no life without Tommy, no more than there is without me, or the rest of you. Jason's heart is simply far too big for me to occupy it alone. To be honest, I do not wish to. Jason loves all of us equally, in various states." She watched her carefully. "Can you accept this for Tommy as well?"

Kimberly was quiet for a moment. "I...I think so." she said finally. "I guess I'm just always afraid someone better's going to come along and take him away from me." she admitted. She shifted uncomfortably. "I always have been, actually."

Pahla's smile was warm and affectionate. "Kimberly, Tommy is your Soul Bonded. You are destined to be with one another. Never doubt his devotion to that bond anymore than he doubts yours. You cannot, and will not be separated, for any reason. Surely you can see that by now."

Kimberly broke out into a warm smile of her own, throwing her arms around Pahla and hugging her tightly. "I can see why Jason and Tommy like you so much. You're the best person to talk to when someone's feeling self-conscious. Thanks, Pahla."

"I am merely offering a fresh, objective pair of eyes." Pahla answered modestly, though she was pleased to know she had made some headway in the possibility of a friendship with the Pink Dino Ranger.

"You're a great friend." Kimberly corrected, tightening the hug for a moment before releasing her. "Come on, we'd better check up on them."

She opened the door to find Jason and Tommy on the bed together, Tommy's head buried in Jason's shoulder as the other held him close. They both looked up in surprise, horror dawning on their faces as Kimberly blinked at the sight. "Kim, it's not what it looks like-" Tommy tried, his voice hoarse with obvious tears.

"You guys are so cute together." Kimberly interrupted with a smile. She grinned at their befuddled expressions. "It's okay." she assured them. "Pahla straightened me out. I know you guys love each other, and I love you both. It doesn't bother me anymore." At Jason's skeptical look, she acquiesced "Well, maybe a little. But I am going to work on it. I promise I'll try not to be so jealous the next time I catch you in bed together."

Tommy smiled a little in spite of the tears that still shined a bit in his eyes. "There's room for two more." he offered, though his eyes pleaded far more than his words did.

Pahla chuckled. "How can anyone say no to those adorable puppy dog eyes?" she asked.

"They are hard to resist." Kimberly agreed, her smile widening. "After all, they caught Jason and I hook, line, and sinker." With that, she promptly threw herself onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Tommy from the other side.

Pahla laughed lightly and sat down gracefully beside them, only to be yanked down for a tight group hug by Jason. She laughed again, opening her senses a little more. They weren't perfect yet. Jason still needed to accept that it truly was alright to love Tommy, Tommy needed to release the immeasurable guilt and depression he felt, and Kimberly was only working toward acceptance of relationships she hadn't been raised to understand. But they had a start. And that was enough, for now.

Smiling predatorily, she proceeded to show Tommy and Kimberly how she'd discovered Jason's most sensitive ticklish spot.


	23. Enlightening Conversation

"Incoming transmission." D.E.C.A. announced.

Kat looked up from her book. “For me? Who's it from?"

"Brawda of Luniz, Black Turbine Ranger."

Her hand paused over the accepting button. Did she really want to speak to the teammate of the person who'd manipulated her? Sighing, she decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. "This is Kathrine Hillard of Earth, Pink Zeo Ranger."

The person who appeared on the screen was not what she'd been expecting. They were finely featured, with large, expressive eyes in a rather feminine face. The body, while also thin, had faint curves and a masculine chest covered in a cropped black shirt. Neon pink hair cut short hung over aqua eyes that seemed too bright to be natural. They smiled. "And this is Brawda of Luniz, Black Turbine Ranger. Male, to answer your confusion. There is very little gender difference in my species."

She stiffened slightly. Had he just...?

"I didn't read your mind, Kathrine Hillard." he reassured her. "I'm merely basing my statement on the confusion in your face and the question I'm most often asked by people not of my planet. I didn't wish to offend you."

Something in his pleasant smile calmed her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so judgmental."

"It's understandable. Many people are suspicious of me after meeting Hyo."

She eyed him warily. The smile remained the same, and she wasn't sure if she was being mocked or not. " I suppose..."

"I'm calling you regarding Hyo, and what happened between you. He didn't ask me to," he added just as the thought crossed her mind, "But I thought someone should speak with you, and he obviously wouldn't."

"Why not?" she asked softly.

"Because Hyo is too shy to speak to you." he replied, eyes sparkling with good humor. "My teammate is a wonderful fighter and a powerful psychic, but somehow he seems to become rather tongue-tied in your presence."

She gaped at him, flabbergasted. "Are you-"

"Forgive my bluntness, Kathrine Hillard." Brawda interrupted. "I can't help but be pleased that Hyo has finally found something to distract him from his mission."

"His mission?"

The smile faded slightly, and he sighed. "This isn't a pleasant story." he warned. After a moment of looking thoughtful, he spoke again. "The Turbine Rangers, in the beginning, consisted of Hyo of Ogrin, our White Ranger, myself, and Zofren of Nastris, our Red Ranger. Hyo was a powerful psychic and fierce warrior, while Zofren, his opposite, was a pacifistic monk with the ability of foresight. Somehow despite their differences, they became the best of friends, and were discovered to be Spirit Bonded."

"Spirit Bonded?"

"A bonding of spirits. Similar to a Soul Bond, but rather than the one you're destined to love romantically, it's more of a...kindred spirit, I think it's called on Earth." He smiled when she nodded that he'd gotten the correct phrase. "The Spirit Bond is two people who are bound as brothers of the spirit. It's an extremely powerful and rare bond, which is why so many were shocked that Hyo and Zofren, who at first glance seemed to despise one another, were bonded that way.

Zofren came to us one day, claiming he'd had a vision in his dreams, that he would fall to darkness and kill thousands. He begged for Hyo to kill him before it came to pass, for he'd rather be dead than harm an innocent life. Hyo refused, unable to bear the thought of losing his best friend. He insisted that it was only a nightmare, not a vision. Eventually, Hyo vowed that if Zofren were to turn to darkness, he would kill him by his own hand. Zofren seemed to accept that Hyo could never harm him as he was, and Hyo wouldn't believe that Zofren would purposely hurt anyone."

"And Zofren turned into Lord Zedd." Kat whispered, hands drawing up over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

Brawda nodded solemnly. "Hyo was forced to agree to fulfill his vow. But Lord Zedd is stronger than Hyo had been willing to give him credit for, and every time they've fought one another, it's come to a stalemate. In the end, I told Hyo I'd protect the Xaq Galaxy alone while he followed Lord Zedd. I'll continue to do so until either Hyo and Zofren or their morphers are returned to me."

Kat sniffled, wiping her eyes absently as she reached for a tissue. "I'm sorry. I don't know...what's come over me." she said between choked sobs.

Brawda’s kind smile returned. "You love Hyo."

She shook her head in denial, trying in vain to dry her eyes. "I just met him." she protested tearfully. "I don't know anything about him."

"That doesn't matter." Brawda told her gently. "If your heart says you love him, then you are in love. I know for a fact that Hyo is fascinated by you, but is too afraid that he has offended you. He's also quite shy."

"How do you..." She swallowed back another sob, waving her tissue vaguely. "How do you know all this?"

"Because Hyo is my friend, and his personal business has become my business. Besides," his eyes twinkled maddeningly, "I'm empathic."

She stared in shock. "E-empathic? As in..."

"As in able to sense the emotions of others."

She stared for a moment longer, then nodded slowly. "T-thank you, Brawda. I appreciate you telling me all of this."

"Of course." he answered with a warm smile. "I wish you both the best of luck, and look forward to meeting you in person someday, Kathrine Hillard."

"Me, too." She smiled through her tears, and found she meant it. A thought occurred to her. "Brawda? I was told that Lord Zedd is centuries old. How old *are* you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No." she admitted. "I was just curious."

"We became Rangers before even Ri-tah of Yu-tari was more than an infant." he informed her. "As Zofren is cursed to be immortal, so are we. Our Team Bond gives the same lifespan to Hyo and myself. If Zedd is ever destroyed, we will live out our lives as we would have centuries ago." He paused, then smiled as he added "Hyo will be able to live out his days with you."

She was blushing as she disconnected the transmission and asked D.E.C.A. where Hyo was. It didn't matter that he was on the bridge, or that he wasn't alone. She teleported, not wanting to wait for the megalift. The pink hadn't even fully faded from her vision when she threw herself into Hyo. She buried her face in his chest as he stared down at her in surprise. "I forgive you." she whispered, squeezing him tightly.

She sensed, rather than saw, his frown. "Brawda contacted you." he sighed.

"I'm glad he did." she replied, and looked up at him.

He reached down to brush the drying tears from her cheeks. "He shouldn't have made you cry."

She shook her head. "It's not his fault. I just..." Unable to find the words, she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

As his arms wrapped around her waist, she ignored the catcalls in the background, focusing on nothing more than the feeling of his lips on hers.


	24. Fading Crimson

The next few weeks were spent playing cat-and-mouse games with the Dark Rangers. D.E.C.A. would report a disturbance on a planet in a system far from Sol, and the Megaship would go chasing after it. They would arrive to fight the Dark Rangers with no success for several hours before the other group would disappear. The only pattern that seemed to be forming was the fact that they seemed to like fighting by color, with the exceptions of Dark Gold, who single-mindedly sought out Silver Swordsworn in each battle, and Dark Blue, who seemed to delight in torturing any Ranger he could get his hands on, particularly Green Dino, with no regards to which side they were on. More than once he had rescued a Light Ranger from their attacker simply because the offending Dark Ranger had gotten in his way. The only Light Ranger he seemed to consistently help was Red Ninja, leaving him feeling a bit confused and slightly guilty. As for the Light Rangers, Yellow Cartock seemed to be slowly but fairly steadily making progress with Dark Pink. Unfortunately, he was the only one gaining any headway.

In the meantime, everyone busied themselves with various chores on the Megaship. The Earthling girls had made a hobby of treating the non-Earth Rangers to lesser-known things about their planet, such as fashion tips and how to apply make-up. They seemed to have the hardest times with Yasta and Ko-lin. The Phantom Ranger had been discovered to be an extreme tomboy and had to be cornered and begged by Cassie to get her to even allow them to try so much as nail polish on her. She flat-out refused to wear dresses, and had the added difficulty of needing to wear red and black to prevent color withdrawal, for reasons she wouldn't explain. Though fair more amiable, Yasta was difficult simply for the fact that her ears, whiskers, and tail had to be taken into account. They spent most of their time trying to find new ways to hide her cat facial features with her hair, and picking out loose skirts and dresses long enough to hide her tail without hurting her. Their other problem was Litania, who thought the Earthling concepts of modesty were ridiculous, and wanted to show far more skin than society would be comfortable with. Vengi managed to escape their fun by hiding out with the male Rangers, though Tanya had still been seen picking outfits for him to try on more than once. All in all, it was safe to say the entire crew was going stir crazy.

It was the middle of the night when the Rangers found themselves sleepily gathering on the bridge after D.E.C.A. announced another disturbance, each still dressed in their pjs. T.J., who's eyes had been open in slits, shot wide as Litania passed him, wearing nothing more than a bra and underwear.

Tanya put a hand on his shoulder understandingly. "Count your blessings, T.J." she murmured in his ear as she went by him. "Santrans sleep in the nude."

He tried not to ponder that.

"This had better be good, D.E.C.A." Zhane grumbled.

"The Dark Rangers have been spotted on the planet Jiruya, in the Nisce Galaxy." D.E.C.A. replied.

Andros instantly snapped awake, earning a glare from his still far sleepier best friend. "Thanks, D.E.C.A. Let's head out, everyone."

"Same plan as always?" Rocky asked, yawning.

"Same plan as always." Jason confirmed.

"Let's just hope it works this time." Adam murmured, leaning against Rocky's shoulder. The taller boy wrapped an arm around him.

Though none of them said it, everyone reverently agreed.

****

There was no 'official' start to the battle this time. The Dark Rangers were attacking a peaceful planet that had no Rangers of its own, and the Light Rangers charged in to stop them. Battle cries and 'hi-yah's echoed through the air, accented with the metallic clang of weapons striking each other. No one took the time to think; the Dark Rangers were too eager to fight, and the Light Rangers were too tired.

Then without warning it happened; Black Ninja, in the middle of a fierce battle with Dark Green, was knocked back with a powerful blast from the ax she welded, forcing him to demorph. Dark Green's sneer was obvious despite her featureless helmet as she raised the ax again. "At last! An end to one of you meddlesome Rangers!"

A sword knocked her back at the same time as her ax came slashing down. She stumbled back, the wiring of her uniform beginning to spark. Grabbing at her chest, she winced in pain. "Damn." she whispered, spying the faintest of lines running across a corner of her emerald. She vanished in a flash of green.

Adam saw none of this. His eyes were on the ax, and where it had fallen. Dark Green hadn't hit her intended target. Red Ninja had leapt in the way to stab her, and in the process, taken the full blow meant for his boyfriend. Now Rocky lay on the ground, the ax evaporating beside him as blood slowly seeped into the ground.

Adam scrambled to his side. "Rocky?" he asked tearfully.

Rocky lay still. There was no desperate gasps for breath, no loving last words. His eyes were open and unseeing, while the blood continued to flow. A shaking hand at his neck found no pulse.

The scream that echoed through the air was wordless, but the loss it conveyed was clear.

Dark Blue froze in his battle against Blue Dino and Blue Astro, staring in shock at the body of the Red Ninja Ranger. Adam's soft cries reached his ears, mixing with the yell of denial from Yellow Ninja. He continued to stare, Hand Blasters dropping to the ground. "Rocky?"

No one heard him, or the fact that the voice was Justin's, not Zeus. "Rocky?" he whimpered again. "Rocky, I'm sorry!"

Dark Silver was at his side an instant, abandoning her battle with Pink and Yellow Astro at the quiet cry that reached her ears though the private communication line in her helmet. She gripped his arm tightly, not caring if anyone was watching or not. Her little brother was hurting and it was her job to get him somewhere safe. They vanished in a burst of purple fire.

The Dark Rangers made themselves scarce, finding that not only had their self-elected leader, his lover, and the very one of them who'd caused this mess disappeared, but their enemies were in too severe a state of shock to continue the battle. While they celebrated in the death of a Power Ranger, even they knew there was no battle without an opponent. They would revel in the Rangers' loss, and plan. With the death of one, the rest would soon follow.

The Light Rangers were at a loss. None of them had considered loosing of one of their own, not like this. They knew it was possible, that the prophecy and their own close calls had warned them, but to have a life end so suddenly and without warning was inconceivable. No matter how much they knew intellectually, there remained the fact that part of them knew the Power Rangers *always* win. Death was never a part of winning.

Eventually Adam's keening wail broke through the walls of shock, and everyone rushed into action. Yellow Ninja and Yellow Zeo gathered him up in their arms, hugging tightly and trying to calm him. Blue Dino knelt beside the body, checking for any sort of vital signs. "I'm not getting a pulse! Someone give me a hand!"

White Taeo caught Red Dino's arm as he started forward, shaking her head slightly. "There's nothing you can do, Jason." she told him softly.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Rocky's not there."

Pink Dino looked up at her Bonded in surprise. "Tommy?"

"He's gone." Green Dino's voice sounded choked. "His body's there, but he's already gone."

"His soul has passed us." White Taeo agreed quietly.

Pink Zeo stared at them. "You mean he's really...?"

"No!" Yellow Ninja shouted, shaking her head in denial. "You're wrong! He can't-" She choked back a sob. "Oh, god. Why is this happening?"

White Turbine knelt, carefully gathering Rocky's body in his arms. "A warrior deserves a warrior's funeral." he stated quietly. "There are others who will wish to know."

Red Astro nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to the Megaship." His voice was hoarse with silent tears.

****

Astronema demorphed, crouching down in front of Dark Blue. "Zeus?" she asked softly. "Zeus, you need to demorph."

He didn't react.

She reached up, taking hold of his helmet and forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me Zeus. You have to demorph." She put just enough force in her tone to catch his attention.

Nodding once slowly, he detransformed with a shower of blue. His wings appeared instantly, but he banished them with blue sparkles. He wrapped his arms around himself, curling inward. The expression of loss and hopelessness on his face gave him the look of the lost and lonely little boy he'd once been.

Contrary to what so many believed, Astronema *did* have a heart, even it had been hardened by years of a harsh life of evil. Seeing her little brother like this made it ache to sooth the hurt away. She pulled him into her arms, drawing him back to sit in the windowsill. He curled against her almost instantly, burying his face in her shoulder. She rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back soothingly.

For once in her life, Astronema regretted the death of a Light Ranger.

****

White Turbine carefully laid Rocky's body out on a medtable and detransformed quietly. He looked up to see Kat in tears and immediately pulled her to his side. She leaned against him, a fist pressed against her lips to muffle her sobs. All he could do was rub her shoulder comfortingly, and the knowledge that he couldn't do anything more for her was killing him.

There wasn't a dry eye in Medbay. Everyone comforted each other in their grief, hugging tightly as they mourned their loss. No one spoke; there was nothing they *could* say. No words could bring Rocky back into their lives, and no words could take the pain of knowing that away.

Adam had planted himself in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest. His head leaned against the wall, silent tears streaking his cheeks. A hole had been ripped through his heart, leaving a throbbing ache behind. He knew now what Dulcea felt every day, and all he could do was wonder how long he could stand it. His other half was gone, and with him, a part of himself. He would never be the same.

"I'll put out the announcement." Andros announced suddenly, breaking the silence. His voice was as choked as any of them, and tears shimmered in his eyes.

"No." Aisha sobbed, leaning against Zack. Making an announcement would make it real, and no one wanted this to be real. She prayed silently that this was only a dream, that she would wake up any minute and find Rocky at the synthetron, trying to increase the proportions.

Jason nodded to Andros wordlessly. The news had to be sent out, and Andros was the only one of them capable of doing it at the moment. No one wanted to be the one to say it, to make Rocky's death official. Andros' courage to volunteer wasn't without appreciation.

Andros headed out, only to find Ashley catching his hand. She kept her gaze on the ground when he looked at her, but didn't release his hand. He said nothing, just squeezed and gently pulled her along with him. She wasn't looking for words; just the comfort of his presence.

The Megaship was silent as they made their way onto the bridge. It seemed even D.E.C.A. was feeling the loss of one of her crew, even a temporary member. He brought the casualties list up, and with a heavy heart, typed in the first death listing.

Rocky DeSantos of Earth, Red Ninja Ranger: Deceased.

There it was. The official statement that Rocky was dead. Ashley burst into tears the moment she saw it, crying brokenly into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head as he fought back his own tears.

Eventually he forced himself to send the transmission to the Ignis Ranger headquarters. A young girl appeared in a white button-up shirt with purple bars on the sleeves, two purple stars marking her right shoulder, while her left arm was tightly bound in a sling. Her platinum blond hair drawn up in multiple small braids, and gray eyes looked up in surprise. "This is Sergeant 14979, Ignis Ranger 2. State your business."

"This is Andros of KO-35, Red Astro Ranger." he answered quietly. "I'm sending you the updated casualty list."

"Updated?" she questioned.

He steeled himself, swallowing hard as he fought off more tears. "Rocky DeSantos of Earth, Red Ninja Ranger, died on the battlefield today."

Ashley sobbed loudly.

Sergeant 14979 stared at him, her eyes softening after a moment. "We regret the news of your loss, Andros of KO-35. Accepting transmission."

It took far too short a time for such a horrible thing to be passed on. At last Sergeant 14979 straightened in her seat, raising her right hand to salute. "Your teammate will be an honored addition to the Morphin Grid." She hesitated, then added quietly. "May the Power protect you all."

The transmission ended abruptly.

Ashley looked up at Andros. "What did she mean," she sniffled, "'Your teammate will be an honored addition to the Morphin Grid'?"

"Have you ever heard anyone say 'once a Ranger, always a Ranger'?" he questioned softly. "When a Power Ranger dies, their soul is transferred to the Morphin Grid. They become a part of the Power. The souls of former Rangers are what tells you how to access your Power."

"So Rocky's a part of the Morphin Grid now?"

He nodded wordlessly.

They were silent for a few minutes. "Andros?" Ashley asked at last.

"Hmm?"

"If I...become a part of the Morphin Grid...."

His heart clenched at the thought, and he unconsciously tightened his arms around her.

"I just want you to know...that I love you."

He looked down at her, his eyes softening slightly. "I love you too, Ashley." he murmured. He hugged her, letting her bury her face against him.

Their auras sparkled as they remained that way for a long time.


	25. Celebrations and Guilt

The Dark Fortress was usually a sullen, dark place. The only noise was either Astronema's screeching or random Quantrons. Today however, it was filled with laugher and clinking glasses. The Dark Rangers, minus Astronema and Zeus, were celebrating.

"Did you hear the Black Ninja Ranger scream?" laughed Zedd, brandishing his goblet.

"Music to my ears." Divatox agreed with a grin, toasting him.

"Excellent job, Empress." Scorpina purred.

Rita Repulsa looked up from her drink with a grunt. Seeing everyone's eyes on her, she immediately gave a smug expression. "I always said I'd defeat the Power Rangers. And now I've done it!" She laughed, the harsh noise echoing through the room.

Demoness rolled her eyes from her usual corner, leaning against the wall. She downed her drink quickly, then tossed her glass to a passing Quantron. She muttered something rude about the company in Cartocian, and left the room for her private chambers. No one was all that surprised; the Dark Pink Ranger was a loner by nature, and refused to spend any more time with the others than she had to. In her eyes she had had a drink with them, which fulfilled her social obligations.

"With one Ranger gone, the rest will fall soon." Spectra declared from her place in Lady Tearrah's lap.

The Dark White Ranger wrapped her arms around her lover, smirking. "These 'Earth Rangers' aren't so hard to defeat. What took you so long before?"

"Don't underestimate them." Goldar growled warningly. "Every time you think you have them beat, those stupid Earthlings always rally together."

"Monkey Boy does have a point." Divatox agreed.

Zedd waved his hand dismissively. "No matter. Now that we know the secret to defeating them, they'll drop like flies."

"And that secret would be?" Spectra asked, twirling a red curl on her finger as she posed seductively for Lady Tearrah's enjoyment.

If Zedd could grin, he would have. "Attack the person they care for most. Without half of their precious 'Soul Bond', they'll be to depressed to fight!" He laughed uproariously.

"You're too cocky."

Everyone looked up to see Zeus in the doorway, Astronema beside him as always. The Dark Blue Ranger's eyes glinted coldly. "If you don't consider your opponent a capable fighter no matter what the circumstances, you'll lose."

Zedd snorted indifferently. "What would you know? You've never defeated them."

"I've defeated dozens of Ranger teams throughout the galaxies in a mere month. During that time, I lead to the successful first defeat of the Earth and Space Rangers." Zeus walked toward Zedd slowly, until they were only a few feet apart. "I've done what took you *centuries* to accomplish. *That's* why I'm in charge."

Zedd growled threateningly. "History dictates that the *Red* Ranger is the leader."

"What are you, a Light Ranger?" Zeus shot back. "I'm younger, stronger, and smarter than you." He gestured wide. "I'm the better model, Z."

Zedd roared his rage, grabbing his staff from the wall. "A challenge! For the leader of the Dark Rangers!"

Zeus rolled his eyes, polishing his fingernails on his shirt. "If you insist on being made a fool." he sighed. He glanced back at Astronema, who tossed him her Wrath Staff. He gripped it loosely in his right hand, pointing the tip at the ground as he held it out in front of him, settling his weight back on his left leg.

With a snarl, Zedd leapt forward, striking at the other Dark Ranger. Zeus spun the staff up to block, twisting it around as Zedd attacked again and again. His left arm stayed behind him and his body rarely moved, defending with an ease that mocked Zedd's fury. His defense was both effortless and flawless, his breathing barely labored.

He switched to attack without warning, spinning the staff in graceful arcs that had Zedd stumbling backwards. He struck Zedd's knuckles swiftly, then knocked his staff flying. He went after the now defenseless villain, landing harsh blows to his shoulders, arms, neck, and chest. The back of the knees were abruptly hit hard, sending Zedd sprawling. The point of the staff pressed against his throat, and Zedd froze, staring up into Zeus' demonic smile and cold, glittering eyes. "Did I forget to mention guns were never my favorite weapon?" he hissed.

Then something flickered in those eyes, and he spun away. "Does anyone *else* want to question my authority?"

Silence answered him.

"Good. Now to repeat what I said before, I don't care what you do or who you attack as long as you *stay* *away* from Earth. Anyone who wants to attack the Earth and Space Rangers will wait for the others. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Goldar growled.

Zeus smirked, tossing the staff he held back to Astronema. He walked out, leaving Zedd on the floor behind him. "Enjoy your celebration!" he called. Under his breath he added "While you can..."

****

Andros entered the simudeck silently, closing the door behind him. He hit a random program, not particularly caring what it was. The beautiful forest of KO-35 that formed around him went unnoticed as he sat down, leaning back against a tree. His eyes closed, fists clenched, and a deep shudder shook his body.

It was hard to say how long he stayed there, unmoving. He was startled back into reality when something plopped into his lap. His eyes shot open, muscles instantly tensing. A pair of bright green eyes greeted him.

He sighed. "What do you want?" he demanded irritably.

"What are you doing?" Nera asked cheerfully.

"Enjoying solitude. Go away."

"Why?"

"Because I like to be alone. Now go away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like kids! Leave me alone!"

"That's silly." Nera declared. "Ligel and I like you."

"The feeling isn't mutual. *Go away*."

"Nera?" called another young voice from the doorway.

She waved, squirming back and forth in Andros' lap. "Over here!"

Ligel blinked at the pair as she approached. "What's going on?"

"Andros is being crabby." Nera told her.

"I'm not being crabby." he sulked. "I just want to be left alone."

"No."

"Why won't you go away?" he asked despairingly.

"'cause I don't wanna."

He groaned, head falling back against the tree. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Nera paused to consider this. "You became a Ranger." she decided. "And since you're a Ranger, you have to help people. I need help to save my sister, and Ligel needed help to find her assa. So you had to help us."

"Lucky me." he groused.

"Why are you sad?"

His eyes snapped to Ligel, narrowing slightly. "What?"

"You're sad." she repeated, bright blue eyes gazing through him in an expression that was very much her mother's. "Why?"

He looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Is it about Rocky?" Nera wanted to know.

"What makes you think that?"

"Everyone's sad about Rocky." she informed him. "Rocky was really nice. He liked to play with us. I miss him, too."

"At least you didn't drag him out into space." he muttered without thinking.

"Did you?"

He glanced up at Ligel. "What?"

"Did you really drag him out into space?" she wanted to know. "I thought he came here on his own."

He shifted slightly, not meeting her eyes. "I brought all of Earth's former Rangers together to tell them about Zeus, and then they were kidnapped."

"I thought that was T.J.'s idea." Nera piped up.

"Yeah." he admitted. "But I'm the one who actually brought them together, and took them to Phaedos."

"Didn't T.J., Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie gather everyone?" Ligel inquired. "And it was Assa's idea to go to Phaedos. Besides, no one said they didn't want to go, did they?"

He scowled at her. "Can't you just let me be?"

"Why should we let you feel guilty over things that aren't your fault?" she asked practically. "You didn't *make* Rocky come here. He could have asked to go back to Earth. And you weren't the one that killed him."

"He died protecting the person he loves most. Isn't that the best way to go?" Nera added.

Andros was silent for awhile. "I have repairs to do." he muttered at last. He moved Nera from his lap and stood. A hand touched each girl's head for a brief moment, and then he hurried out as though it had never happened.

"Well?" Nera demanded.

Ligel's eyes glazed over for a moment as she focused. "He'll be all right."

"So who's next? Tommy or Jason?"

Ligel glanced at D.E.C.A.'s camera. "D.E.C.A.? Where are Tommy and Jason?"

"Tommy is in the Glider Bay. Jason is in his room." D.E.C.A. supplied.

The two girls glanced at one another. "Tommy." Ligel decided.

"Won't he be harder? Everyone says he feels guilty really easy."

"Yeah, but he's closer." Ligel pointed out.

Nera yawned as the two girls headed out. "I'm gonna need a nap after we're finished. Fixing Rangers is hard work."

Ligel nodded seriously. "But someone has to do it."

****

A shadowy figure crept into Zedd and Rita's bedroom as they slept. Silently it approached Rita's nightstand, quickly ducking down as she rolled over. After a moment, they rose again, taking the dull emerald. A faint purple light sparked against it, and the emerald was returned to the stand.

The figure slipped out, glancing back at the door. Astronema smirked in the darkness. "Goodbye, Rita." she murmured. "*No one* hurts my little brother."


	26. Silly Red Rangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ducks LiLAqUaMaRiE's banana* Hey! Don't throw food! Yes, I'm evil, yes, I mean, and yes, I killed Rocky. This story is entirely dark and twisted; that's why I say it's angst. However, this isn't over yet. Judging by the file size and the muse lurking behind me, not by a long shot.
> 
> Weesta, your comments on trouble in the ranks of the dark forces got the muse working. I've actually worked out another plot twist. Again. x.x
> 
> Hagar: I have to admit, your reviews never fail to make me think things through just as much as they make me smile. Never worry about being too strong-minded and blunt; I appreciate your honesty and criticism. *Bows* I'm honored your think I have good chances for the "Darkest PR Fanfic". My names either just come to me, I randomly type a few letters and fiddle with them for awhile until I find something I like, or I cheat and use a baby namer. ^_^;; I love Ellen Brand's work; she was my inspiration for Justin in the beginning and Vengeance. I've actually read about ley lines all over the place (I keep wanting to say Power Nodes. Too much Mercedes Lackey, if there is such a thing.), but I liked her idea of that being the reason everyone's always after Earth.
> 
> As for your 'love rant', I know what you mean. I fully believe in the concept that love knows no bounds, not even gender, and I wanted to show that in this with a multitude of couples who don't care about who or what their special person is, just for that person themselves. Kim on the other hand, is another matter. She knows Tommy loves her in her heart, but her mind is too self-conscious and wary. The comment she made to Pahla was out of defense; deep down, she *does* understand, but she's also terrified of losing Tommy to someone else. In that sense, Jason was a threat. She can accept Rocky and Adam and Cassie and Ko-lin because they're no 'threat' to her, but she's afraid Tommy's love for Jason means more than his love for her, not because he's a guy, but just because they're closer than she is to him. Her comments are rude because of that fear, not because she actually means them.
> 
> If anyone's wondering, I *do* like Kim. She was actually my favorite Pink Ranger. But I needed a way to explain through plot how the Bonds work relationship-wise, and with the breakup mess, she seemed to be the one for the job. She's not actually homophobic, even if it seems that way. It's one of those upbringing vrs. common sense vrs. instinct problems.
> 
> Oh, and I write so much Hagar, because you guys inspire me to stick in more plot twists. ^_^

Tommy was sitting alone at the table beside the synthetron. He stared vacantly at the space before him, not seeing much of anything. His fists slammed down without warning, and he buried his face in his arms. His body shook with tearless sobs.

Distracted by his grief, he didn't even start at the feeling of tiny arms closing around him from either side. He swallowed, forcing his voice to normal tones. "Girls, this really isn't a good time..."

"We love you, Tommy." Nera told him.

"Rocky loves you, too." Ligel agreed.

"And none of us like to see you sad."

"Rocky wouldn't want that."

"So we're giving you a hug to feel better, because you need one."

"And we're not going away."

He smiled despite his teary eyes, sitting up at last to wrap an arm around each of them and pull them into his lap. "Thanks, girls." he murmured, hugging them close. They responded in kind.

"So why do you feel guilty for Rocky dying?" Ligel wanted to know.

He sighed heavily. "I really don't know anymore. I just feel like it's my fault somehow."

Nera huffed in frustration. "Are all Red Rangers this silly?"

He blinked down at her. "Huh?"

"You, Jason, and Andros are all being silly." she informed him. "Nobody made Rocky meet up with the rest of you, nobody made him go to Phaedos, and no one made him fight. He chose to fight the Dark Rangers, and *he* chose to die protecting Adam. You haven't done anything wrong except question his decisions."

He blinked again.

"What's so wrong about dying for the one you love?" Ligel added. "Don't hurt Rocky's memory by saying *you* should have done something to protect him. And don't blame yourself for what he decided to do. He died as a Power Ranger, like a hero. What better way is there to go?" She looked toward the door abruptly. "Did you hear that T.J.?"

The Blue Astro Ranger looked in sheepishly. "I heard. And you're both right. We should have more respect for Rocky."

{Out of the mouths of babes...} Tommy thought in amusement, smiling down at the pair. "You two are a lot smarter than we give you credit for, aren't you?"

Nera humped. "Just 'cause we're little doesn't mean we don't know anything."

The two Rangers exchanged grins over her head. "You're absolutely right." T.J. agreed.

Ligel gave Tommy one last squeeze before slipping out of his lap. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She glanced back at him. "To see Jason. He's the last Red Ranger we had to talk to."

Nera squirmed down as well, yawning. "You can take him." she decided. "I'm gonna go nap. Fixing Rangers is exhausting."

T.J. and Tommy managed to hold in their laughter until after the pair were gone. They immediately lost it, laughing together over such wisdom from two so small, out of an entire ship full of adults. Their plain, blunt honesty was as amusing as it was effective. Even so, they were grateful, knowing that they'd needed to hear it.

"We can still hear you!" Nera shouted from down the hall.

They covered their mouths, trying to smother the remaining snickers.

****

Jason listened to the soft knock on his door, judged the height of the person by the direction of the sound, and smiled faintly. "Come on in, Ligel."

The door slid open, allowing her inside, and she squinted in the darkness. Her eyes adjusted after a moment, and she padded silently over to the bunk. He moved over a bit, allowing her to climb up and curl against him. They hugged, neither saying anything for a while.

At last Ligel looked up at him, her eyes still shining with an almost unnatural brightness even in the dark room. "Do I have to give you the speech, too?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "The speech?"

She took a deep breath. "No one made Rocky meet up with the rest of you, go to Phaedos, or fight the Dark Rangers, he chose to die protecting Adam, and you haven't done anything wrong except question him. There's nothing wrong about dying for the one you love. Don't hurt Rocky's memory by saying you should have done something, or blame yourself for what he decided he wanted. So stop sulking in your room with the lights off."

He smiled in spite of his melancholy. "You're absolutely right." he agreed.

She looked at him warily. "You're agreeing with me? Without arguing?"

He chuckled. "I know you too well by now to disagree with you. You're right; I need to respect Rocky more. He chose to become a Ranger the first time, and he chose to do it again. I won't regret his decisions."

"Good." She snuggled closer. "Jason?"

"Hmm?"

She was quiet for several moments. "Can I call you Ihhi?"

"Ihhi?" he questioned.

"Assa says it means 'father' in your language." Her voice was barely audible.

Jason stared down at her, completely floored. He gathered his thoughts after a moment. "I'd be honored if you called me that, Ligel." he told her sincerely, giving a tight squeeze.

"Will you call me Yuru?" She paused, shyly adding "It means 'daughter'."

He gave her another squeeze, eyes suspiciously moist. "I'd like that."

She adjusted herself to lay in his lap, closing her eyes. "Ihhi nowat."

"Yuru nowat." he murmured back, stroking her hair gently. Even through the pain of losing Rocky, his heart still swelled with happiness. He was a father now. And he was discovering very quickly that he liked that feeling.

A random thought struck him, and he grimaced. {Amber's gonna be thrilled.}


	27. Twisted Destiny

On a planet only a handful of creatures had ever seen, a young girl sat on a rock, observing a misty circle in the air. She was small, appearing to be twelve or thirteen, with silver skin and golden eyes and hair, hair falling loose to her thighs. She wore a pale lavender shirt that crossed over her left side and chest, wrapping around the back of her neck to tie at her throat, with a long matching skirt with a slit on the right to her hip. Golden lace-up shoes covered her feet, while her only jewelry consisted of a pair of dark silver hoop earrings and a long matching chain around her neck with a lavender triangle pendant dangling from it to rest against her stomach. Something about her shone with quiet beauty and innocence.

Now however, tears welled in her eyes as she watched the images in her circle. She flinched at something it showed her, the tears spilling over at last. Her body shook with silent sobs. It was as though she hurt in sympathy with whatever she saw.

Eventually her tears slowed, and she returned to watching quietly. She never bothered to wipe the streaks away; more would take their place soon enough. It was simply a part of her job. Even so, she wouldn't give this up for anything.

Arms draped around her shoulders, a chin resting on her head. "Anything interesting on?"

She sighed. "For the last time, Lucian, this isn't like cable television on Earth."

She could sense his grin. "I know. But it's fun to tease you."

She rolled her eyes, a habit she'd learned from him, and sighed again. "Did you need something?"

"Not really. I just wanted to see what you were watching."

"Dimension 28,346B." she answered.

He paused, thinking. "The one where Justin turns evil?"

She nodded, the saddened expression returning. "It's hard to watch that one." she admitted quietly.

He adjusted himself to give her a hug. There was nothing to say; she was very sensitive and emotional in general. Tragedies involving children, certain children in particular, hurt her the most. He couldn't make it better because these things *had* to happen. That whole balance between good and evil thing could get really inconvenient, as far as he was concerned. So instead he comforted her as best he could with a shoulder to cry on.

Someone sighed behind them. "Mourning more torture in the universe?"

Neither bothered to look up. "I've been watching Dimension 28,346B." the girl told the newcomer.

"Which one was that again?"

"Dark Ranger Prophecy."

"Oh." There was a pause, and the new one winced as recognition came. "Oh."

"When are we part of their prophecy again?" Lucian wanted to know.

"After the Four Keys of Salvation. We're awakened by a sacrifice of love to give our power to twelve victors."

"Sounds messy." the other commented.

The first two shot her irritated looks.

"What? Sacrifices of love are always messy. Especially with potential power involved."

The others exchanged glances. They couldn't exactly disagree with her, even if they wanted to. "Don't you ever get tired of being so pessimistic and dark, Alie?" Lucian asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of being so optimistic and cheery, Luc?" Alie shot back.

"Don't you two ever get tired of arguing?" the first girl sighed.

Alie and Lucian looked at one another for a moment. "Nah." they agreed.

She sighed again, rubbing her temple as she shook her head.

The image circle floating above their heads flashed an alarming bright red suddenly. Alie looked up, her eyes widening. "Whoa, whoa. Uh, Chi? We've got a deviation!"

Chi's head snapped up, studying the image intently. She began to cry almost instantly, soft sobs shaking her small body. The other two sandwiched her between them without question, hugging tightly. After a few minutes, she managed to gather herself to speak. "The sacrifice of love...it happened too soon."

"What?" Alie demanded.

"The three Bonds to be broken were supposed to come before the sacrifice of love, but one half of a Bond sacrificed early." she sniffled.

"Will that stop the prophecy?" Lucian asked worriedly. "Is there anything we can do to fix it?"

She shook her head. "It's already rearranged itself. The other two Bonds *must* be broken before we can help."

The other two digested this for a few minutes. "I hate timeline deviations." Alie grumbled. She reached up to touch the mist around the image, turning the pale lavender into a mint green. The image shifted immediately, turning to something that looked like nothing more than a picture of a frayed line. She watched it for a minute, then pointed to a particular fray. "There. This was all supposed to happen in one big climactic battle. This one was supposed to go before the others. Then they were supposed to battle, but she was supposed to die a few minutes before him. That's where we lost it."

"So basically the judges are awake, but there's nothing we can do yet." Lucian realized.

"I *hate* timeline deviations." Alie repeated.

****

Zeus was training again when Astronema found him at last. He had taken a staff and was ruthlessly smashing Quantrons to pieces with it. His face was a cold, expressionless mask, but his eyes blazed with anger. She waited, knowing he would see nothing else until he had finished.

She entered when he looked up at last, closing the door behind her. Without a word she went straight to him and enfolded him in her arms. His eyes closed, and he let her pull him down against her. She stoked his hair gently, a tender, caring expression on her face that no one else had or would ever see.

The door beeped a soft warning seconds before it slid open with a hiss of air. By the time it was open, Zeus had returned to his cool indifference while Astronema had spun around to drape an arm over his shoulder possessively. She shot the intruder an irritated glare as though she'd been interrupted from a private moment with her lover. It was what they expected after all.

Vengeance bowed. "Forgive me, Lord Zeus, Lady Astronema. I wished to inform you that the Light Rangers are nearing the Yisnetra Galaxy. They are weakened by the loss of their teammate; now will be the perfect time to strike."

Zeus glared at him, and only Astronema saw the slight flash of pain in his eyes. "You should close your ears to Zedd, Vengeance. Losing one of their own will only make them more determined to win, distracted at best."

"But why waste such a wonderful opportunity?" Astronema purred in his ear.

He glanced at her, reading the silent warning and suggestion in her eyes. He sighed dramatically, as though he were bored. "Very well. If you want to play with the Light Rangers, who am I to stop you?" He looked at Vengeance. "Tell the others to prepare. We'll meet the Dark Rangers on L'Obria."

Vengeance nodded, bowing as he backed out of the room. "As you command, my lord."

Zeus looked at Astronema when the door closed. She released his shoulder, choosing to lean against it instead. "You have something planned, I take it?"

A bitter smile crept across Astronema's face as she twirled a purple curl on her finger. "Let's just say someone's going to get what's coming to them."

He rested his head against hers in silence, both deep in thought. "Is Vengeance a shapeshifter?" he asked abruptly.

Her eyes flickered upwards toward him. "He's a demon. His appearance is whatever the person looking at him considers their reason for vengeance to be. Why?"

"When I first met him, he was a monster. Sort of a cross between every monster I ever battled as a Light Ranger. Now when I look at him, he dresses in black robes that cover his face, and has black bat wings."

"That means to you, vengeance is in death." she explained simply.

"What do you see?" he asked curiously.

She was quiet for a moment. "A child." she said at last, her voice soft. She reached up to touch her locket. "I see him. To me, vengeance is lost innocence."

Zeus wrapped an arm around her, giving a gentle squeeze. "It *will* happen." he murmured. "We will make them pay for what they've done. And when they die, the universe will see that the Light Rangers are the *real* enemy."

"And we'll be there to bring in the new era." she agreed, eyes shining at the thought.

Zeus smirked, lightning crackling around his hand to form a mini-Zedd. "Once we take care of a few...obstacles."


	28. Life After Death

For Rocky, death hadn't been as simple as he thought it would be.

He *had* seen a bright light at the end of the tunnel. What he hadn't expected was to be suddenly yanked to the side by a flood of multiple colors. He'd found himself standing in a large gray...spot, more or less. Directly in front of him was a hazy field of white, with a blue field to its right. The blue ran into yellow, then green, brown, pink and red directly behind him, bleeding into black, purple, orange, silver, gold, and back into the white.

The color symbolism hit him abruptly, and he stared. "Oh, man..." be breathed. "Power Ranger colors. So this must be some sort of place where Rangers go when they die or something."

"Not bad." a voice whispered from the Purple section.

"I told you he was worthy of us." came from the White.

"Intelligence in a Red." murmured the Blue. "Very rare, indeed."

"Hold your tongue!" snapped the Red.

"This is too weird." Rocky mumbled to himself.

"Quiet, all of you." ordered a familiar voice from the Gold. "We have no time for such quarreling."

Rocky squinted at the Gold section as something came towards him in a bright glow. His eyes shot wide as the glow formed into a person. "Trey?"

The Triforian prince smiled warmly at him. "Yes, Rocky. It is I."

"What are you doing here? Where is here, anyway?" He paused as his earlier thought returned. "If this is where dead Rangers go, then you're..."

"Yes. I passed on my Power to another not long after I left your planet. My people do not live for the same length of time as your own." He shook his head with a gentle smile as Rocky started to say something. "Do not be troubled, Rocky. I knew my time was coming when I left you and the Zeo Rangers. I have no regrets."

Rocky frowned. "That makes one of us." he sighed. "Man, I really wanted to help Justin! I guess it's too late for that now..."

Trey shook his head again. "No, Rocky. You have died, that much is true. But your journey is far from its end."

He looked at Trey blankly. "Huh?"

The Triforian chuckled. "This is the Morphin Grid, Rocky. You are correct that this is where Power Rangers go upon their death. When we die, we become a part of the Grid, to help the Rangers that come after us. We are the ones who tell them how to use the Power, and guide them until they learn to use it for themselves. We have no physical form here; we simply are."

He frowned. "Um, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling pretty solid here."

"That's because you haven't been assimilated into the Grid." Trey explained. "Your spirit has retained its true form because it arrived before its time."

"You mean I wasn't supposed to die yet?" he groaned. "I don't believe this! Aisha always told me I was going to get myself killed one of these days. I *knew* I should have listened to her!"

"You would not have." whispered someone in Red.

"Okay, so I wouldn't have." he admitted. "But I still knew I should've!"

"You did die before your time." Trey interrupted patiently, dragging Rocky's attention back to him. "But because you are Chosen, we cannot allow you to join the Morphin Grid yet."

"So I am one of the Chosen from the prophecy?"

He nodded. "However, you presented a problem. You and Jason are both representatives of Red, and there can only be one Red Chosen."

"So they picked Jason." There was a hint of bitterness to his voice.

"There was more to it than that." Trey scolded gently. "You have the potential of a White Ranger, Rocky. But to be a White Ranger, your abilities had to be awoken."

He blinked. "So I'm like Tommy now?"

"With our guidance, you shall have the attributes of mental *and* spiritual at your disposal." came another voice in White.

"You were Chosen because of your potential, and as our Chosen, it is our duty to awaken those abilities." added someone else.

"We will train you, Rocky DeSantos. When we are finished, you shall return to the world of the living as our White Wind Ranger." yet another put in.

He blinked again. "Cool."

****

Zhane had managed to fall asleep at last; that much he was proud of. No one had been sleeping well since this whole nightmare began, and things had only gotten worse since they lost Rocky. Zhane hadn't known the older Ranger as well as he would have liked, but he liked what he knew. They had the same sense of humor and determination, along with a strong sense of justice and intelligence hidden behind a goofy facade. While they'd never spent a lot of time around each other, they'd gotten along well together. Rocky would have made an excellent Silver Ranger in his opinion.

Unfortunately, with Rocky's passing, all of the Astro Rangers had been overcome with guilt for dragging the Earth Rangers into this war. Zhane was no exception. He knew gathering them together hadn't been his idea, nor had he been the one to take them to Phaedos, and he hadn't been the one to land the final blow. It was hard to say where his guilt was coming from exactly; he just had the feeling there was more he should have done. At times he was tempted to blame it on his Spirit Bond to Andros, but he was fairly certain the only thing he was getting from him was even more guilt than he had on his own.

His mind was loudest and wandered the most often as he lay on his cot in the simudeck at night, Andros beside him and Luc hanging by his feet from the ceiling overhead. *That* was always interesting to wake up to. But it was during the hours when he failed to sleep that the guilt feelings came in full force. Zhane didn't like guilt; it just wasn't something he did. He wanted it to go away.

It should have been odd that he was proud of himself for finding unconsciousness, but he was too happy to be dreaming to care. His dreams however, *were* odd. He was wandering through a strange silvery gray mist. Something came towards him in a red-tinged white glow.

"Zhane?" a familiar voice asked.

He blinked, then squinted at the figure. "Rocky?"

"Aw, man. Wrong number. Note to self: be firm about the difference between *white* minds and *like* minds."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Well, since I'm here..." The glow faded, leaving Rocky clad in white robes. It seemed strange, but at the same time the color suited him. He grinned at Zhane as the younger boy blinked in confusion. "Hey, man. Nice to see you."

"Aren't you dead?"

Rocky sniggered. "I'm not dead yet!" he proclaimed in an accent that was unfamiliar to the Kerovian.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Earth reference."

"Oh."

"Anyway, down to business. I'm dead, but I'm not dead dead."

"Dead dead?"

"*Dead* dead." Rocky confirmed. "My spirit isn't in my body anymore, and I made it to the Morphin Grid, but I'm not really *in* the Morphin Grid."

"Mind explaining that in plain English?"

Rocky looked apologetic. "That *is* plain English. Sorry. It's sorta complicated. See, I died before I was supposed to, so I can't really be part of the Grid yet. And I'm still supposed to help you guys against the Dark Rangers, but I can't the way I was. So while I'm here, the spirits in the Grid are training me. They're going to send me back when they can, but in the meantime I'm gonna have to hang out here for awhile."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Rocky rolled his eyes. It was that single move that convinced Zhane this wasn't just a dream. Eye rolling was something Earth Rangers did, and he'd never understood the concept well enough to dream it. "Because if I'm gonna be out-of-body for awhile, I need someone to make sure I've got a body to come *back* to."

"Oh." He pondered this for a moment. "So you need me to hide your body before they put you in cryo stasis so they can take you back to Earth to be buried?"

Rocky wrinkled his nose. "Buried? I specifically said I wanna be cremated. I don't want worms crawling through my skull." A white light flickered behind him, making him glance over his should at it. "Right. Sidetracking again." He thought for a moment. "It's probably safe to let 'em put me in stasis so my body doesn't get smelly or anything. From what I understand, since I've still got a link back to it, it's not going to start decomposing, but better to be safe then sorry." He paused as something occurred to him. "It'll let me out when I come back, right?"

"I can program it to recognize life signs and reanimate you." Zhane assured him.

"Good. Other than that, just make sure no one tries to send me out in space or anything."

"I will." Zhane promised.

"Thanks, man." Rocky grinned, clasping the other boy's hand tightly. The grin faded after a moment, turning into a worried frown. "Hey, can you do me another favor?"

"Sure."

"Keep an eye on Adam for me, would you? I tried to get through to him, but something's blocking me."

"Maybe he's psyblind."

Rocky shook his head. "No, he isn't. I've known that for years. It's almost like he's not listening, but more than that. It's hard to explain."

Zhane nodded, shrugging in reply to his comment. "I'll watch out for him."

"Thanks." He looked back behind him. "Gotta run." He winked at the Silver Ranger.

Zhane woke up abruptly, blinking up at Luc as he snored overhead. He frowned as he remembered the vision. He knew it wasn't a dream; he didn't dream much in the first place. Besides that, it just didn't feel like one.

When he glanced down, he found his hand held out in a firm grip, as though he'd shaken with someone. He opened his fingers to find a faintly glowing white R written in cursive on his palm. A smile crept over his face as he shook his head in amusement. {And the others call *me* dramatic.}


	29. Vanishing Green

Adam had changed since Rocky's death; everyone knew it. He was more withdrawn than ever, and rarely spoke to anyone. He spent most of his time either brooding in his room or training on the simudeck. He ate, which everyone was grateful for, but it was never as much as he should. His body thinned and the circles under his eyes darkened, leaving him looking more and more like a wraith with each passing day.

When the Dark Rangers were discovered on L'Obria, Adam had morphed and gone in the time everyone else was still gathering together. They arrived to find him attacking Dark Green with a vengeance, slashing at her furiously as she tried to defend herself. At last his Power Ax struck her full across the chest.

The emerald she wore shattered with a faint tinkling noise.

She stumbled back, her uniform starting to spark. "Zeddy?" she asked weakly, trying to cover the wound.

Dark Red was at her side in an instant. He caught her as her knees buckled, lowering her gently to the ground. "Rita?" His voice was shaky.

Her uniform vanished as she tried to reach up to touch him. He grabbed for her hand, but it fell limply to her side. "Rita!" he shouted brokenly, clutching her to his chest as he began to rock back and forth. After a moment, his head lifted to stare at Black Ninja, hatred obvious even through his visor.

"A life for a life." the Ranger answered coldly.

"You...!" Dark Red snarled. He leapt to his feet, grabbing his Turbine Staff. Black Ninja blocked quickly, and the battle was on. Both men were fighting to hurt the one that had hurt their beloved, and at the same time relieve the ache that refused to fade. It was a loosing battle for both of them.

In the end, Dark Red was teleported away in flashes of black lighting by Dark Blue, who ordered the other Dark Rangers to retreat. As the rest of them vanished, he and Dark Silver remained behind, watching as Rita Repulsa's body disappeared and the Light Rangers swarmed around Black Ninja, trying to calm him. It was Pink Dino who glanced at them finally, only to receive a barely perceptible nod from Dark Blue. He and Dark Silver teleported away, leaving her confused. {What was that? They almost seemed...satisfied Rita's dead. What's going on?}

She shook her head to clear it, returning her attention to Black Ninja. It wasn't as if the answer was just going to come to her, and she had more important things to worry about.

****

Rocky looked up from his meditation as something tingled on the edge of his senses. He had learned that time passed differently in the Grid. What had only been a week and half in the living world was two months of training for him. "Who is that?" He frowned as he focused, trying to recognize the aura. His eyes widened in realization. "Is that Rita?"

"Very good." whispered a voice from White approvingly. "You have grasped your spiritual senses quite well."

"She is one of ours." the Green informed him. "With her passing, she is welcomed here. Her spirit however, refuses to believe in forgiveness. She cannot join us until she allows herself to do so."

"So even though she was evil, she can still be part of the Morphin Grid?" Rocky asked.

"Of course. She is our child above all else. She cannot be faulted for the wrongs done against her by another."

"Another?" His brow furrowed. "You mean someone else turned Rita evil?"

"No Dark Ranger turned of their own free will." Pink told him. "For Zofren of Nastris, Sabrina of Aratoh, Galen and Dianna of Rivannon, Torrin of Phaedos, Angelique of Cartock, and Justin McKenzie of Earth, they were brought to the side of darkness by a common enemy. Ri-tah and Ri-toh of Yu-tari were taken by a creature who later called them his own. Calla of Talithia was turned by Torrin of Phaedos, while Karone of KO-35 was raised as Astronema, and knew no other way of life."

"You mean you know what the source of pain is?"

"You already know the answer to that question yourself." another White replied. "You have heard it already, but have been unable to make the connection."

He thought for awhile. "Pahla said...Vengeance turned Justin." he mused quietly. "But she said Vengeance can only work with the feelings that are already there. So if Vengeance used feelings that were there to make Justin hate all of us, that means..." He paled as realization came. "*We're* the source of pain."

"Yes."

He bowed his head, closing his eyes. He'd hurt Justin? Justin was like a kid brother to him. He was younger than Vannah, but older than Nel, which made him fit in the DeSantos clan perfectly in his mind. That was another reason he'd become close to the boy.

A brother wouldn't have drifted away, he realized suddenly. If he truly cared about Justin, he never should have lost contact with him. It *was* his fault, the fault of all of them, for not being the surrogate family Justin had craved and they had promised. And because it was his fault, that also made it his responsibility to fix things. He wouldn't abandon Justin again.

Resolve made, he focused on his other problem; the one tingling his senses like an impending sneeze. He reached out with his mind to touch the soul lost in purgatory. {Rita?} he called.

{Go away!}

If his mind could blink, it would have. The voice was nothing like the Rita Repulsa he had known. This was a young girl, probably around Ashley and Cassie's age. Soft yet strong, the voice was tear-filled and remorseful. There was no trace of the screechy old woman she had been during their battles.

{No.} he answered firmly. {Someone has to help you, and it looks like that person is me.}

{But I'm the one that killed you!}

{Yeah, you are. But from what I can tell, it was going to have to happen anyway. And it's not like you meant it.}

{What are you talking about?}

{Well, you're not Rita Repulsa right now, are you? Rita Repulsa was the one who killed me, not you.}

There was silence.

{So what's your name?}

{Ri-tah.}

{I'm Rocky.}

{I *know* that.}

{No, you didn't. Rita Repulsa knew my name. We've never met before.}

{Are you always this infuriating?}

{Are you always such a feisty little thing?}

{I am not a thing!}

{Then what are you?}

{I am Ri-tah of Yu-tari, Emerald Gemstone Ranger!}

{Exactly.}

There was another pause. {The spirits of the Grid...see me that way?} Her voice was almost plaintive.

{Yup. Green says you're still their child, no matter what's happened to you. They chose you, after all.}

Another few moments passed. {I think...I would like to meet them.} she whispered.

He would have grinned if he could have. {Then let them find you.} he coaxed. {Don't resist; you're welcome here.}

It took a little longer than he'd expected, but at last the spirit was coming in his direction. He returned to consciousness to find a beautiful young girl before him. She was average height, with bright green eyes and a thick mane of green curls to her waist. Her outfit was almost unusual as the fiery look in her eyes; a short sleeved sort of T-shirt fastened over her breasts, exposing most of her stomach and back, followed by a black sarong-like skirt and high-heeled black boots not quite to her knees. Black cords wrapped around her left elbow, while a gold choker with a small emerald dangling from it rested against her neck and a matching golden bangle graced her right wrist. A tattoo of a green triangle could be seen just under her collarbone.

He stood, offering a hand. "Hi."

She accepted it, gripping with a strength that belayed her small size. "Greetings."

"Welcome, sister." a voice breathed from the Green.

More voices joined in, the words no less warm. "Welcome home."


	30. Thoughts Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few plot holes are explained in this update. *Waits for the cheers of 'FINALLY!' to finish* Hagar, here's the reason for Zhane hating Hyo so much, and why Andros has been keeping his mouth shut. It also occurred to me that two very important characters had been completely absent from this, and I about smacked myself in the head. So, here's their points of view of everything, and a bit of where they've been.
> 
> There's a cameo role in Chapter 32 that, once again, I obviously don't own. I didn't mean for it to happen; I blame it on reading The Fink and cmar's work for three days straight. If anyone doesn't guess the cameo, you either have never seen the series, or I'm very a bad writer. Fair warning; the muse is promoting him for a sequel. Let me know if anyone's interested in it.
> 
> Dagmar: In response to your anime-colored hair characters comment, that wasn't on purpose. *Looks embarrassed* Actually, that came from three things. First of all, playing around with KiSS Dolls, which granted, most are based on anime characters and/or style. The second and third reasonings behind it is that Trip has green hair, and I needed some sort of defining characteristics to make my aliens a little more...alien, for lack of a better term. It may not seem like it, but most of the characters and their looks are carefully planed out. And Rita has green hair and eyes for a particular reason, which I blame on the formation of the Gemstone Ranger team. They have a weird background all around.
> 
> This story is slowly drawing to a close; the actual battle will probably be wrapped up in the next update or two, followed by about ten aftermath chapters. This is of course, assuming no one pipes up with another comment that makes me go "Hmm...I could use that." or "Whoops! Forgot that part." This says nothing of course, for any stories following or side stories. There's still Anything for You to finish (Which has taken me for *another* loop... -_-;;;) and the sequels to Zordon's Gifts. After that, there will be at *least* Justin's following story that started this beast, the possible cameo's sequel, and some more continuations of what happened to everyone else.
> 
> *Mops her forehead* Damn it, when I write an epic, it turns into a frickin' novel. I'm looking forward to feedback on the afore mentioned topics, so let me know if you're interested or not. Other than that, enjoy! ^_^

Alpha 6 was annoyed. It wasn't easy for a robot to be annoyed, even a sentient and emotionally capable Alpha Unit. Of course, most robots, particularly Alpha Units, hadn't spend the last month in their recharging booth in the engine room, listening to second-hand reports from D.E.C.A. They also didn't have to listen to her constant complaints about the inter-galactic chase after the Dark Rangers and the amount of people currently residing on *her* ship.

Personally, Alpha was quite proud of himself for lasting over a month before telling D.E.C.A. to blow it out her exhaust pipe. Granted, he'd promptly been electrocuted out of his recharging booth and sent flying across the room, but he was free at last. Crowded or not, there *had* to be a better place to remain out of the way. As for disabling D.E.C.A.'s interior cameras, well, that was justice. She annoyed and electroshocked him, and he made things inconvenient for her. Besides, the Rangers didn't need a voyeur looking in on them.

Alpha cared deeply for the Rangers he'd served, as all Alpha Units did. Justin's loss had hurt him just as deeply as the other Rangers, even if he had calculated Justin's probability of becoming the Dark Blue Ranger after the rest of his team had left for space. Unfortunately the lack of speech circuits had made it impossible for him to protest leaving the boy behind, and the events that had happened afterwards in such rapid succession had distracted him into filing it away for later use. He regretted that now, as the thought that may have been a factor in Justin's turning hadn't escaped him. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do. The Rangers had their own guilt to worry about, and needed to remain in the best shape they possibly could to fight the Dark Rangers. He was normally better at hiding his own emotions, but D.E.C.A.'s cold, detached, and occasionally rude observations about Zeus had been given one too many times.

He paused at the sight of the open door to the hyperlock chamber Zhane had once been stored in. According to D.E.C.A.'s reports, Rocky's body had been shut inside one week, 3 days, five hours, thirty-six minutes, and twenty seconds ago. There was no reason for the chamber to be opened until the body was unloaded on Earth. He headed toward it, suddenly concerned that Adam had gone inside to brood.

Alpha may not have spent as much time with the first set of Turbo Rangers as the second, but he did feel affection for them. He knew them well enough to know that Adam hadn't just been devastated by the loss of Rocky; he'd completely shut down. Alpha 5, his predecessor, had left files warning him of the emotional mechanics of his Rangers, mentioning the close bond between Rocky and Adam and the likelihood it was actually a Soul Bond. The other unit had explained Adam's reaction to Rocky leaving the team, and the human's attempts to hide it from the other Rangers. He'd sheepishly added that Rocky would have been the only one able to pull Adam out of his semi-permanent funk, which was an unlikely prospect without him on the team. That was the problem with Power Withdrawal; even the closest of Ranger teams tended to lose members during the depression period.

When he peered inside, he was shocked to find not Adam, but Zhane. The Silver Astro Ranger was programming something into Rocky's cryogenic stasis pod. If he could have frowned, he would have. "Zhane? What are you doing?"

Zhane jumped, turning around to look at Alpha. "Paying my respects?" he tried.

"Since when does paying your respects involve adjusting the controls of the stasis pod?"

The Ranger sighed, shoulders drooping. He seemed to think for a moment. "Alpha, does your programming include anything on communicating with the dead?"

Alpha shook his head. "Zhane, I was once the robotic companion to Dimitria of Inquiris. I was created on the planet Edenoi to help and watch over Power Ranger teams. I have my own connection to the Morphin Grid. I believe in the supernatural aspects of the Morphin Grid as much as you do."

Zhane had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry. I'm not used to an artificial intelligence that has more than scientific capability."

Alpha humphed. "D.E.C.A. does not speak for all of the robotic community."

The human smiled slightly. "I'll remember that." he promised.

Alpha looked at him pointedly.

He sighed. "I...had a dream, a few nights ago. I saw Rocky. He told me he wasn't fully inside the Grid because he'd died before his time. The spirits of the Grid are training him for the final battle with the Dark Rangers, and then they're going to send him back. He asked me to look out for his body." Before Alpha could comment, he rushed on. "It *wasn't* a dream. I could tell. And ever since I woke up, I've had this." He held up his right hand, bearing the white cursive 'r'.

"So 5 was right..." Alpha mused to himself.

"What?"

He looked back at Zhane. "Alpha Unit 5 used to guard the Earth Rangers. Before leaving for space with Zordon, he left me an informational file of thoughts and observations of his Rangers. He once commented he believed Rocky had the potential of a White Ranger, perhaps even more so than Tommy."

Zhane blinked. "You mean you believe me?"

Alpha nodded. "There is nothing that suggests it's impossible, Zhane. And from what I know of the Morphin Grid, it's entirely likely that Rocky would be unable to become part of it until it was truly his time to die."

He looked relieved. "So I'm not crazy?"

That made Alpha chuckle slightly, a robotic chittering sound. "All my scanners show that mark on your hand is pure Morphin energy. It may disappear once your end of your promise is completed."

"So all I have to do is finish programming this stasis pod to reanimate and open at the first sign of life." he said, brightening.

Alpha nodded again. "I'll leave you to it."

"Alpha?" Zhane called uncertainly as he turned to leave.

If only a robot could smile. "I won't tell the others, Zhane."

"Thanks, Alpha."

Alpha headed down the hall, observing the Rangers as they moved about the ship. While they looked better than D.E.C.A.'s descriptions, the gloom hanging around the ship was obvious even to him. He silently wished Zhane the best of luck, and hoped for Rocky's safe return. The Rangers needed him. For now however, they would have to make do with a busybody computer and an Alpha unit that sounded like a munchkin.

Darn Ashley and her whispered Wizard of Oz jokes.

****

Zordon of Eltar was tired. Six months of constantly being moved back and forth, alternating with the draining of his energy, was not a pleasant experience. He endured, knowing that he had to. He couldn't allow the forces of evil to win.

Thankfully, even drained, Zordon had retained his connection to the Morphin Grid, and therefore to his Rangers. He couldn't exactly see them, but he could sense what they felt. And thanks to the intergalactic gossip his captors exchanged whenever he switched guards, he knew about the Dark Rangers, and the Light Rangers' struggles against them. He knew the rumors of the losses on either side, and even now he listened to the impending death of another.

He was proud of his Rangers. They had banded together in time of crisis without any prompting from outside sources. They had known one of their own needed them, and that was that. They fought hard to regain their lost comrade, and still tried to protect each other and the innocents they were sworn to defend. Soul Bonds had been realized, and though they didn't know it, made them even stronger than before. It showed their bravery, determination, and teamwork, and he couldn't be happier to know that they were proving themselves as worthy as he'd always believed them to be.

Justin, or Zeus as he was called now, was the one that worried him. He'd known of the boy's past when he allowed him to be chosen, and perhaps on some level, that was an added factor in allowing it. Justin needed the chance to make up for what he'd done, and he'd needed a Ranger who could handle Mountain Blaster. It may have to do with guilt for what had happened to him as a child, as well; that he hadn't been able to stop Tommy in time to save Justin's parents. At the same time, Justin had the spark that all Rangers possessed, that drive and inner strength that made Power Rangers great. It had been odd to see in one so young, and in hindsight, he should have realized it may have meant Justin was a *future* Ranger candidate, not a current one. But time had been short, and so he'd allowed it.

He didn't blame himself for Justin's turning, nor Justin. He knew that was Vengeance's doing. The turning had been like alarm bells to his senses, and he'd tried in vain to reach out to him. But he'd been unsuccessful, and Justin had become Zeus. It was a tragedy, but all he could do now was hope his Spirit Bond to Astronema would help pull him though this.

Zordon thought of all of his Rangers as his children, and Justin was his youngest. As any father would, he grieved for his child's pain, and prayed for his safe return to the side of Light. The more time that passed, the less likely it became, and the harder he prayed. Justin was too young, too gentle, too kind for this. The cheerful, intelligent youth he'd met may have been a fabrication at the time, but he'd hoped to eventually make it more of Justin's true personality. To think that his child may never have that excited energy again was more than he could bear.

He reached out to Justin once more, trying to use some of his own energy to strengthen the parts of Justin that were still left. He refused to ever give up on one of his children. Justin was strong; he would get through this. There was still so much waiting for him.

{Please, Justin.} Zordon sent. {Don't give in to Vengeance. You *must* defeat his hold over you.}

There was no answer, but he hadn't really expected one. That didn't mean he would stop trying, however. He would never stop trying to help his children. It was what fathers did after all.


	31. Burdens of the Mind Thief

The table at the synthetron wasn't big enough for the entire ship; everyone agreed on that much. Instead, they took turns eating in shifts, roughly six or seven people at a time. It wasn't a perfect system, but it worked well enough. Usually the Astro Rangers ate together out of habit, same with the Dino Rangers, while the rest of the crew sort of trickled in between them.

Today was different. Andros, Ashley, Tanya, Kat, and Hyo were eating lunch together when Zhane came in. Hyo happened to stand up at the same time to return his dishes, and the pair met at the synthetron. Zhane's eyes narrowed instantly. "You're actually going to give something back? What a surprise!" he said in mock amazement.

Hyo looked annoyed more than anything. "Still childish as ever, I see. Have you ever learned to let things go like a man?"

"Why, you...!"

They were brawling in an instant. It took a moment for the fight to register in the minds of the shocked table occupants before they sprang into action. Andros forced his way between the pair, ducking several strikes to place his hands on their chests and push them apart. Ashley immediately grabbed onto Zhane, while Kat wrapped her arms around Hyo, whispering softly in his ear. Tanya eyed both contenders warily, waiting to see if either was going to need another person to restrain them.

They settled down at last, Zhane continuing to glare at Hyo even as the other Ranger ignored him to focus on Kat. He huffed as she produced a small smile from him. "Are you done flirting yet, mind thief?"

Hyo scowled at him. "Mind your tongue, *child*."

Zhane fumed, Ashley and Tanya both quickly latching onto him as he took a step forward. "Hey, what is this?" Tanya scolded. "You two know we have more important things to do than fighting each other."

Hyo's eyes flickered upwards from staring at Kat. "Perhaps if the Silver Ranger could learn to act with more decorum, we would not be having this conversation."

Zhane's eyes darkened. "Maybe if I didn't have to share my home with a *thief* I wouldn't be so upset!" he shouted back.

"Zhane!" Ashley protested. "What's going on? I've never seen you like this. I thought Andros was supposed to be the temperamental one." she chided gently.

He humphed. "Andros has to polite because he's the Red Ranger. He *has* to be diplomatic. I don't."

"Why don't you tell us what's bothering you, and then Hyo can explain his side?" Kat suggested gently. "We'll see what we can do to sort this out."

They both sighed, then nodded reluctantly. Andros cautiously lowered his hands from keeping them apart, but didn't step back. He wasn't sure exactly what Zhane would do during Hyo's explanation. The Turbine Ranger on the other hand, wouldn't physically fight unless Zhane started something; verbal sparring was his style. Usually Zhane was the same way, but Hyo sparked his normally well hidden temper just with his presence. Andros sympathized. He despised Hyo as well, but as the leader of this ship and the Space Rangers, he *had* to be diplomatic to a potential ally. That didn't mean he wouldn't let Zhane act on his behalf.

Zhane ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "It happened on KO-35." he sighed at last. "We'd just completed our Ranger team, and we really wanted to prove ourselves. We heard a rumor about Lord Zedd attacking the Paelis Galaxy, so we decided we were going to go help the people there." He glared at Hyo. "Somewhere along the way, I started to knock my teammates unconscious and stick them in an escape pod when the others weren't looking. I programmed it to autopilot for KO-35, then encrypted the autopilot with a code *I* didn't even know. I sealed myself inside with everyone, and the escape pod took off while *he* was still on the ship. He stole the Delta Megaship! The Phantom Ranger got it back for us, but that was *after* it was damaged almost beyond repair. We still don't know if the computer will *ever* work again. And it's *his* fault! He took over my mind and stole our ship! And now he's on *this* ship, acting like he's welcome here, when he isn't! The *only* reason we haven't been able to throw him off is because we need as many allies as we can get to fight the Dark Rangers." He folded his arms angrily. "I don't like him because he's a thief and we can't trust him."

Kat looked up at Hyo expectantly as Zhane finished. "What's your side in this?"

Hyo let out a deep sigh. "They were ten through eleven years of age." he stated. "They had been Rangers for *weeks*. They wanted to prove themselves, but attacking Zedd would have only gotten them killed. The Delta Megaship wasn't even operating at full capacity, but they didn't have enough training or experience to know that. No Ranger can directly battle a great force of evil without any experience; that's suicide. I had been tracking Zedd when I discovered them following him quite obviously. Had I let them continue their pursuit, they would have been killed. In the end, Zhane was the easiest to take hold of and manipulate into removing them from the ship. After they were gone, I had decided I would repair the Delta Megaship and return it to them when they were old enough and experienced enough to fight with it. Before I was able to, I was attacked and forced to abandon the ship. By the time I was able to return to it, the Phantom Ranger had already given it back to the Astro Rangers. I do not regret my actions." He stood stiff and straight, firm in his declaration.

To everyone's surprise, though in hindsight it wasn't much of one, Kat gave a soft chuckle and shook her head in amusement. "Why should you regret protecting someone?" she asked simply. "You did what you believed was right."

Zhane rolled his eyes. "Figures you'd support him."

"That's not fair, Zhane." Ashley protested. "If Hyo really wanted to protect you, what he did wasn't so wrong. Even if he went about it the wrong way."

He stared at her incredulously. "Are you siding with him, too?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm not siding with anyone. I don't think what he did was right, but I don't think he's a horrible person for it, either. I don't blame you for still being mad, but I do think you should try and be a little more forgiving."

Andros sighed inaudibly. It was what he'd expected of Ashley, but it still wasn't what he wanted to hear. {Yellow Rangers...} She shot him a look that startled him into wondering if she might actually be telepathic for a moment, then realized she just knew him that well. It was still a little discerning, but better than her actually being able to read his thoughts. {Hyo must have me paranoid.} he thought with some amusement.

He didn't noticed the White Turbine Ranger's faint wince as the thought was projected.

Hyo cleared his throat as Tanya finished agreeing with the other two girls, making everyone look at him. "I apologize for inflicting my presence on you, Red and Silver Astro Rangers. I will take my leave as soon as our business is finished, and remain out of your way as best I can until then." He bowed slightly, then turned and left.

****

Kat found him awhile later, sitting in one of the large windows of the observatory. She sat down across from him, studying his non-expression. At last she sighed, taking his hands in hers. "You won't talk to me about it, will you?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

She snorted. "And I'm the bloody tooth fairy." She leaned forward, giving the hands a squeeze as her eyes searched his. "Please, Hyo. Trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." The response was automatic.

She shook her head. "You don't trust me enough to open up to me." Bright blue eyes caught his blue-violet again and held, imploring him to speak. "I swear to you Hyo, I will *never* judge you."

He looked out the window again. "I should be used to it by now." he said at last.

"Used to what?"

There was a sigh. "The hatred. The distrust. Psychics and telepaths aren't well liked in general."

"But Pahla's psychic. I haven't seen anyone treat her differently for it."

He was already shaking his head. "Pahla has earned respect in many circles for her contributions to Ranger Society. It shields her, in a way. She's young, besides. Even so, there are still places where she is hated and feared for her ability."

"How long?"

He glanced over at her soft query. "How long what?"

"How long have you known about your abilities?"

A faint bitter smile crossed his face. "They manifested when I was nine years of age, effectively leaving me disowned and forever alienated from my former peers."

Tears welled in Kat's eyes at the self-incriminating tone in his voice. She scooted herself forward to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned against his shoulder. "I'm here. I wish I could have been with you sooner, but I won't leave you now." she promised. "I swear by the Power, I will *never* be afraid or hate what you can do."

He wanted so much to believe her. After so many centuries of being alone, only to lose one of the only two who'd never run from him, he desperately wanted *someone*. Someone who'd stay beside him and never begrudge him his abilities. Someone who was simply put, Kat. Even so, long-forged doubt and insecurity lingered.

She reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly. "I love you." Her voice was soft but firm. "I will always love you, and I will *never* fear or hate what you can do. And I'll keep telling you that until you learn to believe it."

He finally looked down at her then, and was startled when she brushed a tear from his eye he hadn't realized was there. She pulled him close to her before he was able to stop and think about what was happening, running her fingers through his silky purple hair. "I love you." she murmured. "I will always love you, and I will *never* fear or hate what you can do. I love you. I will always love you, and I will *never* fear or hate what you can do." It became a litany as she softly chanted in his ear, holding him close and willing him to believe, to trust her.

His control wavered at the feelings of love and reassurance washing over him through their Soul Bond. At last the walls fell, both emotional and mental. She was at once completely linked to his mind, seeing his memories, his feelings, his pain. That pain had made him the seemingly cold, indifferent man he was today. She was now the only person besides Zofren and Brawda to know his true shyness, caring, and generosity. As he shed silent tears in her arms, she cried with him, grieving for all that had happened to someone who had long ago been a friendly and gentle soul. White and Pink-hued Silver shone around them in a blaze of color as their Bond was finally completed in the way it truly should have been, and now always would be. Hyo would never be alone again.


	32. Zeus' Guilt

Astronema leaned against Zeus, idly twirling a blond curl. "Our next target is Zedd, then."

She could feel Zeus nod. "The others will be more submissive to my command without him around. Besides, we don't need morons on our team."

"What about Goldar?"

"Enforcer." he answered simply. "He's an idiot, but he's a good fighter. And unlike Zedd, he's used to being told what to do."

She hmmed in agreement. "Demoness may be on our side. No one really knows her intentions, but she obviously doesn't like the other Dark Rangers, and she listens to you over Zedd."

"She listens to whoever's convenient to what she wants." he corrected, then looked thoughtful. "We may have to proposition her after this is over. Scorpina will most likely side with us with enough monetary incentive."

"Divatox will be a problem. She thinks I stole her glory." Astronema rolled her eyes. "And she hates you for your time as a Light Ranger."

"If she won't submit to us, we'll have to take her out." Zeus replied. "Same for Tearrah. If we have Tearrah, Spectra will follow, weak-willed creature that she is. Without Tearrah, she probably would anyway, just for the fact that she doesn't have the brains to work for herself."

"So we need to think about replacements for Red, Green, and possibly White and Purple." she mused. She glanced up as Zeus suddenly became very still and quiet. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to make Rocky our Red Ranger." His voice was barely audible.

Her expression softened instantly, and she pulled him in for a hug. "Zedd will pay for what Rita's done." she promised.

He gave her a weak smile to show he appreciated her support. "I know."

Astronema smiled and stroked his cheek, only to stare in horror at the sight of her hand trembling. {No!} she screamed silently. {Not now!}

Zeus caught the hand, his eyes instantly darkening in concern. "Astronema?"

The trembling increased, spreading down her arm to the rest of her body. Within moments she was in a full-blown seizure, twitching and spasming in Zeus' arms. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and the part of her mind that was still intact couldn't help but think this one hurt more than usual. The last thing she heard was Zeus yelling for Ecliptor.

****

Zeus wandered the surface of the planet they'd been near in a daze, not really noticing or caring where he was. His mind was far too distracted. The words of the healer Ecliptor had brought kept ringing though his mind. {'She's dying.'}

How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to be this way! Astronema was the first *real* friend he'd had since Nate. She was always by his side, supporting him. She was *everything* to him now. Mother, sister, friend, confidant, comrade... What was he supposed to do without her? He couldn't, wouldn't.

{'The Silver Astro morpher has, in essence, poisoned her body with Morphin energy. However, it can no longer be removed from her. To do so would only kill her faster. There's nothing we can do but wait and make her comfortable.'}

Ecliptor's words echoed after the healer's analysis. {'This is your doing! *You* gave her that morpher!'}

He stumbled over a rock, falling to his knees. He curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around himself. It *was* his fault. He'd dragged her into this war and given her the Silver Astro morpher, thinking she would be 'psychological torture' for his enemies. She hadn't even affected them. The only person she had affected was him.

He couldn't do this alone. Who would watch his back now? Who would be there to comfort him when he missed Rocky, or woke up from the nightmares of losing his family? Who would teach him magic? Who would make him smile when he was depressed, laugh with him at his 'allies', and critique his fighting skills with a practiced eye?

No one.

A deep shudder racked his body. This was what he deserved. It had to be. This was punishment for the things he'd done wrong before coming back to Angel Grove. There would never be a chance to prove that he could change; he wasn't worth second chances. He was destined to forever feel pain and suffering for his wrong doings.

His eyes flashed navy blue abruptly. What was he feeling sorry for himself for? He was Zeus. He didn't need anyone. Astronema was weak to be defeated by a mere morpher, and weakness deserved death.

A wicked smile curved his lips as he stood. It was time to finish his plans. He would destroy the Light Rangers, and make them pay for their evil deeds. The universe would know their *real* enemies.

"You're wrong!"

He blinked, startled, his eyes fading to the blue-tinted black that had been the norm since his alliance with Astronema. He glanced down to find a tiny child staring up at him. Distantly his mind acknowledged the green mop of hair and sparkling gem on the child's forehead as Xybrian. "What are you talking about?"

The child gave him a hurt-filled frown that was most likely the closest he could get to a glare. Xybrians were sensitive little things, particularly as children. "You're wrong about the Rangers! Light Rangers are on the side of good! They protect and defend us! They're *not* our enemies!"

Zeus sighed, shaking his head. "Nice try kid, but you're the one who's wrong."

"I am not! Light Rangers are good!"

He leaned in close, staring directly into the boy's eyes. "Then why did they kill my parents?" he whispered.

The child froze.

Nodding in satisfaction, Zeus straightened and turned to walk away.

"I'll prove it!"

He paused, glancing back again to find the boy staring at him defiantly, fists clenched in determination. Tears shimmered in his eyes, but he didn't acknowledge them. "What was that?" Zeus asked.

"I'll prove Light Rangers are good!" the boy insisted. "I'll become a Ranger, too! I'll protect people, and save everyone! Then I'll find you and make you see! You'll be proud of the Light Rangers again!"

Zeus quirked an eyebrow, amused. "All right." he agreed. "When you become a strong Light Ranger who protects the innocent, come find me. We'll see if you can hold up your end of the bargain."

The boy nodded eagerly, his expression still determined. "It's a promise!" he declared.

The corner of Zeus' mouth twitched. "It's a promise." he agreed, then turned and walked away.

It was sad, really. Children were so easily manipulated these days. The boy reminded him of himself, once. Before reality set in, and he was forced to realize that there was no black and white, good and evil. That was the way of life.

He might almost miss that determination and innocence.

****

Zeus sighed softly as he walked along the hall to his quarters. It would be only the sixth time he'd slept in them since his arrival on the Dark Fortress. Ever since the day he and Astronema had realized their similarities, they had been inseparable. Now, however, she slept alone in her room, her chest slowly rising and falling with a faint wheeze as she struggled for breath. Ecliptor guarded her, and had made it bluntly clear that Zeus was no longer welcome.

He closed his eyes in pain, and never saw the shadow that crept up behind him.

****

Demoness was a silent creature by nature. She disliked the other Dark Rangers for their backstabbing and idiotic ideas, and wouldn't trust them to hold her coat. As such, she often wandered the halls at night, making sure all was well. Her black trenchcoat fluttered behind her as she walked, covering her dusty rose minidress with a single button over her chest. Her knee-high black boots appeared clunky, but never made a sound. Pastel pink eyes surveyed her surroundings, her white spade-tipped tail held poised.

She froze at the sound of a sigh, flipping directly to the ceiling and grabbing on tightly with her claws and tail, bracing her boots against a corner. She watched as Zeus walked by, deep in thought. Zeus was unusual to her. His temper raged with enough fire to frighten Zedd, but at times he was so mild mannered and calm it was like a different person. Then there were times like now, when he seemed incredibly sad. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

As she pondered the mystery that was her 'leader', she saw a dark shape creeping up behind him. She crouched farther into the shadows, holding her breath. The shadow grabbed Zeus by the back of the head, sending waves of electricity over him. Zeus never had a chance to scream.

The shadow caught him as he collapsed into unconsciousness, consequently stepping forward into the light. She restrained herself from growling as Vengeance adjusted Zeus carefully, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Astronema is weak. You have no need of her. Tomorrow you will challenge the Light Rangers at dawn, and you *will* defeat them at last. If the other Dark Rangers resist your command, kill them. Am I clear?"

"Yes..." was the murmured reply.

"Good. Now go to your chambers, and remember none of this."

Zeus stood jerkily, and went to his room without a word.

Demoness stared. She'd known, distantly in the back of her mind, that Vengeance had something to do with her own turning, but this was the last thing she'd expected. If he was manipulating Zeus, it was entirely likely he'd manipulated all of them. It was a frightening prospect, even for a Dark Ranger. She had to warn the others.

She dropped down with a whisper of cloth, turning to go look for Scorpina, the closest and most likely to listen to her. She was met with Vengeance. The demon smiled coldly, raising a hand. Just like Zeus, she never had the chance to scream.


	33. The Final Sacrifice

The sun hovered on the edge of the battlefield, not quite peeking over the horizon. On one side the Dark Rangers were lined up, their uniforms glimmering in the fading darkness. Fifty feet away, the Light Rangers stood, shining with the impending sunlight. No one made a sound. Everyone charged at some unseen signal, coming together in brilliant bursts of color.

It was hard to say how long the battle went on. No one exactly had the time to stop and judge the height of the sun. There was only the battle; punch, duck, kick, dodge, punch, block, kick, roll. Fall back to regain your breath as another takes your place, then return to take the place of the next fallen.

In the midst of all this, Green Dino abruptly found himself face to face with Dark Blue. "Justin, stop this. Please." he begged. "Haven't enough people been hurt already?"

The cold stare was obvious even though his visor. "They were weak. Weakness deserves death." The voice was flat and emotionless, something Zeus had *never* been.

"Justin, what's happened to you? Don't you even care about Rocky?" he demanded.

"He was weak. He got what he deserved."

Green Dino's temper flared with his guilt. "How *dare* you!" he shouted. "Rocky was the one who *made* you a Ranger! It would have never happened without him! He's fought just as hard as anyone to help you, if not more! And now you just blow it off like his sacrifices mean nothing?"

"Emotions are a sign of weakness." Zeus answered coolly, leveling his Hand Blasters and firing.

The Dragon Dagger instinctively came up to block, even though Green Dino knew it was going to hit him anyway. To his amazement, the dagger actually managed to deflect the blast. Amazement turned to horror as it deflected directly to Zeus. "Justin look out!"

Before Dark Blue had time to blink, a silver form darted in the way, taking the full force of the blow. His eyes widened behind his helmet as Dark Silver dropped to her knees with a moan. She clutched at her chest, gasping for breath. Graying silver energy shimmered across her body, shifting back and forth between Dark Silver and Astronema for several minutes. At last, she crumpled to the ground soundlessly. There was a final spark, and Astronema lay still.

Zhane teleported in a flash of silvery white, dropping to his knees beside her and hurriedly tried to remove the Astro morpher from her wrist. It zapped him with a shower of sparks and he gave up, leaning in closer to her. "Astronema?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered open, staring up at him. "Z-Zhane?" The voice was entirely too soft.

"That's right." He met her gaze. The battle happening around them was forgotten as he took her hand carefully. "I'm here."

"It hurts." she whimpered.

"I know. It's your body rejecting the silver energy. Pahla-I mean White Taeo Ranger, said you're not supposed to be a Silver Ranger. That's why you can't hold the morph." His eyes pleaded for her to believe he was telling the truth. "It's killing you. You have to give up the morpher. You'll die if you don't."

Her expression firmed. "If I die, the Silver Powers die with me. I'll have defeated the Silver Astro Ranger once and for all."

"And what good will that do?" he demanded, desperate to make her see. "Dark Specter doesn't need you. Someone else will take credit for what you've done. And there are always other Power sources I could find. You'll have died for nothing but your own stubbornness."

"You're wrong." She closed her eyes with a wince as a tremor wracked her body.

He made a frustrated noise, pushing his free hand through his hair. "I swear, you're worse than Andros!"

Dark Blue had gone still, staring in shock at Astronema's prone form. "Astronema?" he whimpered. His voice was a child's again.

Astronema's eyes flickered towards him, and she managed to dredge up a warm smile that startled Zhane. {I love you, little brother.} she sent mentally. It took the last of her magic to reactivate the link between them, just long enough to send that single message. Her eyes rolled back, her head dropping to the side with a soft sigh as she breathed her last.

"No!" Zhane cried in despair. He leaned forward to gather Astronema into his arms, cradling her gently. "Astronema, please." he begged, tears already beginning to streak his face. "I never got the chance...I wanted so much to get to know you. You can't...you can't-" He broke down into wordless sobs.

Red Astro remained frozen, staring at the body of the girl he had only just discovered to be his sister.

Once more Zeus' Hand Blasters dropped to the ground with his shock. "Astronema?" Beneath his helmet, his black eyes had turned bright hazel and filled with grief, the child's voice unnoticed by those around him. "Astronema!"

This time, someone heard him.

****

"We should have seen this earlier."

"Hey, it wasn't *my* job to watch them."

"It doesn't matter who's job it was. It's *our* job to fix it."

Someone sighed. "Which dimension is it again?"

"Dark Ranger Prophecy."

Another sigh. "I suppose it's time for us 'judges' to appear then."

****

It was Pink Dino who looked up at last, tears falling unchecked beneath her helmet at yet another senseless death. She winced at the overwhelming pain that flooded through her when she caught sight of Zhane, Red Astro, and Dark Blue. Then her eyes widened in horror as a huge shadow snuck up behind the Dark Ranger. "Look out!" she screamed.

She was too late. Dark Blue howled in agony as black lightning wrapped around him, nearly cocooning his body in energy. He slumped forward as it faded, the shadow coming forward. It engulfed him in its presence, completely absorbing itself into his body. His head jerked up abruptly with all the appearance of a marionette.

"Merciful Masters." White Taeo gasped to her right.

She didn't like the sound of that.

"What happened?" Green Dino's voice demanded in her helmet.

"Vengeance has *possessed* Zeus! Before he was only controlling the boy. Now he *is* Vengeance!"

"What does that mean for Justin?" Yellow Zeo cried, alarmed.

"If we don't harm him first, Vengeance will completely force his spirit from his body and control it. His spirit will be forever in limbo; unable to pass on, unable to return."

"Not to sound cruel or anything, but I'm a little more concerned about what this means for *us*." Red Dino snapped.

"We are fighting a powerful demon in the body of a young man who cannot expel him, and who we condemn to a fate worse than death should we manage to kill him." White Taeo's sounded shaken.

"In other words," White Turbine spoke up, "It's either him or us, and no one will survive to be the victor."

"Power protect Rangers." Yellow Kishnal whispered. Beside her, Black Astro unobtrusively reached for her hand.

"I think the Power's a little in over it's head this time, Yasta." Purple Gold Star said grimly. "See you all in the Grid."


	34. Fulfilled Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can post again! *Falls over* Stupid 'normal' life always interferes. And then there's that awful sleep thing that keeps kidnapping me, too. *Beats Morpheus away with a stick* No! You'll never take me alive!
> 
> Maybe I do need sleep...
> 
> Weesta: *Blushes* I'm honored you like my stories so much. I found your comment about siding with Zhane interesting. Now I'm kinda curious to know who everyone else supports. I was also amused to know I scared you with the idea of Rocky as the Dark Red Ranger; I hadn't even considered it.
> 
> Dagmar: I actually had fun characterizing Alpha once I got into it. He's a very unappreciated character when you think about it. I figured he needed *some* sort of point of view on everything if he's supposed to be sentient. I hated both voices myself, but I agree the Brooklyn 'Yo Yo Yo' thing was horrible. Thank god they killed that later. Makes you wonder if one of the Rangers did it on 'accident'. *Snickers* I would.
> 
> Hagar: *Looks around warily for the M-16 and hides* Thanks for catching the spelling/typos. I've gone back through to weed out as many as I could. I'm never posting when I'm nearly comatose again. x.x Hyo's past will probably be touched upon again later, but honestly, the blasted thing was fighting me the whole way. It took me *forever* to figure out what he could have done to piss off the Astro Rangers so bad. So that's part of why it's not so great. Zeus and Astronema's relationship has seriously taken off on it's own; I'm just being dragged behind. Good to know it's still interesting. It was sort of the same thing with Trip; even *I'm* not sure quite why he's in this. Oddly enough, I've already got his sequel all planned out. Yes, Yasta's innocent like that. One of those 'water off a duck's back' sort of people. Oh, and thanks about the original characters comment. Am I that obviously worried about it? ^.^;;; After so many people said they were reading *despite* the original characters, I wanted to make really sure they were *not* author inserts. *Mutters* I wish...
> 
> heartfelt: You're back! I was getting worried I lost readers along the way or something. c.c;; I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this. And here's the parts you're so eager to read. I hope they meet your approval.
> 
> Enjoy people! ^_^V

Green, blue, and purple light streaked into existence, reforming into three Rangers. Their uniforms were a shiny metallic pastel, each with black gloves, boots, and belt with silver trimming and morpher. A silver triangle sat in the center of their chests, matching the black triangular visors on their helmets. The Green and Purple Rangers were female, while Blue was male. The group surveyed the battlefield for a moment, not seeming to notice or care about the Rangers from both sides staring at them in shock.

"A bit messy, isn't it?" the Green Ranger commented.

The Purple Ranger shot her a look, visible even through her helmet.

"Let's not waste any more time." the Blue Ranger spoke up. "This has gone far enough." He raised his hands, fingers outspread. The other two moved to stand at angles to him, pressing their palms to each other. Immediately each began to glow bright silver. The silver brightened, then shot out, spreading over each of the other Rangers.

While everyone else was blinded by the silver glow, the three Rangers were having a different problem.

{Has anyone else noticed that we have twelve Powers to give away, and ten candidates?} one mind-whispered to the others.

{White's candidate is on his way.} another answered. {The spirits of the Grid are sending him back.}

{But what about Gold?} she persisted.

{There are two possible candidates.} the male spoke up hesitantly.

{Who?}

{The Black Ruby Ranger and the Silver Astro Ranger.}

There was a moment of stunned silence. {You want to turn a Power Mesh or a Silver into a Gold?} the first voice demanded incredulously.

{They have the right characteristics.} he defended his choices. {Black Ruby is a commander, and Silver Astro is a great representative of Spirit.}

{But neither one would be able to hold the Power for long.} the second pointed out.

{Do they really need it beyond this fight?}

{Wait! Do you feel that?} the first asked.

There was another pause. {White's candidate is returning.} the second said at last.

{No, not that. The one with him. It's the perfect candidate for Gold!}

{Are you crazy?} the male cried. {That's... They'll never agree to work together!}

Yet another pause. {Let's do it.} the first said eagerly.

{It *is* the best candidate...} the second mused.

{They're gonna hate this...} the male moaned.

The conversation passed in moments, and the audience never heard it. When the light faded, the ten Earth Rangers wore new uniforms. It was somewhat simple in design; shining spandex with a lighter colored symbol on the chest, and smaller versions of that symbol decorating the neck, lower arms, calves, and the back of the helmet. The gloves, boots, belt, blaster holster, and neck were the same lightened color, and a buckle with a golden coin centered in it, surrounded by their particular color, was now on the belt. The helmet was vaguely similar to the Zeo helmets in the fact that the mouth wasn't accented in silver, while the visor formed a rather large figure eight-like shape. Each one bore a unique symbol, and now each wore their own distinctive color.

Where Red Dino had been was a Ranger in shining red, a lighter red flame serving as his symbol. Yellow Dino now had a six-pointed star on yellow. Black Dino wore no symbol at all, the black seeming to meld into the shadows around him. Blue Dino bore a water droplet, and Pink Dino a heart. Pink Zeo was now in shining silver with a five-pointed star. Yellow Zeo had the same brilliant purple as Purple Gold Star's uniform, three overlapping diamonds making her symbol. Green Dino was now marked with what appeared to be a jagged mint-green icicle. The surprising was Yellow Ninja, now in orange with a glowing point of light, and Black Ninja in brown with vines swirling on the front.

"This is awesome!" the Black Ranger cried as he clenched a gloved fist.

"Thank you." the Silver Ranger told the three unknown ones. She cocked her head. "But...who are you?"

"The Mystic Rangers of Syrina." the Purple Ranger replied, bowing her head courteously.

White Taeo stared in shock. "The Mystic Rangers of legend?"

"That's us." Mystic Green answered.

"But why are you helping us?" Red Astro wanted to know.

Mystic Blue laughed, sounding eerily familiar. "Because that's what we do! Don't worry; we'll explain when there's time. Right now though, you guys have a battle to fight. Good luck!" He waved, and they disappeared in flashes of color.

"You heard him guys!" the other Red Ranger cried. "Let's do it!"

The battle started again. This time was different however; all of the Light Rangers were fighting with new strength, working in sets with flashes of bright color. New attacks rang out as the Dark Rangers struggled to defend themselves.

"Fire Sword!" the Red Ranger bellowed. The Power Sword he had once used never looked better, now bearing flames etched in the hilt and along the blade.

"Cold Dagger!" came from the Green Ranger. This weapon was light, slightly longer than the Dragon Dagger had been without being long enough to be a sword, and bore carvings of ice.

The Pink Ranger shot an arrow from delicate bow, decorated in ribbon swirls and hearts, the Yellow Ranger backing her up with a familiar pair of daggers. "Love Arrow!"

"Light Daggers!"

The Orange Ranger wielded a spiked orb on a short staff against Dark Gold's sword. "Heat Mace!"

"Earth Hammer!" the Brown Ranger called. He received nothing more than a sledgehammer that was nearly half his height. He wasn't bothered by its size however, welding it against his opponent with ease.

The Black Ranger used a darker version of the old Power Ax, creating what he called the Shadow Ax. Water Lance, the Blue Rangers' attack, was nothing more than a Power Lance. With both weapons, the only difference from their predecessors was that they now looked lighter and more refined, yet were still welded with deadly accuracy and powerful blows. For the Purple Ranger, there was the same double clubs she'd used as Yellow Zeo, dubbed "Space Nunchakku!" The Silver Ranger used a set of sharply edged rings she called "Spirit Chakra!"

Just as the Yellow Rangers were about to attack Dark Yellow again, something ran in between them. To their horror, it was Nera. She ran, heedless of anything else, and threw herself around Dark Yellow's legs, making the Ranger stumble. She looked up with large shining green eyes. "Calla?"

"Nera, get away from her!" Yellow Astro cried.

But Nera refused, continuing to stare up at Dark Yellow, even as she raised her Power Daggers to strike the little girl. "Calla? she repeated. "I know you're in there. You won't hurt me. You're my sister. You said you'd always protect me."

Dark Yellow's hand began to shake.

Dark White's head snapped up. "Don't listen to her!" she snarled. "She's just trying to trick you!"

The hand clenched around the Dagger.

Nera shook her head, hugging the Ranger's knees tighter. "I'd never lie to you, Calla, just like you'd never lie to me. We love each other, remember?"

The older girl stared, her hand trembling again. She mouthed something no one else was close enough to hear.

Nera smiled up at her. "I love you." she said again.

The dagger slipped from Dark Yellow's hand as she fell to her knees, her entire body shaking. She wrapped her arms around herself as she demorphed, leaving herself in a short yellow dress with a back corset and boots that clashed horribly with her red curls, making her resemble a very ugly bee. Nera's smaller arms went around her as well, whispering something in her ear. She immediately burst into tears, grabbing Nera in a tight hug while the Yellow Rangers watched, unsure of what to do.

"Damn you!" Dark White shrieked, attacking the White Rangers with a vengeance. They stumbled back against the sudden onslaught.

****

On the Astro Megaship, the stasis pod in the hyperlock chamber began to beep. Slowly it started to warm the occupant inside, as according to its programming. The occupant however, had different ideas. The mind was already awake as it stretched out mentally, trying to find what was going on.

{You here?} he whispered, touching the familiar presence.

{Yes.}

He was considerably relieved. {Are you all right?}

{ I feel...strange.} came the hesitant answer. {I shouldn't be alive now, not without my emerald. And yet, I feel like I could do anything.}

If he could frown, he would have. {Where are you?}

{I'm not sure. The Dark Fortress, I think.}

{I'll be right there.} Returning to its body, the mind focused. There was a burst of white light that short-circuited the pod into opening and left its occupant completely reanimated.

The Ranger that stood from the pod wore shining white, with blue-tinted swirls as his symbol. He surveyed the room for a moment before standing and slowly heading for the door. Limbs that had been still for far too long protested the movement, but he pressed on. As he entered the engine room, he was greeted with D.E.C.A.'s startled protest and Alpha's screech of surprise.

He glanced around, fighting a smile beneath the helmet. "I'll explain later." Touching the coin on his belt, the Ranger disappeared.

****

As the Light and Dark Rangers continued the battle, two new colors streaked into existence. On the left was the White Ranger, the right, a woman in shining gold. Her symbol was the eight pointed star. She stood close to the Ranger beside her, almost seeming to cower behind him. Then her gaze snapped to where the Red Ranger stumbled against Dark Red's onslaught. Without a second thought, she summoned a long staff topped with a blade with a whisper of "Spirit Pike." and charged in to catch Dark Red's staff.

The White Ranger smiled behind his helmet, looking over the battlefield for where he would most be needed.


	35. Between Darkness and Light

Dark Red stared at the Gold Ranger before him. There was something almost familiar about her, though he knew no female Golds after Scorpina, and Tyl of Triforia was the only male Gold now. It wasn't exactly a popular color. Yet there was something in her stance, the way she held her weapon, and the defiant gaze obvious even through her featureless helmet. Something that called to him.

"Leave them alone, Zedd." she said softly, her voice hard.

His eyes widened. "Rita?"

"Ri-tah." she corrected. "I'm asking you, Zedd. Please. Leave the Light Rangers alone." There was a faint pleading undertone.

He snorted. "You've gone soft, woman!" He spun his staff free, attacking anyone in front of him without mercy.

Dark Gold had actually paused in her attack against Silver Swordsworn at Dark Red's yell to look at her former employer. "Rita..." she murmured.

It was that lack of attention for one split second that lost her her edge. Silver Swordsworn immediately threw her arms around her, trapping her arms at her sides. Dark Gold swore and struggled to get free, but the smaller girl refused to let go.

"Get your hands off me!" Dark Gold snarled.

"Never." Silver Swordsworn shot back. "I love you too much to leave you alone. I cannot, and will not accept this as who you are!" Tears welled in her eyes as she stared up at her. "I lost you once because I wasn't quick enough to notice enemies approaching. I will not lose you again because I wasn't strong enough to bring you back."

"You can't change who I am." Dark Gold growled. "I am evil."

"Scorpina may be evil, but my Sabrina exists somewhere inside you." she insisted.

"Sabrina of Aratoh is dead!"

She stared at her for a long moment, then bowed her head as she closed her eyes. "Then so is Rosemarie of Aratoh." she answered quietly. Silver shimmered around her for a moment, then left her in her short pink-lined silver top and skirt. The armor reappeared on her arms, and her grip around Dark Gold weakened considerably.

Dark Gold stared down at her. "You wear body armor?" she asked, her voice suddenly soft.

Rosemarie nodded, head still lowered. "When the ship we were on exploded with you inside of it, the escape pod you put me in was badly damaged. It was weeks before anyone found me, and by then it was a miracle I was alive at all. The Power can only heal my body this far. I will never run or climb again without being fully-morphed."

Gold sparkled in front of her, and a golden-armored arm entered her vision. "I've had this for as long as I can remember." Scorpina told her. "I never knew why, only that I needed it."

Rosemarie touched the armor hesitantly, running her hand along it. "It doesn't suit you." she said quietly.

"You think so?" Scorpina returned. It came out sounding introspective more than anything else.

Dark Pink and Yellow Cartock were engaged in a conversation of their own, but it was hardly what one would expect. "You are beautiful when you fight, did you know that?" Yellow Cartock asked conversationally.

"You are an excellent fighter yourself." she replied.

He chuckled, a soft, warm sound. "I meant you, not your style." he corrected gently.

"Are you flirting with me _Monsieur_?"

"Merely stating fact, _Mademoiselle_."

She frowned, shook her head, and resumed her attack.

Inwardly, Yellow Cartock thrilled. The loving banter they had once traded during their sparing sessions was finally getting to her, he knew it. He waited for the perfect moment, then stepped forward into her sword, moving just enough to not actually be stabbed. He stumbled, then collapsed to the ground.

After a moment, a toe nudged his side cautiously. He kept still for a moment longer before grabbing the ankle and yanking her down to the ground beside him. Swiftly he moved on top of her, pinning her down. They stared at one another, entranced. Unable to contain himself, he leaned down and kissed her.

It was a knife in his heart when she struggled, and he pulled away. Unknowingly, he had tears shimmering in his eyes.

The tears were what did it in the end. Dark Pink stared in shock at him. Suddenly she leaned forward as best she could and kissed the corner of his eye as a tear nearly fell. As he pulled back in surprise, she wormed an arm free, using it to pull him close again. "Don't cry, _mon amour_." she murmured.

"Angelique?" he gasped softly, eyes wide with hope.

Her sudden smile was warm and gentle. " _Oui_ , Luc. It is me."

She was immediately pulled as close to him as he could manage, his face buried in her hair as he clung to her desperately. "You are too trusting, _mon amour_." she whispered in his ear. "I could kill you now, and no one would notice until it was too late."

"You will not." was the hoarse reply. "You would not say it otherwise."

" _Oui_." she admitted ruefully, squeezing him gently.

Then without warning dark pink light flashed in her eyes, turning the pastel orbs into the darkest black. She snarled something incomprehensible and pinned Yellow Cartock to the ground, drawing a dagger from one of her boots. She held it to his neck with a sneer. "Die, Yellow Ranger!" she hissed. The voice wasn't entirely her own; a deep masculine crossed over her usual husky accent.

Yellow Cartock never flinched. "Angelique." he whispered, his eyes staring straight into hers.

The hand trembled, then cut into his skin. It wasn't deep, but as he winced at the sudden flow of black blood. There was a gasp of horror and he was free, the weight gone from his chest. He sat up slowly, carefully reaching up to hold the wound on his throat. It wasn't lethal, but could be if it wasn't tended to properly. Unfortunately, Yellow Ranger or not, even he had trouble taking care of his own injuries when he couldn't see them. "Angelique?" His voice was barely a croak now, and it hurt to speak.

She had curled in on herself, facing away from him. "Go away." she rasped. There was more of her own voice, but the male one could still be heard. "Get away from me."

"I can't." he answered simply.

"Go!"

"I can't." he repeated, firmer this time. "I can't bandage this myself, and I should not move until it is done." His eyes softened even though she wasn't looking at him. "And I will not leave you alone."

"Even if it costs you your life?" she shot back.

"Even then."

Her head jerked up, and went she looked back at him her eyes were filled with a black glow. "Then I'll make you move!" the male voice snarled. She moved toward him, grabbing the dagger from her other boot as the other lay forgotten.

He didn't move, just watched dispassionately as she came at him.

"Luc, go!" she gasped out, her voice overpowering again as the dagger shook in her hand.

"I can't."

" _S'il vous plait!_ "

" _Non_."

Tears welled in her eyes, and unless he was imagining it, there was the faintest pink tinge to the blackened orbs. " _S'il vous plait_!" she sobbed. "Don't let me do this!"

"Would you rather die?" came a voice from behind her.

She spun, and Yellow Cartock stared at Pink Astro in horror. "You would kill me first?" Angelique asked hopefully.

"No!" Yellow Cartock threw himself in front of her, arms flung wide. His throat bled freely now, but he ignored the pain. "I will *not* let you harm her!" he snarled.

Pink Astro smiled beneath her helmet. "If neither of you want the other to die, then let us handle the *real* enemy." With that, she pulled her Astro Blaster and shot them both. She murmured an apology as she knelt at their sides, checking their vital signs and bandaging Yellow Cartock's neck. Morphed, her Blaster would only stun them for awhile. A wry smile drifted across her face as she realized she was acting more and more like the non-Earth Rangers every day. As the Pink Turbo Ranger, she never would have knocked her allies unconscious without a second thought. Now, it was the fastest and most efficient way to keep them safe and give her more time to handle the real problem. {Andros will be proud.} she mused silently. Ashley's tale of his feud with Hyo came to mind, and she shook her head ruefully. {Then again...}

White Ranger's head snapped to the side. With his new abilities he could see things other's couldn't, such as the black cloud that surrounded the Dark Blue Ranger's body. He also saw the bands of black that branched off, each seeking out a Dark Ranger. What had caught his attention was the abrupt fading of the black band to Dark Pink. Seeing her unconscious form, realization dawned. "That's it!" He quickly switched his helmet communicator to internal, not wanting Vengeance to hear his plan. "Everyone, listen up!" he called.

All across the battlefield, bodies stiffened and heads snapped in his direction. "Rocky?!" Brown Ranger cried. The others echoed startled exclamations.

He smiled in spite of the situation. "Yeah, Adam. It's me." he answered, his tone filled with affection.

"But how-"

"Later." he interrupted. "I promise. Everyone, switch to your internal speakers. You'll have to explain in a minute to anyone near you without a helmet. I have a plan to defeat Vengeance. But if we're going to do that, we need to get rid of the people he's feeding off of. Pick a Dark Ranger who isn't Justin and knock them unconscious. Bean them upside the head, Vulcan nerve pinch, hit them with your blaster, whatever. Just knock them out."

"Dark Pink is taken care of." Pink Astro spoke up, sounding slightly sheepish.

He grinned. "I know. You're the one who helped me figure this out. Thanks, Cassie."

"Anytime." They could all hear the smile in her voice.

"But what happens after we knock out the Dark Rangers?" Silver Ranger wondered.

White Ranger's grin faded into a determined expression. "Leave that to me."


	36. Speak Through the Pain

Dark Red was the first to go down, oddly enough. Gold Ranger stepped under a vicious strike, grabbed his shoulder, and kneed him in the crotch repeatedly. Had it been anyone but another Ranger, he would have been able to stand it. Instead he curled inward with a grunt that bordered on a whimper. She smirked to herself, grabbed her Spirit Pike, and jabbed the pole into his solar plexus with all her strength. He went down like a rock, and she kicked him in the head for good measure. He didn't move.

Guilt flooded through her abruptly, and she knelt to check his pulse. He was breathing, albeit slowly and not well, but he was alive. "Sorry, Love." she murmured, touching the side of his helmet briefly. Then she stood swiftly, turning to look for her next victim.

Nera's eyes flickered up behind her sister. She studied the new Yellow Ranger for a moment, then sighed, giving the slightest nod. Spectra stiffened and turned a moment too late. Yellow Ranger's hand found its way to her neck, giving slight pressure. She crumpled silently.

Nera looked up at Yellow Ranger again, offering a brave but teary smile. "I'll take care of her." she promised.

"I know." Yellow Ranger answered gently.

Nearby, Dark White stumbled, a hand drifting to her head. She shook it harshly, forcing herself to stare at the two White Rangers across from her. "You won't defeat me." she snarled.

They exchange glances. Nodding once, they both turned and charged. White Taeo ducked her punch with ease, while White Turbine flipped over her head. White Taeo's kick nailed her forehead, her partner's the back of her head. Dark White dropped with a moan. The pair clasped hands above her body, both grinning. "That's one down." White Taeo quipped, remembering one of Tommy's favorite lines.

"And three to go." White Turbine finished.

Dark Black and Dark Purple were currently being run ragged by the Black and Blue Rangers of the Astro and formerly Dino teams. Blue Astro grabbed Dark Purple's hand, swinging her around in circles. He let her go, only to start as she crashed into Dark Black. Predictably as their arms entangled, their heads banged together. Before they had a chance to recover, Purple Gold Star put a hand on the back of each helmet, slamming them together. The result left them both unconscious, the fronts of their helmets cracked.

The four male Rangers looked at the bodies, then back at Purple Gold Star as she made a show of dusting her hands. Black Astro whistled appreciatively. "Nice one, Litania!"

Her unseen smirk was obvious as she inclined her head, posing with a hand on one hip and giving the other a twirl over her head. "I aim to inflict pain."

"Good luck with her, T.J." Black Ranger whispered. "I think you'll need it."

Blue Astro nodded wordlessly, but he was fighting a smile.

Scorpina was the only Dark Ranger who hadn't been fighting. Rosemarie never stopped to wonder why, curling in her Bonded's arms. The taller girl rested her chin on her head, and she sighed happily. "Eternally love." she murmured.

Scorpina never had the chance to answer. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell forward. Unfortunately, she fell directly on top of Rosemarie. The smaller girl collapsed under her weight, her head slamming into the ground with a loud thump.

Black Swordsworn stood over the pair, her Sword of Shadow held in her hand with the hilt angled downward. The startled expression on her face faded to a guilty one as Red Swordsworn knelt to check Rosemarie's pulse. "She'll be all right." she announced, glaring up at her teammate.

"I didn't realize Sabrina was that heavy!" Black Swordsworn defended against the unspoken accusation.

Red Swordsworn shook her head as she stood. "Gold armor *is* heavy." she informed her, as though speaking to a child. "The Princess is not strong. This is what happens when you don't wait for me to distract them."

As the Swordsworn Rangers bickered, White Ranger turned his attention to Vengeance. He could tell the demon was smirking even through the helmet. "Clever, White Wind Ranger." The voice was low and husky, almost silky, and completely different from Zeus or Justin. "But taking away my food supply won't make me any weaker. I will always find more. The boy is enough for now." There was a pause as the demon licked its lips. "Such darkness. Such hatred. Tainted innocence is always the best meal, you know. I'll be full long after I've drained his energy dry."

The demon was trying to make him lose his temper. Before, that would have worked, but his experiences in the grid had changed Rocky, making him calmer and more able to think things through. With only a small amount of effort, he turned his gaze away from the demon, focusing instead on the pale blue glow flickering behind it that was distinctly Justin. The essence was weak, and engulfed by the black cloud in much the same way his body was. He knew the other White Rangers were the only ones who could sense it, and even then Pahla was probably the closest to seeing him as well as he could. To Tommy, his untrained senses would know *something* was there, but not what it was exactly; the same for Hyo, who was very nearly spiritually blind. For Rocky it was like a beacon, drawing his eyes and making his heart ache in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Justin." he spoke up at last, keeping his eyes on the essence as he ignored Vengeance entirely. "This is all my fault."

The essence couldn't speak exactly, but he could tell it was confused.

"I promised we'd keep in touch, didn't I?" he continued. "And I stopped. There's a million excuses I could give, but they're not good enough. There's no *real* excuse for ignoring you, Justin, and all I can do is tell you how sorry I am and hope you believe me."

"Just because he can hear you doesn't mean he'll listen." Vengeance mocked him. "He's too far gone for your silly pep talks."

Rocky ignored the demon, pausing as he gathered his thoughts. "You know something? I always thought you'd make a great DeSantos."

Again, the essence seemed confused, and he smiled. "My family's pretty big," he explained, "But there's an age gap between Vannah and Nel, the two youngest, where you fit right in between. And when you're not brooding, you're pretty cheerful and talkative. From what I've been told, that's essential for a DeSantos." he added wryly. "In a way, I always sorta figured that's what you were supposed to be; the missing DeSantos. I wanted to take you over to meet everyone, but the timing was never right. I should have just done it anyway." he murmured.

He looked directly at the essence, a wave of guilt and pain washing over him. "I never meant to make you feel unwanted Justin. None of us did. We just sort of took it for granted that you were a Ranger, and well, 'once a Ranger, always a Ranger'. Always friends, you know? But I bet you're still surprised we even bothered to come after you." The flash of startlement was answer enough, and he shook his head. "You're *not* a burden, Justin. Never have been, never will be. You're one of the most amazing people I know, and believe me, that says more than it sounds like. You're a lot stronger than you think. I mean, come on. Look around." He gestured wide. "You brought together every old Earth Ranger, made us all realize our Soul Bonds, conquered a big chunk of the universe, and put everyone in their place with *you* in charge in a month. I don't know many people who can do that. And that wasn't just Zeus; Zeus is the part of you you hide from everyone, because you think it's what we don't want to see. But that ambition, that drive and power, is still *you* Justin. When your intentions are pure, you can do anything you want. I'm still looking forward to seeing you change the world some day. And you will, just because you want to. That's how strong you are. Vengeance can't hold you back unless you let him."

The essence was wavering, and though Vengeance was keeping up the tough show of invincibility, Pink Ranger's voice whispered in his helmet. "Keep going, Rocky. You're getting through to him. Vengeance is scared."

"I know we all hurt you, Justin. And this is going to be the cruelest thing I could ever ask you to do, but you need to learn to forgive. Not for our sake, but yours. That pain and hate is holding you prisoner." He racked his brain for more to say.

"Enough!" Vengeance shouted, throwing a blast of black lightning at him. "Shut up already! Your sappy attitude is annoying and useless!"

He swiftly rolled to one side to dodge. A light bulb went off in his mind, and he demorphed as he twisted to his feet. He suppressed a wince at the realization that he'd been wearing red when he died, not white. Color Withdrawal would set in soon.

He pushed the weak sensation back, standing slowly and ignoring the horrified shouts of his friends. He held his arms out, walking straight towards Vengeance. Silently he prayed for this to work. Adam would be *so* mad at him if he got himself killed again. "This is what you want, right Justin? You want to hurt the people who hurt you, right? Well, here I am. Go ahead. Make me hurt, too."

"Gladly!" Vengeance snarled, raising one of Justin's Hand Blasters.

Rocky kept walking forward, even as a chill ran down his spine. "Don't let me down, Justin." he muttered under his breath. "I know you're too pure-hearted to want to hurt anyone."

He could see the gloved finger squeezing the trigger, and heard Brown Ranger's yell for him to move. He stared straight at Vengeance's helmet, keeping his face carefully schooled into expressionless.

"No!" someone screamed.

There was something in front of him, a burst of blue light, and a cry of pain. He stared in horror as Dark Blue slid to the groan with a moan. "Justin!" he shouted, dropping beside him. He tried to find the boy's pulse, but the gloves were too thick. "Justin! Justin!"


	37. Not Quite a Victory

He was drifting, somewhere between pain and peace, darkness and blue haze. He didn't particularly care where he was or where he was going anymore. What did it matter, anyway? He deserved to die.

 _~"I'll prove Light Rangers are good! I'll become a Ranger, too! I'll protect people, and save everyone! Then I'll find you and make you see! You'll be proud of the Light Rangers again!"_

 _"All right. When you become a strong Light Ranger who protects the innocent, come find me. We'll see if you can hold up your end of the bargain."_

 _"It's a promise!"_

 _"It's a promise."~_

So much for that. He sort of hoped the boy would prove him wrong. A kid with that much determination deserved the chance to right the wrongs he'd caused. To rid the world of his memory.

 _~"You're too pure-hearted to want to hurt anyone, C.J. That's gonna ruin you someday. I can't protect you forever."_

 _"Who said I needed you to protect me?! I'm not helpless, you know! I'm just as strong as you are!"_

 _"Physically, maybe. But you're too nice and gentle."_

 _"Then I'll stop. I won't let anyone get close to me again. Then I'll never be hurt."_

 _"You'll never be able to do that."_

 _"I will too!"_

 _"And who said I wanted you to, anyway? Just...don't change, C.J. One of us needs to have a heart, and I'm making you mine. So don't let anyone hurt you, and don't hurt anyone else. Just stay you. For me?"_

 _"What's gotten into you? I'd do anything for you. Just like you would for me. You know that. Stop worrying so much."_

 _"Just promise me, C.J. Promise you won't get hurt."_

 _"I promise."~_

Another broken promise. He still didn't quite understand what the other had been so worried about. Either way, it was a moot point now. He'd been hurt and hurt back with more than anyone should have to suffer through. He'd never speak to him again.

 _~"Do you know what the meaning of life is, Christopher?"_

 _"Isn't that what all those philo-philo-s'fical people think about?"_

 _"That's philosophical, sweetheart. And yes, it is."_

 _"You must be *really* smart t' know the answer. Why don't you tell 'em?"_

 _"Because it takes special people to understand, and I don't think they would. Would you like to know?"_

 _"I'm special enough?"_

 _"Very special. The meaning of life, is to live."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"To live. Enjoy being alive, sweetheart. Enjoy what the creator gave you. You have family who love you, friends to play with, and a big world just waiting to meet you. Love what you've been given, and you'll never want for anything."_

 _"Is that what you do?"_

 _"Yes. I love you and your brother, and your father very much. I love the children I meet in the center, and I love the people I help. I love making the world a better place, so that other people can enjoy being alive, too."_

 _"Then I'll do it, too! I'll be strong, an' smart, an' have lots of friends, an' help people, just like you Mommy! I promise!"_

 _"And you'll be great. No matter what you do."~_

If he had any tears, he would have cried at that memory. He'd been four, having a 'special day', just him and his mommy. She told him what the secret to happiness was, and he tried so hard to hold onto it. But so many things took that happiness he found away from him. His parents' death, moving to Jackson, losing Nate, losing Mrs. Stewart, Rocky getting hurt, Zordon and Dimitria leaving, the Rangers abandoning him... His life sucked.

 _~"Bad things happen to good people, Christopher, because we have to learn to appreciate the good things. It's the creator's way of reminding us how much we love the things that are important to us."~_

 _~"Bad things happen to good people because fate hates us and wants to see us suffer. But we're suffering together, right? No matter what they do to us. We'll always know someone is out there, having just as horrible a day as we are."~_

 _~"I'm still looking forward to seeing you change the world some day. And you will, just because you want to. That's how strong you are."~_

 _~"I'll find you and make you see! You'll be proud of the Light Rangers again!"~_

{Alright, alright! I get it!} he shouted mentally. {I'm not supposed to die yet! Stop torturing me with these memories!}

{That's my boy.} a voice answered with affection.

{Mom?!}

Five bands of colors appeared before him. They ranged from intertwined blue and green, blue and red, two blue and white, and one blue, red, white, pink, yellow, and green. He didn't even have time to ponder them and just what they might mean. The bands seemed to pull on him, and suddenly he was fully immersed in the darkness and pain.

****

He drifted back to consciousness to feel himself still morphed, cradled in someone's lap as the person cried on his helmet. What the hell? He scanned the area and was shocked to find it was *Rocky's* tears on his visor, while the other Light Rangers had gathered around, each comforting the other. The last time he remembered seeing this-vaguely, anyway; his times as Zeus had a lot of blank spots in his mind-was when the Light Rangers had been grieving for Rocky. But that would mean...

They forgave him? How could they possibly still mourn him? He'd hurt them viciously and methodically, trying to inflict as much pain as possible. He'd used the weaknesses he knew against them and betrayed every confidence and friendship he'd had.

His eyes flickered over to where Astronema's body lay, and he had to hold in a sob. He'd hurt her more than anyone. God, he'd *killed* her for pity's sake. Everything was his doing; the deaths of Rocky, Rita, and Astronema, the pain he'd caused everyone. He'd hurt them unforgivably.

He surged to his feet without warning, scaring the hell out of Rocky, who actually screamed and fell flat on his behind. He broke through the group, stopping to kneel at Astronema's corpse. Blue light flashed as he detransformed. "I'm sorry." he choked out. He summoned his Turbo Key, looking at it for a brief moments. "I'm so sorry." he whispered again, then moved away, abruptly smashing the key against a sharp rock.

Royal blue light exploded across the field. When it faded at last, both sides were demorphed and unarmed, filled with renewed life and energy. Astronema sat up, scaring Zhane half to death. All of the unconscious Rangers were awake, looking around themselves in confusion. Where the Gold Ranger had been was a nervous looking young girl with waist length curls, dressed in a shining gold robe. You could be forgiven for thinking she was blond, but her hair was slightly too golden for the description, more of a polished color, with the exception of a single green curl alongside her left eye. That eye was green, while the other was gold.

In the midst of all this, Justin stood where Zeus once had, staring down at his hands. It was odd, he mused to himself, that the blood he knew stained them couldn't be seen.

"Justin?"

He turned to Rocky, his eyes filled with a guilt and pain that made the former Dino Rangers flinch at the familiar expression. "I broke my promise." he told the older boy quietly.

Rocky bit his lip. "Justin-"

Green, Blue, and Purple streaked into existence behind the boy, reforming into the Mystic Rangers. "Power Down." they called in unison.

The assembled Rangers stared at the three children. The one in blue was Justin, identical in everyway except for the friendly smile the new one wore and paler skin, dressed in a light blue shirt that appeared to be a cross between a tunic and a kimono, complete with a brown wrap around his waist, loose brown pants striped light blue on the side and dotted with silver stars, and no shoes. Two girls flanked him, obviously his sisters, all with the same brown hair and blue-green eyes. The one on the left wore a loose pale green cropped shirt with bell sleeves, black capris, and tall black boots, and had her hair cut to her ears. Her expression showed her annoyance. On the right of the look-alike was a girl with thigh-length hair and a sweet, gentle smile. She wore a pale lavender shirt that crossed over her left side and chest, wrapping around her neck to tie at her throat, a matching skirt with a slit to her hip, and golden lace-up shoes. While only the girl in lavender wore dark silver hoops in her ears, all three had a triangle pendant in their particular color. The lavender pendant covered her stomach, the girl in green had hers wrapped twice around her neck as a choker, and the boy kept his wrapped like a belt.

"Hi." the Justin look-alike said brightly. "I'm Lucian. These are my sisters, Alethea and Chiara." He gestured to green and purple, respectively.

"We are the guardians of Syrina, the center planet." Chiara told them. "We saw your fight, and came to give you the Power your prophecy talked about."

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner." Lucian added. "We were afraid we were going to be too late."

Alethea snorted. "Speak for yourself."

The other two rolled their eyes at her as she moved to stand beside Justin.

"I don't understand." Billy spoke up, frowning. "If you knew all of this would happen, why didn't you stop it before hand?"

Lucian and Chiara exchanged slightly guilty glances. "We couldn't." they told him in unison.

"Some things have to happen, whether we want them to or not." Alethea answered, still focusing on Justin. "This was one of them. This dimension has certain events that will take place, and this was what set a lot of them in motion." She titled Justin's chin up, forcing him to look at her. "The only comfort I can offer you is that good things *will* happen from this. You will find happiness." She brushed his bangs from his face with a gentle smile that didn't seem to suit her. "I promise you, Justin. You'll find your happiness again."

He stared at her, his blank expression saying nothing.

"Come on. I'll take you home." she murmured, wrapping an arm around him. She glanced up suddenly, her eyes flashing as she surveyed the assembled group. "I suggest anyone with the UAE be gone before I get back, or you'll find out why they call me the Green Death." The pair vanished in a green streak and fizzling blue/white.

The former Dark Rangers looked at one another uneasily. "Let's get going, everyone." Zedd announced, trying to sound as confident as he usually was.

"Speak for yourself, Zedd." Scorpina spoke up. "I quit." She flashed a slight smile at Rosemarie as the other girl's face lit up.

"I am no longer a member of the UAE." Demoness agreed, keeping herself wrapped against Luc's side.

"Same here." Astronema declared, removing Silver Astro's morpher from her wrist as she stood. She handed it to the Ranger silently, trying to ignore his surprised and delighted expression.

"What are you three talking about?!" Divatox demanded. "Are you good, or are you evil?"

Lady Tearrah rolled her eyes. "Idiots." she said arrogantly. "Come, Spectra."

"No."

She turned to stare incredulously at the Dark Yellow Ranger. Spectra held Nera close, her eyes gazing straight back at Tearrah. "I'm not going with you." she said, her voice soft but firm. "My place is with my sister."

Tearrah glared. "You think the Talithian Rangers will just welcome you back with open arms? You're a murderer in their eyes. Your *place* is with me now. You gave up that life when you came to my side."

"I'm not asking for the Talithian Rangers' forgiveness, or to join them again." she replied. She glanced at Nera and squeezed her slightly. "I was forgiven by the only person that truly matters to me. I can't be your servant anymore, Tearrah. I'm sorry."

Tearrah's only answer was to disappear in a burst of dingy white.

"You'll regret your decision, Scorpina." Zedd warned her. "Wait and see."

"I'll be waiting, then." she answered coolly as Zedd and Goldar disappeared.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers." Divatox spat before she vanished.

They had apparently cut it closed then they'd realized; Alethea appeared only seconds later. She glanced around, then nodded her approval. "Justin's back at the shelter." she informed her brother and sister. "He's not well, but he's safe for now."

Lucian nodded before looking at the Rangers that were left. "We can't tell you what to do now, but we can tell you that the Energy Force Power we gave you is permanent. They're a part of you now. None of them can ever be taken away from you."

"You mean we're Rangers again?" Trini asked, awed.

The trio nodded. "The Power is yours to do with what you wish. However, I can tell you that space is a large place for a single team." Chiara winked at them, then vanished in a streak of purple.

Alethea rolled her eyes. "Does she always have to be so melodramatic?" she asked the air. She glanced back at the Rangers. "All I can say is watch your backs. Regardless of what you do, there are people who don't like you. I'm one of them." She dissolved in green.

Lucian sighed. "Sorry about that." he apologized. "Alie doesn't like Earth Rangers much, 'cause she thinks they're arrogant and need to learn more about friendship and teamwork. And Chi just likes to be mysterious. My advice is to just make sure you guys are happy. Everything else will sort itself out." He smiled charmingly, and teleported away.

There was a moment of silence. "Is it over?" Aisha asked warily.

"I think so." Tommy said tiredly.

Another pause, and suddenly everyone was hugging and talking at once. Adam tried to keep his tears silent as he clutched Rocky. Zhane and Andros fussed over a suddenly meek and shy Astronema. Rosemarie clung happily to Scorpina while the other exchanged uneasy glances with Nisha and Aurora. Luc and Demoness kissed silently, ignoring the chatter behind them.

Tommy and Jason watched everything quietly. "I don't think I want to let this go, Jase." Tommy spoke up at last. "I never realized just how much I missed being a Ranger."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Bro, I just discovered the love of my life and my adopted daughter live in another galaxy. You think I wanna just let it go?"

That made Tommy smile before turning thoughtful a moment later. "Jase...about what Chiara said. Space Rangers? You think it could work?"

Jason looked at him seriously. "Do you want to do anything else anymore?"

They stared at one another, then started to laugh. "I guess it's 'back to action'." Tommy chuckled.

Jason smiled, watching their friends with a careful eye. "Sounds good to me, man."

In the midst of there moment of contentment, they were a little startled to see the golden-haired girl approach them nervously. When Tommy asked her what was wrong, the absolute last thing they expected was for her to fall at his feet, sobbing and begging for forgiveness.


	38. Finding Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LiLAqUaMaRiE: Wow. Now there's a review. You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad to get feedback on what you liked. As for Alie's comment, who says all-knowing people don't get blind-sided once in awhile? ^_~ And now we've got one vote for Hyo, one for Zhane. Anyone else care to pick a side?
> 
> Alasse: *Turns bright red* Thank you. Your comment absolutely floored me. I'm honored you like this enough to say that. It was truly flattering.
> 
> Hagar: Actually, I have an info file for keeping track of details, but the names are easier to remember once I've used them a few times. It's the Powers and weapons that get me. That, and origin and stuff. Dark names are still being used because first of all, the Light Rangers don't know to call them by their real ones, and second, there's no official declaration they're *really* good now. Thanks for the correction on Dark Green. There's a typo if there ever was one. c.c;;; I appreciate your comments on the battle; I tried to explain things I missed as best I could. Glad you liked the Soul Bonded scenes. I'm not sure which I like more myself. There's a very good explanation for Lucian and Justin. I just haven't gotten to it yet. As for the multiple personality disorder, nah. There's only three of us in here. ^_~
> 
> Don't worry guys; there's still more to come. I'm not done yet! Almost, but not quite. After all, everyone's been gone for over a month, after disappearing off the face of the planet. There are *always* problems in a Power Ranger's personal life. So hang on just a bit longer. In the meantime, let me know what you like or don't like, and what's confusing. I *do* take everyone's comments into consideration, and it helps to know when I need to explain something better.
> 
> Chapters 36 and 37 were reloaded to correct the typos. I also changed the name of Justin's birth mother in Chapter 22, because for one I forgot that I'd named her ages ago, and now that name's used for someone else. And I adjusted her character a bit for a twist, which the name is part of. She's not going to be mentioned again in this most likely, so don't worry about rereading that unless you're curious. Oh, and The Look is credited to Starhawk and her First Series.
> 
> Quick reference:  
> ~...~ is a memory.  
> {...} is thoughts.  
> ::....:: is telepathy.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Rocky glanced up from comforting his distraught boyfriend, wincing at the sight of the girl at Tommy's feet. He bit his lip, glancing down at Adam, and sighed. He kissed the other boy's temple lightly, giving him a squeeze. "Adam?" he asked softly. "I need to talk to someone else. You're gonna have to let go for a little bit."

Adam shook his head vehemently, clinging to Rocky's shirt with his fists. He still hadn't calmed his sobs down enough to speak.

He frowned, then came to sudden realization. "You don't believe it's really me, do you?"

There was a definite pause.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Within moments, he could see in his mind the tight cord of white and brown, glimmering with strands of red, blue, black, and green. He reached through it, sending a wave of love and reassurance. He could sense Adam's surprised response through it as well.

"It's...not broken anymore?" The tentatively hopeful voice nearly broke his heart.

"No, it's not broken anymore." he murmured, kissing Adam's forehead. "I'm here, Adam. I'm real, not a dream. I'm really alive." His statement was rewarded with a pair of teary black eyes slowly looking up at him, and he flinched. "Stop the eyes! I'm sorry, okay! I won't die anymore!"

The eyes blinked a little, startled, and a tiny smile crossed Adam's face. "You're really here." he breathed. He threw his arms around Rocky's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. "You're really alive! I thought...I couldn't...it's *you*...."

Rocky squeezed him tightly. "It's really *really* me." he soothed. "And I'm not leaving you again. But I do sorta need to rescue Tommy from Ri-tah. Or vice versa. Whichever." When Adam's arms tightened, he rubbed his shoulders soothingly, sending more reassurance through the link. "You feel that, right?"

Adam's head came up a little, a bewildered expression on his face. "Yeah...if you mean what I think you mean."

Rocky smiled. "That's our Bond. That's how you know I'm really here. I can feel you, and you can feel me." He grinned impishly. "I learned a few other nifty little tricks while I was in the Morphin Grid, but I'll have to tell you later." He gave one of the hands around his neck another squeeze. "Now can I go? Just for a minute? I won't even leave your sight; I promise."

Adam hesitated, then slowly released him. He gave a dropping hand one more light squeeze, then headed to the girl still bowed at a bewildered Tommy's feet. Crouching beside her, he gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." he said softly.

His heart broke again when she looked up at him with that tortured expression he thought he and Trey had finally rid her of. ::Come on, Tommy.:: he urged silently, projecting the thought into his friend's mind. ::Say something.::

Tommy's eyes shot wide, his body tensing. "Rocky?!"

Rocky glanced up as he pulled Ri-tah into a hug, frowning slightly. He realized abruptly what was wrong, and winced faintly. ::Oops. I forgot to mention I'm a telepath now. Look, I'll give out the explanations later, okay? Right now she really needs help.::

"Who are you?" Jason demanded of the girl as Tommy's stunned expression refused to fade.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then straightened. She seemed to steel herself as she turned to look directly at the pair, head held high. "My name is Ri-tah." she stated.

Tommy immediately went into defensive stance, Jason only seconds behind. But as Tommy snarled "Rita!” with hatred, Jason was the one who noticed her still sitting stiffly, almost too stiffly. Her chin quivered ever-so-slightly, and he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. His arms lowered slightly with his surprise, but he stayed wary, not quite sure what was going on.

Rocky sighed. "She's not Rita Repulsa anymore, Tommy. Trey wouldn't have Chosen her if she was." His voice was weary with the tried patience of someone who'd explained this more than once.

"Than who is she?" The soft voice belonged to Kat, Hyo lurking behind her like a protective shadow.

The girl actually paused. "I don't know." she admitted quietly. "I don't think I'm Ri-tah of Yu-tari anymore, either."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Iris." Rocky declared suddenly.

She blinked at him. "What?"

"Iris." he repeated. "If you're not anyone else, you need a new name. Iris means 'rainbow'. You were reborn from the Grid, after all."

"Iris." she murmured.

"It suits you." Kat said with a gentle smile.

The newly christened 'Iris' stared at her. "Why are you even speaking to me after what I did to you?"

Rocky rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by of all people, Jason. "Why did you do it?"

She blinked at him now. "Do what? Turn Kathrine evil? Because Rita Repulsa wanted a servant to do her bidding and hurt the White and Pink Ninja Rangers." Her eyes lowered in shame.

"No, I meant why did you become an evil Ranger." he told her patiently.

She sighed, shoulders sagging a bit. "I became an evil Ranger because it was a chance to torture the Rangers of Light and conquer the galaxies. If you meant why was I evil in the first place, Master Vile had decided he wanted an apprentice and an heir to his empire. When he found met my brother and I in battle, he decided we were the perfect targets. The irony of a Red Ranger as the heir to an evil empire and a Green Ranger as a Sorceress was too enticing to him."

"You mean Rito really is your brother?" Aisha broke in as she came up behind Kat. "But you don't look anything alike."

Iris cringed. "It's my fault he looks that way." she answered softly, sorrow and guilt thick in her voice. Her eyes remained on the ground. A soft, bitter laugh split the air, sounding nothing like the cackle of Rita Repulsa. "Warnings of magical backlash are legendary because of what I did to Ri-toh."

"It was an *accident*." Rocky reminded her, his firm voice offering no argument.

"I think we'd better finish this conversation on the Megaship." Andros interrupted.

Iris nodded slowly, breaking free from Rocky's arms to stand and turn away. Several feet away, Demoness stepped apart from Luc with a pained look on her face. Scorpina silently released Rosemarie, while Astronema looked lost. Spectra had yet to move from where she knelt on the ground.

Andros cleared his throat. "All of us."

The five women looked at him, shock and disbelief obvious. "You can't be serious." Demoness protested.

"You shouldn't trust people so easily, Andros." Astronema told him softly.

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a variation of The Look. "I'm not saying I trust you. But I'd rather discuss things somewhere where no one else can overhear, and where D.E.C.A. can contain you if she has to."

Ashley winced at his side, giving him a slight glare at the rudeness of the comment. She was a little surprised to see Zhane do the same from his other side. {I thought I heard him scream when Astronema fell. Does that mean he...?} She suppressed another wince. {Andros is *so* not gonna like this.}

****

There was something to be said for D.E.C.A.'s simudeck program. It never failed that no matter how many people they gathered together, she somehow managed to fit them all in the single room without sufficient crowding. She had booted up the campfire program again without being asked, adding more seats around the circle. She hadn't said much since the group's arrival on the ship. Alpha had joined them as well, to the Astro Rangers' surprise; he tended to try and stay out of the way more than anything else.

Silence descended as everyone looked around at each other. In the end, it was Aisha who spoke, looking at Rocky as he tugged the white shirt under his Megaship uniform. "You were dead." she said bluntly.

He grinned in spite of the situation. "I'm getting better." he answered in a British accent.

Adam punched him in the shoulder with a glare. "That's *not* funny, Rocky."

"What does that mean?" Andros wondered aloud.

Zhane shrugged beside him. "He told me it was an Earth reference when he used that accent before."

The statement drew everyone's attention immediately. "What do you mean, before?" T.J. demanded suspiciously.

Another shrug. "I had a dream about a week after Rocky died." he answered. "He told me he was coming back and asked me to watch over his body." The Silver Ranger wrinkled his nose. "He said something about not being dead yet in that accent, and that it was an Earth reference."

"What is it with you and Monty Python?" Jason asked the new White Ranger.

Rocky grinned and shrugged. "Hey, you knew it was me."

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" Ashley asked Zhane.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you have believed me? Besides, there was no point in getting everyone's hopes up until it happened."

"You should have told me." Adam spoke up, his voice low as he stared at the ground. "If you had, I might not have killed Rita." His dark eyes looked haunted.

"Yes, you would have." Rocky informed him. When the other boy looked up in startled horror, his eyes softened. "Adam, you were so far gone on revenge I couldn't even reach you in your dreams. I know you're not psyblind. Vengeance touched you, too. Nothing would have stopped you from killing her."

"Thank you."

Adam's head snapped to stare at the girl on the other side of his boyfriend at her soft comment. "What?"

"Thank you." she repeated. "When you killed Rita Repulsa, you freed my spirit from Master Vile's corruption. The Morphin Grid purified me of his influence. If I hadn't been there, I would never have been given the chance to be free. I can't thank you enough for that."

"You're thanking me for *killing* you?" he said incredulously.

She sighed softly. "Adam, there was no other way I could have possibly been freed. Without Rocky's guidance, I never would have found my way to the Grid at all." She glanced at the boy beside her. "And without his and Prince Trey's forgiveness, I wouldn't have started to forgive myself. I don't entirely, because it's not my place to forgive, but I do understand that everything wasn't my fault." She looked at Tommy and Kat at last, and tears shone in her eyes. "I made the two of you suffer the same fate as I had. There's nothing I can do to make it up to you, and I wish for nothing more than to be able to."

"You two were lucky." Scorpina commented. "By the time Rita targeted you, there was already a Dark Green Ranger, and Kat wasn't a Ranger at all. If she had been, she may have become a Dark Ranger. For you Tommy, the spell couldn't remain permanent when there was already one Dark Ranger."

"So Tommy couldn't have stayed the evil Green Ranger forever anyway." Billy mused.

Scorpina nodded.

"What did you mean about Trey?" Jason spoke up.

Rocky looked at him apologetically. "Trey's in the Morphin Grid."

The once Gold Ranger stiffened. "What?"

"He said Triforians don't have as long a life span as humans do. He passed on his power and died not long after he left Earth." His voice was gentle and sympathetic as he explained. "That's why you couldn't hold the Gold Ranger Powers. They were turning you into a Triforian, and in Triforian years, you were really old." His eyes went to each of the Zeo Rangers. "He had no regrets, and he seems at peace in the Grid." The gaze moved to Iris. "He was one of the first to remind her that she needed to forgive herself for things she couldn't help. In the end, he made her the Gold Chosen."

Iris blushed faintly. "Trey was kind to me." she murmured. "I miss speaking with him."

"You're sure he's happy?" Jason's voice was slightly hoarse.

Rocky nodded.

There was more silence for several minutes. "Can I ask all of you something?" Iris spoke up hesitantly.

Kat smiled gently at her. "Of course."

"Why didn't you question who we were, when we appeared?"

"Battle mode." T.J. answered for her. "You see a Ranger that isn't fighting against you, you assume they're an ally until you know otherwise. There's no time for anything else."

"Which reminds me..." Billy's eyes twinkled slightly in amusement. "For future reference Rocky, in battle, it's prudent to search for a pulse on the neck rather than the wrist. The pulse is more apparent and found with greater alacrity that way."

Rocky reddened at the chuckles around him. "I'm not a doctor, okay? And I wasn't exactly thinking at the time. Besides, his neck was covered, too." he defended himself, sulking.

A more somber mood fell over the gathering. "I hope Justin's okay." Cassie murmured.

To everyone's surprise, it was Astronema who shook her head. "He's not, and I don't know if he'll ever be. He'll blame himself for everything that's happened, and forget the good things that came from it. Then he'll start to push everyone away." She flushed at the stares. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Tanya wanted to know.

Astronema fidgeted, brushing the short blond hair from her face. The purifying force of the Turbo Key had taken her magic, leaving her in the form Zeus had seen during his lessons. "We got to be really close this past month." she answered at last, her voice soft. "He's my best friend, and more than that." Her hand drifted to her necklace absently. "He became my little brother." she admitted.

Andros flinched at that, and Ashley laid a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"So what do we call all of you now that you're not evil?" Kimberly asked suddenly. She smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Iris I know, but I feel guilty thinking of the rest of you as the names I know."

The four unnamed former Dark Rangers exchanged startled glances. "Sabrina." Scorpina told her at last. "My name is Sabrina of Aratoh."

"Angelique of Cartock."

"Calla of Talithia." came the former Spectra's soft voice.

"I'm still Astronema." the villainess said after a moment. "I don't remember being anything else."

Andros' pained look didn't go unnoticed. "But-"

"I know, Andros." she interrupted softly. "But *I* don't know that part of my life anymore. I can't be Karone when I don't know who Karone is. All I remember is my life as Astronema. I don't want to fight for evil anymore. But I don't know what I want for myself, either." She looked forlorn. "I don't even have anywhere to go now."

"You'll always have a place on the Astro Megaship." Ashley told her with a warm smile.

"We'll take good care of you." Zhane agreed, flashing her a grin.

She looked at them both, startled, then a hesitant smile crept across her face. "Thank you." she said softly. She stole a glance at Andros. "I think I'd like that, if it's all right with you."

He nodded. "Of course." {I don't want you anywhere else...}

For once, Hyo and Rocky's matching winces didn't go unnoticed. "Rocky?" Adam asked worriedly.

Rocky gave him a pained smile. "The first thing we're going to have to do is teach you guys all how to make mental shields." He looked at Hyo. "How do you stand it?"

"It gets easier." the White Turbine Ranger answered simply. He ignored Kat's frown.

{You're lying.} she thought at him.

::They don't need to know. It will only agitate them more.:: he told her.

"You mean you can hear our thoughts?" Zack's voice brought them back to the conversation. The Black Ranger was frowning.

"If you're thinking loudly, or if you project to us." Rocky informed him. "Other than that, I'd have to go into your mind, which is a psychic no-no. It's rude for one thing, and for another, you never know who has mental traps."

"I've known you for ten years, Rocky DeSantos, and you have *never* read anyone's mind." Aisha's voice was firm.

He shot her a lopsided smile. "I had the potential, but it wasn't awoken until I was in the Morphin Grid." he explained. "The spirits of White trained me there. Now I'm psychic, telepathic, and paranormal psychic."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Psychism is the ability to sense minds and see things that aren't there. Telepathic is being able to speak directly into someone's mind. Paranormal psychic means I can sense ghosts." he told him.

"It is rare for a White Ranger to possess all these gifts." Pahla commented. "You are very special, Rocky."

He blushed. "I'm still not empathic or telekinetic. And I don't have foresight." he mumbled.

"That doesn't make your abilities any less." Hyo put in. "We are honored to have you among us."

That earned him a warm smile. "That's good to know." Rocky replied sincerely.


	39. Searching for a Place to Belong

Kat paused at the sight of Tommy staring blankly out a window in the hallway. She glanced up at Hyo. He nodded wordlessly, kissing her forehead, and headed back the way they'd came. She smiled after him. {Thanks. I love you.}

::Words cannot express the depth of my feelings for you.:: came the immediate response.

She made a face. {Show off.}

::Only for you, my lady.::

She suppressed a giggle, then forced herself to calm down as she turned to face Tommy. The giddy feeling Hyo always left her with faded at her friend's melancholy expression. She went to him, laying a hand on his arm. "Tommy?" she asked softly.

He started a little, then sighed as he looked down at her. "Rita." he answered simply. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed again. "Or Ri-tah, or Iris, or whatever she's calling herself now."

"You don't think you can forgive her."

"Can you?" he demanded. "She made our lives hell for years! God, she nearly got us all *killed*. She made me hurt innocent people." His eyes closed again as his head fell against the window. "I killed Justin's parents, Kat. Dragonzord destroyed their apartment building. I made Justin an orphan."

Her heart ached with sympathy at the broken tone. She took a deep breath, knowing that he wasn't going to like her point of view. "Rita Repulsa is dead, Tommy. Adam killed her two weeks ago."

His head snapped up, turning to glare at her. "She's on this ship!" he shouted at her. "She's staying here like she's one of us! She's just as alive as Rocky!"

She steeled herself in the face of his rage, remaining calm. She started to speak, only to be cut off by an almost inaudible choked sob. They both turned in surprise to see Iris staring at them. Her eyes were filled with a pain and guilt that Kat had only seen in Tommy's eyes. She whirled as the tears began to fall, running down the hall.

Kat turned back to Tommy, swallowing back her anger. "I hope you enjoyed that." she said quietly.

He stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You don't want to forgive her. You want her to know how you feel, right?" She gestured back to where the other girl had been. "There you have it."

Conflicting emotions warred in Tommy's eyes. "I-"

"Tommy, you're not the only one who's been hurt." Kat interrupted, frustration creeping into her voice. "You're not the only one who feels pain or guilt for the things they've done. I nearly *killed* Kimberly. You don't blame me for that anymore. Why? Because it wasn't you I hurt?" She leaned closer, her eyes narrowing as she stared into his startled ones. "She's been hurt too, Tommy. She's done horrible things. She's hurt innocent people, and she's killed people. She feels guilt just like you do. And she was that way for a lot longer than you."

His eyes darkened. "Are you calling me selfish?" His voice was dangerously low.

"Did I say that?" she returned. "You brought it up, Tommy. Yes, I forgive Iris, because Iris *isn't Rita*. Rita Repulsa never felt guilt. She never *cried* over *anything*. That girl you just hurt is looking for acceptance and friendship for mistakes she never made. I can't hold Rita's deeds against her anymore than I can hold yours against you or mine against myself. And I'm going to do everything in my power to see that she gets the second chance she deserves."

She turned, leaving him gaping at her, and marched off after Iris.

****

She found Iris in the observatory, after some help from D.E.C.A. She was curled in a ball on the window, almost entirely hidden in her gold curls as she hugged her knees to her chest. The soft sobs were barely audible, but her shuddering shoulders gave her away.

Kat went to her, touching her back lightly. "Hey." she said softly.

"Go away." came the choked voice.

"Can't do that." she answered, rubbing the back soothingly.

"Why?"

"Because you need a friend."

The head came up at last to reveal red eyes and tear streaks on a heartbroken face. "I have no right to ask for your friendship."

"I'm giving it to you anyway." Kat told her with a gentle smile.

Iris shook her head in disbelief. "I did such horrible things to you. Why are you doing this?" Fear and wariness crept into her eyes, and she cringed back slightly. "This is how you're going to get your revenge, isn't it? You're going to get close to me, and then attack me."

Kat stared in shock. "You honestly believe I'd do that?"

Iris' only answer was to inch farther away.

"Who hurt you this badly?" she whispered. "Who made you find it so hard to trust?"

Iris looked away.

"Master Vile."

They both looked up, startled, at Tommy in the doorway. He was watching Iris with an unreadable expression. "It was Master Vile, wasn't it?" he repeated. "He made you afraid to trust."

"Attack or be attacked." she answered softly, averting her eyes.

"Hurt or be hurt." he agreed. He came towards her, stopping when she cringed again. A frown marred his features for a moment, then softened in understanding. "I can't promise you anything yet." he told her. "I want to forgive you, because Kat's right, you're not Rita anymore. But so much of my life was defined by what Rita did to me it's hard to let that go." She started as he laid a hand on her arm, staring up into his eyes with mingled confusion and fear. "But I can tell you that I will *try*." he finished.

"Why?" she whispered. She shook her head again, fresh tears in her eyes. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"You deserve kindness just as much as anyone, Iris." Kat told her softly.

Iris' answer was to burst into tears again, sobbing brokenly as she tried to curl in on herself. This time however, she was wrapped in Kat's arms as the other girl whispered soothingly to her. A moment later, Tommy joined in the hug, stoking the gold curls gently. Iris cried harder, and Kat gave him a look of pride and a warm smile.

****

"So we're agreed, then?" Tommy asked. "We'll join the Astro Rangers to search for Zordon."

The Earth Rangers all nodded in agreement. It had taken all afternoon for plans and discussions to be made, but they had finally come to their verdict. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do." Zack added, squeezing Aisha's shoulder.

"We're the Energy Force Rangers now." Tanya mused. "We can't just do nothing."

Rocky shot her a grin. "So you like being the Purple Space Ranger?" he asked. He'd been the one to explain to everyone exactly what their new Power and designations were. There were serious benefits to dying, even if they'd all kill him for saying that.

She grinned back. "You know it." she returned cheerfully.

Vengi and Litania looked at one another. "We have to return to our planet." Vengi spoke up.

Tanya smiled at him, taking his hand. "I know." she told him softly. "It's okay."

"It's not like we won't visit." Litania announced, throwing her arms around T.J. from behind to lean on him. "Besides, if you're all Space Rangers now, it's not like you won't ever be able to go to the Satra galaxy." She smiled, making him smile a little in return.

"I must go home as well." Pahla said softly, looking up at Jason. "My team needs me to help repair our world from the Dark Red Ranger's attack."

He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.

"Yasta team need Yasta." she agreed, hugging Carlos' arm. "Yasta visit lots. Astro Rangers visit Yasta?"

Carlos smiled at her as he hugged back, though his eyes seemed a bit teary. "Of course we'll visit. I'm not staying away now."

He was rewarded with one of her beaming smiles.

"I think I would be able to wait, however." Pahla continued, watching Jason. "Until you were able to take me home. It's a great distance to teleport."

His eyes brightened almost instantly. "It'd be an honor." he told her seriously.

"I have nowhere to go, but I am unable to remain in one place for an extended period of time." Ko-lin spoke up, her voice quiet. "However, I would be able to spend some time with each team, to acquaint them with space." She avoided Cassie's hurt look.

"We can take the rest of you home while everyone makes arrangements to leave." Andros suggested.

"We would appreciate that. We have been away from Aratoh for far too long." Rosemarie informed him, leaning against her Sabrina.

"I have much to do on Talithia." the former Spectra said softly.

"Our prince will be looking for us." Luc added with Angelique at his side. "We would greatly appreciate your offer."

"I should return to the Zaq Galaxy and report to Brawda." Hyo watched as Kat tried to nod that it was okay. "I would like for you to come with me. After that, I will join you in your search for Zordon." He nearly smiled when her face lit up.

"I'd love to." she told him, practically glowing.

"All right, then. Everyone who's staying, come with me." Jason announced. "The rest of you we'll take care of when we return to help the others."

No one was really that surprised when Pahla, Ligel, Vengi, and Iris decided to wait on Earth for the second trip, while Billy went along to see the Rangers of Aquitar.

When the park finished reforming around them, the remaining Rangers looked at one another. "So we tell our families what's happening, and meet up at the Surf Spot in three days." Jason proposed.

There were nods of agreement.

"Time to bite the bullet." Tommy quipped.

"Funny, Tommy." Zack groused. His mother was a police officer.

Jason held out a hand. Without question, everyone present put their hand in. "Power *Rangers*!"


	40. Family Dilemmas

Tommy glanced at Kimberly as he drove. She was curled up in the passenger seat of his car, silent. She tried to smile when she noticed him looking at her. He reached out and squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay, Kim. We'll call your mom and find out where your dad went. I'm sure it's nothing."

She nodded, this time managing a weak but true smile.

He pulled into his parents' driveway and parked, giving her hand another reassuring squeeze. "This is it." he sighed.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm with you." she reminded him.

"Good." he whispered back, the first time he'd admitted to his nervousness.

He opened his car door, only to be nearly knocked back inside. "Tommy!" his brother cried, squeezing tight.

"Hey, David." he croaked, then flashed a smile at an alarmed looking Kimberly. "Kim, this is my brother David. David, this is my girlfriend Kimberly."

David let go at last to shake Kimberly's hand. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled back. "Nice to meet you, too." she said sincerely.

David turned back toward the house. "They're here!" he shouted, startling the teens.

Almost instantly, people rushed out. Kimberly started as she found herself hugged by her younger brother. "Brandon?"

He glared up at her. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"Kimberly!"

Her eyes widened as both her parents, followed by her mother's boyfriend, Francois, rushed to hug her. "Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?"

Tommy's reunion was a light slap upside the head from his mother. "Ow! Mom!"

"That's for worrying me." Kristin Oliver retorted, smothering him in a hug the next second.

Laurence Oliver, Tommy's father, yanked him into a bear hug the moment she let go. "You two had us real scared, son." he murmured.

Tommy looked ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too." Kimberly agreed softly.

"Where have you been?" Cleo Hart demanded.

"You didn't elope did you?" Jonathan Hart asked warily, only to be smacked in the arm by his ex-wife. "What? I always thought they would."

"We didn't elope, Dad." Kimberly smiled faintly.

"Let's move this inside." Tommy suggested.

The parents exchanged glances before agreeing. David hung back as they walked, looking at Tommy worriedly. "Does this have anything to do with...?"

"Everything to do with it." Tommy returned quietly.

David's concern grew as they went into the living room, Tommy and Kimberly sitting next to one another on the couch. Their brothers sat on either side, offering silent support. The parents gathered around, giving the feeling of a generation war.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad. Kim and I are Power Rangers."

There was a moment of silence. "Is this a joke?" Cleo asked at last.

"No, Mom, it's not." Kimberly sighed. "I've was the first Pink Ranger until I went to Florida, and Tommy's been the Green Ranger, the White Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the Red Turbo Ranger. It happened the first day Rita Repulsa attacked the Earth..."

It took nearly an hour for the full, unabridged story to be told between the two of them. Even David added his side of the story of the arrowhead. At last they both fell silent, having ended with the declaration of their decision to go into space. They clasped hands, each lending the other support in case the reaction they were waiting for soured.

"I don't believe you." Cleo said abruptly.

Kimberly stared at her as Tommy's hand tightened. "But Mom, we're telling the truth!"

"This is just some elaborate hoax to get our attention right?" Cleo went on, ignoring her. "Kimberly, I thought you knew better than to act that way."

Kimberly broke free from Tommy, summoning her morpher with tears in her eyes. "It's Morphin Time! Heart!" The next instant, the Pink Heart Ranger removed her helmet to stare at her mother. "Is this proof enough for you?" she demanded.

Cleo shook her head, refusing to look up. "It's not true." she insisted. "I would have known."

Kimberly knelt at her side, letting her helmet fall to the ground. "Mom, the Power protects me from people finding out my identity. There's no way you *could* have known. And I don't care if you couldn't figure it out. I just want to know that you support me."

"I do." Jonathan spoke up. He smiled at her when she looked at him. "Kimberly, you're been fighting to protect people, and now you want to go out into unknown territory to help people you've never even met. I couldn't be more proud of you. I do wish I had known, but that's not as important as what you've done." He grinned slightly as his daughter's eyes watered and winked. "Besides, I'm just glad it turned out you were off fighting evil instead of getting married."

"Dad!" Kimberly protested, blushing slightly.

"I agree." Laurence announced, looking to Tommy. "Son, what you're doing is amazing."

"Much better than that racing you were doing." Kristin put in. She smiled to soften her words, reaching out to Tommy. "We couldn't be more proud of you, Tommy."

He smiled back, squeezing her hand. "Thanks, Mom, Dad. That means a lot to me."

"Do you have to do this?" Cleo asked Kimberly helplessly.

Kimberly nodded. "Zordon helped me so much, Mom. Being a Ranger made me become a better person, and gave me the best friends I could ask for." She turned to smile back at Tommy. "And it gave me the best guy I could hope for."

"This Zordon did all that?" Cleo asked after a moment.

She nodded again. "Being a Ranger gave me self-confidence, and made me have to realize that there was more to the world than gymnastics and shopping. I never would have even considered trying out for the Pan Globals if it hadn't been for the other Rangers."

"But you didn't go. You left before the finals for this...space battle."

She smiled. "That's because they also made me realize there were more important things I'd rather do. Like protecting the people who matter most to me."

"So you're just going to leave us like that?" Brandon demanded. "Are your friends more important than your family?"

Now she turned to him, her gaze sympathetic. "Brandon don't twist my words like that." she scolded gently. "My friends are as much my family are you are." She paused to consider something. "Do you know what the color Pink means in Morphin philosophy?"

He shook his head.

"It's the heart of the team. The one who helps take care of others. I can't deny that part of me any more than Tommy can stop being a Green. It's that part of me that makes me need to protect my loved ones." She gave her brother a hug, but her eyes were on her mother. "I need to protect all of you by doing this. I just want you to know where I'm going and why, and that you can accept who I am." She gestured to the uniform. "This is who I am."

"But I'll miss you." Brandon whined into her shoulder, making her smile. Her eyes shone with tears when her mother nodded in agreement.

After a moment of silence, Laurence finally got up the courage to say something. "What does Green mean?"

Kimberly giggled, wiping at her eyes. "Green Rangers are fighters who attract trouble."

"That's Tommy." Kristin agreed dryly.

Tommy blushed as everyone laughed.

****

Jason stood on the doorstep of his sister's house, staring. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. "Amber?"

He was flattened against a wall two seconds later, his big sister glaring furiously at him. "Hi, Amby." he offered weakly.

The Rant, the one she always gave him when he worried her, lasted nearly an hour this time, with him remaining pined against the wall. He kept his mouth shut and didn't struggle. Leader of the Power Rangers or not, even he knew better than to mess with his big sister when she was angry.

She finally wound down, settling for staring at him with her big, brown eyes that softened from anger into fear and worry. This was the most guilt-inflicting part of The Rant. But then, Amber had a talent for making anyone feel guilty. For all that she was shorter than him, Amber Lee Scott was a force to be reckoned with.

When silence fell, he took his appointed time to explain himself. "Amber, I've been gone because I was kidnapped by an evil Power Ranger. After I escaped, I had to help defeat him and the other Dark Power Rangers."

"Why you?" she demanded angrily. "What makes you so special that you have to save everyone? Why do you have to be the hero?"

"Because I was the Red Ranger, Amby. And the Gold Zeo Ranger, until I had to give them up."

She stared. "The running off. The bruises. Your seizures...you were...oh, my god." She whirled, covering her face with her hands.

"Amby-"

"Don't you Amby me, Jason Vincent Lee Scott!" She shoved his hand away as he reached out to her. "God, how could I not have noticed?" she asked the air. "It was right in front of my face, and I never even realized..."

"You couldn't, Amby. The Power protects our identities. Even if you were suspicious, you never would have been able to make the final connection." He wrapped his arms around his big sister, leaning against her shoulder. "It's not your fault."

She shuddered, holding in silent tears. "That's easy to say, Jason." she snapped. "I'm your guardian! I should've...I don't know, sensed it or something."

He held in a smile. "Amby, you're not psychic. I mean, you do have that weird sixth sense when I'm not telling you something, but you can't exactly read my mind."

She paused. "Speaking of that 'weird sixth sense'..." she said slowly, turning to stare at him. He gulped. "What *aren't* you telling me?" There was another pause, and her eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling me all of this now?"

He took in another deep breath. "Because when I stopped the Dark Power Rangers, I got the Power again. And now that I have it, the others and I have decided to go into space to find our mentor, Zordon, and help the Astro Rangers protect other planets."

Her response was immediate, shaking her head firmly. "No. No way. You are not going off into outer space to play superhero. I won't allow it."

His heart panged. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Amber. I can make my own decisions for my life. And this is important to me. I owe Zordon, and I wanna help him. Besides, I can't leave my friends when they need me."

"And if I need you?" she whispered, head bowed. "This is like that peace conference, isn't it? I'm such horrible sister that you have to get away from me, so you're going as far away as you can."

He stared in horror. "Amber, no. It's not like that at all!"

"Sure it isn't, Jason." She headed upstairs, refusing to look at him.

"Amber! Amber!" Tears welled in Jason's eyes. "Come on, Amber! Please! Listen to me! Amber!"


	41. A Taylor Dinner, A Kwan Discussion

"It's good to have you home, Zackary." Julia Taylor told her son.

He smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"So you survived your lame camping trip?" his younger sister Rachelle asked with a grin.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry to break the news to you, Chelle, but my camping expedition was a lot cooler than your lame slumber parties you go on with *your* friends."

"What'd you guys do for over a month?" Evelyn, his baby sister, wanted to know.

"So you can take notes?" Rachelle taunted.

"Girls." Julia frowned at them.

Zack hesitated. He knew this would be treading on dangerous ground. As a police officer, his mother thought the Power Rangers were more trouble than they claimed, while his father, a t.v. news reporter, thought they were Earth's saviors. It was a rule that the Power Rangers weren't allowed to be discussed after their last argument.

"Son?" Phillip, his father, asked in concern.

"Mom, you know how you and Dad are always arguing about whether the Power Rangers are here to help or just a nuisance?"

Julia turned her frown to him. "Zackary, you know we don't discuss that topic in this house. Especially not at the dinner table."

"I'm a Power Ranger." he blurted out.

"Really?" His father leaned forward in interest. "Which one?"

"Phillip!" his mother snapped. "Zackary, stop."

"The Black Shadow Ranger." Zack told his father. "I was Black Dino, first Black Ranger."

"You were a Power Ranger?" Evelyn's eyes shone in admiration.

"I *am* a Power Ranger." he corrected.

Rachelle snorted. "Please. Like a weirdo like you could be a Power Ranger? You don't even know martial arts!"

"That's not true!" Evelyn protested. "What about Hip Hop Kido?"

"That's not a *real* martial art. Zack just made that up."

"After karate and kung fu lessons from Jason and Trini, the Red Fire and Yellow Light Rangers." Zack interrupted quietly. "With some help from Kimberly, the Pink Heart Ranger. Kim's a gymnast."

"You mean your friends were in on this, too?" His father looked intrigued. "Who else?"

"Billy's the Blue Water Ranger." Zack answered. "Tommy's Green Ice. Then there's Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. They're the White Wind, Brown Earth, and Orange Heat Rangers now. Kat and Tanya are the Silver Star and Purple Space Rangers. And now Iris is our Gold Spirit Ranger. Originally it was just Jason, Trini, Kim, Billy, and me, and Tommy joined us later. When Jason and Trini and I went to the peace conference, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took our places on the team. Kat came when Kim left for the Pan Globals, and Tanya took over when Aisha stayed in Africa during the transfer to Zeo Power." He considered. "After that, Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Tanya become the Turbo Rangers, and Rocky passed his place on to Justin. Then the four of them left, and T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley become the second generation of Turbo Rangers."

"But no one's seen the Turbo Rangers for ages." Phillip prompted, ignoring Julia's glare.

"Yeah, there's Space Rangers now." Evelyn put in.

He chuckled. "Actually, they're called the Astro Rangers. Divatox destroyed the Turbo Powers, and the four of them went into space while Justin stayed behind. That's where they found Andros, who gave them the Astro Ranger Powers. After they'd been in space for awhile, Zhane woke up from hypersleep, where he'd been since he was injured in this huge battle protecting his planet. He's the Silver Ranger, Andros is Red." he added.

Evelyn looked entranced. "What happened after that?"

He winced. "Well, this space demon called Vengeance kidnapped Justin and turned him evil. It turns out he had some issues with Tommy and the others that he'd served with, and on top of that there was this prophecy about Dark Power Rangers. Justin was the last Ranger to turn evil. He kidnapped all of Earth's retired Rangers and drained all the Power we had left so he could give it to all the Dark Rangers."

"Did he win?" His baby sister was practically on the edge of her seat.

"He got them re-energized." he told her. "That's when all of us went to this planet called Phaedos, to get the rest of this prophecy. Part of fulfilling it meant we had to get the Power, so we could fight the Dark Rangers."

"And that's when you won?"

He chuckled. "Not at first, but yeah, we did win in the end." He looked up at his parents. "Now that we all have the Power again, we decided we're going to go into space to find Zordon, the guy who gave us all the power in the first place. He's been kidnapped. So we're going to split up into teams to make more space Rangers."

"Wow." Evelyn breathed.

"What a story." Phillip enthused.

"Exactly that. A story. Not even a very good one, at that." Rachelle told him, seeming annoyed.

"A story, huh?" He stood up, stepping back from the table. "It's Morphin Time! Shadow!"

His family stared as he removed his helmet. "Now do you two believe me?" he demanded of his mother and sister.

Rachelle got up, going over to poke him in the nose. "He's real." she announced as he glared at her.

"Are you asking for our permission on this...space quest of yours?" Julia spoke up, though her voice said she knew that wasn't what he was looking for.

"Your blessing." Zack corrected, staring at her. "Mom, I know you don't like the Power Rangers. But we really are here to help. We're trying to defend this planet from evil. To do that, we need to find Zordon. Besides, Zordon is the one who brought the Power to Earth and picked us to defend it. He saved us. Now we have to save him."

He powered down, kneeling at his mother's chair. "Mom, I love you. I don't want you to be mad at me for this. But this is something I have to do. I'd like to go knowing I have your support."

She looked at him for so long he was becoming sure he would leave the planet without so much as a goodbye. Then she suddenly pulled him toward her, hugging him tightly. "You're my baby boy, Zackary. I'll always support you. Even if I'll miss you like crazy." she whispered.

He smiled. "Thanks, Mom." he whispered back.

****

"Mother, Father?" Trini asked, sitting at the table with them. Her parents looked up.

"Yes, Trini?" Jaime asked.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." she began, "But our code of honor says that we keep our identities a secret."

"Our identities?" he repeated.

Fau cocked her head. "You're doing something important, aren't you Trini?"

She nodded.

"You don't have to tell us." she said gently.

Trini shook her head. "I want to. I'm the Yellow Ranger, from the first Power Ranger team."

Her mother's eyes widened slightly, while her father took it in stride. "Why did you break this code of honor now?" he asked.

She straightened in her seat, holding her chin proudly. "Because I've become a Ranger again. The others are going into space to find our mentor, Zordon. I want to go with them."

There was a moment of silence. "You have our permission." Jamie said at last.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"If it's for the good of innocent people, what else could we say?" he asked reasonably.

"Except that you must promise to keep in touch." Fau warned, but she smiled to soften the words.

Trini nodded, unable to hold back her own smile. "Thank you."

Fau studied her for a moment. "How are things with Billy?" she asked suddenly. Her expression turned knowing as Trini blushed faintly. "I thought so. It seemed too appropriate."

"How so?" Jaime asked.

Trini began to ponder how many hours, minutes, and seconds until she was able to escape to space as her parents began to chat about her love life. She wasn't thrilled with her answer.


	42. A Trio of Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 101 reviews... *Faints* I love you guys.
> 
> Usually I would wait until tomorrow to post this, but I'm going to be moving at the end of the week and I really wanted to get this story finished before hand. I will have a computer once I get a place, but I have no idea how long it will be until I have internet access. So unfortunately, the sequels and stuff are going to have to wait. I *will* do my best to have this and Anything for You finished by Sunday, so no one is left hanging.
> 
> agge: Um, no foursome. I didn't realize I was hinting for that. c.c;;; I was trying to demonstrate the Bonds between them, actually, and not to that extent. I apologize if you took it that way. It was unintentional.
> 
> LiLAqUaMaRiE: I'm taking votes for who sides where on the fight between Hyo and Zhane. I was assuming by your comment you meant you were choosing to support Hyo. ^_^ I'm glad you like Rocky and Adam. They're my favorite couple now, thanks to Inboneken, which is also why I've taken to writing Adam so vulnerable. I'm glad you like Iris, too; there's still some of Ri-tah's um, Ri-tahness, in her under all that guilt. I figured I needed to handle Tommy dealing with his past a little more realistically, considering he's blamed Rita forever. Not to mention finding out about Justin's parents. I like their families, too. I was picturing Tommy's mom myself when I wrote it. ^_^ Thanks for commenting on the Kwans; I'll try to explain the more accepting families. And Zack's sisters always make me grin. I totally see him as the tormenting-but-loving older brother type.
> 
> Dagmar: Thanks. Good to know I added stuff that actually helped with the plot and confusion. ^_^;;
> 
> Weesta: I'm getting fond of Rocky myself. Ironically, he was never one of my favorite characters. I never disliked him, but he's never been a favorite. And yet somehow he just works this way. Yes, Jason has always had Amber. She's not really 'evil'; just overprotective and temperamental. If you really want to know more about her, go read Anything for You. It's about how Rangering affected Jason's relationship with her, and she affected his being a Ranger. I'm always looking for more feedback on it anyway. ^_~
> 
> Enjoy guys!

The DeSantos house lived with noise. It was simply something everyone was used to. Quiet was a foreign thing to a DeSantos; there was always talking, laughing, eating, playing, or fighting. So it wasn't a surprise when Rocky returned to a full, rowdy crowd.

"I'm home!" he shouted over the din.

Instantly all the noise was transferred to him. Hugs, cries of joy, laughter, angry shouts, worried complaints, and other various welcomes greeted him. He took it all in with a smile, knowing how much he would miss it.

"Listen up!" he bellowed at last. "I want you all to know that I'm a Power Ranger!"

"Which one?" someone cried.

"White! I was the second Red Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger!" he yelled back. "Some crazy stuff happened while I was on that camping trip I told you all about! Now I'm the White Ranger for good! I'm gonna go into space and help my friends find our old mentor! I'm gonna have to go in a few days, but I'll come back for visits! Oh, and I'm dating Adam!"

The last statement was what got whoops, cheers, and cries of 'It's about time!"

He grinned as his family continued to swarm. There'd be a huge dinner tonight to celebrate his return, and another one tomorrow night to wish him well. Maybe he'd bring Adam tomorrow and let everyone fuss over him. His boyfriend could stand a reintroduction to the DeSantos clan. Besides, nothing was funnier than watching Adam blush when his sisters crooned over how cute he was. At least this time they'd be able to add that they were jealous Rocky caught him first.

****

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Adam stuck his head into the living room. Fortunately, his grandparents were there, his grandfather Nickolas reading a magazine while his grandmother Leslie critiqued the Antique Roadshow. Nothing new; it was their usual nightly routine.

This time, however, Leslie frowned at him, turning off the television and pointing to the ground in front if her. He sat at her feet obediently. Whenever he'd misbehaved, this was his chance to explain himself before they issued punishment. Aisha had always insisted he should have gone into law after hearing one of their debates over his sentence.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I know I've been gone for longer than I said I'd be, and I'm sorry." he began. "But the circumstances couldn't be helped. You see, I used to be the second Black Ranger, the Green Zeo Ranger, and the first Green Turbo Ranger. A demon kidnapped one of my friends and made him attack us. I've been gone because I was fighting to bring him back. While I was gone, I became a Ranger again, permanently this time. Now I want to go into space with the others, to help save our mentor, Zordon." He quieted, waiting for their response.

"Which friend was this?" Nickolas asked. "Rocky?"

He shook his head. "Justin."

"That sweet little boy?" Leslie looked appalled.

He nodded. "He's safe now. It's Zordon we're really worried about. No one knows exactly where he is, just that he was kidnapped."

Nickolas still seemed a bit skeptical. "And you honestly believe you can help?"

"I have to try." he answered sincerely. "Even if I don't help much, I want to know that I've done *something*."

They exchanged glances. Leslie put a hand on his forehead, mussing his curls, and pulled him into her chair with him like he was still a child. Though he would never admit it, he loved when she did that. He didn't care if he was too big for it; it was somehow reassuring to know that no matter what, his grandmother could make him feel like a little boy.

"This is what you really want, Adam?" she asked, stroking his hair.

He nodded. " I want to help, Grandma."

"You're not going alone, are you?" Nickolas queried, suddenly wary.

"Of course not. The other Rangers will be there."

"Other Rangers?"

"Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Kat, Iris, Tanya, Aisha, and Rocky." he recited. "At least, those are the ones that aren't in space already."

"You three are on speaking terms again?" Leslie wanted to know.

He fidgeted. "It wasn't like we were fighting, exactly." he protested weakly. "We just lost touch. Aisha went to Africa, and then Rocky..." he trailed off.

"You and Rocky got into an argument and stopped talking." Leslie corrected him gently. "I heard you crying at night, Adam."

He stared at his lap. "I was upset when he left the team." he said softly. "I said things I shouldn't have said. I apologized later, but I still felt bad. So we didn't really see one another for awhile. The fight with Justin and the Dark Rangers was the first time the three of us have been together in years. It's the first time we could really work things out."

"And now?"

He fidgeted, fighting a blush and failing.

"Now?"

"Rocky and I are dating." he blurted out, then fell silent.

They exchanged glances over his head again. "Good." Nickolas remarked.

He looked up, startled. "Good?"

"Now we know there will be someone to keep an eye on you." he informed him.

"There is one condition, however." Leslie said sternly. "You had better let us know how you're doing regularly."

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"That's my boy." she soothed, hugging him tightly.

Power Ranger or no, Adam Park could never deny how much he loved snuggling with his grandmother. And knowing both his grandparents supported him completely just made it perfect.

****

"Ashala?" Aisha called, peering into her great-aunt's hut. "Are you home?"

"Yes, Aisha. Did you need something?"

"I need to explain something to you. But I also need to talk to my parents, so..."

"So?"

She took her great-aunt's hand. "Brace yourself?" she offered as she pressed the button on her communicator.

Ashala stumbled as they reappeared in the Campbell house in Angel Grove, Aisha reaching out to steady her. "Sorry about that." she apologized. "The first time's always the worst."

"Aisha?"

She looked up and smiled brightly at her stunned family, Tanya trying not to smile at their expressions. "Mama, Daddy, Oriana, this is Aunt Ashala. Ashala, these are my parents, Edward and Lisette Campbell, and my little sister Oriana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Ashala said warmly.

"I'm glad to finally meet Aisha's host mother." Lisette replied with a friendly smile.

"Aisha, Tanya, what's going on here?" Edward asked, faint warning his tone.

They exchanged glances. "Mama, Daddy, we're Power Rangers." Aisha declared.

"Aisha was the second Yellow Ranger, but she gave me her place on the team when the Zeo Rangers formed." Tanya explained. "I was also the Yellow Turbo Ranger until I passed on my power to Ashley."

"We met when the Rangers were going after the Zeo Crystals." Aisha continued. "Master Vile turned back time and made us all little kids. Our mentor Zordon sent us after the shards of the Zeo Crystal, and mine was in Africa. Tanya and Ashala helped me find it. But when I heard about the plague, I wanted to stay and help. So I sent Tanya back in my place. When the Power Rangers restored time, the Zeo Crystals made everyone believe we joined a Student Exchange program. You wouldn't remember any of it because of that, but it's how it happened."

Tanya looked at the stunned Campbells. "I appreciate everything you've done for me here." she told them. "I love being a part of your family. But awhile ago, a friend of ours was kidnapped and turned against the Rangers. We went to stop him and bring him back. That's why we've been gone so long. While we were away, we became Rangers again. And now we want to go into space to help the Astro Rangers search for Zordon."

"What about your job with the radio station?" Lisette demanded. "And your work with the plague, Aisha? Are you both planning on giving that up just to look for this Zordon?"

"Yes." Tanya answered softly. "Zordon gave me a chance to prove myself even though someone else should really have gotten my place on the team. I owe him for showing me this way of life and giving me my friends."

"Mama, there are scientists and researchers working on the plague now. They're doing a lot more than I was. I owe Zordon, too. I can't let the other Rangers go without me. I'm the Orange Heat Ranger, and Tanya's Purple Space. Pahla says Orange and Purple are the protectors and the guards, the ones who watch out for everyone and keep them safe. I can't just let that part of me go." Aisha put in. "And there's always the chance that the answers to the plague are in space somewhere. With all those alien scientists, someone's gotta know something."

"You are very brave, both of you." Ashala spoke up. She smiled at them both. "I am proud of you girls. I wish you the best of luck."

They both grinned, giving her a hug. "We'll miss you, Ashala." Aisha told her.

"We'll come visit as often as we can." Tanya added.

"Are we sure you're not related?" Oriana complained, only to be sandwiched in a hug against her will. "You act too much alike."

They laughed. "Far as we know." Aisha answered, ruffling her sister's hair.

Lisette frowned when they turned to her. "I don't approve of this. I think you're both throwing away wonderful opportunities just to go traipsing through space." She sighed. "But it's obvious you'll go anyway."

Aisha's face fell. "I want you to be behind me on this, Mama. It's what I want, what I need to do." she pleaded.

"I can't support your decision, Aisha." Lisette said firmly. "I won't stop you, but I don't agree with you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs. Campbell." Tanya replied softly.

"Daddy?" Aisha asked hopefully.

Edward shook his head. "I'm afraid I have to agree with you mother on this one, baby." He gave both girls a hug. "But I love you too much to stop you from doing what you want."

When they left the room, Aisha looked at Tanya, struggling to hold back tears. "I know they're not saying no, so why does it feel like they rejected me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice under control.

"I don't know, Aisha." Tanya answered quietly, pulling the other girl into a hug. They were joined by Ashala and Oriana, but Aisha still felt like a part of her was dying as she began to cry quietly.


	43. Facing the Hillards and an Aquitian Goodbye

Kat laughed, her eyes filling with tears as she was smothered in the arms of all of her big brothers at once. "Bradley! Jared! Aaron! What are all of you doing here?"

"A camping trip is one thing, young lady." her mother, Miranda Hillard, said sternly. "But you've been gone for nearly a month now without a word. We've all been worried sick!" She took all four of her children in her arms.

"Don't you ever worry us that way again, Kathrine." lectured her father, Colin Hillard, as he joined in the group hug.

"I'm sorry, everyone." she told them all softly. "I didn't mean to be gone so long. Things took longer than I expected."

"Things?" Jared asked warily.

She bit her lip. “Maybe you should sit down."

In the Hillard family, it was well known that using that phrase meant something big was going on. Everyone immediately found a seat, and focused all their attention on her. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands. "I'm not quite sure where to start." she admitted.

"The beginning would be nice." Bradley suggested mildly.

"Do you remember, when we first came to America?" she asked, focusing her attention on her parents and Aaron. Bradley and Jared wouldn't know; they had remained in Australia during the move.

"You mean when you became cold and conniving and were almost never here?" Aaron returned dryly.

"I'd been put under a spell, by Rita Repulsa. She wanted me to steal the Pink Ranger's Power Coin and take the White Ranger from her." she began. "In the end, I was brought back to the side of good, and Kimberly left for the Pan Globals. She chose me to be the Pink Ninja Ranger in her place." She watched closely for their reactions, lacing her fingers together.

"You've been a Power Ranger." her mother stated calmly.

She nodded. "I hadn't even been the Pink Ninja Ranger that long before we had to become Zeo Rangers to fight the Machine Empire. That's when I became the Pink Zeo Ranger. Then Divatox came, and we changed to Turbo Power. I was the Pink Turbo Ranger until awhile after I graduated from high school, when I got accepted into Julliard. That's when I passed my Power on to Cassie. Apparently a few months later, the Turbo Rangers were defeated and all of them but Justin went into space and became Astro Rangers." She continued pacing, unable to keep still. This was where it got hard. "I didn't know anything was wrong until about a month ago. A demon called Vengeance brainwashed Justin to be evil, to finish this prophecy of Dark Power Rangers. Justin kidnapped all of the Rangers from Earth to give the Power to these Dark Rangers. When he finally set us free, we went to go fight them, and save Justin. We won, but..." She bit her lip again.

She smiled faintly at Hyo's gentle mind touch. "But now we have the Power permanently." she went on, Hyo's support giving her courage. "We've decided to go into space, to help the Astro Rangers find our mentor, Zordon. He was kidnapped by the United Alliance of Evil. I want you all to know the truth before I go." She turned to face them at last. "And, hopefully, to get your blessing."

"Why do you want to do this?" Colin asked. "If you retired before, what's changed now?"

"I've changed." She took a deep breath. "And while I was in space, I met someone."

"Someone?" Miranda echoed.

She nodded. "Every Power Ranger has a soul bond, a person we're meant to be with who will understand us more than anyone. It's Zordon's gift for being a Ranger, because we do and lose so much while we're Rangers. Mine is Hyo, the White Turbine Ranger."

"So you're going into space to be with your soulmate?" Jared raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I'm going to help Zordon!" she said indignantly.

::And me.:: Hyo whispered in her mind.

She sighed softly. "All right, I'll admit I'm worried about Hyo." she granted. "But he's not my only reason. I do want to help Zordon, and protect the other Rangers. Hyo..." She trailed off for a moment. "Hyo has a vow to fulfill to his own friend, and I'm worried about how it'll affect him when he does. I want to help him through it."

"And you want our blessing for you to go traipsing through the galaxy?" Miranda asked, her expression showing nothing of her answer.

She nodded. "I want to know that I have your support. It's not like I'll be gone forever." she added hurriedly. "We will visit as often as we can. Besides, Earth doesn't really have a Power Ranger team to protect it anymore, so the Astro Rangers have been. It's hard on them, so we've all agreed to share the responsibility. That's not my only reason, of course. I do want to see you all-"

"Kathrine." Miranda interrupted firmly, silencing her nervous babbling.

She fidgeted, wringing her hands again as she turned to face them all.

Her mother stood, going over and pulling her into a hug. "You have our blessing." she told her quietly, tears in her eyes as she smiled tenderly. And that was all she needed to say.

Kat's eyes shone as well. "Thanks, Mum." she whispered.

****

"And that's the whole story." Billy finished.

"It is good that you have received such an honor." Delphine said at last.

"We will miss you greatly, Billy." Tideus informed him.

"I'll miss you guys, too." he told them with a smile.

"Billy?" Cestria asked. When he turned to her, she offered him a shell native only to Aquitar. "To remember your time here."

He bowed as he accepted her gift. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, all of you."

"It was our pleasure." Orcus replied.

"This cultural exchange has been most informative." Cestro agreed. His teammates looked at him, the closest thing Aquitians had to a glare.

Billy chucked, knowing what he meant. "It's been a wonderful experience for me, as well. One I'll never forget." He bowed to them Aquitian-style, and received one in return as he touched his communicator.

"Good luck, Billy of Earth." Cestria said softly as he disappeared in a streak of blue.


	44. Secrets of a Phantom

Ko-lin heard the footsteps pause in her doorway, but didn't look up. This wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to. The longer she could put it off, the better.

"Ko-lin?"

Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be able to put it off any longer. The hurt in Cassie's voice was proof of that, as was the guilt it evoked. She looked up from her book at last. "Yes, Cassie."

Cassie's eyes stared straight into hers, and she nearly flinched at the hurt in them. "Why?"

Ko-lin sighed. "Close the door." she requested.

The other girl did so, leaning against the wall. Cassie never did that, and it was making Ko-lin uncomfortable. She gestured her over, staring at her when she hesitated. At last Cassie came to her, and she pulled the smaller girl into her lap, hugging her close.

"I am a criminal." she said abruptly.

Cassie maneuvered herself so that they were facing one another, looking up at her. Her gaze was questioning, but never accusing. "What did you do?"

"I told you before that Ri-tah of Yu-tari is the reason my people no longer allow females to become Rangers. As you can see, I am female."

Cassie frowned at her. "Don't make jokes if this is serious, Ko-lin."

She sighed. "When I was younger, I had many dreams of a red gem. At last I joined the Ranger Collegiate, hoping to chase the dreams away. The Ranger Collegiate is where my planet trains those who seek to be Power Rangers. I succeeded in stopping the visions, but due to the laws banning women from the Collegiate, I was forced to disguise myself as a male. I became the top of my class, and was selected as a candidate. In the end, the Ruby chose me." She reached up to push her turtlenecked collar down, revealing a red circle tattooed below her collarbone. "I served with a team, never revealing my true identity even to them."

"What happened?" Cassie asked softly.

She close her eyes. "I was badly wounded. When I awoke, I was in a prison cell, naked, listening to the guards discuss ways to remove the Ruby from me. Before they were able to torture me too badly, Re-gat rescued me. He helped me to escape the planet before I was able to be brought to trial. A bounty was placed on my head after that. I discarded the Ruby Gemstone Ranger name and my identity as Ko-lin of Yu-tari and became nothing more than a ghost, the Phantom Ranger. Yu-tari rarely has contact with other cultures, so no one knew I wore the armor of a Gemstone Ranger." She touched Cassie's cheek. "I do not regret revealing my identity to you, or spending this time together. But if I remain in one place for too long, I will be caught and brought back to Yu-tari for prosecution and punishment."

"What punishment?"

"Death." she answered calmly.

Cassie stared at her in horror, then threw her arms around her abruptly. "No! I won't let them kill you! There has to be some way to-"

She put a hand over Cassie's mouth, silencing her. "There is not. The laws of my planet are very strict. I am not trying to say that I will never see you again, Cassie. I could not do that to either of us. But I must keep moving to prevent my discovery."

Cassie nodded slowly. "I don't like it, but I understand." she whispered, leaning against Ko-lin. "You promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I could not allow myself to be caught and unable to return to you. My heart could not take it." She stroked Cassie's back, resting her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

Cassie leaned into the embrace. "I wish we could stay like this forever." she murmured.

Ko-lin's consol beeped, making them sigh in unison. Cassie giggled as Ko-lin blinked at her, then reached out to activate the transmission without bothering to move from her girlfriend's lap. Ko-lin, she knew, had a habit of arranging one of the scanners for specific things and patching her findings directly through to her room. It drove Andros crazy because she rarely told anyone what she was searching for or what she found, and the only reason he allowed it at all was his respect for her and their friendship. She had a feeling she knew what it was now, however; even in space, bounty hunters came in abundance.

A young man appeared on the screen with deep red eyes and hair cropped short, dressed in a frilly red shirt and black vest. He was obviously badly wounded, and winced in pain as he moved. "This is Ko-nal of Yu-tari." he rasped weakly. "I request assistance. My vessel is damaged and I am unable to make the necessary repairs myself. Repeat; this is Ko-nal of Yu-tari. I request assistance."

"Ko-lin?" Cassie asked softly, looking worried. She had frozen on sight of the person, and still wasn't responding.

At last Ko-lin slowly reached out and turned on their side of the monitor. "This is Ko-lin of Yu-tari. Please state your position so that we may retrieve you."

Ko-nal looked up, his eyes widening even as he grimaced again. "Ko-lin?" he groaned. "Sister, is that you?"

Ko-lin ignored Cassie's startled look, focusing on the matter at hand. "Yes, Brother. State your position for assistance."

And so she signed her death warrant.

****

Ko-lin stood tall as the small Ruby Zord was brought aboard the Astro Megaship. It was torture to see her old Zord in such bad shape, and she nearly caressed its side reassuringly. She clenched her fists to keep herself under control, watching as the hatch opened. Ko-nal stumbled out into the waiting arms of Ashley and Astronema, who immediately took him to Medbay.

She put a hand on Andros' shoulder as he started to inspect the small robot-like Zord, shaking her head. "I will fix Ruby Zord." she told him. "I know its schematics better than anyone."

He blinked at her, but nodded in agreement. "Come on, Zhane. We'd better give T.J. and Litania a hand on the bridge."

The Silver Ranger eyed her oddly, then followed his friend.

Ko-lin let out her breath, at last allowing herself to touch Ruby Zord. She could feel its heart pulse weakly, trying to greet her. Tears formed in her eyes. "Do not worry, old friend. I will help you heal."

She glanced back as a hand laid on her arm gently. Cassie was watching her, looking concerned. "Ruby Zord was once mine." she explained quietly. "I was forced to leave her behind when I escaped. I have always been able to communicate with her. She is sentient, and it hurts to see her in pain."

Cassie nodded, stepping forward and lightly touching the Zord's side. "Hello, Ruby Zord." she said softly. "It's nice to meet you. Don't worry; we'll have you better in no time."

Ko-lin stroked the hull as she whined questioningly at her. "This is Cassie, the Pink Astro Ranger. She is my Soul Bonded."

The lights brightened in response, and she hummed happily.

"She likes you, and is glad I have met my Soul Bonded at last." Ko-lin replied to Cassie's silent question.

Cassie smiled, patting the hull gently. "Let's get started."

They worked together for hours, Cassie filling the silence with her voice. She sang song after song, eventually winding down to quiet conversation. Cassie explained some of Earth's concepts that confused Ko-lin, such as 'Keep Off the Grass' signs. In turn, Ko-lin told her about her time as the Ruby Ranger, and all she had done since then. They worked long into the night, and Ko-lin found herself teleporting a soundly sleeping Cassie to her bed.

She continued the work alone, unable to bring herself to leave Ruby Zord in this condition. The Zord tried to tell her it would be fine, but she refused. She wanted her old friend up and running again. More selfishly, she wanted all the time she could spend with her.

"You never could stop working long enough to sleep, could you?"

She didn't look back, keeping her eyes on the panel she was rewiring. "I cannot leave Ruby Zord in this condition."

Ko-nal came up beside her, reaching out to the zord. "She never has responded to me quite the way she responded to you.” he mused.

"Perhaps it is because you do not treat her with the care and concern she deserves." she said sharply, then looked away. "I am sorry. That was not my place." she muttered stiffly.

"You're right."

She looked at him, startled.

"You were always a better Ranger than me." Ko-nal admitted. "Ruby Zord likes you better, and you were the stronger fighter. The Rangers knew they could follow you without question, and you would protect them. Even if it would cost you your life." he added quietly.

"That is the duty of the Red Ranger." Ko-lin said softly. "To command one must earn the team's respect, and only a Ranger who strives to be the best at all they do may earn that respect."

"And you did." he agreed, a faint smile of amusement crossing his face. "Even now, they respect you. I will never match the standards you set, and we all know it."

"Do not tell me lies." she growled.

"I speak the truth. The Rangers miss you terribly, and want nothing more than your safety." he answered. He studied her for a moment. "You have not told the Astro Rangers of your true identity, have you?"

"They know my name and the planet I came from. They have never asked anything more. Only the Pink Ranger knows everything."

He nodded. "I thought as much. The Yellow Ranger was curious to know why our names were so similar, and why you'd never mentioned a brother."

"Ashley is...inquisitive." she murmured. "She follows the Morphin Philosophy well."

"You did not wish for them to know?"

"It is safer for them if my past is kept secret."

"Safer for them, or for you?"

Her eyes blazed. "I will not have Senturion units and bounty hunters storming the Megaship demanding my whereabouts!"

He met her gaze calmly. "You are protective as ever."

"I have to be." she answered, glaring.

"Where were you, in this war with the Dark Rangers?" he asked suddenly. "I heard nothing of the 'Phantom Ranger'."

"With the Rangers of Earth. It was their former teammate who brought them into this, and they sought to return him to them. I remained with them so that I could offer my assistance." She hesitated, then added "I met the Blue Turbo Ranger during my stay on Earth. He was...almost Kishnal in nature, with Aquitian intellect. I could not stand by and watch such a kind-hearted and innocent person become the next Lord Zedd."

He nodded in understanding. "And you succeeded."

"In part." she replied truthfully. "Zeus is once again Justin of Earth, but I fear his heart has been badly scarred by his betrayal. I am worried that the kind young man I met may be lost."

"A tragedy." Ko-nal agreed gravely.

They stood in silence for several minutes. At last Ko-nal picked up a tool and began to help her with the repairs. They remained quiet, save for the sound of diagnostics running and tools clanking. It was the first time in years Ko-lin found herself at peace with her brother.


	45. Ko-lin and Ko-nal

"You two are impossible."

Ko-lin and Ko-nal both looked up, startled.

Ashley put her hands on her hips, glaring at them. "Have you been down here all night?"

Ko-lin nodded.

She made a frustrated noise. "At least come get something to eat." she insisted.

Ko-lin opened her mouth to decline, but was cut off by Ruby Zord's hum of agreement. She sighed, stroking the Zord’s hull. "I will return when I finish." she promised.

She dropped down from the piece of machinery she'd been hanging from and gave Ko-nal a hand up as he slid out from underneath Ruby Zord. They followed Ashley to the holding bay in silence, then waited patiently for their turn to use the synthetron. Both helped themselves to a light breakfast and grabbed a stool. Ko-lin found herself sandwiched between Ashley and T.J, while her brother had Andros and Carlos on either side of him.

Cassie wandered in, yawning and stretching as she headed to grab her own breakfast. She settled herself in Ko-lin's lap, ignoring the others' amused looks . It was becoming habit for her to do that, and Ko-lin was finding she didn't really mind. She chuckled to herself as Cassie sampled her plate on accident, making a face at the unfamiliar food.

It was several minutes before Cassie was awake enough to participate in any conversation, something everyone had gotten used to. Only Zhane and Litania could rival her for morning crabbiness, and the Silver Ranger had been up for awhile already. In Litania's case, it was more due to her reaction to the cold atmosphere than lack of being a morning person. It was rare to see her out of bed until much later in the day.

At last Cassie looked up at Ko-lin. "How's Ruby Zord doing?"

"Better." she answered, a faint smile gracing her features. "She will be well soon."

Cassie looked relieved. "Thank goodness. I was afraid I put you behind in the repairs when I fell asleep."

Her mouth quirked. "I managed."

Cassie made a face at her. "You know what I meant."

"Yes." she agreed. She glanced at her brother. "I received some assistance after I sent you to bed. We should be finished relatively soon."

Cassie followed her gaze and tensed, holding onto her protectively.

Ko-nal smiled at the smaller girl. "So you are Ko-lin's Soul Bonded. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ko-nal, Ko-lin's younger brother."

"Cassie." she answered warily.

T.J. glanced back and forth between the two. "Did I miss something here?"

"I have no intention of turning Ko-lin in, Cassie, if that is what you believe." Ko-nal informed her.

"Turning her in?" Ashley looked alarmed.

Ko-lin looked at him, startled. "You do not?"

"Of course not." he answered. "The Rangers and I are currently involved in the Feminist Revolution." He chuckled at Ko-lin's blank expression. "Much has happened on Yu-tari while you have been absent. Your leaving spawned an uprising of females, as well as a few radical males, who claim your banishment is injustice. Many believe you are the best Ranger our world has ever seen, and are struggling to create equal rights for males and females. Reinstating you as a Ranger is one of their demands."

Ko-lin stared at him. "My escape started a revolution?"

He nodded, seeming highly amused.

"Someone mind explaining things to the rest of the table?" Carlos asked irritably.

"Ko-lin was the Red Gemstone Ranger on Yu-tari." Cassie explained. "But there are laws against women being Rangers, so she had to disguise herself as a boy. She ended up getting hurt and found out. Someone helped her escape before they could have her executed."

T.J.'s eyes widened. "That's why you wouldn't tell us who you were!"

Ko-lin nodded. "I must remain as well hidden as possible. There is a reward for my capture."

"With luck, the Revolution will dissolve her crimes, and she will be free to rejoin the Gemstone Rangers." Ko-nal put in.

Cassie went still as the conversation continued around them, chills running down her spine. Rejoin the Gemstone Rangers? But if she did that...would they ever be able to see one another? And if they could, how would that change things?

****

Ko-lin smiled softly as she patted Ruby Zord's hull. "How is that, old friend?"

The zord hummed happily.

She chuckled, looking back to her brother. Cassie hadn't been able to help them finish, having duties on the Megaship, and she found she'd missed the other girl's cheerful voice.

Ko-nal flashed her a faint grin. "I think she appreciates all your hard work."

She smiled back at him, but her heart panged at the thought of giving up her beloved zord again.

"Will you be ready to leave soon, then?"

She spun, glaring at her brother as her hand reached for where her blaster was in uniform on reflex. "I thought you said you were not going to bring me in."

"I am not." he answered, looking at her oddly. "However, I will be in need of a ride to an area of space where I will be able to contact the other Rangers to be brought back to Yu-tari." At her stare, he elaborated "As far as I am concerned, Ruby Zord was lost to me in battle. I am leaving her with you."

Her stare turned incredulous. "You cannot leave the other Rangers down a Zord! That is immoral and genocidal!"

The odd expression remained. "I would never do such a thing. There has been another zord in construction ever since I received Ruby Zord, due to the fact that I have always had difficulty managing her. It will be waiting for me upon my return. In the meantime, I do not wish to see Ruby Zord retired. I would rather she return to her true partner."

Ko-lin had the grace to look embarrassed. "Oh. I will...prepare to depart, then."

"After a lingering kiss to Cassie?" he asked, giving a faint taunting smile.

She punched him to fight further embarrassment and left in search of Cassie.

The Pink Astro Ranger was on the bridge, her head stuck under a console in a way that was more of Carlos' habit. Litania stood nearby, calling out whether 'it' was working or not. Andros and T.J. kept exchanging amused looks at Cassie's frustrated mutterings.

Ko-lin laid down next to her Bonded, sliding under the console with her. She examined the situation, then reached out and tweaked a few wires.

"Don't touch it! That's perfect!" Litania called.

Cassie looked at her in annoyance, her face slightly greasy and hair in a messy bun. "Thanks."

"You are welcome." she answered, smiling faintly. She brushed a smudge of dirt from Cassie's nose.

Cassie watched her, her eyes softening. She leaned forward, and they kissed softly.

Something banged on the console above them. "Hey, we agreed not on the bridge!" T.J. reminded them.

"Forgive me for my lack of restraint." Ko-lin said immediately. "There must be equality among teammates. You may break the rules 'just this once' as well."

Cassie laughed, recognizing the joke for what it was. "Free kisses for everyone!" she cheered.

"If you insist..." Litania purred. T.J. managed a yelp as she yanked him close that was quickly muffled.

"Guys..." Andros sighed.

Cassie snorted. "You won't be objecting when Ashley gets bridge duty." she pointed out.

The Red Ranger wisely chose to remain silent, refusing to look at any of his teammates.

"Cassie..." Ko-lin spoke up hesitantly.

She had her attention immediately. "What's wrong?"

Steeling herself against the hurt she knew would be in her Bonded's face, she answered. "Ko-nal will be needing a ride to Yu-tari's space, where the Gemstone Rangers will bring him home. I have agreed to take him in Ruby Zord, to prevent any delays in your schedule."

Puzzlement changed to a quick flash of fear. "But how will you get back?"

"He wishes to return Ruby Zord to me, as he has another Zord waiting on Yu-tari. I will pilot her back to you."

The fear abated, but could still be faintly seen if she looked hard enough. "All right." she agreed softly.

Ko-lin stared at her intently, reaching out to cup her cheek as she gazed into her eyes. "I will return to you, Cassie." she insisted. "My heart will not allow me to stay away."

Indecision lurked in the dark eyes for a few moments as she pondered in silence, then at last Cassie nodded. "Be careful." she murmured.

"For you, always." Ko-lin managed to say before Cassie leaned in without warning. This time the kiss was more passionate, more desperate then any of the others they'd shared.

When they finally broke apart for air, Cassie was laying on top of her. "Something to remember what you're coming back to." she whispered, sounding as breathless as Ko-lin felt.

She nodded, her mind still reeling from the kiss. A darker part of her nature suggested the idea of leaving more often, if this was going to be the result. She shoved it away, hugging her Bonded close for a few moments longer before at last swinging up from under the console. She gave Cassie a hand, staring blankly at Andros, T.J., Litania's amused looks.

"Took you awhile down there." T.J. commented, trying and failing to suppress a grin. "Everything okay?"

Cassie nodded, squeezing Ko-lin's hand. "Ko-lin's going to take Ko-nal back to Yu-tari." she explained softly.

The grin faded abruptly, turning to worry. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "I mean, shouldn't you be staying away from there?"

"I will be fine." Ko-lin answered calmly. "I will return soon."

"Fly safely." Litania told her seriously.

"We'll meet back up with you on the way to Earth?" It wasn't quite a question, but Andros knew her too well to make it a command.

She nodded. "Look out for yourselves as well."

"We will." T.J. agreed, wrapping an arm around Litania.

She gave them all the tiniest hint of a smile, then turned and began to head down to the hanger. Cassie remained at her side, holding her hand. They paused at the simudeck to greet Ashley, Carlos, and Yasta, explaining where she was going. They offered their own well-wishes and goodbyes, and Ashley threatened to come after her if she didn't return. Cassie had given a weak smile at that, and she tightened her hold on her hand.

As fast as her leaving had happened, Ko-lin couldn't help but think that her departure was going by painfully slowly. Ruby Zord seemed to take far too long to get into the air, and as she'd watched Cassie leave the hanger to open the bay doors, she found herself staring at her Bonded for longer than she should have. Even as they made it into space, the image of her solemn and saddened face was imprinted in her mind.

Shaking her head, she resolved to complete this mission that much faster, and headed into hyperspace.


	46. Finding Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, the combination of Code Red Mountain Dew and Ben and Jerry's Coffee Heath Bar Crunch is *lethal*. I just wrote three chapters in about two and a half hours. Sugar high inspiration always comes out the strangest, too. o.O;;;
> 
> Hagar: Your 'Hey, they're doing it again!' makes me crack up every time I read it. I figured Adam would be just a *little* clingy after his boyfriend came back from the dead. ^_~ Hyo and Rocky... *Snickers* Ah, the joys of telepaths. They should be thankful Hyo's more serious than Rocky is? Hyo and Zhane making up may not be for a very long time. I see Zhane as the type to hold a serious grudge. Zack sort of just came to me, but I think he's my third favorite family reunion. Jason's being the first (I adore Amber, damn her. She's fun.), and Kim and her mom the second. As for why Kim and Cleo took more control, I just see her mom being the type to freak out, and she was more or less speaking for Brandon. Thanks for the comment on Trini's parents; I actually have a friend who's father is named Jaime, and Fau just seemed to work.
> 
> The moms tend not to understand because honestly, what mother wants to believe her child's been off fighting evil and she never knew? As for why everyone's so trusting, first of all, so many people in cannon forgive or believe things at the drop of a hat. People try to kill them, and the next minute they're offering a spot on the team. Point two, Rangers, (Jason and Tommy in particular, if you ask me) have a habit of being in the wrong place at the right time. *Everything* happens to them. That, and they make a point of Rangers being honest and trustworthy people.
> 
> Tommy and Kat adopted a little sister? *Looks around* Where was I? I never noticed. ^_~ And actually, Ko-lin's brother *wasn't* hunting her. He just happened to be out there. The Yu-taris getting their hands on Iris? *Shudders* Poor girl. Ko-lin would get off easy in comparison.
> 
> Dagmar: Don't worry; I'm not offended. ^_^ On the contrary, I'm glad you brought it up. I will make things more in depth on reasons for their families' responses. Thanks for mentioning the OOC Adam, too. As for Tanya and Aisha, I do remember that in the series. In this though, I wanted to fiddle with it a bit because it's already AU. For one thing, I always thought it was really weird that the girls are always living together for some reason and their parents just take it in stride. That, and it was another one of those things that just worked out that way. As for the Antique Roadshow, my grandparents watched that all the time.
> 
> Weesta: I'll do my best to find a happy medium for you and Dagmar on the DeSantos family. Adam's grandma is actually a very stern version of mine. I *will* work out why everyone's families are so forgiving and understanding, so that it makes a little more sense. Ko-lin was fun to write. She's becoming a favorite, too. ^_^
> 
> Thanks for the complements and corrections. Damn you all, for making me work! You can't just accept things as the way they are! You make me write better, you horrible, horrible people you. ^_~
> 
> On a side note, I'm correcting myself on the idea of not bringing Justin's parents into this. You still don't really have to go back for the name change, just understand that it *is* changed. And here's the explanation of Lucian. His story was actually my first PR fanfic, but I abandoned it before I even considered posting. The idea stayed, but there isn't really a backstory at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy!

Calla hugged Nera tightly. "You don't have to go with me." she told Billy quietly.

"I want to." he replied with a kind smile. "Even if you were previously evil, you still warrant a second chance. I'd enjoy the opportunity to help you appropriate that chance."

"Why are you Earth Rangers all so trusting?" she asked. "You forgive things so easily."

He blinked, then chuckled. "I guess you're right." he admitted. "Maybe that's just the way we are. I don't think I could ever condemn someone so harshly for something that happened against their will. And I guess we trust readily because..."

"Earth Rangers are optimistic?" Nera offered.

They both smiled at her. "I guess so." Billy agreed. He glanced at Calla. "Shall we?"

"If you insist." she sighed. She set down Nera gently and began to head toward Ranger House, the base of the Talithian Rangers. The planet Talithia itself reminded Billy of a rainforest jungle, hot and humid with various creatures he'd never seen before moving through the trees and leaves of the forest floor. High in the treetops, he could see tree houses, and if he squinted hard enough, he could see people moving about their daily lives.

Five Rangers were waiting when they reached the tree Calla had told him Ranger House was built into. Their uniforms were distinctly Renaissance to Billy; a loose colored shirt with bell sleeves, white pants tucked into knee-high black boots, and black belts around their waists. The Red Ranger was the only male, and was obviously twin to the Black Ranger. All five of them watched the approaching guests carefully.

Calla knelt at their feet, silently holding out a yellow coin.

They were still for several minutes, the five Rangers seeming to argue with one another with their eyes. At last they all looked at Calla again. The Red Ranger took a step towards her, reaching for the coin in her hand. Before Billy could voice his protest, he closed her fingers around it, squeezing the fist tightly.

Calla's head shot up to stare at him, wide-eyed. "Oro?" she gasped.

He smiled gently at her, patting her shoulder. "Welcome home, Calla."

The Blue and Pink Rangers pulled her to her feet and into their arms as tears started to stream down her face. "We missed you." the Blue Ranger told her.

"It's good to see you safe and sound." the Pink Ranger added.

"Why?" Calla sobbed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Nera forgave you, didn't she?" the Green Ranger demanded, crossing her arms in annoyance. "You expect us to do anything less?"

The Black Ranger squeezed her hand, giving her a bright grin. "Life isn't exciting enough without my accomplice." she informed her.

Calla stared at them all. Nera wrapped her arms around her big sister's legs, giggling. "Silly Calla. We love you. We know you wouldn't really want to hurt anyone."

More tears welled, and Calla dissolved into hysterics.

Billy wisely teleported back to the Astro Megaship. {Who said Earth Rangers are the only ones who forgive?} he mused to himself.

****

T.J. smiled at Litania, squeezing her hand. She glanced back at him and grinned. "Not too bad." she said admiringly.

Angelique laughed loudly as Jaq squeezed her in a bear hug that lifted her off her feet. Pierre took her from him to smother her in another hug that nearly engulfed her due to height differences. That was followed by a much gentler hug and kiss on the cheek from Nickolas.

Luc grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him and hugging her close as he frowned at Nickolas. "Find your own, _mon ami_."

Pierre and Jaq laughed heartily, while Angelique smiled up at him. "Are you jealous, _monsieur_?"

" _Oui_." he answered truthfully, and leaned down for a kiss. They ignored the cheering from their teammates.

" _Merci beaucoup_ , for returning my Rangers to me."

T.J. tightened his grip on Litania's hand as they turned to look back at Prince Marquois. To their surprise, the prince seemed sincere. "With all due respect, we didn't do it for you." T.J. replied.

They all looked back at another round of laughter from the group. "It has been far too long since I have seen them this way." Prince Marquois said softly. "It is good to see my Rangers smile again." He glanced at the two of them. "T.J. Johnson of Earth, wasn't it?"

He nodded warily.

"I wish you both happiness." Prince Marquois told him to their amazement. "I trust you will protect the lovely Litania?"

"With everything but my life." T.J. answered, confused by the apparent sudden change of heart.

To their amazement, his answer made the prince smile. "You are quite wise, T.J. Johnson. If you protect her with your life, then you would not truly value the love she feels for you. You are a very lucky man."

It wasn't exactly the reason T.J. had said that, but he was still astounded at the prince's words. In truth, he couldn't protect Litania with his life because the lives of the innocent *always* came before a Ranger's. That was why Rangers were only Bonded to other Rangers; an ordinary person couldn't truly understand that promise. Litania could and would protect herself, and if at all possible, he would fight by her side. But he could no more allow himself to die for her sake than she could for him; something they both knew and accepted. Rocky by all rights had broken this unspoken rule, but Rocky was simply put, Rocky. He wasn't the first to ignore it, an it was doubtful he would be the last.

Litania glared at Prince Marquois suspiciously. "What's your angle?"

He only chuckled, shaking his head. "I have no 'angle', Litania. I wish for your happiness."

"What changed your mind?"

He raised an eyebrow at that, then nodded to his Rangers. "Luc was willing to leave his home with complete strangers and travel the galaxy for one woman that he claimed was his Soul Bond. If this Soul Bond is so powerful that his determination was able to help him succeed, then I know you will never be mine. Therefore, I may only hope you are happy."

Litania stared at him for a long moment. At last she nodded slowly and bowed her head. " _Merci_ , Prince Marquois. I hope you find your _beau_ soon." She tapped T.J.'s wrist slightly, and they teleported away.

The prince stared at where they'd been, his eyes suspiciously shiny. "So do I, _mon amour_." he whispered. "So do I."

****

"And the high council has finally passed that law against using young trees for wood." Rosemarie chattered at Sabrina as they entered the bridge. Thanks to Hyo's telepathic abilities, Sabrina's memory had been completely restored. Her golden armor was gone except for the one on her left arm, which she was planning to have redesigned. Rosemarie was ecstatic at her love's return to the Light side, and had been filling her in on everything that had happened on Aratoh while she was away.

The Astro Rangers exchanged grins as Sabrina listened to her with a patient smile, reaching out to re-tuck the rose behind her left ear that still had yet to wilt or fade. Nisha and Aurora both sighed. "You are going to bore her to death with your political babble, Princess." Nisha scolded.

Aurora hesitated for a split second before adding gently "And there is no guarantee that the high council will allow Sabrina to return to Aratoh at all."

Rosemarie looked up at them both. "My Sabrina will live in the palace as she has always done." she stated, offering no room for argument.

"And if the high council disagrees?" Aurora persisted.

"Then the high council will be searching for a new princess." Rosemarie answered coolly. "I will not serve my planet without my Sabrina."

She started at the hand that settled over her lips, turning her chin to look at her Soul Bonded. Sabrina shook her head slightly. "You are not giving up your throne over me, Rosemarie. The people need you, and you love them too much to leave." She kissed Rosemarie's forehead. "And I love you too much to let you."

Rosemarie pouted up at her, looking adorable even as she frowned. "But I do not want to stay there without you." she whined. "I have been alone for so long I do not think I could bear it any longer."

"You can, and you will." Sabrina told her firmly. "I will visit you, and I will always serve you, Rosemarie." She stroked the other girl's hair. "No one can take the Sword of Light from me, and I will not stop protecting you with it. I swore an oath, and no matter what happens, I will fulfill that oath." She adjusted the chain bearing a silver heart that Rosemarie always wore around her neck, tapping the heart pointedly.

Rosemarie stared up at her for a long moment, then nodded at last, her eyes sparkling slightly with tears. "And I will fulfill my own vow." she whispered, sounding broken.

She shook her head abruptly, composing herself, and turned to smile brightly at the Astro Rangers as though nothing had happened. Judging by the frowns of the other three Swordsworn Rangers, Sabrina's nearly a glare, it was safe to assume she had a habit of pretending nothing was wrong. Ashley couldn't help but wonder about the similarities between the two Silver Rangers; Zhane often acted exactly the same way.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Astro Rangers." she told them sincerely. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for us."

"It was our pleasure, Princess." Andros answered, giving one of his rare smiles to show he really meant it.

Zhane stepped forward to squeeze her hand. "Hey, if you ever need help, call us. We Silver Rangers have to stick together." He winked.

She smiled back, nodding. "The same to you. It is good to know that I have a brother and sister in space. I would love to know how you are faring."

Though everyone else blinked at her wording, Zhane gave her a warm smile to show he understood. "As often as I can." he promised. He pulled her into a hug, yanking lightly on her hair as he pulled away. "Big sister." he teased.

She giggled, swatting at him.

"Hey, there's something I sorta wanted to ask you guys." Carlos spoke up hesitantly. "Zack said Scorpina was in Rita's dumpster, and that Rita was sealed away centuries ago. Does that mean...?"

"2,674." Rosemarie told him. "And I'm the youngest." She giggled again at his dumbfounded expression.

"Human beings are a blink in the lifespan of many other creatures." Sabrina informed them. "We're one of them."

With that, the four Swordsworn Rangers teleported home.

After a moment, Andros looked at Zhane, raising an eyebrow. "Big sister?"

Zhane shrugged. "It's a Silver Ranger thing."

****

"Incoming transmission." D.E.C.A. announced.

"Main viewscreen." Andros ordered.

A picture popped up of a girl with black spots all over her light brown skin, and short black hair with small pointed ears sticking up through it. She wore a blue dress that resembled overalls to the Earth Rangers, and was staring down at a panel in front of her distractedly. "Intruders enter Kishnal space." she announced, her voice low and rough. "State business."

Yasta bounced in place beside Carlos. "Risu! Yasta home!"

Risu's head snapped up, revealing startled brown eyes. "Yasta?"

Yasta beamed. "Yasta home!" she said again. "Astro Rangers bring Yasta back."

Risu smiled faintly. "Kishnal Rangers glad Yasta home. Risu lower shields." The viewscreen turned off.

Yasta looked up at Carlos, still bouncing. "Risu Blue Kishnal Ranger." she explained. "Risu from Crisa, Yasta from Dosa. Kishnal Rangers protect both planets. Risu have system guard duty. Risu like guard duty."

He nodded, even as the others were still working through her words. Though the other Rangers were learning, he had come to understand Yasta's broken speech a lot quicker than the rest of them had. "Then you should head home." he told her, forcing himself to smile.

The bouncing stopped abruptly, Yasta staring up at him with wide eyes. Her tail began to droop, and the golden eyes watered slightly. "Yasta...forget." she admitted, sniffling. "Forget Lifemate stay Astro Megaship. Yasta not want leave Lifemate."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't want you to leave either, Yas." he whispered. "I'll miss you." He tilted her chin up, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "But we both have people we need to protect. And you wanted to see Shiko, right?"

"Shiko worry Yasta." she agreed with a nod, sniffling again. "Yasta miss Lifemate. Yasta love Lifemate. Not want leave."

He pulled her close again, resting his chin on her head. "I love you, too, Yas. But your team needs you. We'll come visit you soon, I promise. And you can always send me transmissions."

"Yasta send lots." she promised. She turned to Ashley, Cassie, Astronema, and Litania, and was sandwiched in a group hug. The five girls had become best friends over their time together, while even Andros, Zhane, and T.J. found she'd wormed her way into their hearts. Yasta would be sorely missed.

"Don't forget to call us when you talk to Carlos." Ashley reminded her, giving the other girl a tight squeeze. "We'll miss you Yasta."

"Things just won't be the same without you." Cassie agreed.

Astronema smiled gently at her. "Be safe."

"Remember that trick I taught you about handling Manza." Litania warned. "No Red Ranger can resist it."

Yasta smiled through her tears. "Yasta not forget Rangers. Call lots. Yasta love Rangers."

"We love you, too, Yasta." T.J. told her with a smile.

She looked back at Carlos, then threw herself into his arms with a yowl. They hugged tightly for several moments, and Carlos kissed her gently. "I love you, Yas." he whispered.

"Yasta love Lifemate." came the teary response. She pulled away, never taking her eyes off of him as she reached up to grab her Power Crystal. Even as she dissolved into yellow sparkles, she stared directly at him.

Carlos blinked abruptly when she was gone, his eyes suspiciously wet. He looked away from Ashley's concerned look. "I'll be fine." he muttered.

She hugged him anyway. "We'll all miss her, Carlos."

"I know you mean well, Ash, but that doesn't really make it any easier." he told her.

"It makes me feel better." she retorted, burying her face in his arm as she tried to fight tears of her own. The Yellow Rangers were incredibly close, and she had begun to think of Yasta as a sister.

Carlos sighed and hugged Ashley back. He stared out the viewscreen, his eyes on the small pink planet that resided next to it's slightly larger blue sister planet. Dosa; the planet that held the girl he loved more than anything else in space.

"Set a course for Earth, D.E.C.A." Andros said softly.


	47. Identity Confusion

Astronema leaned back against the windowsill with a sigh. She'd spent the day avoiding everyone by hiding in her bedroom. She knew they only wanted to help, but a person couldn't *think* with all the distracting noise they made. They were beginning to make her suspicious that all her time spent alone on the Dark Fortress had made her an introvert or something.

Thinking. She was here to think. Or at least she *wanted* to think. She had yet to successfully come to a decision about what she wanted to do. She may be using Astronema's name, but she wasn't Astronema anymore. The energy of the Turbo Key had cleansed the evil ambitions from her entirely, along with her magic. She was completely human now, and completely lost.

She knew what Andros wanted. She wasn't blind to the gazes he shot in her direction on occasion, or the longing expression as he played with his locket when he thought she wasn't looking. More than once he'd restrained himself from hugging her at the last moment. What bothered her more than anything about his behavior was the simple fact that it bothered her at all. She'd come to discover she actually *cared* when other people were hurting. Seeing Andros this way made her heart ache in a way she hadn't known anyone but Zeus could make it do.

Zhane had come close. She wasn't quite sure what to do about him, either. As Astronema, she'd overreacted on their 'date', if you could call it that, because she was sure her fears that he was just out to use her at his convenience had been proven. Everyone was out to use her, after all. And what better way to get at the Princess of Evil than through her heart?

She had always done her best to give off a heartless exterior, but Astronema had *never* been heartless. She had faltered at the thought that the Red Astro Ranger was her brother, and since had never been able to face him in combat herself. She was lucky in joining the Dark Rangers after that disastrous day; the Power drew them together in colors, and she had avoided meeting Red Astro on the battlefield. Even if he wasn't really her brother, the thought was enough to make her compare him to the boy in her locket for the briefest of moments, and she couldn't see him as her sworn enemy again. Only Zeus had known of her reluctance to fight him, and he had never told.

Zeus was the most obvious proof that she cared. He was her best friend, her little brother in everything but blood. They had fought together, cried together, and comforted one another for their losses. She knew with utter certainty that she had loved him, and that despite their transformations, she still did. A part of her knew he felt the same, just as it knew the agony he was in.

She wanted to see him, now more than ever. He was the first and only person to truly understand and accept her. While Zhane had come close, she had pushed him away before he had the chance to try. Zeus hadn't tried, and yet had somehow wormed his way into her heart before she knew it. Maybe it was the vulnerability she had seen when no one else had, the confident exterior hiding a lost little boy in a warzone of evil. She saw herself in him, and that drew her to watch over him. Their destinies were intertwined; perhaps not in the way of a Power Rangers' Soul Bond, but intertwined none the less.

She didn't know when she had started to cry. "I want Justin." she sobbed. She needed her confidant, to listen and help her understand. Who was she? Why did it matter so much?

"Will I do?" a voice asked softly.

She spun to find Zhane watching her, his eyes soft with sympathy. "I'm not Justin, but will I do?" he asked again.

She was in his arms before she even realized what she was doing, sobbing brokenly into his chest. She cried for the loss of her confidence, the loss of herself. She cried for her brothers' pain, Andros for being so close and unable to touch her, and Justin for being so lost in guilt and grief. And more than that, she cried for the innocence all of them had lost long ago, the childhoods that never were.

****

It was late when she woke again. She had been carefully tucked into her bed and the lights dimmed. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she hadn't exactly been in her right mind. Her gaze softened at the sight of Zhane sitting in a chair beside her bunk, chin on his chest as he snored softly.

She was reaching out to him before she knew what she was doing, her hand touching his cheek lightly. He was instantly awake, grabbing her wrist as his head snapped up to stare at her, entire body tense. For the briefest of moments, she saw the Zhane that few people met face to face; the warrior hidden beneath the lighthearted exterior. Then it was gone, replaced by a sheepish grin as he released her. "You startled me."

She remained silent, her hand reaching back to touch his cheek again. His eyes widened in surprise, and she found herself leaning forward. Seconds before her lips met his, reality reasserted itself and she turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." she murmured, pulling back slow enough to give her sudden coloring time to fade.

"For what?" He was still blushing faintly when she looked at him, and she held in a smile. He was oddly charming, in a unique way. There was something about him that just made her want to burst into giggles or melt in his arms. She wasn't quite sure which was worse.

"For being here." she answered simply. "For staying with me." She shrugged, suddenly unsure of what she meant. "For being you, I suppose."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "You're welcome?"

She smiled faintly at his confusion, then leaned back against the wall of her bunk with a sigh. "I'm lost, Zhane. And I don't know how to find my way back." She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly chilled and uncertain.

She started at the sound of the bed resettling, and found Zhane scooting back to sit beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. The other hand went around her to find its way into her hair, idly stoking the silky strands. She relaxed without even consciously doing so, leaning into his chest with another soft sigh. "How do you always know exactly what to do?" she murmured, more to herself than him.

"Experience." The answer reverberated through his chest, and she fought back giggles at the sensation. "I've taken care of all the Astro Rangers. Andros especially."

She flinched slightly at the thought of her brother, but curiosity won out in the end. Her head titled upwards, blue eyes finding his in the dim lighting. "Why?"

He smiled, his eyes glazing over slightly as he remembered. "I was the oldest, first of all. And I was the first one to be chosen."

"You were?"

He grinned. "Wouldn't expect it, would you? But I was. I was chosen by the Digimorpher before the rest of the Astro Rangers found their heirs. It makes sense I guess, because I was around the morphers more than anyone else."

She blinked at him in confusion, and he laughed.

"I grew up on the Delta Megaship with the Kerova Rangers." he explained. "My parents were the Yellow and Blue Rangers. So no one was really all that surprised when Paux's morpher chose me." He shrugged with a faint grin. "They always said I was a child of the Light."

"What happened after that?"

"We found Black next; the captain of the military's child. Fitting for the Second-In-Command, I guess."

"Black is your second?" She frowned. "I would have expected Blue after T.J."

"He should be, since he has the leadership experience." he admitted. "But ours was always Black, and the uniforms and weapons are set up that way. So Carlos became Second. Even T.J. treats him like that, because we're sort of...programmed by the Power, I guess."

Her frown deepened. "Strange."

He shrugged. "I think it's more strange to have a male Blue and a female Yellow, instead of the other way around." He grinned at her startled look. "Blue and Pink were always the women of the Kerova Rangers. Meeting Ashley and T.J. surprised me, to say the least."

"And Andros?"

"Andros was the last one we found. We almost had to force him into taking the morpher; we didn't know it at the time, but he thought becoming a Ranger was going to interfere with his search for you."

She winced at that, but if he saw, he didn't comment.

"He was the youngest and smallest out of us, no less. He avoided everyone as much as he could. I don't even remember why now, but it sort of became my mission to look out for him. I'd pester him into playing with us, or stopping his training to eat. Whenever he got hurt, I'd track him down and pin him to the floor so the others could bandage his wounds."

She stared at him. "Andros did all that?"

He smirked slightly. "He was a complete pain. Not exactly leadership material. Or so we thought. We never knew much about him until after the Delta Megaship was stolen." His eyes darkened at the thought.

"The White Turbine Ranger stole your home." she realized. "That's why you hate him."

"Yeah-" He blinked down at her abruptly, startled. "How did you know about that?"

She shrugged slightly. "It was one of the popular rumors in the Alliance of Evil. There was speculation on which side the White Turbine Ranger was on, and how that would affect Zedd."

"Oh." He sighed, resting his head against hers before he stopped to think about what he was doing. "Anyway, after we made it home, we were making plans for going after the Delta Megaship when KO-35 was attacked for the very first time in our service as Rangers. I guess you could say we got our first taste of what it meant to be a Ranger in that fight. Andros stepped into the Red Ranger's role like he was made for it, directing the military troops evacuating the civilians and making battle plans like he'd been doing it all his life. I was jealous that he took so naturally to the role I'd wanted since I was a child." he admitted. "I confronted him after that battle. I passed it off as checking him over for injuries, but we ended up in a fist fight, screaming at each other. I didn't like him taking the position I'd been dreaming of for so long, and he didn't want to be a Ranger at all."

She was staring at him again. "This doesn't sound anything like you two."

He chuckled. "It doesn't, does it? We were furious with each other by the time we were separated. On top of that, we found out both of our families had disappeared in the evacuations, and no one could find them. We blamed each other, I suppose. The next time we fought, it showed that we weren't getting along." He closed his eyes, remembering the blaster fire, the screams of civilians, the shouts from Black Astro to get their act together and work as a team. "Then I saw him get attacked from behind. He demorphed on the way down and just laid there, staring at the monster over him. That's when I realized just how small and young he was." He laughed shortly. "Pretty hypocritical of me; I was only a year older, and he wasn't *that* much smaller than me. But he just seemed so...helpless and afraid. I rescued him, and helped him get to safety." A smile drifted across his face as he remembered.

~The other boy seemed so small and fragile now, in a way he hadn't before. He was especially gentle as he wrapped his wounds, taking great care not to tie them too tight. Their eyes met as he looked up. "I'm-

"-sorry."

They blinked at the realization they'd spoken in unison, then started to laugh. "I'm sorry I was jealous of you. Friends?" Zhane offered, holding out a hand.

Andros' palm was aching, so he reached past the hand to carefully grab the wrist with his fingers. "I'm sorry I took out my problems on you. Friends."

Zhane beamed and grabbed the other's wrist in return. "We'll fight as a team from now on, right?"

"Forever." Andros agreed with a shy smile.~

"By the time I finished bandaging him up, the others had come to make sure we were still alive, only to see us laughing and talking like old friends. We've been practically brothers ever since."

"I felt the same about Justin." she said softly. "He's like my little brother now. I'm worried about him."

Zhane looked thoughtful, then gave a clueless thousand watt smile when she looked at him. "What?"

"Have you ever told anyone else all of this?" she asked, curious.

He shook his head. "Just you. Andros knows, but he was there."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I figured hearing about someone else's problems might make you feel a little better. I wasn't always the amazing Ranger I am today." he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, a muffled chuckle escaping. "You're one of a kind, Zhane."

He grinned at her. "Would you really want any more of me?"

She faked a shudder. "The universe wouldn't survive-Zhane!" she cried as he began to tickle her mercilessly. She was laughing before she could stop herself, squirming around without actually trying to get away.

When he stopped at last, she was pinned to the bed with him leaning over her. Their eyes caught and held, entranced. Then Zhane abruptly moved to stand. As suddenly as it had come, the moment was gone.

"Don't worry about being Astronema or Karone." he said suddenly, pausing at the side of the bed. "Just be you. That's more than enough."

"But I don't know who I am."

He shook his head, turning to look back at her. She was still laying on the bed, now rolled over onto her side. Her head was propped up onto an elbow as she watched him in confusion, her silky hair pooling around her. He pushed away the feelings that stirred inside of him. "When you cry or laugh, when you're curious, when you worry over other people, when you care about Justin, *that's* you. Names aren't important. Just be." With that, he left, and she was alone again.

She blinked after him, staring off at nothing in particular for a while. "Just be..." she murmured.


	48. Brooding

Justin stared vacantly at the ceiling of his small room in the shelter. He hadn't moved in hours, laying perfectly still. If the staff had checked on him, they would have thought he was in a coma. Unfortunately, Justin was an unusual case already. His disappearance over the last month and half had been declared Runaway, as it wasn't the first time. They accepted his return as a failure to make it on his own, and sent him to his room. It wasn't that they didn't care; most of them just considered Justin too far gone to accept their help. The only ones who might have known better were no longer with the organization.

He wasn't neglected exactly, just...overlooked. It was common in a place such as this, and nothing new to him. He'd spent the last five years of his life being overlooked until the moment he didn't want any attention. It was long ago accepted as simply the way things were.

Aqua light sparkled in a corner of the room, forming into a boy identical to the one on the bed down to his T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. The only difference was the lighter shade of blue in his shirt. He glanced around cautiously, making sure that no one had seen him. When he noticed the boy on the bed, he sighed. "Y'know, most Rangers would have jumped into defense mode and started demanding to know who I was and what I was doing here."

Justin shrugged slightly, the first he'd moved in hours. "If you're going to kill me, hurry up. If not, go away."

The other boy growled and tackled him. He swung a vicious right hook, and Justin instinctively retaliated. They wrestled back and forth, both trying their hardest to best the other. Predictably, they rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

Someone knocked on the door, and the other boy swiftly rolled under the bed as Justin looked up. "What?"

A brunette social worker poked her head in the room. "Are you all right, Justin?"

He rolled his eyes. "I fell off the bed when I was reaching for something, okay? Stop hovering. I'm not going anywhere."

She eyed him skeptically, then sighed. "Justin, if there's anything-"

"I don't need to talk." he interrupted.

She sighed again. "You know where to find me." The door closed, and the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall.

The other boy popped out from under the bed, coughing and shaking his head to rid himself of the dust that clung to it. "Man, you *really* need to clean under there."

Justin sighed, leaning back to look at the boy. "Fine. Who are you and what do want?" he asked dully.

"Prince Lucian of Syrina." the boy returned cheerfully. "Call me Luc. And I'm here because someone needed to talk you out of what you were thinking."

"Why?" Justin said bitterly.

Lucian rolled his eyes and bopped Justin upside the head. "Don't make me give you another black eye. We're not supposed to be depressed all the time. We're more cheerful than that."

"We?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "Since when is there a 'we'?"

"Since before you were born." Lucian returned. "In a way, I'm the original you. See, Syrina is the center of the Inter-dimensional Web. While a lot of the universes in the Web are repetitive except for a few small differences, what ever exists on Syrina isn't copied. Whatever lives there are the only copies of themselves in existence."

"If you live in the mainframe of the internet, then why am I here if you're not supposed to be copied?" Justin asked skeptically.

Lucian rolled his eyes again. "Not *that* web. The Inter-dimensional Web is a magical link between worlds and dimensions. And I'm getting to that. About eight years ago in Dimension 26,598D's time, Syrina was attacked by our greatest enemy." His eyes darkened at the memory. "Garvunon-"

"Garvunon?" Justin snorted.

Lucian whapped him upside the head again. "Shut up! The weirdo picked his own name, okay? I don't know why he chose such a dumb one. Anyway, Garvunon locked my parents, King Fidel and Queen Kira, in one of the farther dimensions, like what's always happening to Zordon in just about any universe." he added dryly. "They sent my sisters and I into dimensional rips to separate us. Chiara made it back in time to watch Syrina's Protectors banish Garvunon from the planet, and was forced to take up the title of the Watcher. She became the overseer of all the dimensions, making sure everything happens like it's supposed to. Alie found her way home a couple of years later. She was a lot harsher after that." His eyes seemed sad. "I'm not quite sure what she saw wherever she ended up, but it changed her. As for me, I ended up on Earth, with no memory of who I was. In Angel Grove Park, no less." he added with a slight grin.

"What is it with that park?" Justin demanded. "*Everything* happens there."

"Angel Grove is on top of one of the biggest ley lines on the planet, and the park is sitting over a lot of it." Lucian explained. "Massive amounts of energy equals massive amounts of trouble. Anyway, I was found and adopted by the Stewarts. My life after that was a lot like yours after you were adopted; Mom died a few years later, Dad left me at the Shelter, and I met Rocky and the others. The only difference is I was actually able to keep in touch with some of the former Rangers. Chiara called us together about a year after I became a Ranger, begging for our help to save Syrina from Garvunon. The Turbo Racers came to get us and brought us to Syrina, where I started to remember who I was."

"Turbo Racers?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

Lucian shot him a cheeky grin. "You'll find out. Anyway, long story short, we defeated them and I decided to stay on Syrina with my sisters, where I belong. There was a side-effect to me being in Dimension 26,598D, though. Because I existed in one dimension, I had to exist in *more* dimensions. So more copies of me were born in other dimensions, and grew up leading lives of their own. You're one of them."

"So I'm just a copy of you. And this is supposed to make me feel better?"

Another eye roll. "Because you were born through me, that makes us connected, sorta. At least it makes Chiara more interested in you. You're one of her favorite Justins, actually. She watches you a lot. But because we're connected, that also makes you important to destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Every dimension and universe has people chosen by destiny for something important. Power Rangers are the most obvious, and the one you'd probably know the best. You're one of them. A lot of things happen that involve you or revolve around you, because you've been chosen to be something great."

Justin's dark mood returned. "Like an intergalactic murderer?"

Lucian socked him in the shoulder. "Shut up." he told him. "Your life isn't over yet. Yeah, you did something horrible. But you still have a lot more to do. Haven't you seen your Bonds yet?"

"My Bonds?" he echoed uncertainly. The cords he'd seen after taking the blaster hit meant for Rocky came to mind.

"You have five, right?"

He frowned. "How did you know?"

Lucian shrugged. "That's what Chi says you have. She's the one who sets these things up. Anyway, each of those Bonds goes to someone important to you, someone your destiny is intertwined with."

"Bad pun." Justin groused, remembering the way the colored sections of the cords had wrapped around each other.

Lucian rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Anyway, you have to find the other people you're Bonded to. They need you. If you die, they'll lose a part of themselves. Or don't you remember what happened to you and Adam when Rocky died?"

Justin stiffened. "You mean I'm Bonded to Rocky?"

He nodded. "Yup. And you remember how horrible you felt without him. Do you really want to do that to him, after everything he went through to bring you back?"

Justin fell silent.

Lucian beamed as though he'd won something. "That's better." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll find the others soon. And then you'll find what you've been searching for."

A frown creased Justin's features. "Wait a minute. If I felt that bad when Rocky died, does that mean I'm Bonded to-" He looked up to a flash of aqua light as Lucian disappeared. "Astronema." he finished with a sigh.

****

Tommy paused outside Angel's Rest, the cemetery for Angel Grove. He hadn't been here since the day he became the White Ranger. White *Ninja* Ranger, he corrected himself. The official terms were already getting hard to remember now that he was back on Earth and not hearing them in casual conversation.

That was the downside to Earth, he reflected. Earth was such a sheltered planet in retrospect. Its people didn't even know their own Rangers were from the same planet. He laughed aloud at the realization that he was starting to sound like a Space Ranger. Planetary Rangers didn't think of their home as being ignorant of life beyond it. When he'd been an Earth-bound Ranger himself, he'd thought he was so important, and knew so much more than everyone around him. Everyone around him he'd had right; it was the ones beyond him he hadn't figured on. Discovering life beyond Earth, Aquitar, and Edenoi for himself was something of a culture shock, to say the least. He was so insignificant in comparison to what was out there, but he still fought to protect it. Someone had to.

But there were other things to protect too, he mused as he finally found what he was looking for. A familiar brown head was bowed, kneeling at a pair of graves. Fresh flowers had been laid in front of them. His heart ached in sympathy as the shoulders trembled.

"They said I'd find you here."

The same shoulders tensed and the boy's head snapped up, turning to stare at him. He sagged after a moment, the energy seeming to evaporate from him. He rubbed his red eyes tiredly, looking back to the gravesite. "Mom, Dad. Meet Tommy." he stated dully, gesturing in Tommy's direction. "He used to be the guy who killed you, but he was brainwashed into it. Then I tried to kill him and all of his friends because they were nice to me for awhile before they found lives of their own." He laughed bitterly, the laughter breaking down into harsh sobs.

Tommy winced. "Justin-"

Justin shook his head sharply, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I'm fine." His voice sounded hollow even to him.

Tommy sighed. "You're not fine." he informed him, couching down with him. "You're not going to be fine for a long time." He offered him a weary smile. "I should know."

Justin looked away. "So what if I'm not fine?" he asked finally. "I haven't been fine for a long time. It didn't matter then, and it doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does." Tommy insisted. "*You* matter, Justin. Didn't you believe Rocky? We messed up and we know it. We're not going to make that mistake again."

"And if I don't want you near me?" It was barely a whisper. "If I don't want to hurt you again?"

"We'll keep coming back." he said simply. "Whether you want us around or not, we're your friends and you need us."

"What are you, my therapist?"

Tommy grinned in spite of himself. "Tommy Oliver, Ranger Therapist Extraordinaire, at your service. I've lost the Power-" He paused. "Three times, given it up once, been turned evil twice, lost a Zord in battle, left Zords behind that I couldn't use with my new Powers, seen the Command Center destroyed, been through five teams, two mentors, and their assistants, and watched four of my friends become evil. I've either done it all, seen it all, or thought it all."

Justin blinked at him for a moment. "Twice?" he said at last.

Tommy nodded. "Mondo thought it'd be interesting to try brainwashing me if a spell didn't work. Kat and the others saved me."

"Kats are always special." Justin murmured, looking back to the graves.

Tommy followed his gaze.

Matthew and Katrina McKenzie  
1961-1993, 1963-1993  
 _Loving parents, loving couple, loving people  
Our angels are sorely missed_

"Your mother was called Kat, too?" he ventured finally.

Justin nodded. "Most people said it fit her better. Kat reminds me of her a lot." he admitted softly.

"That's why you didn't want to talk to her when you met her." Tommy realized.

"She told you?"

"She was worried she was doing something wrong." he explained.

Justin shook his head. "She didn't do anything. I just didn't want to think about it. But after she kept trying to talk to me, I realized just how much she reminded me of my mom. And then I just couldn't push her away, no matter how hard I tried."

"What was your mom like?" Tommy asked softly.

Justin pointed at the two lines written on the dual gravestone. "That. I don't even remember who said it, but it fits them both perfectly. Mom was sweet and gentle. She loved to help people. She said she wanted other people to learn to enjoy life the way she did by making their lives better. A lot of people thought of her as an angel. Dad was always laughing and talking. He loved to see people smile. He was really protective, too; nobody *ever* wanted to make him mad. They were still acting like newlyweds after being married for twelve years. Everyone said they were high school sweethearts that just never fell out of love."

"Your dad sounds like Rocky."

Justin glanced up at him. "He is a little, but you reminded me of him, too."

Tommy looked startled. "Me?"

He nodded. "You're protective like him, but you try not to be overly protective. That's something T.J. never really learned." he added in aside. "Rocky reminds me more of my brother."

"You have a brother?" He remembered belatedly the name Nathan McKenzie from Justin's file.

Another nod. "He's always been there for me. He's laid back like Rocky, but he always told me I was going to get myself hurt someday because I cared too much. He was right." he sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with caring too much, Justin."

Justin turned to give him an indecipherable stare. "Do you know how my parents really died?" he asked abruptly.

Tommy flinched, guilt washing over him. "Yeah. I killed-"

"No, not that." Justin interrupted impatiently. "Our apartment building was being evacuated, and they were sending everyone down to the monster shelters. Mom wanted to double check that everyone had gotten out okay, because some of our neighbors were really old or had young children. She told us to go on ahead and they went back inside. They came out and sent a couple of kids towards the shelter." Tears welled in his eyes again, but this time he didn't bother to try and wipe them away. "We were running back when the building started to shake. There was a lot of smoke and I heard Dad yell. When we got there..." He swallowed, blinking hard. "Mom was trapped under something, and Dad was unconscious. He might have already been dead by then; there was a lot of blood. She told us to run, and that she loved us and would always take care of us. The last thing I remember is being dragged away, then looking back and seeing the building collapse. When the dust finally cleared, I ran back to try and find them."

"And you didn't find anything." Tommy guessed, looking close to tears himself.

"I did." Justin corrected, swallowing down more tears. "I found Mom's hand." Seeing Tommy's confusion, he added "*Just* her hand."

Confusion turned to horror, and Tommy fought the urge to be sick. He stared at Justin. "Why didn't you kill me the moment you met me if you knew it was my fault?"

Justin shrugged. "Mom taught a lot about forgiveness. She said everyone makes mistakes, and they can't improve unless you allow them to. I had to forgive you for her sake."

Tommy leaned back on his heels, his mind reeling. He'd read the backstories in the newspaper of the Green Ranger's victims, feeling he owed it to them. But nothing written there had been this raw, this gory, this painful. He wasn't sure what was worse; his young friend describing his parents' deaths in graphic detail, or knowing those deaths were his fault.

He blinked abruptly as he realized Justin was holding something out to him. "Here." the boy said impatiently. "Look."

He took the offered photo hesitantly, and stared. The woman looked so much like had Kat he found it hard to believe they weren't related. Her golden blond hair was in chin length spiral curls, and he abruptly realized Justin had her bright hazel eyes. The man with his arm around her shoulders was tall and dark haired, hair slicked back carefully. Both smiled for the camera, the man's eyes sparkling while the woman seemed to almost glow with happiness and light. Justin was a perfect blend of her face with his hair and smile, and judging from his morphed form, one day his height.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked at last.

Justin shrugged. "Mom wouldn't want you to keep blaming yourself for what happened. I know she forgave you before she was even dead. That's just who she was. Now you have a face to put to the body without the gory details." He took the picture back after a moment, tucking it away carefully in his pocket. "You know what the ironic part is?" he remarked as he stood.

"What?"

Justin gave him a bitter smile. "They founded Little Angel's Haven."


	49. Kerova to Earth

"Vessel approaching." D.E.C.A. announced. "Accept incoming transmission?"

Andros looked up, startled. He glanced at Zhane, who shrugged. "Go ahead."

A girl with brown eyes and hair cropped short with blond bangs on either side of her face appeared on the main screen. She wore a silver jumpsuit with a black undershirt. Andros' eyes went wide. "Rael?"

She smiled faintly at him. "Greetings, Andros. I'm glad to see you're well."

"Rael!" Zhane surged forward with a broad grin. "It's been forever!" If he saw Andros flinch, he ignored it.

"It that Zhane?" someone demanded in the background. Rael was pushed aside for a girl with waist-length silver and black striped hair and bright silver eyes. She had the same outfit, but hers had a pink shirt underneath and a blue pendant hanging around her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "You're alive! Vitri! Das! Zhane's alive!"

Immediately two more people pushed into view, nearly knocking Rael completely out of the way. One looked identical to the second girl, but in a blue undershirt with a pink pendant. The boy had large green eyes and hair striped with various shades of red slightly longer than Andros'. His undershirt was a bright yellow. "Zhane!" he greeted joyfully.

The girl in blue muttered something that couldn't have been anything less than a curse. When the other three looked at her, she clarified. "This means Andros was right. For once."

Andros scowled darkly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Vitri."

Zhane was too excited to be annoyed, earning amused glances between the other four Astro Rangers . "What are you guys doing here?"

Rael pushed her way back into the screen, earning protests from the boy and the girl in pink. "We came to see if the rumors were true, and deliver you a few things."

"I'll have D.E.C.A. bring you aboard." Andros told her.

She nodded, and turned off the transmission.

"Andros?" T.J. spoke up. "Mind cluing the rest of us in?"

Andros hesitated, something they knew wasn't a good sign.

"Andros?" Ashley looked concerned.

Four streaks of white tinged with black, blue, pink, and yellow appeared on the bridge, forming into the people they'd spoken to. Immediately the girl in pink ran and threw her arms around Zhane. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Now that they could see all of her, they noticed that unlike the others, the pants of her jumpsuit had been cut into shorts, flashing enough pale-skinned leg to make Litania proud.

He laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too, Sarray."

"What's going on?" came a soft voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Astronema, wearing a pink T-shirt and white pants borrowed from Ashley and Cassie. Her hair was held back on one side in a purple clip. Slightly narrowed blue eyes stared straight at Zhane.

"Who are you?" Sarray demanded.

"Karone." she answered calmly, though her gaze was intense.

The four teens started, while the Astro Rangers looked surprised. "Karone?" the boy repeated, shocked.

"But you've been missing for years." Sarray protested. "How is that possible?"

The girl in black looked at Andros. "Andros, she's really...?"

Andros fought the urge to fidget. "I guess I should introduce everyone." he said at last. "This is Rael, Das, Sarray, and Vitri." He gestured to the girl in black, the boy, and the girls in pink and blue respectively, and swallowed hard. "The first Astro Rangers. This is Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and T.J., the current Astro Rangers. Everyone knows Zhane, and yes, that is my sister, Karone." The last statement made him look directly at her.

She gave him a faint smile before looking back to Zhane, who finally recovered enough from the announcement of her name to flash her a brilliant grin.

There was a moment of silence between the other eight. At last Ashley stepped forward with a smile. "Hi." she said brightly. "It's nice to meet you all."

Das looked at her warily. "Hi."

She fidgeted under his stare. "So, um, you used to be the Yellow Ranger?" she tried.

He nodded. "I gave up the Power after we lost KO-35. I was too badly wounded to keep going."

"We all did." Sarray spoke up. "After we lost Zhane, and we thought we were going to lose Vitri, none of us wanted to fight anymore." She glanced at Andros. "Andros was the only one too stubborn to give up. He stole the morphers and the Astro Megaship, and left. No one's heard from him since."

Zhane rolled his eyes and socked Andros lightly in the arm. "Good one, Andros." he teased.

Andros frowned at him. "I had my reasons." he said quietly.

"You mean you heard the plans for Zhane's memorial, so you stole his body." Vitri corrected.

He looked away. "I couldn't let them bury him when he wasn't dead yet. Besides, it worked out in the end."

"I was almost buried?" Zhane's eyes were wide with horror, and he shuddered. "Nevermind." he muttered to Andros.

Karone stepped forward, laying a hand on Zhane's arm. "It seems Andros never gave up on a lot of things others thought he should have." she remarked, glancing at her brother.

"Hey!" Ashley cried abruptly. She turned to glare at Zhane with her hands on her hips as everyone looked at her in surprise. "'I've never met a female Ranger before', my butt! You liar!"

Zhane flashed her a sheepish grin. "I've never met a female Yellow Ranger?" he tried.

"Zhane, were you tormenting the Planetary Rangers again?" Vitri sighed.

"No." he said indignantly. "I was trying to make Andros jealous."

His friend's gaze snapped to him. "What?" he demanded.

Zhane grinned, shrugging his shoulders a little. "Well, you obviously liked her. I wanted to see you say it."

Andros glared at him, making a gesture that was definitely not polite.

Zhane mock gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "How rude!"

"You two have been spending *way* too much time around Litania." T.J. informed them.

Rael looked back at the other three. "If you're really Karone, then that makes this all the better."

Andros turned back, suddenly suspicious. "Makes what better?"

Her eyes caught his, intensely serious. "The survivors of the attack have heard the rumors that not only are you still alive, but you've passed on the Astro morphers. Some are saying that you betrayed us, and that the Astro morphers should be returned to KO-35 and given to the ones that were chosen for them."

"You mean you want them back?" Carlos said incredulously. "It's been two years since the attack on KO-35, and *now* you want to take back the morphers?"

"Actually, we don't." Das informed them. "Some of our elders believe that's what should be done. We don't agree."

"You don't?" Ashley asked tentatively.

"I can't be a Ranger again." Vitri spoke up, looking at T.J. in particular. "During the battle for KO-35, my left arm was shattered. It's been repaired to the best it ever will be, but I've been told if I were ever to morph, I would lose the arm completely. The energy would be too much for it."

"And I won't fight without her." Sarray put in, moving to her twin's side.

"They said Rangers sacrifice a lot to protect people." Das said quietly. "I realized after that battle, I wasn't willing to sacrifice that much."

"I've become too involved in helping with the recovery of our people to fight." came from Rael.

"Then why are you here?" Cassie asked hesitantly.

"Some of those people created another morpher, to send a new Astro Ranger to retrieve the morphers from you." she told them.

"We stole it." Sarray said brightly.

The others stared. Zhane laughed abruptly and clapped her on the back. "Nice going." he said admiringly.

"You take it, Karone." Rael continued, holding the morpher out to her.

Karone stared, shaking her head slowly. "I-I can't. I...I...no!" She turned and ran from the room.

"Karone!" Andros cried, running after her.

He found her in the megalift, sobbing brokenly as the doors started to close around her. He pushed his way in and hugged her tightly. She resisted for only a moment before crying into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, Karone." he whispered. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." she choked out. "I...Andros, I can't be a Power Ranger! Not after everything I've done!"

"Why not?"

She pulled back to stare at him.

"Seriously." he insisted. "Why can't you be a Ranger? If the Power accepts you, you can use it to do good in the universe, instead of evil. What's wrong with that?"

"But-"

"Just try." he coaxed. "I think you'd be a great Ranger, Karone. I know the others do, too. Please try?"

She looked away. "Did you always make that face, or am I just now affected by it?"

He grinned, giving her another tight hug. "Both."

She held his hand tightly as he led her back to the bridge. It was a struggle not to flinch when everyone looked at her when they entered. The Astro Rangers' expressions were nothing but concern, which comforted her somewhat. "I'll try." she said softly.

Rael nodded, holding out the morpher.

She strapped it to her wrist and found her body flooded with warm energy. Mimicking what she'd seen Andros and the others do, she flipped it open, calling "Let's Rocket!"

She pressed the appropriate buttons her mind instinctively told her. There was a rush of green light, and she found herself wearing the uniform of the Green Astro Ranger. It was identical to the Pink and Yellow Rangers', except that the bar of white across her chest had been altered. Now a green square resided on the other side of the blue, displaying six colors across the strip.

She stared. "I'm a Power Ranger." she whispered. She whirled to face her smiling brother and their friends. "Andros! Zhane! I'm a Power Ranger!" she laughed.

Zhane grabbed her and swung her around. "You're a Ranger, Karone!" he echoed gleefully.

"Welcome to the team." Ashley told her with a warm smile.

"You'll do great." T.J. agreed.

"Another girl!" Cassie cheered.

"Another girl." Carlos sighed. He winked to show her he was kidding.

Karone removed her helmet to reveal a beaming smile that lit up her entire face. "I'm a Ranger." she said happily.

Zhane pulled her into his arms. "A cute one, too." He grinned and kissed her.

There was a moment of stunned silence from the former Rangers. "There's something you haven't told us, isn't there?" Sarray spoke up at last.


	50. Sunday Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LiLAqUaMaRiE: Good to know that *someone* likes poor Hyo. ^_~ I'm glad you liked the family scenes. Like I said, Adam's grandma is a lot like mine. When Grandma wanted a hug, there was no objecting, not that you really wanted to. Aisha got the short end of the reunions, I know, but *somebody* had to have problems. As for Kat, wouldn't you be nervous if you were telling your big brothers about your new boyfriend, talking about him like he's your husband? Billy was actually the hardest to write, oddly enough. The Aquitians weren't cooperating. Ko-lin and those around her pretty much just accept things as they come; to her, having Cassie as her Soul Bonded is as natural as breathing. Glad you liked sleepy Cassie. I could so see her that way in my mind. Zhane's a weirdo, but he can be cute, too. ^_~ *Blinks in surprise* Did I not foreshadow enough for Karone? I thought that one was obvious a mile away. I just think she makes a cool Ranger, and her Bonds work better that way. I always hated the way they first portrayed her in Lost Galaxy, though. 'Yoohoo! Galactabeasts! Over here!' *Mutters*
> 
> *Whews* I think that answers everything you said. Thanks for the comments! I think I'm actually enjoying your bulk reviews. ^_^
> 
> Dagmar: I'm not intentionally doing cliffhangers. The last few I hadn't even thought of as that. Sorry? Thanks for the complements. I was actually quite proud of Chapter 47 and 48. Ironically, those are the ones I wrote on a sugar high. c.c;; I was surprised though; I was expecting you or Hagar to jump on me for how Karone was offered the morpher. I came up with an explanation chapter and everything. *Pouts*
> 
> Yay! Yasta has fans! I'm glad she comes off cute without being sickening. I was a little afraid of that.
> 
> More explanations and character development! Enjoy! ^_~

Amber paused in her preparations as she heard the doorbell. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, forcing a smile to her face. The girl in front of her wasn't what she expected, to say the least. She was shorter than her, dressed in light colored jeans, white sneakers, and a white short-sleeved off-the-shoulder style shirt. Her chin-length white hair shone in the early morning light, and her startlingly bright blue eyes were as warm and gentle as the smile she gave.

She bowed. "Greetings. I am Pahla." Straightening, she offered a hand.

Amber accepted it hesitantly. "Amber." she answered. "I'm Jason's sister."

"I can see the resemblance between you. I am honored to finally meet the sister Jason speaks so highly of."

Flustered by the unexpected complement, Amber nervously tucked a hair that had come loose from her ponytail behind her ear. "Please, come in." she managed, stepping aside.

She was entirely conscious of Pahla's inquisitive stares as she looked around the house. Biting back the comments on the tip of her tongue, she headed into the kitchen. She put on her favorite apron, beige with the words 'Don't mess with me; I have a spoon and I know how to use it!' emblazoned across the front in red. It had been a Christmas gift from Jason a few years ago.

"May I help?"

She started at the sound of Pahla's voice, looking at the girl in surprise. "Um, sure." she replied. "Do you know how to make bacon?"

"What is bacon?"

She blinked. "You've never had bacon?"

Pahla shook her head. "My knowledge of this planet's cuisine is limited." She smiled at Amber's expression. "Kimberly did not told you I am Icindrian." It was a statement, not a question.

Amber shook her head wordlessly, not even sure what an Icindrian was.

"I am from the planet Icindra, in the Orin Galaxy." she explained. "Icindra is a planet of snow and ice. We do not have the same creatures and food supplies that your planet does."

Giving another nod, Amber found herself curious about this strange girl that had caught her brother's interest. Oddly enough, finding out she was an alien wasn't as surprising as it should have been. "I'll get it started, and you can make sure it doesn't burn." she offered.

Pahla smiled again, making her wonder if the girl did that as often as she seemed to. Within minutes, the bacon and pancakes were cooking as the two girls got to know one another.

****

Jason walked into the kitchen, yawning, and stopped in his tracks. Pahla was using a pair of tongs to fish bacon out of a pan, while Amber expertly turned a pancake and checked on the eggs. Toast popped up out of the toaster with a ring, and Pahla hurried to retrieve it. He rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, and looked again. They were still there.

"Good morning, Jason." Pahla called.

Amber glanced up just as the doorbell rang. "Morning. You mind getting that?"

"Sure." he mumbled, wondering if he was still dreaming. He decided he must be when he opened the door to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Morning, Jase." Tommy offered with a grin.

Kimberly giggled. "You look like you just got up." Being that he hadn't known there would be guests, Jason was barefoot and wearing black sweatpants with a red tank top. He was fortunate to have been wearing that much; he'd felt colder than usual the night before.

"I think I'm still in bed." he murmured, glancing back toward the kitchen. He yelped as something pinched his arm, and turned to glare at the still grinning Tommy.

"You're awake." his friend told him.

He growled, tackling Tommy to the ground. They wrestled around for several minutes as Kimberly stepped over them neatly. She called her greetings to Amber and Pahla and asked if there was anything she could help with.

"Make sure they don't break anything." Amber answered immediately. "And keep an ear open for the door."

"No problem." she returned cheerfully.

Jason and Tommy finally separated, Jason looking up at Kimberly's amused expression as he flopped on his back. "What's going on?" he demanded. He lowered his voice. "And how does Amber know Pahla?"

"We're having breakfast together." Kimberly told him with a smile. "And I told her when she asked me about your 'current love interest'." She glanced up as the doorbell went off again, ignoring his stare. "I'll get it!" She bounced over him, opening the door to invite Trini inside.

Trini smiled warmly at her, a frown creasing her features after a moment. "Zack isn't here yet?" She stepped delicately over Jason and Tommy's prone forms. "He said he was going to stop by Aisha's and then come straight here."

"I hope everything's okay." Tommy spoke up, rolling over onto an elbow with a frown of his own.

"It there any reason you two are on the floor, by the way?" Trini asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He grinned. "Just letting Jase know that he's awake after all." he answered, trying to look innocent.

Kimberly rolled her eyes at the other girl. "They're just being boys."

Trini chuckled, and Tommy flipped to his feet, giving Jason a hand up. "You okay, bro?"

"No thanks to you, man." he retorted, rubbing a shoulder as he pretended it hurt.

Now it was Tommy's turn to roll his eyes. "Liar." he teased, lightly punching him. "I didn't even touch your shoulder."

"You just did!"

"That doesn't count."

"Hey, guys."

The good-natured argument stopped abruptly, everyone looking up at Zack's dejected tone. "What's wrong, Zack?" Trini asked immediately, moving to put a hand on his arm.

"Aisha's parents didn't take the news so well." he told them. "Her mom said they were giving up great opportunities to run off for no good reason. They're not going to stop them, but Aisha's really broken up about it."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kimberly asked worriedly.

He shrugged. "I hope so. I know she's still gonna go, but they really hurt her."

"I can't imagine what I would have done if my parents didn't support me." Tommy mused.

The others nodded in agreement, while Jason subtly glanced in Amber's direction.

His sister wasn't paying attention, busy piling eggs on a plate. She handed it to Pahla, who set it carefully on the table. Places had already been set, and she'd gone to great trouble to find more seats to squeeze around their small table. To say they didn't match was putting it mildly, but Jason was more curious to know *why* she was doing all this. While she'd come to tolerate Tommy, she'd never been particularly caring of his friends.

He snuck into the kitchen, peering over her shoulder into the fridge. She swatted him back, grabbing the milk carton and a pitcher he didn't remember being there the night before. "Milk or orange juice?" she called back.

"Milk!" Tommy said eagerly.

"Orange juice!" chorused Kimberly, Zack, and Trini, grinning at one another as they did.

"May I try both?" Pahla asked, cocking her head.

"Of course." Amber answered with a smile, pouring the appropriate glasses. She gave Jason orange juice without asking, glaring at him when he tried to protest. "You don't drink enough." she lectured. "And no, you can't have fruit punch for breakfast. I wish I knew what your obsession with that stuff was, anyway." she muttered in aside.

"What is fruit punch?" Pahla asked as she helped the siblings carry.

"A type of drink." Jason told her. "It's red."

"Ah." She nodded sagely, as though that explained everything. Which to her, it did.

"How's Ligel doing?" Trini asked as they all sat down at last.

Pahla smiled. "Well. Vengi has agreed to watch over her for the day. I believe he intends to ask for Tanya's help as well." Her eyes twinkled.

"Any excuse to see his girlfriend, right?" Tommy quipped.

Kimberly looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. "You're one to talk. 'I need Kim to help me go through my closet'?"

He flushed as everyone laughed. "It's tradition." he protested. "Every time I changed colors, someone's helped me go through what to donate and picked out new stuff."

She smiled, patting him on the arm. "I know."

Jason glanced over at Amber, only to find her watching the pair with the strangest expression on her face. "So, can I ask what all this is about yet?" he asked casually.

She started, looking over at him. Then to his amazement, she blushed, staring at her plate. "I owe you an apology." she said softly. "All of you."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What makes you say that?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Don't patronize me, Tommy." she snapped. Then she winced, shaking her head. "God, I can't even be nice to you when I try, can I?"

Tommy smiled, unoffended. "You haven't liked me much since the day Jason brought me over to meet you, and he'd been roughed up from our sparing match."

"I was horrible to you." she agreed softly. "I was so angry that anyone had dared to hurt my baby brother." She glanced over at Jason. "I've been so overprotective I refused to see that you don't need me anymore."

"That's not true." Jason protested vehemently. "I'll always need you. You're my big sister."

"You have another family now, Jason." she replied quietly. "You're a Power Ranger, for godsakes. You haven't needed me in a long time. I just..." she trailed off with a sigh.

"You have continued to need Jason." Pahla spoke up, her tone gentle to keep from being offensive.

Amber nodded. She looked around the table at each of them. "Jason told me once that his friends spend more time looking out for him then I do. I've never thanked any of you for that." Her gaze settled on Pahla with a rueful smile. "I only met you today and I can tell that you've given Jason a sense of stability I never could."

"The Soul Bond is different from a Blood Bond." Pahla told her. "For that matter, a Blood Bond is not a Team Bond."

"How many Bonds are there?" Zack asked in exasperation, only to be lightly elbowed by Trini.

Pahla smiled faintly. "More than you will ever care to remember." she said simply.

Jason got up, moving to give his sister a tight hug. "Amber, I'll never not need you." he insisted. "Yeah, my friends mean a lot to me. We've fought together to protect our families, Earth, and each other. *That's* how we look out for each other. Tommy and I have this thing called a Spirit Bond, which makes us like brothers. And Pahla is my soulmate. But you're the one who kicked my butt to get me to school every day, made sure I ate well, and let me keep taking karate lessons even though you hated it. You've been my family for six years. I'm not going to just forget about you."

She sighed, leaning back against him. "I'm selfish. I want you to always be my baby brother, needing me to bail you out." she admitted. She surveyed the table and the sympathetic gazes she was receiving. "You're all so much older than you look. You're more mature than most adults I know. I never really took the time to notice until now, and now that I have, I wish you were all little kids again."

"As any mother does." Pahla said softly. Her eyes were distant, thinking of her own daughter.

"We're older because we've seen and done more." Jason told Amber. He gestured to Tommy and Kimberly. "Our resident Romeo and Juliet were the first to prove that we don't see things the way the rest of the world does anymore, and that we shouldn't let that bother us." He hesitated, ignoring Kimberly's glare for the nickname. "The only thing I really regret is that you're not a Ranger, so I can't take you with me."

Amber laughed abruptly. "Oh god, Jason. Me as a Power Ranger? Not likely. Can't you just see me cursing the monster in Chinese?"

That got a round of laughs. Her eyes caught her brother's through the group, shining with love and pride. She may not want him to leave, but she would *always* be proud of who he was, and love him unconditionally. The look they shared conveyed that and more.

Jason smiled, feeling complete.


	51. Considering the Possibilities

Karone tugged the green undershirt of her new Megaship uniform uncomfortably. Now that the novelty of the very idea she could be a Ranger of Light had worn off, uncertainty had set in. What if Rael had made a mistake? What if the Power had only accepted her because it was programmed to accept the first person it was handed to? What if-

"Stop that."

She looked up, startled, to find the Astro Rangers all watching her in amusement from their various seats around the table in the Glider Bay. She flushed. "What?"

"Stop that." Zhane repeated. "Stop doubting yourself. The Power wouldn't have accepted you if you weren't destined to be a Ranger. There's no mistake; you *are* the Green Astro Ranger. Deal with it." Statement made, he went back to his breakfast. She would have been offended by the way he'd said it, but his twinkling eyes caught hers and she melted inside.

{Why is it every time he looks at me like that I turn to goo?} she wondered in frustration. It wasn't that it was an unpleasant sensation; she just didn't like feelings she couldn't control. One of the first things Karone was quickly discovering about herself was that she *hated* to lose control.

"Zhane! Don't be so harsh!" Ashley scolded, having completely missed the look.

He glanced up again. "I'm just trying to make sure we don't have a repeat of Andros." he told her innocently.

The Ranger in question abruptly flushed and glared at his friend. "Very funny, Zhane."

Zhane shrugged. "What? It's entirely possible you two will Bond completely now that you're both Rangers. I mean, look what happened with Sarray and Vitri."

"What happened with us?" Sarray asked as she bounced into the room. She stretched, yawning, and headed for the synthetron. "Light greetings, D.E.C.A.!" she chirped, ignoring the startled looks everyone was giving her. "May I have my traditional breakfast, please?"

"Of course, Sarray." D.E.C.A. almost sounded amused as a plate of something the Earth Rangers couldn't identify beyond the fact that their Kerovian friends ate it appeared.

Vitri entered in the exact same way as her sister, minus the bounce, stretching and yawning as she headed for the synthetron. "Light greetings, D.E.C.A. May I have my traditional breakfast, please?" The only difference from Sarray was the tone; she was far more subdued than her twin.

"Of course, Vitri."

They turned as one to face the table, shrugged their right shoulders at the realization that all the seats were taken, and sat down on the floor. Even the particular way they ate was in perfect sync. They seemed to notice their observers at last, looking up at the same time. "What?" they asked in unison.

Andros and Karone had both gone slightly pale. "We're going to be like *that*?" The dismayed tone in their voices matched perfectly, and they turned to regard one another in horror.

Zhane burst out laughing as Sarray and Vitri blinked at the other pair in confusion.

"Zhane, stop torturing Andros." Rael ordered as she and Das came in. "One would think after six years you would leave the poor boy alone."

Andros straightened in his seat, scowling at Rael. "You're only 1 cycle older than me." he said darkly.

"Still older." Das told him with a grin, ruffling his hair as he passed. Andros ducked and glared, but Das was unfazed.

"Sarray and Vitri don't count. They were almost this bad when we met them. And they do it the most when they've just woken up or aren't thinking about it." Rael continued.

"The Power did make them worse." Das pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie grumbled. She still wasn't awake enough to be her usual self, and the lack of Ko-lin didn't improve her mood any.

"Twin Rangers." Zhane informed her as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Andros looked at him oddly. "I've never heard anything about twin Rangers before. I thought that's just the way they were."

"Partly." Das answered, waving off Ashley's offer to give up her seat and plopping down on the floor instead. "But being Rangers strengthens the Twin Bond. The Kerova Rangers explained it to us before we met you because we wanted to know why they were acting so strangely." He glanced up at the feeling of eyes on him and smiled reassuringly at Zhane and Rael. "Over and out. Doesn't bother me anymore."

"What doesn't bother you?" T.J. asked.

"When we found out Andros was a twin, I was really jealous." he told him. "I was sure that when he found her, my morpher would be taken away."

"Why?" Karone asked softly.

"Because Twin Bonds are preferred in Kerova Rangers." Zhane replied. He smiled at everyone's confusion. "On KO-35, twins are very common." he explained to the Earth Rangers. "It's not like Gannos, where *everyone* is a twin, but single births are rare, and families with one child are even more rare. Twins are naturally Bonded to each other. It's very similar to the Spirit or Soul Bonds. When the Kerova Rangers were formed, they wanted sets of twins to make their Rangers stronger, so they would be a more effective team. They managed to get three sets of twins bonded to the Power, and three sets of Soul Bonds from that, and everyone figured that was the way things were supposed to be. The problem came when they started passing on the Power." He grinned. "Paux always said it was my fault because the Digimorpher chose me first, even though I don't have a twin."

"You don't?" Cassie cocked her head, looking more awake as her interest increased.

"Nope. I've got a sister, but not a twin. Rael threw them off, too; she's an only child. But after Sarray and Vitri showed up, they figured the last two would be twins." He flashed Das a smile, which the other boy returned with a chuckle.

"Then the Yellow morpher fell into my lap; literally. Zhane had been trying to 'help' by finding the last pair. We ran into each other and fell down. When we both looked up, I was glowing Yellow." Das put in.

"Das isn't a twin, either." Zhane went on. "So we figured that was the end of it, especially after Andros was chosen. When we found out later he *was* a twin, there was speculation that if Karone hadn't been kidnapped, the Yellow Morpher would have gone to her."

Das gave a humorless smile. "I immediately assumed that if they did find her, she would get my morpher. Rangering was new to us, so I was still reveling in the idea that *I* could be a Ranger. I was determined to prove that I was better than anyone else, that only I deserved the Yellow Power."

"And nearly got yourself killed in the process." Vitri commented dryly.

"Andros was worse." Das shot back. "He was nearly suicidal."

"Don't drag me into this!" Andros protested as the other Astro Rangers turned to stare at him.

"Anyway," Zhane cut in, "Now that Karone *is* a Ranger, it's likely that your Twin Bond will get stronger. Maybe not to Sarray and Vitri's point, but you'll have some interesting side effects."

Carlos looked skeptical. "How do you know all this?"

He smiled. "My parents were Kerova Rangers."

Karone had been sitting silently, eyebrows knitted together in a very Andros-like expression. "So...you gave me the Green Astro morpher...because I'm Andros' twin?" she asked finally.

"That was my reasoning for offering it to you." Rael replied, leaning against a wall as she ate. She didn't seem at all bothered by the question. "But if you weren't Chosen, it wouldn't have worked for you at all."

"I figured she was." Zhane commented. He smiled again when Karone looked at him. "You're Spirit Bonded to Justin. I could tell that just by how you talked about him. Only Power Rangers have Bonds like that."

Ashley giggled, clapping her hands in delight. "This is fantastic! That means there's only three more!"

T.J. looked at her oddly. "Three more?"

"Three more Soul Bonds to find." she returned cheerfully. "Zhane, Karone, and Justin. Everyone else found theirs."

Zhane glanced at Karone and found her looking back. They both flushed and immediately turned away. Unfortunately, Andros had seen it when no one else had. He glared at Zhane, looking protective.

Ashley noticed Andros' scowl and sighed dramatically, elbowing him lightly in the side. "Come on, Andros. This is a good thing."

"Maybe." he growled, still staring at Zhane. 'Touch Her and I'll Kill You' was written all over his face. The kiss Zhane had given her in the excitement of the moment on the bridge hadn't been forgotten.

Zhane gulped mentally, giving Andros a weak smile. {This is not good.}

****

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Ashley asked, looking at Sarray hopefully.

The former Pink Ranger shook her head. "Sorry. But we've got to get back and face our punishment."

Billy frowned. "How bad is it going to be?"

"A few days in prison, water rations..." She laughed at their expressions. "I'm not serious!"

The Earth Rangers sighed with various looks of horror fading to annoyance, while Litania snickered. They had quickly learned over the two days the former Rangers had traveled with them that Sarray's sense of humor was nearly as bad as Zhane's. The two of them together were horrible. Throw Litania into the mix, and it was a nightmare.

Rael shook her head at Sarray's behavior. "We may face temporary confinement, but we'll be treated well, being former celebrities. We'll be out soon enough. They can't keep me lock up for long because my work with the recovery units is too important to the colonists, and I won't let them keep the others without me."

Das flashed a smile. "Current or not, Rangers always cheat the legal system somehow."

"We must be lucky." Vitri said dryly.

"Take care of yourselves." Andros told them seriously.

Vitri snorted. "You should take your own advice."

Zhane chuckled at the pair, and suddenly found himself being nearly get squeezed to death in a tight hug from Sarray. "Don't get hurt anymore." she demanded. "Andros is worse without you around. They're going to need you to help keep him in line." She leaned forward to murmur in his ear. "And I don't think Karone would be very happy either." She winked as she released him, grinning at his blush.

She turned to the girl in question and was met with a reserved smile and politely extended hand. She laughed, sidestepping the hand to give her a hug nearly as tight as Zhane had received. "You can have him. I'll keep Rael, thanks." she whispered. She pulled away to find Karone staring at her in surprise and grinned. "Take care of them both for us."

Karone nodded, a smile crossing her face at last. "I will."

More hugs and promises were exchanged, and finally the four boarded their ship. They were watched until they had vanished into hyperspace, then everyone began to head toward the megalift. Karone paused, glancing back as Zhane lingered. She hesitated before going over to touch his shoulder lightly. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

He nodded silently, still staring at where the ship had gone. At last he looked back at her. "I miss them." he admitted. "They were the first friends I ever had."

"You'll see them again. Besides, you always have us." The need to reassure him had her speaking before she stopped to think. "And you always have me." They both blinked at her statement, and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

She was silenced by his lips on hers. She melted against him almost instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist, drawing her closer. It was perfect; it was everything she could ever want, right here, right now. She could almost see the sparkles around them.

Andros, suddenly noticing they were short two, turned to see what was holding them up.

"HEY!"


	52. Family Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all intents and purposes of this story, The Surf Spot is the remodeled Youth Center. I think it was anyway. But as such, The Surf Spot is a restaurant in the building, which still has YMCA-typed facilities, i.e. a pool, locker rooms, and whatnot.

"I feel like I'm going to a support group." Amber groused.

Jason chuckled. "In a way, I guess it is." he admitted. "A Ranger family support group."

She looked at him, pausing in the doorway as a smile crossed her face. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

A warm feeling spread through him as he tried and failed to fight a grin. "I know."

She reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately, then surveyed the room that had been rented out of The Surf Spot to ensure privacy.

People were everywhere. There were several smaller groups in various points of the room, while Rangers milled about and made conversation. A group of younger children ran past, giggling hysterically. They were followed by Rocky, who shook his fist at them, while Adam seemed attached to his boyfriend's back, burying his burning face in his shirt.

Rocky glanced over at Jason and Amber and immediately gave a brilliant smile. "Welcome to Power Ranger Families Anonymous. What's your poison? Support, disapprove, on the fence, or instant Power Rangers fan?"

The siblings blinked. "What are you talking about?" Jason asked, brow furrowing.

Rocky's smile was unfazed. "We've got the DeSantos, Kwan, Oliver, Park, and Hillard parents over there, along with Mr. Hart, Mrs. Taylor, Ashala, Kat's big brother Jared, and my big sister Bri. They're unconditionally supporting the Ranger of their choice. Mr. and Mrs. Campbell are disapproving, but talking with Ms. Hart, who is on the fence. Meaning she's not thrilled, but she's trying to be supportive anyway. Also on the fence are Kim's brother Brandon, Zack's sister Rachelle, Aisha's sister Oriana, Bradley and Aaron Hillard, Kat's other big brothers, and my other big sister, Ria. Mr. Cranston, Mr. Johnson-T.J.'s uncle, Ms. Vargas, Carlos' older brother Diego, and Mr. and Mrs. Hammond are circling around to offer advice on dealing with the idea of your kid in space. The Power Ranger fans are Mr. Taylor and his daughter Evelyn, Devon and Tabitha Hammond, and Mike, Mark, Ron, Vannah, & Nel DeSantos." He scowled at the last group of names. "Who are also about to be in serious trouble."

Jason looked amused, while Amber continued to stare at him for the casual way he'd listed so many names. "What'd they do now?"

Rocky jerked a thumb back at Adam, who was still mortified. "Generally, telling your brother's boyfriend he fantasizes about you in his sleep and asking to hear your dreams is not a good idea. Excuse me." He marched off. Adam paused to smile faintly at them in greeting, then hurried after Rocky at a scream from one of the girls.

Amber and Jason stood in silence for a few minutes. "Are things always like this around you?" Amber asked at last.

Jason grinned faintly. "Rocky, yes. He got a lot more self-confident after everything that happened to him, too. Adam's still a little shy about their relationship. They've liked each other for years, but finding out the feeling was mutual was sort of a shock. It took them a while to work things out, and Adam's still adjusting to the idea that everyone accepts them that easily. That, and he's always been shy in general." He knew Rocky's death had been an added factor in Adam's almost clingy behavior as well, but it was better not to mention that part to Amber.

She nodded, then started as someone bumped into her from behind. She turned to say something and was met by a tall young man who seemed familiar. "I'm sorry." the man apologized immediately. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"It's all right." she answered with a forgiving smile. She offered a hand. "I'm Amber Lee Scott."

"David Trueheart." Rather than shaking her hand, he drew it close and kissed the back. He blushed almost instantly.

Amber's smile didn't fade. "So who's your 'Ranger of choice'?"

"You've been talking to Rocky." he guessed with a grin. "Tommy, actually. He's my little brother."

"I didn't know Tommy had a brother."

"We were separated when we were little, and adopted." he explained. "We met through King Mondo."

Amber grimaced at the reference. "At least you knew. Jason didn't tell me until a few days ago." She turned to glare at her own little brother, only to blink at the realization that he wasn't there. "Where did that brat get to now?" she murmured.

"I think I've found him." David's voice was dry, and he nodded in a particular direction.

She turned to find Jason and Tommy whispering together, both grinning as they occasionally glanced in their direction. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of... They're playing matchmaker!"

"I really can't say I object."

She looked back at David in surprise to see him blush again. She blinked rapidly. "You don't?"

He shook his head with an almost shy smile. "I'd like to get to know you better."

She blinked again, then slowly smiled back. "I think I'd like that, too."

****

"Hey, Rocky!" a voice shouted over the din.

He glanced up from the sleeper hold he'd had on Mark. A grin spread across his face as he caught sight of the speaker, releasing his younger brother. The boy immediately scurried back to hide with the others, taking safety in triplets. "Rick!"

His older brother grabbed him in a bear hug, then shifted it into a noogie; standard DeSantos Brotherly Display of Affection. He released him to look at the boy beside him. "Hey, Adam. I see my brother finally got up the nerve to ask you out."

Adam smiled back. "He didn't have much of a choice. Someone else said something, and I called him on it."

"That sounds like Rocky." Rick agreed dryly.

"Hey! No ganging up on me!" Rocky protested, shooting Adam a wounded look. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am." Adam assured him. Then he grinned. "I just like to scare you."

Rocky pouted.

"And get you to do that." he continued, chuckling.

"He never changes." Rick sighed.

Adam smiled. "Good." {I love you.}

::Love you, too.::

"Hey, Rocky, I..." Rachelle trailed off in mid-sentence, staring at Rick with huge eyes.

Rick gave her a lopsided grin. "Hey. So who are you here for?"

"Z-Z-Zack." she stammered.

"Cool. Rocky's my little brother."

"That's n-n-nice. E-excuse me." She gave him a weak smile, then turned and went straight to Zack, slapping him upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Why didn't you tell me Rocky was *Rick DeSantos'* little brother?!" she hissed.

Zack raised an eyebrow at her. "You just found out I'm an intergalactic superhero about to leave the planet, and you're more excited about finding out one of my friends has a superstar for a big brother?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're not even famous on this planet. Everybody who knows about you is in this room. Rick DeSantos is a world famous singer!"

"Sorry I didn't give you all the important details in my story." Zack said sarcastically.

"You should be." she huffed. "I just made an idiot out of myself."

Zack stared at her, then grinned evilly. She *so* had this coming. He grabbed her swiftly, heaving her up over his shoulder, and hauled her out the door as she shrieked. He returned a few minutes later with a smug grin.

He was met with his mother's stare. "Zackary Taylor, you didn't."

He blinked with mock innocence. "She was so excited I thought she could use a chance to cool off."

Confusion among the guests turned to amusement and horror. "You threw your sister in the pool?" Tanya asked, trying not to grin.

"Yeah, he did."

That was all the warning he received before Rachelle tacked him from behind, soaking him instantly as they both crashed to the floor. He realized to his dismay that she'd also had water cupped in the front of her shirt, which she happily dumped over his head. They wrestled for several minutes as they ignored the crowd for their argument. Zack was careful to be especially gentle without looking like he was; she was only four years younger, but Rangering had left him a lot stronger than she would have believed.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, effectively ending the struggle. They looked up to find their mother scowling and holding out a mop. Zack grinned weakly. "Sorry?"

"He started it." Rachelle said instantly.

Laughter echoed through the room, and Zack was reminded just how much he was going to miss his family. {This is for Zordon.} he reminded himself. {Zordon needs us. Chelle and Ev will be fine without me.}

Now if he could only convince his heart to stop aching.


	53. Tales of a Nightmare

The Rangers were seated in a circle in a corner of the room, reminiscent of their campfire on the Megaship. Zack was seated a few feet away from the others in a small puddle. Aisha had stopped laughing at him when he'd hugged her so tight his clothes had squelched, and was now scowling as she tried in vain to dry out her shirt.

Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, and Adam had snuggled next to their Bonded without even thinking about it. The other four remained alone, but none of them seemed particularly bothered. They'd drifted into their own group after an hour of wandering around and talking to various family members.

"It's strange." Kat spoke up suddenly, her voice soft.

Tanya cocked her head. "What?"

"They believed me so easily." She frowned slightly. "They didn't question me, and they just accepted what I wanted to do."

"You're lucky." Aisha's tone was wistful, and everyone else winced.

"Sorry." Kat apologized, looking regretful. "I didn't mean-"

Aisha waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I understand." She smiled her forgiveness. It was sincere enough, but didn't completely touch her eyes.

Rocky winced abruptly, a hand going to his temple. Adam sat up in an instant, worried. "Rocky?"

He gave a pained smile. "Too many angry people with loud thoughts, that's all."

Adam frowned. Inspiration struck, and he pulled Rocky down lap across his lap. He massaged his boyfriend's temples gently, smiling as Rocky chuckled softly. "What?"

"Just remembering when you started doing this." he murmured. His eyes snapped opened abruptly. "Damn it! I should have seen this earlier!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Rocky didn't swear often. "What?" Tommy demanded, more sharply than he'd intended.

"Calm down, everyone." Kimberly sighed.

A wave of comfort and love swept over the group, relaxing them all instantly.

"Did you do that?" Jason asked Kimberly after everyone had recovered for a moment, surprised.

She gave him an almost sleepy smile. "Angelique was empathic, too. She taught me a few tricks. I promised to visit her later so we can continue my lessons. So far I've just gotten shielding down. I'm still working on projection. That one's easier to do when I'm comfortable."

"I'm flattered." Tommy told her with a slight chuckle. She was leaning back in his arms, looking completely at ease.

She smiled warmly at him before looking back at Rocky. "Calmly." she ordered. "What should you have seen earlier?"

Rocky sighed, looking bemused. "The last time I had headaches like this was during the family feud a few years ago. I never understood why my head hurt so much, just that it felt better when Adam did this." He gestured limply to the hands that had returned to his temples. "Now I know it's a telepathic migraine. This isn't as bad as it could be because I know shielding now, but I never realized before that was why. I could have saved a lot of money on aspirin." he groused.

"Family feud?" Trini asked softly.

He sighed again. "You guys ever wonder why we moved to Angel Grove so fast?"

"A little." Tommy admitted.

"For Adam, he moved in with his grandparents so he could be with the other Rangers. Aisha's mom had just gotten transferred. And my family gave up and got away from everyone else. They picked Angel Grove for my sake."

Aisha frowned. "Everyone else...you mean all your relatives?"

"Mm-hmm. Most of the DeSantos clan lives in Stone Canyon." he explained to the others. "All the cousins grow up together. Or at least we did." His voice was bitter.

"What happened?" Tanya asked gently.

He hesitated, eyes flicking up to Adam. ::No matter what, remember this *isn't* your fault.:: he warned. Ignoring Adam's confusion, he continued. "I was twelve when I started to realize I was looking at Adam as more than a friend. I was too scared to tell him at first, 'cause I didn't want to lose one of my best friends. So I kept it to myself. About a year later, we were having a family gathering and I was taking a nap on the couch. I'm not sure exactly what happened because I just woke up to voices, but from what I gathered, a couple of my cousins were going to play a prank on me and heard me say something in my sleep. They ran around telling everyone what I'd said. By the time I woke up, I had five to eight people screaming at me that I was disgusting and going to hell."

Adam had gone rather pale, while his friends regarded him in shock and horror. In a way, it was reassuring. Carlos had been right; to a Ranger, Soul Bonds simply were. It didn't matter the gender of the pair. Talking about this still hurt, but a warm feeling settled over him at the final proof that his friends didn't care about his sexual preferences.

"I ran away; I remember that much. I'd barely admitted to *myself* I was falling for my best friend. The reactions I got weren't exactly beneficial to my self-esteem. I actually tried to run away from home, but Ria drove up while I was on the edge of town. Rick leaned out and yanked me in the car." He chuckled. "It's lucky no one was around to think I was being kidnapped, because I screamed bloody murder. As it turned out, the triplets, Vannah, and Nel were all too young to even understand what was going on. Nel latched onto me when she was a baby, so she'd been screaming for me for hours and no one had been able to calm her down. Bri just didn't care; apparently she had gay friends at school. Ria and Rick were upset, but Ria was more concerned about me living on the streets than anything else, and Rick wanted me home to make Nel happy. I tried hiding out with Nel when I got home, but my mom found me after Nel finally went to sleep and dragged me out. She and Papa *definitely* did not approve."

"What happened?" Kat asked in concern. Her eyes shone with sympathetic tears.

He shrugged. "They tried everything they could think of to *cleanse* me. Lots of church involvement, lectures, everything short of trying to beat it out of me. I was lucky that that didn't cross their minds. Things were just getting worse with the family, too. Bri hated everyone for the way they were treating me, the triplets and Vannah *still* didn't get it, and Nel just wanted me to take care of her like I always did. They were changing Ria, though. She saw what it was doing to everyone, started to try and look past it." He paused, thoughtful. "I'm still don't really know what changed things with Mama. From what Bri says, she found me having a nightmare. She wouldn't tell me what I was saying, but when I woke up, everything had changed. Mama let me be and actually tried to accept it. My dad and Rick were harder to convince, though." He closed his eyes for a moment at the memories.

~He awoke slowly to the feeling of someone standing over him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and squinted at the figure. "Mama?"

She was crying.

He sat up immediately. "Mama, what happened? Did...did I make you cry again?"

She sobbed, and he was suddenly pulled into her arms. " _Te quiero_ , Rocky." she murmured. "Always. You are my son, and I love you."

He frowned, confused. "Mama?" When she didn't answer, his eyes drifted up to find Bri standing in the doorway, crying softly as she smiled at him.~

"That's why you started getting picked on at school, isn't it?" Adam asked suddenly, his voice barely audible.

His eyes reopened as he nodded. "My cousins were the ones doing it, no less. That's why I would never tell who it was. They knew I wouldn't, too. In a way, I have to thank them."

"Why?" Aisha demanded. "I saw you when they beat you up, Rocky. That's nothing to be thankful for."

He actually smiled, chuckling softly. "Yeah, it is. Because they got careless and started making the bruises more visible, and attacking in the open. I was defending myself well enough, but martial arts can only take you so far when you're outnumbered by six."

Adam's hands had slowed on his temples, and he gave him a mental nudge. ::Hey, who said you could stop?::

{Rocky...} It was almost a whimper, and he could see tears in those dark eyes already.

::*Not* your fault, remember?:: he said firmly. ::Seriously, Adam. Let me finish, would you?::

He paused to regain his mental footing, smiling slightly when Adam's hands started again. "One day, they actually saw me with Adam and Aisha, doing our training for the Ninja Competition." He smirked. "Well, they saw Adam anyway. I don't think Aisha even registered. They attacked me on my way home again. I went down fighting, I know that much. When I woke up, I was on the couch and my parents were arguing over whether they should take me to the hospital or not. I told them I'd be fine, and actually started to get up. I guess I looked worse than I really felt; by then I'd gotten used to the fights, so my endurance and pain tolerance were a lot higher. I scared everyone pretty bad, apparently. Rick was the one who found me and saw who did it. He was really shaken up. When he told my parents what happened, they sent everyone to bed and announced we were moving the next morning." He shrugged a little. "I already knew Aisha was leaving, so I suggested Angel Grove, and they agreed. We met everyone here a couple weeks later. My family's been really supportive of me ever since, no matter what stupid thing I decide to do. My parents and my sibs, anyway. We don't talk to the rest of the family anymore." His eyes drifted up to Adam. ::See? Not your fault. If nothing else, you saved me.::

{How do you figure that?} The disbelief in his mental voice was obvious.

Rocky smiled. ::Because if they hadn't seen you and attacked me, my family wouldn't have known what was happening. *You* brought my family back together, Adam.:: His eyes widened. "Oh, no. Don't cry!" he protested.

It was too late. Tears trickled down Adam's face as he tried to smile. It only made the effect all the more heartbreaking. "Sorry..."

Rocky scrambled up, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. He rubbed his back soothingly and stroked his curls, murmuring softly in his ear. Watching Adam cry was the absolute worst torture he could think of. It even beat out spending the day running errands with his younger sibs-which was considered his parents' chosen form of ultimate punishment, so that was saying something.

"At least I have something I can blame *you* for." Adam sniffled.

"What's that?" Rocky asked, bewildered.

"I was never this emotional until I found out I was Bonded to you."

Kimberly looked thoughtful. "Actually, Rocky, that part *is* your fault."

Rocky pulled Adam to his chest as he turned around to stare at her. "What did I do?"

"You died." she answered simply.

Adam flinched in his arms, and he tightened his hold. "What do you mean?"

"You two Bonded fast." she told him. "Faster than most Bonds do, according to Pahla and Angelique. It's probably because you were already falling in love before you became Rangers. Either way, you two fell fast and *hard* before you even knew it. Your Bond is so tight half the emotions you feel are each other's. When you died Rocky, you ripped a big part of Adam's soul and emotions away with you. Then when you came back, they were suddenly there again. His senses haven't had time to adjust. Until your Bond settles, Adam's emotions will be bouncing back and forth from his own to the ones you've influenced." She pursed her lips in thought at his expression, trying to come up with a way to simplify things. "He'll be on an emotional rollercoaster for awhile."

"So this will stop?" There was no disguising the hope in Adam's voice, muffled against Rocky's chest. {I feel like I'm PMSing or something.}

Rocky barely managed to suppress a snort as he picked up on the thought.

"Soon, if Pahla's judged it right." Kimberly assured with a grin. Secretly, she rather hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Adam was adorable clinging to Rocky like this.

Judging by the glare his boyfriend shot her however, the feeling wasn't mutual.


	54. The Ones Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm funny? Who knew? This is a good thing, right?
> 
>  **Due to the massive amounts of reviews I received after the last few chapters, this author's note is *exceptionally* long and had to be broken into two parts.** Feel free to skip to your name or down to the story if that bothers you. I won't be offended. And once again, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed.
> 
> Weesta: Your boys? ^_^ Okay, I tried one more time to explain Rocky and Adam. I *really* hope it makes sense this time. *Bangs her head against the table* It wasn't supposed to be this complicated. Hopefully this explanation makes more sense. I'm glad you liked Rocky's family background; that was one of my sugar high chapters. c.c;; I'm moderately proud of the way it turned out, actually.
> 
> hartfelt: Thank you. I'm glad to hear such positive feedback. It's good for my ego. ^_~
> 
> Silver Warrior: *Snickers* Oh, yeah. Andros will *not* be happy. He's a hypocrite. As for Adam, that line just sort of came to me. I know *way* too many guys who blame all rampant emotion on PMS.
> 
> LiLAqUaMaRiE: Yay, I've got loveable characters! ^_^ It's true about Karone, too! They made her look like a complete bubblehead! I was *so* mad about that. It was like she lost half her brain with the cyborg implants and Zordon's Golden Wave. If you were too caught up in everything else to tell she was going to be a Ranger, does that mean I'm a good writer, or a bad one? I know what you mean about the paragraphs; I hate it too. Makes it harder to read later. Hey, I love getting long responses! Shows you're actually interested and paying attention, and not just being nice. ^_~ Jason was another reaction I could totally see. Same with Kim; she's too used to them. I was trying to make it mundane but still answer a few plot points, like Amber finally figuring out Jason didn't change overnight, and she's going to have to deal with that. Pahla's daughter... o.o That's been a side plot since Chapter 8 and 9. Jason brings Ligel to the Megaship in Chapter 16, and she has bonding moments with Nera and the Red Rangers in Chapter 25 and 26. How did you miss her? o.o;;; Zhane just has that mean-yet-loving older brother aura around him. And since Andros is the youngest in my former Astro Rangers, he ended up being the brooding baby brother to everyone else. ^_^ Rocky is Rocky. Could you really see him any other way? Amber and David may or may not get together, I'm still not sure. Like I said about Zack, total tormenting-but-loving older brother type. Yes, Rocky's cousins are *evil*. But without them, many things would not have happened. And of course I love your reviews! I like going back after I read them the first time to remember what you liked and respond to each comment. Makes the author's note much more interesting. ^_^

Amber smiled at Kristen Oliver, feeling awkward. She was the odd one out in this group; a sibling who was also a parent. Too old to really relate to the starstruck teenagers, and but too young to be truly at ease with the adults. Her comfort was David; he wasn't a parent, but he didn't relate well to anyone else. He stood beside her, offering silent support. They'd hit it off almost instantly, and she was already dreading what Jason must be thinking. "So you approve of Tommy's decision?"

Kristin laughed. "God, no. I'm terrified!"

David looked at her, startled. “But you've been so supportive."

She smiled wryly. "Tommy wants to leave the planet. If I don't support him, what says he'll come back to see me at all?"

Amber stared. "You don't think he would-"

"I doubt it." She shrugged lightly. "But it makes him feel better to think I agree."

"You make it sound so easy." Cleo Hart grumbled.

"It isn't." Fau Kwan told her. "Trini wanted to know that we love her deeply enough to allow her to make her own mistakes. At this moment, the best way to love her is to allow her to do what she chooses and give her the support she wants. I miss her when she leaves of course, but she has always been very independent."

"So has Zack, now that I think about it." Julia Taylor murmured. She grimaced, remembering the earlier ruckus her children had caused. "Most of the time, at least. But he really started to mature when he was-"

"Fourteen." Amber interrupted. "Just over a year after Jason and I moved to Angel Grove. He'd spend time with his friends, and then out of nowhere he was always running off and never home."

"September of their freshman year." Daniel Cranston spoke up. He offered a slight smile. "Billy was always in his lab in the garage, but then he started bringing his friends with him. I never thought about it at the time, but I rarely saw them actually coming and going. They were just there."

"There's so many things they didn't tell us." Leslie Park commented thoughtfully.

Rosalinda DeSantos nodded beside her, looking troubled. "Our Rocky has become so serious the last few years." she agreed. "He smiles as though nothing happened, but his eyes are no longer so bright."

"Kathrine changed so drastically after we moved here." Miranda Hillard mused. "She's not the same person anymore. I'm proud of the young lady she's become and I trust her not to flat out lie to me, but I'm not so sure I like knowing why it happened."

Francois DeMarco, Cleo's 'infamous French boyfriend', looked thoughtful. "There is no way they could keep their stories identical. Why don't you compare? Then you will know what was left out." he suggested

The assembled parents blinked at him in surprise, each wondering why they hadn't thought of that first. Then Edward Campbell smiled at him. "That's an excellent idea, Francois." His eyes went to Amber. "Everyone says Jason was the first, so why don't you start?"

"All right." She took a deep breath, calling to mind exactly what Jason had said.

****

Twenty minutes later, even David was stunned by the conclusions they had come to. It was understood there were still things unexplained, such as Rocky's new maturity and Adam's sudden clinginess, as Leslie had called it. But they knew that horrible things had happened. They knew that each of their children had for all intents and purposes found their future spouse, and that their adventures had not only given them maturity beyond their years, but friendships deeper than description. It was a solemn realization among them all that their children had ceased to be children long ago, and not one of them had been able to see it.

"I wish I could find this 'Zordon' and wring his neck." Cleo growled suddenly. "Why my baby? Out of all the people in Angel Grove, why my little girl?"

Amber laughed softly, sounding faintly bitter. "I know why Jason was picked. He's always in the worst possible place he could be at the worst possible time, doing exactly what he thinks needs to be done." Her eyes lowered, and she swallowed hard. "He takes after our mother that way. Always defending people in trouble."

Kristen patted her arm understandingly, and David discreetly gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"They think of him as a father, don't they?" No one was quite sure when Phillip Taylor had joined the conversation, but his thoughtful and someone sad expression made them all pause.

"Why?" Lisette Campbell demanded. "He raised them to be soldiers in some...some universal war! What right does he have to love them?!"

"If they love him, then that's their choice, isn't it?" Jaime Kwan seemed sad as well, but he believed his words. "We can't choose for our children's futures, or choose who they bring into their lives. If Zordon is that important to them, we can only hope we are important as well."

"I understand what you're going through, better than anyone, I think." Yessenia Vargas spoke up slowly. "I nearly lost my Carlos because I refused to allow him to leave. Power Ranger or no, I was not letting him leave me again when he'd just come home." She smiled sadly, her eyes finding Cleo's. "He wasn't listening to me. If Daniella hadn't reminded me that he was leaving in two days, we may have never spoken again. Carlos made his decisions, and all I could do was wait for him to come home again."

"Knowing is a lot better than not knowing at all." Paul Johnson, T.J.'s uncle, put in. "I know T.J.'s mother will kill me if she ever finds out, but T.J. says he doesn't want to worry her. I know I'd worry about him no matter what, so I'm just glad he's honest with me."

There were several nods of agreement.

" _Dios Santo_." Pietro DeSantos murmured suddenly.

Edward Park had been standing beside him, and followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. "Well, I feel like an ass." he remarked. He nodded off to the corner where their children had gathered when everyone looked at him. "Here we are, arguing about whether or not we should agree to let them leave, when their minds are obviously some place else."

Rocky was drying Adam's eyes in the corner, saying something that made the other boy laugh. The others joined in, a warm and inviting sound. When the two boys looked at one another, the love that shone in their eyes was nearly overwhelming. As their gazes swung around to the rest of their friends, the type of love was different, but the amount never changed in the slightest.

Amber laughed softly, suddenly filled with the urge to cry. "Jason always wanted a bigger family."

"It's going to be hard on all of you." Melanie Hammond spoke up softly. "They'll miss you, too. They may be adults by what they do, but their hearts are still children who want their parents. You'll have to listen when they come crying to you about the latest monster that tortured their friends in front of them, or the person that wasn't paying attention in the battle and got hurt. All you can do is listen and offer them comfort. It hurts more than anything you've ever done in your life, but they need it as much as you do." Her eyes softened. "To be honest, I wouldn't want this any other way."

Keith Hammond nodded in agreement, giving a gentle smile. "You'll be fine." he added quietly. "You obviously love them enough to trust them, and they trusted you with their secrets. You'll be all right."

Amber wasn't the only one wishing she could feel as certain as he did.

****

"I don't like this." Brandon Hart stated bluntly.

"Who does?" Oriana Campbell asked rhetorically.

"I think it's neat!" Evelyn Taylor protested. "Come on! How many people can say they have a superhero in the family?"

"None." Mike DeSantos answered, looking at her sharply.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I'm twelve; not stupid. I'm not going to rat Zack out."

"Why do they keep it a secret, anyway?" Vannah DeSantos wondered aloud.

Devon Hammond shrugged. "Ashley says something about an honor code. Probably that and so they don't get mobbed by the press."

"Then why'd they tell us?" Rachelle Taylor demanded. She was still drying out from her dunking, and in a bad mood because of it.

"Because they wanted us to know why they were leaving, and that they trust us with the answer."

They all glanced at the speaker. Nel DeSantos seemed unfazed by their reaction to her soft response. She was the youngest of all the siblings at ten, but had grasped Rocky's need for secrecy faster than most would have expected.

Tabitha Hammond nodded slowly in agreement. "Ashley hates keeping secrets. She said she wanted to tell us the truth when she first became a Ranger, but she couldn't without a good reason."

"Leaving the planet could be a good reason." Ron DeSantos commented.

"It'll make it easier on them, too." Mark, the middle DeSantos brother, put in. "Parents are always really bad at coming up with cover stories."

Evelyn's face lit up. "You think they'll let us help?"

"What else are we supposed to do?" Oriana pointed out.

"Besides, they probably figured the more involved we are in the secret, the less likely we are to tell." Mike remarked.

They sighed almost as one, with various muttered "Grown-ups."

Vannah smiled suddenly. "You know, they didn't say we couldn't talk about it with each other."

The group looked at one another, slowly grinning. "It's almost like a secret club." Tabitha said cheerfully.

Evelyn giggled. "It *is* a secret club. We're keeping secrets, after all!"

Mike held out a hand. Ten more hands piled on top in gesture that was eerily reminiscent of something their siblings often did, though they never knew. "Secret." he declared.

"Secret!" the others whispered in agreement.

The solemn mood ended almost instantly, as they all dissolved into giggles.

****

"That worries me." Ria DeSantos murmured.

Her brother Rick glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

"The kids." Aaron Hillard agreed. They had just caught the tail end of the younger children's conversation, ending with laughter.

"You'd be surprised." Diego Vargas commented. "Devon and Tabitha are actually really good at keeping quiet. Evelyn and Nel are the only ones younger than Tabitha."

"And Nel wouldn't tell a soul." Bri said with a wry grin. "She loves Rocky too much. She'd be afraid of making him mad."

Ria winced. "Life without him is gonna be awful at home."

"I still can't believe this is all happening so fast." Bradley Hillard mused. "Seems like only yesterday, Kat was still running around in pigtails."

"That *was* yesterday." Jared informed his brother with a smile. "She was packing, remember?"

Diego chuckled. "Believe me, I know how you feel. When I first found out, all I could think was 'my baby brother is a *Power Ranger*? What crazy world did I dream up?'"

The others laughed appreciatively.

"It's hard to believe our little Kitten is growing up." Bradley admitted reluctantly. "She's always seemed so small and young."

"She stopped that after we came to America." Aaron told him. He made a face. "Course, I didn't know at the time it was because she was under an evil spell. Explains why she nearly took my head off the last time I called her Kitten."

Rick smiled humorlessly. "Rocky hasn't looked young and innocent in a long time." He sighed, turning to watch his brother as he laughed with his friends. "I suppose I should be accepting this a lot easier than I am."

"Probably." Bri agreed. "Doesn't mean you will. You, Ria, and Rocky have Papa's stubbornness."

"Hullo, what's this?" Jared murmured suddenly. He nodded in the direction of the door when the others looked at him. "It appears our little Rangers have visitors."

Several people stood in the doorway, looking around. One of the men seemed completely at ease as he headed straight for the group of Rangers, the white-haired teenager and child following. The other man seemed uncomfortable with the crowd, and the group could have sworn he looked straight at them for a moment before hesitantly approaching the others. The last girl was the most obviously nervous. Her eyes flickered back and forth around the room, and she almost scurried after the rest to crouch down next to Rocky.

"What do you think this means?" Aaron asked quietly.

"I don't know." Ria answered, looking grim. "But I have the feeling we're going to find out soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagar: I'll work on the nightmare, I promise. I have vague ideas. By agreeing on the emotional Adam, do you mean you think it's cute but needs to stop soon? I wasn't sure. It's Tommy and Jason; they're thinking David and Amber means actually being related, even if it's just by marriage. Rick... *Looks embarrassed* I was looking for pictures to use for family members, and stumbled across a comparison of who's cuter; Austin St. John or Ricky Martin. My initial thought was 'Austin! Duh!'. Then I happened to compare Ricky Martin to Rocky, and Rick DeSantos was born. There'll be more on him later, but that's where he came from. Andros is a big brother; an evil one, but he's bound to be overprotective of Karone now that he has her. Yeah, some credit for the former Astro Rangers should go to Starhawk. They're not exactly like hers, but similar enough. The Bonds pop into my head all over the place. They're multiplying, I swear! And the cliffhangers *aren't* on purpose! I may need to rework my idea of a cliffhanger at this point, 'cause everyone seems to disagree with me. Amber sounded like a psychology book? It wasn't meant to. I'll work on that. *Snickers* Yes, more names. But it's doubtful you'll ever have to remember them all at once. Justin is wise for several reasons; first of all, in this universe he has this dark past I keep referring to. It will be explained eventually, but basically it means that the innocent and cheerful personality he shows the Turbo Rangers is mostly a facade. Yes, Lucian is named 'light' for a reason. I actually translate every name I chose, with the obvious exception of the ones I made up, because I like the name to fit the character. In a way, the Bonds *are* a drawback, but they're a strength, too. Justin has more to live for than he admits; he just doesn't want to acknowledge it yet. *Bows* Thank you. I'm glad to know Karone is believable. Zhane's too nice to be anything other than a gentleman, and as for him and Andros, I wanted something a little different. At first the monster scene wasn't intentional, but now that you've mentioned it I'm thinking about using it later. Karone couldn't see Justin at that point because they weren't anywhere remotely near Earth. *Shrugs* Female Rangers are probably because there were never enough on the show. They're easier to design, too. Thanks about the Cartock Rangers; what does kitchi mean? I blame you for Prince Marquois, because you said something. ^_~ *Blinks* Wow. Someone has actually mentioned Rosemarie! I was wondering if she faded into oblivion or something. I was figuring everyone would like her more than Yasta, because her story was so tragic and Yasta's just bubbly. I'd better re-evaluate that thought, too. Ko-lin and Ko-nal *aren't* twins. They have the same hair and eye coloring for a reason, but it doesn't have anything to do with relation. Sorry about the confusion.
> 
> Dagmar: *Giggles* You're in luck. Turns out I have over week until I move, so this *will* be finished first. Sequels will still have to wait, but this won't leave you hanging too horribly. Even so, I'll try to hurry on getting my internet back, just because you asked. ^_~ Rocky and Zack are rather fun to write; they just scream older brother to me. Sorry about the dryness of 'Sunday Breakfast', but it was sort of necessary. Amber coming to her senses...more or less.
> 
> agge: Too many to quote? That's still good, right? ^_~ Someone else likes Hyo? Hooray! The poor boy needs some self-esteem boosters. *Giggles* Technically, Risu isn't from Yasta's planet, but they both have broken speech because English is *nothing* like their natural language. I'm kind proud of Justin/Luc and Tommy/Justin myself; that was one of the sugar high chapters. Came out much better than I expected. Thanks about the current vrs. former Astros. I've got a question for you, though; why do some people call them the Lightstar Rangers?
> 
> Good lord, this story is turning out *way* longer than I thought it would be. I'm hoping for one or two more updates to draw things to a close for this part. I appreciate everyone asking for more explanations and commenting on what they like. It's made this as long as it is. In the meantime, here's *more* explanations for those who asked for them. Oh, and Hagar wanted to know, but for everyone else's benefit, it's been about a week since Vengeance was defeated. Enjoy! ^_~


	55. Reunions

Litania sighed, leaning back in the chair at her station. Her violet eyes stared off at nothing in particular.

"Bridge duty boring you that badly?" Billy asked dryly.

"Hmm?" Her eyes drifted upwards. "No, of course not."

"What's on your mind?" T.J. asked in concern.

She flashed him a grin. "You sure you want to know?"

He turned bright red, immediately catching her meaning. "*Besides* that." There were considerable downsides to having a Bonded from an very sexually open culture.

"Just thinking about having a nice roast taylra for dinner when I get to Gannos." she answered cheerfully. "D.E.C.A. said it was similar to Earth's roast beef, but spicier." She missed the skeptical looks the two Blue Rangers exchanged as she went back to studying her console.

"So Billy, what do you think of space?" T.J. asked after a moment of silence.

He smiled instantly. "It's wonderful. I'm truly enjoying this momentous opportunity to further explore the vast reaches of it's domain."

T.J. chuckled. "Being a Space Ranger is a dream come true, then?"

Billy paused, looking thoughtful. "Yes and no." he said at last. "As a scientist and adventurer of sorts it's the opportunity of a lifetime. As a Ranger, it's the surest way to remain with my comrades for an extended period of time." He quieted for a moment. "As one of Zordon's Rangers, it's terrifying." he added softly.

T.J.'s eyes softened in sympathy. "I never got to meet him." he said wistfully. "Dimitria was great, but Zordon left such an impact on Justin, I wondered what he was like."

An odd expression crossed Billy's face. "That never occurred to me until you just mentioned it."

"What?" Litania asked curiously.

Billy turned to the other two, looking troubled. "Justin was the last of Zordon's Children."

"Zordon's Children?" T.J. echoed uncertainly, even as understanding dawned on Litania.

"Zordon calls the Rangers he chooses his children." Billy explained, suddenly thankful for the patient explanations the Aquitar Rangers had given him. "Many political factions in the universe consider Zordon's Children to be the strongest of Rangers, which in retrospect isn't plausible because Rangers are all chosen the same way with or without Zordon's interference. There is also hearsay that he has psychic ties to these Rangers, but it was never proven. Justin was the last Ranger Zordon chose before leaving for space."

"Then he's the last of Zordon's Children." Litania informed him. "Zordon never even made it as far as Eltar before he was attacked and kidnapped. No one else was chosen after he left Earth."

"Is it bad that Justin's the last one?" T.J. asked in concern.

"It can be." Billy answered quietly.

"Zordon's Children tend to be targets, because they're said to be the strongest." Litania told him. "Many villains want to prove themselves by defeating them, but no one ever has. The fact that Justin is one of Zordon's Children at all may bring others after him."

Horrified understanding crossed T.J.'s face. "And since Justin destroyed the Blue Turbo Key, he's Powerless."

She nodded. "The perfect target."

Something beeped on Litania's console, startling the trio out of their conversation. She frowned at it. "I'm getting the weirdest readings. It looks like a spaceship...with a Zord inside?"

T.J. looked at her funny. "Huh?"

"That's what it's registering as. But what's even weirder is that the space ship appears to *be* a Zord."

"Can you bring up the image?" Billy asked.

Her frown deepened. "Don't have to. They're contacting us."

The main viewscreen blinked an unfamiliar symbol at them, then changed to the inside of a cockpit. The person sending the image was far from unknown, however.

"Ko-lin!" T.J. greeted warmly. "You're back!"

The Phantom Ranger nodded slowly. "I have brought gifts."

He chuckled. "I'll say. Where'd you get the ship?"

"That is something I would prefer to explain with the others present." she answered. There was a pause. "Is...Cassie there?" The hopeful tone in the cybernetic voice was unmistakable.

The three Rangers fought back grins. "She's in her room. We'll let her know you're here." Litania promised.

"I'll link the ships." Billy volunteered with smile.

She nodded again. "Thank you." she added after a moment, as though it was unfamiliar to say.

"No problem." T.J. told her. He burst out laughing the moment the image faded.

"It's not that amusing, T.J." Billy scolded, even as he tried to hold in his own chuckles. "You may find yourself in the same position someday."

Litania flashed him a grin. "It *is* funny. I've heard lots of things about the Phantom Ranger, but none of them ever involved her being head over heels in love with the Pink Astro Ranger and being so shy about it."

"She's nothing like she was when she first came to Earth." T.J. put in. "She's relaxed a lot more. Well, relaxed for Ko-lin anyway." he added in afterthought.

Billy just shook his head at them, trying not to smile.

T.J. just grinned. "So who wants to do the honors?"

"She's your teammate." Litania pointed out.

"By all means." Billy agreed.

T.J. smiled and keyed his morpher. "Hey Cassie, come in. It's T.J."

"Go away." was the mumbled response.

He blinked. "Come on, Cassie." he tried again. "We've got something up here you really need to see."

"Is it an emergency?"

He hesitated. "Not exactly."

"Then I don't want to."

"It's important." he protested.

There was a pause and an aggravated sigh. "All right." she groused. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Actually, can you meet us in the Hanger?"

"Fine. Whatever." The transmission ended abruptly.

He sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "I'm *really* going to be glad when she sees Ko-lin. I've had about as much crabby depressed Cassie as I can take."

"Agreed." Litania murmured.

****

The Astro Rangers, Billy, and Litania stood in the Hanger, each waiting curiously for their visitor to open the hatch between the two ships. Cassie hadn't arrived yet, and in the flurry of activity, no one had been able to explain to the other Astros who their guest was just yet, just that they were important. Andros and Zhane were understandably suspicious, and Karone seemed skeptical as a result. Ashley was simply eager to know what was going on.

At last the door was opened at the same moment as Cassie exited the megalift. "So what's so important?" she demanded, annoyed.

The hiss of the door caught her attention, and she looked up as the Phantom Ranger ducked inside. She froze, irritation gone in an instant. "Ko-lin?" she whispered, suddenly fearful it was just a dream.

Phantom Ranger looked towards her. "Power Down." The armor rippled, and Ko-lin stood watching her, solid and very much alive. "Cassie." she said softly.

Cassie ran, throwing her arms around Ko-lin's neck with a sob. She buried her face in her Bonded's shoulder, holding tight. "I was so scared." she whimpered. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

Ko-lin's heart panged. It was her own fault and she knew it, but the knowledge just made it worse. "I will always come back to you, Cassie." she murmured, squeezing her gently. "I swear to you on the ruby to which I am bound."

Ashley sniffled quietly, leaning on Andros' shoulder. "It's so sweet." she sighed.

Andros wrapped an arm around her waist, suppressing a smile.

"Hypocrite." Karone said under her breath, shooting her brother a glare. Zhane choked back a snicker.

Cassie pulled back a little to stare up at her Bonded's face. A hand came up to cup her cheek, and she instinctively leaned forward. The kiss was passionate and demanding, each needing to reassure the other. Their emotions were running rampant and all either of them could think was they weren't close enough, that they needed more contact to prove they were together again.

Their audience stared. "Wow." T.J. said at last.

Karone humphed. "At least *we're* not that bad." She shot her brother another glare.

Andros glared right back. "That's because you're not allowed."

Any further argument was stalled by the sound of Cassie clearing her throat. They turned to see her watching them in amusement. "Ko-lin has something to say." she informed them.

"What is it?" Ashley asked, concerned.

"A gift, actually." Ko-lin said quietly.

"A gift?" T.J. repeated.

She nodded. "It belongs to Zhane."

Zhane looked startled. "Me? Why me?"

"The woman who gave them to me asked that I see they reach Zhane of KO-35. She said she sends her love."

Zhane remained puzzled until Ko-lin held out three data cards to him. He abruptly paled. "H-how?" he choked, staring at her.

She shrugged slightly. "She only said you would understand.."

"Zhane? What is it?" Karone asked softly.

Zhane swallowed, suddenly seeming teary-eyed. "The missing parts of the three Megaships." he answered quietly.

"How did you find them?" Carlos asked Ko-lin.

"They were given to me." Ko-lin replied. "I had left the Gemstone Rangers only the day before-"

"Are you all right?" Cassie interrupted, looking anxious. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

She shook her head, a wondering look in her eyes. "The opposite. They welcomed me with open arms." She abruptly shook her head again. "But that is not important. I was traveling past the W'lyu Galaxy when I was contacted by a woman claiming to have something to return to the Silver NeoKerova Ranger. Naturally I was suspicious, even after she corrected herself to say the Silver Astro Ranger."

"Huh?" Ashley asked blankly.

"We didn't used to be the Astro Rangers." Andros answered quietly. "The Kerova Rangers were KO-35's original Rangers, and our first team was called the NeoKerova Rangers until I took the Astro Megaship. After that, everyone started calling me the Red Astro Ranger, and it's been that way ever since."

Ko-lin nodded in agreement. "Very few people know the Astro Rangers' former team name. I demanded to know her designation. She told me she was Iva of KO-35, Blue Kerova Ranger, and showed me the team insignia mark she wore. Then she asked that I take the Omega Megaship and the data cards for the three Megaships to Zhane. She said we must find Zordon quickly, before it's too late. She abandoned the ship before I was able to question her further."

Karone looked at Zhane in alarm, sensing the conflicting emotions threatening to overwhelm him. "Zhane? What is it? Do you know her?"

He nodded, blinking rapidly for a moment. "She's my mother." he said hoarsely.


	56. Explaining the Bond

Kat frowned as uncertainty and faint worry crept into her senses. {Hyo? What's wrong?}

There was a pause. ::Your brothers have noticed me. They're suspicious.::

She smiled, trying not to laugh at his nervousness. {They were going to meet you sooner or later. They won't hurt you, you know.}

::I refuse to pass hasty judgments.::

She did laugh then, tilting her head back to look at him as he came up behind her. The laughter faded at his stony expression, and she sighed. {They'll learn to love you. And if they don't, that's their own fault. I'm not going to let anything stop me from being with you.} A look of pain crossed her face at the thought. {Even my family.}

He knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder. His expression didn't change, but his eyes softened in concern. ::I never want to see you choose between me and your family. They are far too important to you.::

She smiled, reaching up to squeeze the hand. {I know. That's why I love you so much.}

"You two are getting really good at that."

They both started, and she flushed as she turned back to her friends. "What?"

"You're getting good at that." Tanya repeated with a teasing grin. "Talking like there's no one else in the room."

"Sorry." she apologized, feeling guilty.

"Don't be." Kimberly told her, waving a hand indifferently. "It's not like we don't understand."

"Rocky does it, too." Iris offered softly.

Rocky made a face at her. "Hey, when it's a hard habit to break when you're stuck using *only* that way of communicating for three months straight."

Aisha looked at him in alarm. "Three months? You were only dead for three weeks!"

He smiled wryly. "Time passes differently in the Grid. It was a lot longer to me."

Adam humphed. "So that's why I don't want to let you out of my sight. It's really you getting over being homesick."

"Is not! Kim said that was all *you*!"

Pahla's soft laughter drew everyone's attention. She looked at Kimberly sympathetically. "It's difficult to explain even for those of us who have known of it for years." she assured her.

Kimberly smiled wryly and gave a slight shrug. "I tried."

Pahla's eyes unfocused for a moment as she turned to Rocky and Adam. When they cleared, she gave them a gentle smile. "I am afraid that is as much your feelings as it is his, Adam."

Adam groaned in disappointment as Rocky stuck his tongue out at him. "Aw, man."

"It is actually both of you amplifying each other's feelings." she continued.

"But Kim said he feels me, not the other way around." Rocky protested.

She smiled again, shaking her head. "You feel one another constantly now, yes?" They nodded, and her gaze shifted to include everyone else. "The purpose of the Soul Bond is to connect you in an entirely unique way to the one you were destined to spend your life with. Soul Bonds are chosen before we're born, as we are chosen to be Power Rangers. The Bond is constant from the moment of conception, and maintains a low presence in your mind through your adolescence. It is only noticeable when one part of the Bond is in danger. That is how those of us not of your team came to find you when you were in trouble. A fully activated Soul Bond is a minor form of empathy and foresight. It not only tells of danger, but can even warn one half of the Bond before it happens. It also allows sensing one another's emotions. Normally, it is easy to tell the difference between the emotions of each side. Most cases end up such as Tommy and Kimberly; once activated, the Bond leaves them very much in love and with thoughts of no one but each other romantically. Rocky and Adam are more unusual."

"We guessed that much." Zack said dryly, shooting the pair a grin.

"They cared so deeply for so long that when their Bond was finally activated, it became such as Tommy and Kimberly's, but on a far more intense level. Tommy and Kimberly admired from afar; Rocky and Adam had already loved for a great amount of time. The Bond was so intense, that as Kimberly put it, Rocky's passing took part of Adam with him. To have them back together is confusing for both halves. Rocky handles it better because of his training, but Adam as had no such help." She looked at them speculatively. "To be honest, I think you would both benefit greatly from empathy lessons such as Kimberly is receiving."

They glanced at one another and shrugged. "Why not?" Rocky replied.

Tommy frowned. "Wait a minute. I thought you said Kim and I were different because I'm a Power Mesh and she's empathic."

She returned her attention to him, chuckling softly. "You are. When you first met however, her empathy had not been awoken, and you had not become a White Ranger. Your psychic ability was not even an unconscious part of you until the White Thunder Ranger came into existence. Even then, your Bond was not quite as strong as it is now. Your separation was what activated Kimberly's empathy, and began the process that made the Bond what it is now."

"Oh." He seemed thoughtful.

"So how do you activate the Bond?" Trini asked curiously.

If it had been anyone but Pahla, they would have called the answering smile devious. As it was, a chill ran down Jason's spine. "Jason, would you help me demonstrate?" she asked sweetly. Too sweetly. She'd been around Litania and Yasta too long.

The answer was automatic. "Sure." He knew without question that Pahla would never hurt him. It was the idea of embarrassing him in front of his friends he wasn't so sure if she objected to.

She was facing him before his thought had finished, a smile on her face that bordered seductive. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. He responded in kind, almost instantly forgetting about their audience. A warm sensation swept through him, which he immediately sent back. He wasn't anything remotely close to being psychic, empathic, or anything of the sort, but the Soul Bond had given him a much greater appreciation for those who possessed the ability. Being able to sense Pahla's emotions and give her his in return was infinitely more intimate than anything he'd ever experienced, and yet so innocent. He was smiling when they separated, and received one of her trademark gentle looks in response.

"*That* is how a Soul Bond is activated." she said softly. "When mutual love is admitted and a kiss is exchanged, the life energies of the pair are energized through their connection. It opens the dormant Bond, and allows emotions to be exchanged. In the cases of ones such as Hyo and Kat, or Rocky and Adam, it also allows the exchange of thought."

"Fascinating."

Everyone tensed, and Zack spun around to find his father with notepad in hand, scribbling away. "Dad, you didn't!" he cried.

Phillip looked up, seeming offended. "I haven't given any names, if that's what you're thinking. I didn't even bring a tape recorder." Seeing that Zack wasn't at all reassured, he changed tactics. "This is the story of the century, son." he pleaded. "Just let me write one article. *One*. I won't even hand it to an editor until you approve. It'll stay on this notepad and buried in my computer at home. Your mother can arrest me for slander if it gets out sooner."

Zack glanced back at his friends warily, raising an eyebrow.

Pahla's eyes had glazed over before Phillip had even finished speaking. Hyo and Rocky both had their eyes narrowed in concentration, and even Kimberly was staring at him rather intently. No one said a word, waiting for the verdict. At last Pahla's eyes cleared. "His intentions are only marginally selfish." she announced.

"He's sincere." Kimberly added.

"He's got some good ideas so far." Rocky admitted.

Hyo nodded in agreement. "Provided he keeps his end of the bargain, I see no reason against it."

Jason glanced around the group. "Anyone disagree?" There was several minutes of silent deliberation before he was met with denial. "Then I guess it's up to you, Zack."

Zack hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't think his father would keep his part of the bargain; even as a star struck Power Ranger fanatic, Phillip Taylor prided himself on being an honest reporter. He was more worried about the idea of someone else getting a hold of the information. He wouldn't let his friends be betrayed for his father's eagerness to get a story. Even if it *would* help his dad's career...

"It is possible to encrypt the file." Hyo commented casually.

Zack blinked at him in surprise, then chuckled. "Was I thinking loud again?" In the beginning, it had bothered him to know that others could read his thoughts, but he was adjusting to the idea as a part of his new life. It wasn't like they were doing it on purpose anyway.

Hyo nodded. "Yes, but that's beside the point. I would be willing to code the file as such that only your father could open it, as well as the possibility of being sent to a single e-mail address." The words 'e-mail address' were said slowly, as though it was an unfamiliar term. It probably was.

The Earth Rangers fought smiles at his blunt agreement of hearing Zack's thoughts, while Kat was startled by a quiet sensation of surprise and cautious delight. {Hyo?}

::I haven't given your friends the credit they deserve.:: he admitted. ::They are more willing to accept my abilities than I would have believed.::

She did smile then. {Well from what I hear, we Earth Rangers are one of a kind.}

The responding mind touch was gentle and loving. ::Far more special that that.::

"All right, Dad." Zack sighed at last. "But you have to let Hyo encode the file first, just in case."

Phillip nodded eagerly, too excited by the prospect to protest. "You won't regret this, son." he promised.

"We'll see." Zack muttered.

"Kathrine?" Colin Hillard spoke up. "Would you like to introduce your other friends?"

Kat stiffened in Hyo's arms, her eyes widening as she looked up. Apparently at some point, all conversation in the room had stopped to listen to theirs. Everyone's eyes were on the Rangers. Most seemed curious, while a few were agitated. Some cases were a combination of both. "Well..." she said slowly, sitting up a bit. She send reassurance to Hyo, hoping he wouldn't think she was ashamed of him or something to that nature. She didn't think it was polite to introduce your boyfriend to your parents while using him as a pillow. "This is Pahla, Ligel, Vengi, Iris, and Hyo." She took a deep breath. "Hyo is my boyfriend, Dad."

It seemed like such a trite way to put it.

"I thought you said Hyo was your soulmate."

Blast Jared and his good memory. "He is." She felt Hyo discreetly intertwine their fingers for a brief moment, sending her the same reassurance she'd given him, and tried not to smile. Her chin firmed, her courage sufficiently boosted. "Hyo is my Soul Bonded. We were destined to be together."

"Vengi's my Soul Bond." Tanya informed the Campbells proudly. She had taken hold of his elbow and was leaning against his shoulder.

Jason gave Amber a wry grin, though his insides had abruptly turned to jello. "You already know about me and Pahla. Ligel is Pahla's daughter."

Ligel bowed at the introduction. "I am honored to meet you." she said sincerely. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity when she looked up at her akka po Ihhi. {Ihhi's sister.} she corrected herself. She was determined to understand her Ihhi's language better, and thinking it was the first step.

Amber to her credit, managed to show no more emotion than simple shock. She smiled at Ligel's bow and copied it in her own fashion, right hand over left fist as she leaned forward. {Ironic. Jason's girlfriend/soulmate/whatever comes from a Chinese culture. Mama would have loved this.}

"And is this girl your Soul Bonded, Trini?" Jaime asked his daughter curiously.

Trini laughed softly, giving Iris a gentle smile to show that it wasn't at her. "No, Father. Billy is my Soul Bonded."

"Iris is a friend we picked up in space." Tommy interrupted smoothly. "She's one of us now."

Those outside the circle of Rangers, both literally and figuratively, couldn't help but wonder why Iris looked like she was going to cry all of a sudden.


	57. Making Peace

It could have been Zhane's fault. He went to sleep first, and his nightmare was the first to begin.

 _~He ran through the halls of the Delta Megaship, laughing. "Mother! Father! Where are you?"_

 _He rounded a corner and skidded to an abrupt halt, horror crossing his face. The Delta Megaship had been completely overrun with Quantrons. At their feet were three crumpled forms. "Mother! Father! Uncle!" he shouted._

 _The Quantrons turned to him, raising their weapons. Instinctively he shifted to a defensive stance. "Come on, you walking tin cans! I'll turn you into scrap metal!" he shouted with a bravery he was far from feeling._

 _"Zhane!"_

 _He started at the choked gasp, looking past the Quantrons to his family. "No, Zhane! Run!" his mother pleaded._

 _He shook his head. "No! I'm strong enough now! I can beat them!"_

 _"Zhane, no!"_

 _He attacked.~_

Karone was having a nightmare of her own.

 _~She wandered the Dark Fortress alone. She'd always been alone; no one cared about her. She was an object of interest only because Dark Specter had *plans* for her. Whatever these plans were, Ecliptor wouldn't say, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to know._

 _Something flickered beyond her vision. It glimmered in brilliant silver, and she found herself drawn to it. Just as she reached it however, it disappeared. "Come back!" she commanded, stomping her foot._

 _Another light flashed in from a different direction, this one red. She ran this time, hoping to catch it. "Come back!" she wailed as this one too, vanished seconds before she could touch it._

 _They appeared at different intervals, each one farther away. She ran, crying as she tried to reach them, only to have it fade away just as her fingers were within reach. "Come back!" she screamed. "Don't leave me alone!"~_

Andros tossed and turned, a familiar nightmare haunting his dreams.

 _~"Andros! Help me!"_

 _"Karone? Karone!"_

 _"Andros!"_

 _He ran after the monster, desperate to catch it. Not Karone. She was *everything*. He couldn't lose her; he'd lose a part of himself!_

 _They were getting farther and farther away, her screams for him fading with the distance. "KARONE!" he shouted._

 _Then he could see it. The monster turned around at last and...smirked? "Zhane?" he gasped. This wasn't what happened!_

 _"She's mine now, Andros." his best friend told him smugly. "Thanks for spending all that time finding her. I appreciate it. Don't worry. I'll take *good* care of her."_

 _His sister draped herself over Zhane's shoulder, now a teenager in place of the child she had been. "I'm not a little kid anymore Andros." she told him, looking annoyed. "I don't need you. You weren't there when I did, anyway."_

 _"But I tried to find you!" he protested. "I spent every moment I could-"_

 _"Well, it obviously wasn't enough, was it?"_

 _He flinched as though he'd been slapped.~_

Loneliness and despair caused all three dreamers to subconsciously reach out. The Bonds shared with one another and their teammates snagged the dreams of each of the crew save one, drawing their minds together into a single nightmare.

 _~He fell to one knee, holding back a cry of pain. Tears welled in his eyes. He just wasn't good enough. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't protect the ones he loved. His family, his friends, his brother. He couldn't even help Her when she'd needed him. He'd just wanted to help, but he wasn't strong enough. It was his fault he'd lost them all, because he was weak._

 _She collapsed on the ground, exhausted and sobbing hysterically. She couldn't catch up. They kept leaving her alone. She didn't want to be alone anymore; it was scary here. She wanted them to help her, to chase the nightmares away. They'd felt so safe and warm when she was close. Wasn't she worthy of being safe and warm, too? Was she so horrible they didn't want to be around her anymore?_

 _He stared at the pair before him. He'd tried so hard to find her. He knew something was wrong; he'd felt it all along. Even when their link had faded, he wouldn't allow himself to give up. She needed him, and he needed her just as much. After all that searching, after all that time, he was being rejected. Why? Hadn't he suffered enough alone? Did she really hate him for not being fast enough?_

 _Three minds cried out in pain and loneliness. "I'm sorry! Don't leave me alone!"~_

Nine people jerked awake at once, the same unspoken cry on their lips. Immediately everyone scrambled out of their beds, doors gliding open as they ran into the hallway. As the group gathered, Andros and Karone found one another's eyes. The raw pain of their nightmares was transferred through that look in an instant, and they were in one another's arms the next.

"I'm sorry." Karone sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't understand..."

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough." Andros whispered, trying to stop his tears and failing. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"It wasn't your fault!" they protested in unison. They looked at one another and burst into teary giggles.

Seeing her boyfriend and his sister already comforting one another, Ashley turned her attention to Zhane. She pulled the distraught Silver Ranger into a tight hug. "You're not weak, Zhane.” she murmured. "It's not your fault. They all know you tried your best."

He said nothing, scrunching his eyes closed and clinging to her like a lifeline.

"What was that?" Carlos demanded of the others not currently involved in comforting.

"Shared nightmare." Litania answered quietly, rubbing her forehead. "They're rare, but not pleasant. Normally they only happen between Bonded pairs. But since we had a Twin Bond, a Spirit Bond, and a Soul Bond all at once, they reached out to the others. Andros caught Ashley, and they all caught you three, because you're also Team Bonded. Ko-lin and I were dragged into it because we're Soul Bonded to you."

T.J. looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Lit."

She smiled faintly at him. "Not your fault. It happens."

Cassie blinked blearily at Ko-lin. While the nightmare had snapped her wide awake, her senses hadn't quite connected to the rest of her mind yet. She reached out blindly to touch her Bonded's hair. "Pretty." she murmured.

Ko-lin flushed. The Astro Rangers had never seen her sleep, being that she had a room of her own and shared with Pahla and Ligel earlier in their adventures. Her night clothes were a long sleeved turtlenecked red pants suit with a black shape marked around the collar, double black lines marking her wrists. What fascinated Cassie was her hair; it fell loose to her hips, the dark crimson fading to into black at her shoulders.

"I never noticed that." Carlos murmured. "Is it natural?"

Ko-lin nodded unwillingly. "The black is hidden when my hair is tied up." She twisted it up into her usual bun for a moment to demonstrate before letting it fall free again.

"Why do you hide it?" Ashley asked softly, Zhane still secure in her arms. "It's beautiful."

Her flush deepened. "It's a well-known trait among my people. We are born with the color of our Power in our hair and eyes." She hesitated, averting her eyes. "The black appeared after I became the Phantom Ranger, when my armor turned black as well."

Understanding dawned on T.J. "You were ashamed."

She said nothing, starting at a sudden pressure on her shoulder. She looked down to find Cassie leaning against her, sound asleep with one hand idly stroking her hair. She blinked.

There was a moment of silence, then soft laughter echoed through the hallway.

"I'm with Cassie." T.J. said with a smile. He looked at the three who'd woken them. "Are you guys gonna be okay?"

Karone and Andros both nodded. Ashley just smiled, Zhane never bothering to look up. "You guys go back to sleep." she told them all quietly. "We'll be okay."

Carlos peered at her. "You sure?" His eyelids were already starting to droop, but he stubbornly resisted.

Her smile widened a little. "Go to bed, Carlos. It's okay."

He nodded tiredly, turning and heading back to his room. Ko-lin carefully turned and swept Cassie up into her arms. She disappeared into the other girl's room and returned a few moments later. She nodded once to the group, then headed to her own bed.

Litania grinned at the other four, abruptly dragging a protesting T.J. into his bedroom, despite the fact that she'd been sharing with Cassie before. "Don't expect us up any time soon."

The last thing they heard was T.J.'s cry of "What?!"

Andros and Karone exchanged amused glances, then turned to Ashley and Zhane with matching expressions of concern. "Zhane?" Andros asked quietly.

There was a muffled noise from Ashley's shoulder that sounded vaguely like a "What?"

He glanced at Karone hesitantly, swallowed hard, and touched his best friend's shoulder. "You're not weak, Zhane. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to come between you and Karone."

"S'okay." This time the response was slightly more audible. "Shoulda thought 'bout you."

Ashley sighed, shaking her head with a soft chuckle. "You three are hopeless." she said fondly. "Why don't we find somewhere to sit and sort this out?"

Andros gestured to his room. "It's sound proofed."

Karone looked at him oddly for a moment before realization hit. "You sound proofed it so no one would hear your nightmares." she guessed.

He nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Come on, Zhane." Ashley said gently. She carefully pulled the Silver Ranger into the room as the other two followed. He never bothered to let go, and never once looked up. As the door closed, Ashley couldn't help but think this was going to be a long night.

****

T.J. blinked slowly as his mind became more aware, suddenly conscious of the warm body on his. He glanced down at the form of his half-naked girlfriend and smiled. Contrary to the comments she was prone to making, Litania respected his shyness, and nothing had happened that night. She had decided that he needed someone to make sure he actually went to sleep, knowing how prone he was to worrying for his teammates, and volunteered herself. Careful prodding had revealed the other reason; they were almost to Earth, which meant their time together was limited. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

He was only moderately surprised to find that he really didn't mind. It was nice to wake up with her in his arms. A sense of completeness had filled him as they slept, and his dreams were the best he'd had in years. That complete and comfortably warm feeling had yet to leave him, and he was loathe to wake her.

"I'm already awake, you big baby." she murmured into his chest.

"Does that mean we have to get up?" he asked, disappointed.

"Did I say anything about getting up? I have no intention of rising before Andros remembers to warm the temperature, and that won't happen until early afternoon at best."

"You could ask D.E.C.A." he pointed out.

A single violet eye rolled up to look at him as her head tilted. "That would mean getting up."

"Nevermind." he agreed, hugging her closer.

She chuckled softly, her breath tickling his chest. He squirmed slightly, and her eyebrow raised. She blew across his chest again, this time tracing her fingernails lightly across the silken fabric of his tank top.

"Stop that!" he laughed. "It tickles!"

Her smile turned devious. "Really..."

"Litania, no. Don't-" He burst out laughing, squirming as she attacked his stomach. "Litania, quit!" he cried, trying to tickle her back. Unfortunately, his state left him slower than usual, and she was able to twist out of the way, adding another swipe of her nails as insult to injury.

When she stopped at last, his clothes were rumpled, and her curls were starting to fall from the tight braid she'd twisted them into for bed. He scowled at her as she smiled in triumph, straddling his waist. "That wasn't fair."

"Why? Because you're more ticklish than I am?" she shot back, looking amused.

"That and because now I'm wide awake." He grabbed her shoulders, rolling over on top of her. He smiled when she blinked at him in surprise. It was rare for him to do something so seemingly forward. Her confused expression faded to a groan when he let go and stood up. "Come on." he taunted, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "You woke me up, so now you're getting up, too."

"It's too cold!" she protested.

"Wear more clothing." he suggested with a wry grin.

She scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Gannos is a desert planet, T.J. I'm already wearing far more clothing than I'm used to."

"What do you do, go around naked?" he demanded.

She smirked, turning to her pile of clothing as she flashed him a wink. "Practically."

****

T.J. and Litania bickered back and forth good naturedly as they headed to breakfast. T.J. found he was enjoying himself immensely. Their relationship wasn't usually so open, but he didn't mind so much anymore. Litania's reminder of the small amount of time they had left had sparked something, leaving him far more relaxed with her. He'd always known she respected his boundaries, but something held him back a little.

Now he found himself responding to her flirtatious advances, blushing far less, and seeking out physical contact rather than avoiding it. It was strangely comfortable to acknowledge the more sexual side of their Bond. The other Rangers hadn't, which made him wonder if that had something to do with his hesitation. At the same time, giving in to the physical attraction left the Bond more natural somehow, yet without loosing any of the innocent love and respect that made it so special.

"Good morning, T.J., Litania." D.E.C.A. greeted. "You're up earlier than usual. What would you like for breakfast?"

He blinked at the camera. Her voice was far more friendly than usual. "D.E.C.A.?"

"Yes, T.J. Are you not hungry?"

He continued to stare.

"I'm guessing you're the missing component to the Megaship." Litania commented at last.

"That's correct. Every Megaship unit is given a distinct personality program to better understand her crew. They are not complete with out the addition of the unit and software upgrade."

"I though you had one." T.J. protested. {Irritated and sarcastic.} he finished silently.

He was stunned when she actually chuckled. "That was incomplete. My true personality program also contains memories and information of my crew. The data for the Delta, Omega, and Astro Megaships was stolen several years ago."

"I uploaded her program this morning." Alpha piped up behind them. He gave the camera a look that couldn't have been anything but a glare. "I was tired of her attitude."

"I have repeatedly apologized for our earlier conflicts, Alpha." There was slight annoyance to her tone.

Alpha humphed. "And I told you, electrocution isn't so easy to forgive."

"D.E.C.A., you didn't!" T.J. cried.

"I was displeased with a comment Alpha had made." She had the grace to sound a bit sheepish. "That is no excuse for my behavior, and I have apologized."

"And I said I'd think about forgiving her." Alpha retorted.

"That's enough, both of you." Litania interrupted before D.E.C.A. could respond. "I just want to eat breakfast and drag T. back to bed. You can argue all you want once my goal is accomplished."

"Very well." D.E.C.A. sighed.

T.J. was pleasantly surprised to receive the breakfast he actually wanted that morning, warm and delicious. Maybe a new D.E.C.A. wasn't so bad after all.


	58. Pain of a Ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagmar: Ah, theories. If nothing else, this story has made my brain work and given me headaches. 'A touch of soap opera'? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? o.o;;; *Bows* Thank you for assuring me thorough plot development isn't a lot cause. Much appreciated.
> 
> Silver Warrior: D.E.C.A. with a new personality...not exactly. There was confusion in T.J.'s understanding. It's explained here. It did occur to me that Justin *is* the last of Zordon's children on the show, and the bridge into the next generations. It's sorta sad when you think about it. But then again, I'm biased. ^_^
> 
> Hagar: Don't worry, I love sarcastic D.E.C.A. too. Just keep reading. ^_~ Who was missing? Billy; technically he's counted as a crewmember while he's on the ship, but he's not tied to the rest of them so he didn't wake up. I have a knack for punchlines? Cool; I didn't know that. ^_^ Very insightful on emotional Adam; I never thought of that one myself. c.c;; David and Amber I still haven't made a decision on; I may make one later depending on reader preference. I *love* Inbonekoen; Ninjetti Twins was my inspiration for Rocky/Adam since I'd never thought of them until reading it. I agree with you about gentlemanly behavior; it's not something a lot of people see that way, but I'm told have high standards of what a gentleman and chivalry are. I always though Zhane had hints of it when he wasn't being obnoxious. 'Kitch' or 'Keatch' would be fluff in fanfiction; thanks for the explanation. Thanks for the impression of Rosemarie, too. That lets me know what's in need of improvement on her character. Never be worried about offending me; I really appreciate knowing I can get an honest opinion of what I'm doing wrong without any mean intentions behind it. The Ko-lin/Ko-nal reference: oops. Sorry. My mistake, and thanks for the correction. ^_^;;; *I'm* barely following on the siblings, so don't worry about it. I doubt there'll ever be so many people in one room at the same time again. I'm about ready to strangle myself. Oh, and white hair is a reference to Pahla and Ligel, their most identifiable feature to someone who hasn't met them before.
> 
> agge: 'Miss Royalty of PR Fanfics'? o.o Giving me a bit of a big head here, but thank you for the compliment. I love Hyo the way he is, don't worry. He's not changing. You'll also be happy to know that there are two whole planets that talk just like Risu and Yasta, and they'll be creeping back into this series eventually. Thank you for the Lightstar explanation. I'm glad you liked the family reactions and explanations. It's okay that you don't know Ninja Storm; I haven't seen all of it myself. c.c;;; All I can say is that Dustin is tied with Trip for my second favorite Ranger and it got me through the writer's block, so that's what counts. Someone likes my sugar high work? I didn't scare people away? Cool!
> 
> These chapters have been brought to you by Mountain Dew Code Red, Power Rangers Ninja Storm reruns, my dad's chocolate cheesecake, and the chocolate cake my friend made me the other day. The beginning of Chapter 61 is credited to the cheesecake, and the epilogue to the chocolate cake. Code Red just powered everything. I love my daddy...
> 
> Rocky's nightmare was demanded by Hagar, and is credited to Weesta for her comment that inspired it.
> 
> Enjoy! *Resumes bouncing off the walls*

Phillip Taylor was in full reporter mode, and loving every minute of it. His pencil flew across his tiny notepad, writing down information as fast as he possibly could. This was the story of his career and he wasn't going to miss a single detail. "So your planet gives your people a natural cold tolerance, but not heat?"

Pahla nodded, her eyes drifting to watch Jason with Ligel and Amber. "Yes. Icindra is an ice planet. We are more comfortable when the air around us is quite cold. In the instant that it is not, we possess the ability to lower our body temperature at will. It only becomes a problem in extremely warm temperatures."

"Amazing." he murmured. His gaze switched to Vengi. "And you're the opposite."

Vengi chuckled, Tanya watching him as she kept her hold on his arm. "Not completely, but yes. Gannos is a desert, and closer to its sun than your planet. Our people are used to hot temperatures and minimal amounts of clothing. We don't possess the ability to adjust our body temperature like the Icindrians."

"What do you do when you're too cold, then?"

He shrugged. "Add more clothing or freeze."

Tanya rolled her eyes.

"And your planet can read minds?" Phillip asked Hyo. "I remember Pahla saying something earlier about you and Kat being able to read each other's thoughts." He never noticed his other interviewees stiffening at the question.

"No." Hyo stated quietly. "Telepathy is a rare ability in any culture. I don't know any others of my world that possess it. Kathrine is not able to read my thoughts. She senses my emotions due to the Soul Bond she shares with me, and I am able to touch her mind far more easily than any other."

"So you're one of a kind on your world." Phillip made more notes. "You must be pretty important to them, then." he mused.

"No."

He looked up, startled. He hadn't expected an answer. "You're not?"

Hyo shook his head. "Telepaths and psychics are hated and feared in many places. It is similar to your racism on Earth." He fell silent abruptly.

Phillip mentally groped for a way to apologize and started when Kat appeared out of nowhere, going straight to Hyo's side. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry. Hyo nodded once and she sighed softly, reaching up to touch his cheek, then quietly drew him away.

"I'm sorry." Phillip managed at last, genuinely contrite. "I didn't mean to-"

"You did not know." Pahla interrupted smoothly, her tone gentle and forgiving. "I am psychic as well, which also brings hatred from those who do not understand. Hyo has suffered far greater than I. Kathrine will see to him."

"I guess other cultures aren't as perfect as we'd like to believe them to be." he said quietly, still feeling guilty.

"Far from it." she agreed. Her gaze shifted to Iris, who fidgeted. "Some of our Rangers have been badly mistreated by their people. Excuse me." She bowed and headed to Jason and Ligel. Vengi and Tanya made their own excuses and drifted off.

Phillip blinked, unsure of what to do now. He was beginning to realize that interviewing the 'off-planet Rangers' as they'd called themselves, wasn't such a good idea. There was so much more he wanted to know, but he didn't want to upset them further. Zack was going to kill him as it was.

"You haven't asked me any questions."

He looked back at Iris' soft voice, surprised. "Are you sure?" he asked in concern. "I don't want to upset you."

A slight smile flickered across her face. "No one has said that to me in a long time."

He frowned, confused. "What? That they didn't want to upset you?"

"Am I sure." she corrected, then chuckled softly. A bemused smile crossed her face as the light in her eyes dimmed slightly. "Few people ever questioned Rita Repulsa."

His eyes widened. "*You're* Rita Repulsa?"

Her eyes flicked up to him. "I was. I was reborn through the Morphin Grid, after the Black Ninja Ranger killed me in battle. Rocky brought me to the Grid, and helped me to let go of that part of myself." A hand drifted up to her golden curls. "That is why my looks have changed so drastically."

"Because of the...Grid?" he asked. He was really starting to wish *someone* would explain this Grid thing to him. It wasn't the first time it had been mentioned, but he was still no closer to figuring out exactly what it was.

"My people have a unique trait of our own." she told him. "The Power that we Rangers use is in everything. The people of my planet are born with the color of our Power in our hair and eyes. My color was green, once." She twisted the green curl around her finger. "After I left the Morphin Grid, I was chosen to be a Gold Ranger. As such, I was left the way I am now. The green remains as reminder that a part of me will always be a Green."

"Fascinating." he murmured as he wrote. "Tell me more."

****

"Rocky?"

He glanced down to find Nel watching him. "Hey, munchkin." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his side. "What's up?"

She looked at him with those large, dark eyes. "You died before."

He froze. How in the world had she...?

"Promise me you won't die again?"

He swallowed hard, suddenly wishing for her to have said *anything* but that. But then again, she wouldn't be Nel if she wasn't straightforward. "I can't promise that." he admitted softly. He sat down, pulling her closer to look into her eyes. "I have a lot of people I have to protect. I have to be willing to put my life before theirs, or I won't be able to win. I can promise you that I'll try hard not to get hurt, but I can't say I won't get hurt at all."

She considered this for a moment. "All right." she sighed. She hugged him tightly, wrapping her small arms around his neck. " _Te quiero_ , Rocky."

He smiled. " _Te quiero_ , munchkin."

She leaned up to his ear. "Don't worry. I'll look after the new ones while you're gone." she whispered. She let go abruptly, flashed him a bright smile, then skipped away.

Rocky blinked in confusion. "What was *that* all about?" he murmured.

"She's a lot like you, you know."

He glanced up at Rick. "Huh?"

"Better memory, though." his brother added in afterthought.

He scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rick chuckled. "Nel has dreams like you do. She just remembers them when she wakes up."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." He ruffled Rocky's hair affectionately. Idly he wondered if Rocky would *ever* understand.

Rocky glared in annoyance, then pushed the feeling away with a sigh. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"Making time in your tour schedule to say goodbye." He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had been worried Rick wouldn't have bothered to stop his career for a day to see him off. Their relationship wasn't as close as it had been once.

Rick raised an eyebrow at him. "My little brother's leaving for a different planet, and you expect me to keep running around playing concerts? Just how busy do you think I am? Family comes before my singing career; you know that."

Rocky fidgeted. "Just...good to know for sure, that's all."

Rick rolled his eyes, even though part of him guiltily acknowledged that it was his own fault. He yanked Rocky into a noogie. "Stupid." he muttered affectionately.

"Hey!" Rocky cried, his struggles giving way to a wrestling match.

Adam glanced back from watching his boyfriend in amusement as someone came up beside him. His heart leapt to his throat. "Hey, Ria." he said quietly.

"Hey." she answered.

Adam bit his lip as they both remained silent for a few minutes. "Thank you." he blurted out suddenly. "For...being here."

She rolled her eyes. "I love my brother, Adam. Maybe I've had to learn to reevaluate a few thoughts, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll always love him." She studied him for a moment, just long enough that Adam began to squirm under her gaze. "I don't hate you, you know."

He blinked, startled. That was one of the last things he'd expected to hear after what Rocky had told them all. "You don't?" he ventured tentatively.

She shrugged. "Rocky just fell in love with you. You didn't do anything to make it happen. At first I *did* want to blame you." She sighed softly. "But then...things changed."

"Like what?" he asked carefully.

She hesitated, seeming to debate something to herself. "Listen to Rocky's dreams." she said at last. "He never remembers anything, but what he says in his sleep..." She shivered abruptly.

Now he was worried. "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes for a moment.

 _~She watched in confusion as her little brother tossed and turned in his sleep. "Rocky?" she called softly._

 _"Adam watch out!" he shouted suddenly, making her jump back in surprise._

 _She stared in horrified fascination as he abruptly spasmed, his shoulders slamming back hard against the couch. His eyes opened to roll back in his head as his chest went still. Terror gripping her heart, she ran to him, checking his pulse. He wasn't breathing._

 _She had barely opened her mouth to scream when he suddenly drew in a deep, gasping breath. The glazed eyes seemed to glow red for a moment. "Rocky?" she whispered fearfully._

 _A cruel smile twisted his features. "I'll be glad to work with you, Zeus." he declared cheerfully. "Remaking the universe sounds like fun. Hey, can I have the Black Ninja Ranger? He's a cutie. It'll be nice to hear him scream."_

 _Her eyes went wide. "Rocky!" she shouted, shaking him hard. "Wake up! Please wake up! You're scaring me!" she pleaded._

 _"Let's just say I've had an interest in the guy for awhile." he continued as though he hadn't heard. "Hey, who needs to worry about rejection when you've got the Power to make things happen?"_

 _"Rocky!" she screamed._

 _A hand grabbed her shoulder. "No, Victoria." her mother commanded. "Let him speak."_

 _"Mama-"_

 _"Let him speak." she said firmly._

 _"Family? You want me to be your family?" He laughed harshly. "Get serious. Who needs family? It doesn't mean anything anyway." He paused again, then smirked. "You can call me...Diablo."_

 _"_ Dios Santo _." her mother murmured. "A truth dream...this is Rocky's future?"_

 _"No!" Ria shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "It's not true! It's not!" She ran from the room, nearly knocking over a stunned Bri.~_

"Ria?"

She looked at Adam, startling him with the tears in her eyes. "Rocky is what Mama calls a seer." she explained quietly. "In his dreams, he sees the future as of this moment. He dreamed once that he was going to be the minion of evil. That was when Mama was still trying to fix him." she added. "He talked about Rangers, but we didn't know what they were at the time. After he became one, no one knew he was to mention it."

The color drained from Adam's face. "You mean Rocky has foresight?"

Ria blinked hard, refusing to allow herself to cry. "That was when Mama began to realize that without our support, Rocky would be lost in darkness. The ability of a seer has been in our family for centuries. Rocky is strange in that he never remembers any of his dreams." She paused, her gaze drifting to her baby sister. "Nel has it, too. That's why Mama was never surprised that they became close. It's strange to have two of them in the same generation, let alone the same family, but Mama says these are important times." She turned back to Adam, eyes intense. "Whatever Rocky dreams is only true for a moment, but if the present is not changed, that will be the future. Listen carefully when he sleeps. His dreams are a warning."

Adam's mind was still reeling from the idea of his boyfriend once seeing himself as a Dark Ranger, let alone the idea of him having foresight dreams. Nevertheless, he answered honestly. "I'll remember. Thank you."

Ria paused, looking at him for a moment. "Take care of my brother, Adam."

"I will." he promised. That was an easy one; he'd sworn the same thing to himself not long ago.

She offered him a gentle smile and turned, drifting off into the crowd.


	59. Coming Together

Andros snapped to consciousness abruptly, instantly wide awake. It was an ability both of his teams were intensely jealous of and annoyed by. His gaze swept over the room quickly. Zhane had claimed the bottom bunk; he could see in a mirror on the far wall Ashley curled up with him like a pair of puppies. He'd been left with the top bed, which left him wondering if the Megaship was built with such sleepovers in mind. Karone had snuggled against his side, her head tilted against his neck. It was strangely comfortable, and he was left with a warm, relaxed feeling he couldn't recall ever having before.

They'd stayed awake long into the night, talking about their fears and insecurities. Sharing feelings wasn't something he or Zhane enjoyed, and he would have avoided it at all costs had it not been for Karone's teary eyes and Ashley's gentle prodding. He was coming to the conclusion that they made a dangerous pair, and he wasn't sure if his pride and emotional distance would last very long in their presence. Zhane had agreed as they were going to sleep, laughing softly as the last remains of his tears vanished.

That wasn't to say that it hadn't been something they needed to do. Zhane had revealed a desperate need to protect and a feeling of weakness he'd never known his friend possessed. Karone was discovered to be nearly affection starved, and they were beginning to suspect a fear of crowds as well. His own insecurity about the relationship between his sister and her Bonded had been discussed and somewhat eased. Even Ashley had confessed that she felt a little uncomfortable becoming a part of such a tightly knit group. In the end, their fears were rested for now, and the others were aware of the problems should they rise again.

He was suddenly aware of eyes watching him curiously. He glanced down at his sister and smiled. She blinked, then offered a warm smile of her own. "Good morning." she whispered.

"Morning." he greeted.

They shared another smile before quietly slipping off the bunk. They glanced back at their Bonded, both still sound asleep and fought back giggles. Both were snoring; Zhane soft and raspy, while Ashley sounded what Carlos had often referred to as a 'semi-truck downshifting on the highway'. It was cute, in a strange way, to hear such horrible sounds coming from such an adorable scene. Exchanging grins, they headed out for breakfast.

They found T.J. and Litania chatting with D.E.C.A. and teasing one another. T.J. was only too eager to inform them of the new personality chip. Andros simply nodded with a faintly amused smile at T.J.'s understanding of the situation. D.E.C.A. had *always* had a personality. The missing component in her case had been data on her Rangers. Losing it had left her extremely irritable, or at least, more than usual. Now that she had it back, she could continue to record her observations. He wouldn't object to a happier D.E.C.A. though, however long it lasted.

He wasn't consciously aware of anything being wrong until he heard laughter. He looked up warily. "What?"

He paused at the voice that spoke in unison with his own. He turned slowly to look at Karone, and found her staring back with the same perplexed expression. "We're not..." They groaned as one, dropping their foreheads against the table.

Even as his friends laughed merrily, along with the sounds of Zhane laughing so hard he fell to the floor, a warm feeling settled over Andros. This was what he needed; his sister and his friends together. His other half, his Soul Bond, his best friend, and his team all at once. He wondered suddenly if he could project his feelings to Karone as Ashley liked to do for him. Focusing on his sister, he tried to send her everything he felt at that precise moment.

The answering love, affection, happiness, and contentment swept over him like a wave, giving him that same warm sensation he'd had when he woke up. His gaze flickered over to her and found a gentle smile. He offered one tentatively in return, glad to know she understood. She squeezed his hand beneath the table, sending more contentment to him.

"We are approaching the Sol System." D.E.C.A. announced. "Should I ask Cassie and Ko-lin to join you?"

Andros nodded quickly. "We'd better hurry and get the others. Where's Billy?"

"Billy is making the necessary adjustments to the Omega and Delta Megaships."

He noticed Zhane stiffen in the corner of his eye. "Has he been successful?"

"The Omega Megaship has been uploaded and is fully operational. He encountered a rather difficult password protector for the Delta Megaship." she informed him. "He has been using several vulgar Aquitian phrases."

Zhane relaxed slightly, a muffled chuckle escaping. "G.I.R.A. would probably want to tell him a better word." he murmured.

"Why don't you check on him?" Andros suggested carefully. "Besides, you're the best person to figure out the password."

He nodded. "Sure. Catch up with you guys later." He left the room at his usual light pace, bursting into a sprint as soon as he was out of earshot of the others. "I'm coming, G.I.R.A." he whispered.

****

Zhane wandered the Delta Megaship with a nostalgic smile on his face. His hands traced the walls, remembering the scuffles with Andros, the scar of a misfired blaster that wasn't supposed to leave the simudeck in the first place, the dent of an overeager child taking a corner too fast. He shuddered at that particular memory; the headache hadn't been nearly as bad as his uncles' stifled laughter for days afterwards.

He had always felt that the other Astro Rangers had never really appreciated the Delta Megaship as being anything more than a Zord. It angered him, though he'd never admit it. Even silent, G.I.R.A. was so much more than just a Zord. Just because she was smaller and older than the Astro Megaship didn't make her anything less. She had a temper to rival D.E.C.A.'s, and had always been fiercely protective of her crew. Even now, a camera eye followed him as he went. He smiled slightly and waved, wondering if she even recognized him anymore.

He found Billy in the engine room, cursing in Aquitian just as D.E.C.A. had proclaimed. "Billy?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

The Blue Water Ranger looked up, promptly flushing. "Um...pardon my erratic behavior. I'm slightly frustrated."

"Slightly?" Zhane chuckled.

The blush deepened. "I have never encountered a password so thoroughly difficult to bypass."

Zhane came closer, peering over Billy's shoulder at the screen. He almost laughed aloud. "That's because it's not a password program."

He received an odd look. "Come again?"

He chuckled, typing in 'Light greetings, G.I.R.A.' swiftly. "It's not a password. G.I.R.A. was always paranoid about people getting through her security. She decided that if the person seemed harmless but couldn't be identified, she'd ask for a fake password, something only the Kerova Rangers would know the real answer to."

Billy stared at him, his left eye twitching faintly. "So all along, all I had to do was say hello?"

"Not exactly." Zhane admitted ruefully. "But not far off."

The screen beeped at him, displaying 'Light greetings. Who are you?'

He winced, suddenly wishing Billy wasn't watching intently to see what he was doing. Hesitantly he replied 'Glitterbug'. He was infinitely grateful when Billy didn't ask, merely raising an eyebrow.

The engine room brightened immediately, the camera flashing. "Light greetings, Zhane. You've grown." The familiar voice was a bit huskier than D.E.C.A.'s, and nowhere near as soothing. His name was spoken with a hint of affection however, and he couldn't help his answering smile.

"Light greetings, G.I.R.A. It's been awhile."

"Who is your friend?"

"This is Billy Cranston of Earth, the Blue Water Energy Force Ranger. He's a friend. Billy, this is Galactic Investigation and Research Android, or G.I.R.A. for short."

"Then I apologize for ignoring you, Billy Cranston of Earth." she said begrudgingly.

"It's all right, G.I.R.A. You were just protecting yourself." Billy said with a polite smile. Too polite.

Zhane tried not to grin at the obvious animosity between them. "It's good to have you back, G.I.R.A."

There was a pause. "It's good to be back, Zhane." she admitted softly.

****

Pahla tapped Jason's arm lightly. He glanced back at her, his eyes questioning. "The Astro Rangers are nearly here." she informed him. Her eyes glazed over for a moment. "They should be on Earth within a few minutes."

He nodded, nervousness creeping over him. "This is it, then."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He took a deep breath. "Hey, guys!" he called over the din. His voice wasn't particularly loud, but it still managed to catch everyone's attention immediately, quieting the room. "The Astro Rangers are-"

Red, green, yellow, blue, pink, and black sparkles appeared a few feet in front of him. Purple shimmered at the blue's side for a moment, along with a ripple of air next to pink. The oddest one was the blue bubbles that joined them after a moment.

"Here." he finished with a sigh as the group reformed.

"Mom! Dad!" Ashley squealed in delight, running straight into Keith Hammond's arms. Cassie followed at a more sedate pace, smiling as Melanie pulled her into a hug. T.J. was clapped on the back by his smiling uncle, while Carlos was currently being smothered by his mother as Diego laughed at him. Billy greeted his father and the Kwans warmly as he went to Trini's side.

Andros watched his teammates with an amused half-smile. Ko-lin fidgeted beside him while Litania just grinned, going to greet T.J.'s uncle. Karone meanwhile, had paused, something tingling in the back of her mind. She looked around, her eyes drifting past the doorway before snapping back to the shadowed figure lurking behind it. Her entire face lit up in an instant. "Justin!" she shrieked.

The figure stiffened seconds before it was tackled. Karone didn't seem to notice or care that everyone was staring at her now. She was too busy hugging the life out of her friend. "I missed you!"

There was a moment of hesitation before his arms went around her at last. "I missed you, too." he murmured.

She pulled away to get a good look at him. Her smile faded to a frown. Dark circles accented the shadows in his eyes, and his expression was dejected even as he gave her a half-hearted smile. "Come on." she said softly, grabbing his hand. She glanced back to her brother. "We'll be back in a little while." she promised, leading Justin away before Andros could protest.

She didn't bother to let go as they walked, swinging their hands back and forth absently instead. She glanced over at Justin and blinked as he watched their hands with mild amusement. "What?"

"You're just...more cheerful than you were." he admitted softly. "It's strange."

She smiled. "I found my family." she said happily. "Andros really *is* my brother. He was never killed by Power Rangers; they lied to me. He's alive and he loves me."

"That makes one of us."

The quiet words killed her happy mood in an instant, and she turned to him with true regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Justin. I didn't think-"

"It's okay." he interrupted. "I'm happy for you. So what else is new?"

She hesitated. She didn't want to hurt him more with tales of how her life was finally turning around, when his seemed to have hit an all-time low.

"Astronema." he warned. "Tell me. I wanna know."

She bit her lip. "It's Karone now." she admitted. "I'm not Astronema anymore. I'm the Green Astro Ranger." She looked up abruptly as he chuckled. "What?"

"Aren't Greens supposed to be trouble magnets?"

She glared, crossing her arms and pouting in an expression eerily reminiscent of Divatox, of all people. "Very funny."

"I'm sorry." he apologized, but his sparkling eyes said otherwise.

She stamped her foot in irritation, crying "Justin!" when he doubled over in laughter. Secretly she was pleased. For a moment, his laughter was true and untainted. Even the shadows in his eyes seemed to have lifted a little. She was immensely pleased to know she'd been the one to bring about this change.

::Karone?:: Rocky asked. ::Where are you? We're about ready to head out.::

The pouty expression faded along with the delighted shine in her eyes. She hesitated as she looked at Justin again, only to be stopped by a slight headshake and a faded smile.

"You've gotta go." he stated quietly.

She nodded, fighting back tears. "Come with me." she blurted out. She didn't want to leave him behind, not now that everything else was fitting into place. She wanted him with her, sharing in her happiness.

But he was already shaking his head. "You know I can't do that, A-Karone."

"Why?" she pleaded. "What's left for you here? An orphanage with people who ignore you? You never made friends easily. Who's left to keep you here?"

He looked at her with sympathetic but firm eyes. "You already know what keeps me here."

The tears spilled over at last, and she realized to her frustration that she cried far more easily now than she ever had as Astronema. "The Rangers don't care! They've forgiven *Rita*! Of course they forgive you! They'll welcome you with open arms! And *him*," she nearly spat, suddenly desperate to make him chose her despite that this was treading on dangerous ground, "He hasn't so much as *written* you in two years! He doesn't need you anymore, but I *do*!" She threw herself into his arms again with a sob.

Justin's eyes darkened. "I know what you're doing." He sighed, suddenly feeling far too soul weary for a twelve year old. "I love you Karone, you know that. But I can't abandon him here, not even for you. As for the Rangers, how can I accept their forgiveness when I can't forgive myself?"

"It wasn't your fault!" she protested vehemently.

He touched her cheek, the thought of how strange it was to be shorter than her flittering though his mind suddenly. "Maybe you see it that way. But I can't leave Earth. Something's been holding me back, and it's not just him. Maybe..." He sighed again and shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe there's still something I have to do. But whatever I'm looking for isn't in space."

She sniffled.

::Karone?:: Rocky sounded really worried now.

{I'm coming.}

She sighed, wiping her eyes. Justin watched her with sympathy, pulling her down a little as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss her cheek. "Love you." he murmured.

"I love you, too." she whispered, hugging him tight for a moment.

They were walking back to the Surf Spot when something caught her attention. She paused, turning to look at it. Justin followed her gaze and sighed. She turned back to him with pleading eyes. "Please, Justin?"

"All right." he grumbled. "I wish I knew what your obsession with these things was."

She gave him a smile. "Just get your wallet."


	60. Prepare for Departure

Zordon of Eltar was worried. It wasn't something that happened often, as he usually kept faith that the side of Light would prevail. It was that faith that had watched the triumph of many of his Rangers. It was because of that faith that he had smiled proudly as his Earthling children brought Justin back to the Light and achieved a level of the Power most never even knew existed.

This time however, faith wasn't going to help him. He had been brought to one of Dark Specter's hideouts for the sole purpose of allowing the monarch of evil to do what he wished. This wasn't going to be the usual simple energy drain; it would be far more painful. Dark Specter was going to try to force a link between them, and use that link to take the energy of Light from his very soul.

{Forgive me, my children.} he whispered. Deep in the recesses of his mind, Zordon began to scream.

****

Karone skipped into the Surf Spot, a smile on her face and Justin lagging slightly behind, seeming amused. Andros did a double take. No, his sister really *was* skipping. She clenched a shopping bag tightly in her arms, but he couldn't tell where it was from. Her smile was bright, yet when he looked closer, it didn't completely lighten her eyes.

"Justin!" Rocky greeted happily, grabbing the boy in a hug before he could do more than yelp in protest. "Good to see you!"

"Let go, Rocky." he sighed irritably.

"What's that, Karone?" Ashley asked curiously.

Karone grinned mischievously, reaching into the bag to draw out her prize. It was a Polaroid camera. "Justin bought it for me. I've got lots of film, too."

"A camera?" T.J. said skeptically. "Why'd you get her that?"

Justin shrugged slightly, seeming indifferent. "She's obsessed with pictures. I figured this way, she could take her own."

Karone spun around as he finished speaking, snapping a picture as he scowled at her. "Got you!" she crowed, waving the film around after it emerged.

Justin looked annoyed. "You already have more than enough of me."

She grinned at him. "Yeah, but you'll let me take more even though you hate it."

He humped, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something. The next instant he fell to his knees in agony as pain laced through his senses. A part of him was dimly aware of others crying out as well. He clenched his head, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

His mind instinctively went to fight the source of the pain head on and found a tightly woven gold, green, white, and red cord he'd never noticed before. He suddenly was following it back to the source, where his mind was nearly overwhelmed with darkness that burned. He could see into a distorted world that seemed oddly cylindrical, and behind the hazy white wall before him stood a being that looked disturbingly like Maligore.

Then he was being sheltered. He didn't know how, but he could feel the comforting presence that surrounded him, keeping the pain away. Somehow he knew with utter certainty who it was. ::Zordon?::

::You must leave this place, Tommy.:: The pain-filled voice was nothing like the one he'd heard from the energy tubes that had housed his mentor. This one was a gentle, older voice that seemed calm and reassuring despite what was happening. ::There is nothing you can do here. Go, and be safe.::

::Zordon, what's going on? Where are you? Tell us so we can help!::

::There is nothing you can do.:: he repeated.

Frustration and worry rippled through him, and somehow he knew Zordon could sense it. ::We're not just going to forget about you! Tell me so we can rescue you sooner!::

::I will not pull you further into this, Tommy.:: Zordon was firm. ::You have all suffered too much already. My fate is not your concern.::

::The hell it isn't!:: Tommy shouted back. ::You're family, Zordon! We didn't abandon Justin, and we won't abandon you! It's always been *our* choice to fight, and we're choosing to fight again! Just tell me where you are!:: The last sentence was pleading, desperate to get answers before he was drawn back to his body.

Zordon hesitated. ::Dark Spectre is forcing a link between us.:: he said at last. ::I do not know where I am, only that I have changed captors many times. The war of Light and Darkness is only beginning.:: He paused again, and Tommy was flooded with a deep love and affection. ::Take care, my child.::

And then he was back in his own body, still doubled over and gasping for breath. His mind *hurt*. An emptiness filled him with the abrupt loss of something he had never known was there in the first place. It left a deep ache, and a hand clenched unconsciously over his heart. "Zordon..." he whispered.

He looked up shakily to see all of the Earth Rangers, with the exception of the Astro Rangers, had all fallen the same as he had. Each of them shuddered as they recovered, and he wasn't the only one rubbing his chest at the sudden ache. He, Kat, Iris, and Justin seemed to have the hardest time recovering, while the others were hurting, but recovering quickly.

"What...was *that*?" Zack demanded.

"Zordon." His voice was weaker than he'd like. "Dark Spectre is attacking Zordon."

"The Ranger Bonds." Billy murmured, his eyes lighting in understanding. He and Trini were leaning against one another as their parents hovered anxiously.

Pahla was in front of Tommy abruptly, touching his forehead. Her hand was cold, and he leaned into it instinctively with a sigh. For a moment, all he wanted to think about was the coolness on his aching mind. Unfortunately, concern with a nearly hidden touch of jealousy reached him, and he smiled faintly as he pulled away. His eyes drifted up to Pahla to see her frowning. "What is it?"

"You will need training soon, Tommy." she told him quietly. "Your abilities are becoming more aware. For an untrained mind to trace a Bond should be impossible, particularly when you are not telepathic. Your Bond to Zordon is strong to accomplish such a feat."

He nodded slowly, wincing as the movement sent a sharp pain in his head. Cold air soothed it instantly, and his eyes flicked up to find Pahla blowing gently on his brow. "Thanks." he whispered.

She nodded, offering a faint smile.

He straightened more slowly this time, turning to look at the other Rangers. "Dark Spectre has Zordon." he managed. "He's trying to force a link between them."

Hyo seemed to pale as he held a trembling Kat in his arms. "Is he insane?" he demanded sharply. "A link between the leaders of Light and Darkness will wipe out the existence of *both* sides!"

"Dark Spectre won't care." Iris spoke up, one hand still pressed against her temple with a grimace. "He wants Zordon defeated at all costs."

"Even if it destroys every member of the UAE in the process. He's too arrogant to believe it would kill him." Justin agreed quietly. He seemed to be fighting to hide his own pain.

Karone was kneeling beside him, worry creasing her features as she rubbed his back gently. "Why is this affecting you four so much more than the others?"

"Light touched by Darkness." Iris answered. "We've been tied to both sides."

Pahla nodded. "You are all Zordon's children. Tommy, Kathrine, Justin, and Iris also have connections to Dark Spectre from their service to him." She fell silent, but her eyes told them what she wouldn't say aloud; if Zordon was tied to Dark Spectre, they would be the first to fall.

"You need to go." Justin told them, brushing Karone away as he stood. His expression revealed nothing of his thoughts. "Zordon can't wait for long."

"You're not coming with us?" T.J. seemed honestly surprised and a little hurt.

He shook his head. "I don't belong in space. Finding Zordon is your job." he answered simply. He turned to leave, pausing in the doorway to glance back at Karone. Something softened in his eyes as she fought tears. "I'll be around." he muttered at last. And then he was gone.

There was a moment of silence. "He's right." Jason said at last, his gaze sweeping over the group. "We don't have time to lose. Zordon needs us."

"How are we going to do this?" Adam ventured hesitantly. "The Megaship was a little...crowded before."

Several amused smiles were exchanged at the understatement. Four and three to a room was more than 'a little crowded' on a ship with eight bedrooms and a simudeck.

"Not a problem. We have three ships now."

Andros looked at Zhane, startled. "Three?"

Zhane shrugged. "The Omega Megaship is mine, right? But we're not gonna use it, because we've got D.E.C.A. The Delta Megaship can be another. Three ships, three teams."

Andros stared at him for a moment, his intense gaze searching to see if he was sure about this. There was a barely perceptible nod, and he gave another in response. "Three ships." he agreed quietly.

"But how do we divide up into teams?" Kat wondered, her eyes sweeping across the group.

There was a moment of silence. "The Dino Rangers are one team." Rocky said suddenly.

The rest of them nodded slowly as the Rangers in question blinked. "You are Team Bonded." Pahla pointed out.

Jason glanced around. "Any objections?"

"Against the original team back in action? No way!" Zack laughed.

"That leaves the rest of us as the last team." Tanya commented.

"Wait a second!" Tommy protested. "What about Zack and Aisha? That's not fair!"

The pair glanced at him, surprised, then exchanged smiles. "We're from different teams, Tommy." Aisha told him. "Always have been. I'm one of the Three Ninjas, and Zack's one of you. And it's not like we'll never see each other."

Zack put an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be all right." he agreed.

"Your group should take the Delta Megaship." Zhane informed Billy. "It's smaller, but so's your team."

Billy made an odd face. "That is a plausible reasoning."

"I'll tell G.I.R.A. not to pick on you anymore." he teased with a grin.

Rocky glanced over at Iris as she tried to melt into the background. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" he demanded. He had caught her depressed and lonely thoughts of wondering where she belonged, and was determined to put them to rest. "You're one of us, remember? You're sticking with our team."

She stared at him. "Rocky, I..."

His expression softened a little. "You're one of us now." he repeated. He poked her shoulder lightly. "The uniform says so."

"Definitely."

Iris started as Tanya and Kat each wrapped an arm around her. Both girls gave her a warm smile. "You're our friend, Iris." Kat assured her. "We're not going to let you be left behind."

Iris fought back tears. "Thank you." she whispered, suddenly ashamed of her melancholy.

"Don't worry about it, girl." Aisha told her with a grin. "Besides, someone has to teach us about space."

She blinked, then laughed softly. "In that case, we should take you shopping first."

"Introduce them to space fashion!" Litania crowed, catching on immediately.

"Space fashion?" Ashley piped up curiously.

"Cultural fashion exchange." Trini laughed softly.

"I *knew* letting them talk D.E.C.A. into synthesizing Earth clothing was a bad idea." Andros muttered.

"What about the others?" Adam asked, nodding to Hyo and Pahla. "Who's taking them home?"

"Ven and I are going with you, if you don't mind." Litania informed him. No one missed the slight squeeze T.J. gave her hand.

"Pahla and Ligel are going with us." Jason announced, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"And Hyo and I wanted to see Brawda." Kat spoke up, giving him a smile.

Cassie glanced at Ko-lin. "You should go with one of them." she told her quietly.

The slightest movement of her eyebrows was the only indication she was frowning. "There is no rush." she answered, her voice just as soft. "When Pahla is returned to Icindra, I will join the Delta team." Her eyes flickered down to the other girl hesitantly. "If it is possible, I thought I would stay on the Astro Megaship for a short time."

Cassie's expression melted into a smile and she reached out to take Ko-lin's arm, giving her hand a squeeze. "It's definitely possible." she assured her.

"I guess this means we should get moving." Tommy said at last.

There was a moment of silence. The next, Rangers were being swarmed by family members, hugs and promises to keep in contact exchanged. There was more than one tearful goodbye, and no one begrudged anyone else the right. When the families were at last separated, the farewells moved on to the Rangers themselves. The hugs were just as tight, the words perhaps more meaningful; this time, the ones saying them knew exactly what could happen. The whole event blurred in their minds, and in the end, no one would have been able to recall the exact words anyone had said. Kimberly was sobbing openly on Tommy's shoulder as emotions ran rampant, her own feelings conflicting with her empathic shields. Rocky was holding in a grimace from the headache the mass thoughts were causing, while Hyo had discreetly hidden himself in a corner with Iris, Ko-lin, and Karone, as the girls were uncomfortable with the sheer amount of crowding.

Jason grabbed the duffle bag of personal items he'd packed from the pile of gear that had been stashed during the gathering. He turned and gave his sister one last hug, holding on longer than necessary. "Love you." he murmured.

"Since I won't be able to say this for awhile, I'm saying it now." she whispered in his ear. "Sweet dreams good night. I love you, baby brother."

He swallowed hard. "Sweet dreams good night, Amby. I love you."

She was the one who pulled away in the end; they both knew he wouldn't be able to. Jason was one of the best martial artists in Angel Grove, one of the strongest of Earth's Rangers, and a leader among his friends. In spite of that, he'd learned first hand that Amber was his rock. She was the only blood relative he had left now, his sister and mother rolled into one. He had come to realize that he could survive without her as long as the other Rangers were there, but that didn't make it any easier to leave.

She tousled his hair with fond smile, holding in her own tears. "Get going already, or you'll never leave at all." she teased.

He nodded, to choked up to speak again. As he took his place among the other Rangers, his eyes remained on her. In the end, he had to force himself to close them just to hit the teleport button on his communicator. Warmth flooded his body as he dissolved into flame and light.

Amber broke down, burying her face in David's shoulder. She wasn't alone. The ones left behind had to remain strong in the end, for the sake of their loved ones. That didn't make it any easier to bear. The ones left behind always had the worst end of the deal.


	61. End of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is meant to be confusing. I challenge you to guess who says what. It's more fun that way. ^_^

For the first time in ten years, the three Megaships were together again. Their halls were far from silent however, as their crews adjusted to the new surroundings. All communicators had their lines open, conversation running wild. The computers were intrigued to say the least. They hurriedly recorded their observations, even as D.E.C.A. informed them that it seemed to be the normal behavior of human teenagers.

"Hey! There's a kitchen on this level! It's even got a *dining room*!"

"What?"

"Cool!"

"Why do you guys get a kitchen?"

"We've got one, too."

"We do?"

"Why don't *we* get a kitchen?"

"The Astro Megaship was supposed to be a warship, T.J. There was no call for a dining room. Crew members were expected to receive a protein bar as they went about their duties. They were not meant to linger for hours at a time."

A sigh. "And the old D.E.C.A. is back."

"Um, guys? We only have four bedrooms."

"*What*?!"

"I told you it was smaller."

"I didn't think you meant *this* small."

"The Kerova Rangers had three sets of twins that shared rooms until they all got married. Then there were three couples. The fourth one was a spare until my sister and I were born. We never needed any more room. Even the NeoKerova Rangers fit in alright."

"Those of us who didn't have to listen to you snore..."

"I do *not* snore."

"Sorry, Zhane. Andros is right. You snore."

"I've heard it, too."

"At least he's not as bad as Ashley."

"Leave my snoring out of this!"

"Is the camera supposed to follow me like that?"

"She's observing you. All of the Megaships record data on their Rangers."

"How many Megaships are there supposed to be?"

"Five that I know of. Two of them are...incapacitated."

"Beta was *your* fault."

"It was not! You were the one who distracted me!"

"*You* were holding the controls!"

"Are you gonna try to blame Gamma on me, too?"

A pause. "Actually, that was more of Sarray and Rael."

"I don't think I want to know."

"I *know* I don't."

"It is fair to say that Andros was severely lacking in piloting skills when he was younger. Zhane had similar flying success."

"Did Ko-lin just say Andros and Zhane suck at flying?"

"I think so."

"Did not!"

"Shall I recount the tale of the 'Hyperspace Jump Incident'?"

A long moment of silence. "You know about that?"

"Yes. I suppose you would like to place the blame for that on your teammates as well?"

"....Actually, that one sort of *was* my fault."

"You guys are really starting to make me paranoid."

"Relax, Rocky. You've piloted Zords before. It's not that different."

"Yeah, but only one of them could fly. And that was only half the time."

"Oh." Another pause. "Kat, you've piloted before, right?"

"I don't think a few months counts as piloting experience."

"Iris? Hyo?"

"I have piloted many spaceships, Adam."

"I have, too."

There were several relieved sighs.

"You guys better not break the Omega Megaship."

"You have no right to complain, *Glitterbug*."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ow!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry, Ashley."

"Sorry you caught us." A quiet snicker. "Ow!"

"You deserved that one."

"Whose side are you on?"

"The winning side."

"Since when is Ashley the winning side?"

"Since Ashley was the one holding the manual."

"Why does holding a book make her the winning side?"

"Because she hits hard enough to dent your thick head."

"Are things always like this over there?"

"Sometimes. You get used to it."

"We have to entertain ourselves somehow to keep from going stir crazy."

"We've got cabin fe-ver! It's driving us insane-ow!"

"Don't even go there, Zack."

"Is anyone else getting the feeling this might not have been such a good idea?"

"Aw, you're just paranoid, Tommy. We'll be fine."

"Put down the sombrero and I *might* believe you."

"Hey, my sister gave me this! Besides, it adds color to the ship. And it goes with the cabin fever song."

"Wasn't it a gag gift?"

"Since when does Zack toss gag gifts?"

"Is he really wearing a sombrero?"

"Yeah. A really tacky one, too. The color scheme is horrible."

"Lay off the sombrero!"

"I did *agree* to do this, right?"

"Aw, come on Jase! It'll be just like the Peace Conference!"

A long moment of silence.

"May the Power protect us."

"Hey!"

****

"So how are we going to split up the rooms?" Tommy asked. "Kim and Trini, me and Jase, and Billy and Zack get their own, or what?"

Zack rolled his eyes, shooting Jason a look. "Look, we know you guys are paired off. Let's be grown ups about this. You and Kim can share a room, and Billy and Trini share another one. Pahla and Ligel stay with Jase while they're here. That leaves me my own room, and everyone else is happy. It'll end up that way anyway, so let's set things up now instead of switching later."

Tommy glanced at Kimberly nervously and found her giving him a smile. "I don't mind." she agreed, taking his hand.

Billy was trying not to blush as Trini softly whispered if he really objected, being sure to keep her voice too low for the others to hear. She didn't want to embarrass him any further. In some aspects, Billy was still as shy as he had ever been. Needless to say, it was a bit of a surprise when he shook his head slightly and blushed even brighter.

She smiled gently, giving his hand a light squeeze. "All right."

Jason raised an eyebrow at how quickly the two couples had agreed, then mentally shrugged it off. Soul Bonding had left them all more relaxed around each other, to an extent. And as Zack had said, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

As he watched Tommy suddenly sweep a laughing Kimberly off her feet and carry her through a doorway, he realized quite abruptly how true the symbolism was. Fitting, he supposed. Just another aspect of their lives Rangering had quietly affected without their notice. When he thought about it, it didn't really bother him. It simply was.

****

"I claim Adam!" Rocky shouted, startling his boyfriend, who abruptly turned red.

"Rocky!" he protested.

Rocky merely grinned. "Come on. Let's pick a room."

"Don't you think it's a little rude?" Adam asked nervously as Rocky inspected one of the bedrooms. "I mean, not everyone is going to have their Soul Bonded here."

"Kat and Hyo already found a room." Rocky informed him. "Iris doesn't care. Aisha and Tanya are too happy we've finally come to our senses. And no, I didn't pick up on anything, I asked. I'm not *that* insensitive."

"Gay guys never are." Tanya agreed teasingly as she passed. She paused to smile at Adam. "Adam, we're happy for you two. We want to see you together. Don't worry about it."

"You're sure?" Adam persisted.

"Just go in already!" Aisha was pushing him into a room before he even noticed her, startling him too badly to offer any substantial protest. It wasn't like he was really against the idea of sharing a room with Rocky, anyway.

Arms came around his waist and Rocky kissed his cheek gently, burying his nose in his curls as he leaned back. No, not against it at all.

****

"So? What do you think?" Kimberly held her arms out expectantly.

Tommy looked over at her and blinked. She was wearing a pink shirt with white shoulders, collar, and sleeves that came to her elbows. Her pants were white jeans, and white boots adorned her feet. "It's nice." he said at last. "Looks official even though it really isn't, and it's gender neutral."

She beamed. "Good. Here's yours." She tossed a larger version of the same outfit at him, this one with a green and white shirt. "I told you guys you could trust me to design a uniform you'd like." she added smugly. "You had no reason to be so nervous."

He chuckled. "You're right. I'm sorry." He pulled the green shirt over his head, standing to change his pants as she politely turned around. Roommates or not, there were still some barriers they just weren't ready to cross. "Finished." he declared as he tugged on the last boot. He wondered idly what material it was made from. They were exceptionally soft and comfortable, but still sturdy enough to be durable.

She smiled at him, cocking her head at the nostalgic feeling he was giving off. "Strange to be back in green?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Not bad exactly. Just...different." He glanced down at the uniform again, a frown creasing his features as he reached up to touch the rainbow bars on his left shoulder, a black 'D' imposed over them. "What's this?"

"G.I.R.A. called it the Energy Force Rangers logo. She said the 'D' is for our team." she informed him.

His frown deepened. "Isn't the rainbow a little...um, gay?"

She scowled and socked him in the arm. "It's perfect." she told him, irritated. "It has each of our colors."

He looked at it again and was surprised to realize she was right. Every Energy Force Ranger had a bar of their own color, from silver down to black. "Oh."

"Not to mention it represents the Morphin Grid." she persisted.

He held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right, I take it back. It's not gay."

She humped and crossed her arms, the smug look returning. "Darn right it's not."

He couldn't help himself; he laughed, grabbing her and swinging her around before pulling her into a hug. "I love you." he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled. "Good. Because I love you, too." She leaned up to kiss him quickly before turning to grab the pile of clothing G.I.R.A. had synthesized for her. "Now, let's go pass these out." she declared cheerfully.

He took a few from her with a bemused look on his face. Bossy as ever, he mused. But he loved her that way.

****

"Andros said all Rangers have a team uniform." Tanya reminded them impatiently. "This looks like a team uniform."

"It looks girly." Rocky protested. "Just because I'm in love with a guy doesn't mean I'm a fruitcake."

"So we make it look more 'masculine' for you. It's not that hard."

"It doesn't look very comfortable. I don't think Andros meant we had to look like a military troop." Aisha told her dubiously.

"That's why we should go with my idea." Kat spoke up, looking mildly irritated. "It's the most comfortable for something we're going to be spending most of our time wearing."

"It's too comfortable." Aisha replied. "We don't look very official in a sweater and slacks."

"That's why we should go with my idea." Adam said firmly. "The button-up shirts look more official and the jeans are still comfortable."

Tanya wrinkled her nose. "Looks more like a grease monkey."

The ship's computer listened quietly as her crew argued. She scanned their choices, then randomized them. "Will this do?" she ventured, displaying her results. Her voice was light and young, a far contrast from D.E.C.A. and G.I.R.A.

The seven turned to look, all staring in surprise. The end product consisted of a colored tank top with a black shirt partially buttoned over it, the sleeves rolled up just above the elbows, black slacks, and soft but sturdy brown shoes. A rainbow badge with a yellow 'O' in the center had been positioned over the left shoulder.

"Hey, what's that patch?" Rocky wanted to know.

"That is the symbol of the Energy Force Rangers." the computer informed them. "The yellow 'O' represents the Omega Megaship, meaning that you are my Rangers."

"It's lovely. Thank you." Kat said warmly.

"You're welcome, Kat." she replied cheerfully. Within moments, uniforms had been replicated for every member of the crew. There were even uniforms for Vengi, Litania, and Hyo, though their badges were of their own team logos.

"What's your name?" Aisha asked.

"I am L.O.R.A. Lifeform Optimized for Repair and Analyzation." she answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, L.O.R.A." Rocky told her. The others offered their own greetings.

"I am pleased to meet you, Rangers." It was nice to be needed again, L.O.R.A. decided.

****

"Is everyone ready to go?" Andros asked, watching the split screen before him. One half showed the bridge of the Delta Megaship, the other the Omega.

Jason and Rocky both nodded. "We're all set here." Rocky returned cheerfully. "Right, L.O.R.A.?"

"Yes, Rocky." she chirped. Her cheerful personality was a far cry from the other computers, but the Omega ship Rangers were already charmed.

"Same for us." Jason agreed.

"Check in every two weeks." Andros reminded them.

"Unless you're Zack!" Aisha called out from behind Rocky.

"Yes, ma'am!" came the response.

Rocky was grinning, while Jason simply shook his head and suppressed a smile.

"Good luck, everyone." Ashley said at last, her tone wistful.

No one was surprised at Pahla's soft "May the Power protect you all."

There was a moment of heartfelt silence. At last the engines powered up, each ship preparing for hyperspace jump to their chosen location.

"Tommy, you're sure you know what you're doing?" Zack asked, breaking the quiet.

"Zack, Kim's had three flying Zords, and I've had two. I think between the two of us we know what we're doing." Tommy sounded exasperated.

"Just making sure, man."

"A little less complaining, a little more sensor monitoring." Kimberly snapped.

"Why can't I do both?"

It was the last comment heard from the Delta Megaship. Zhane swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing down at his console. The message 'Good bye, Zhane. I will take care of them. Remember that your family is proud of you, and we love you deeply.' had been the G.I.R.A.'s final private transmission. He quietly saved it to a space of D.E.C.A.'s hard drive no one else would be accessing.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Rocky called.

Iris looked bewildered. "What road? We're in space."

"I believe it's one of those strange Earth phrases they use." Hyo told her.

"Ah."

"About as strange as Rocky." Aisha taunted.

"Hey!"

"We'll contact you in two weeks." Kat told them.

Behind her, Litania blew T.J. a kiss. "Later, T."

He waved slightly, only partially succeeding in his attempt to smile. "Later, Lit."

There was a burst of light, and the Astro Megaship was alone. It was the original six Astro Rangers, with two new additions. Nearly the way things had been before this grand adventure had dragged them all over the universe.

The crew abruptly felt a deep sense of loss.


	62. Epilogue: Say Good Night

Jason laid back in his bunk, wearing his usual black sweats and red tank top. He laughed as Ligel pounced on him, promptly rolling over him to snuggle against his chest. Pahla settled down on the opposite side, and he wrapped his arms around them both. He could get used to this, he decided. "Sweet dreams good night." he told them. "Lights please, G.I.R.A." They dimmed obediently.

"Sweet dreams good night?" Ligel echoed softly.

"On Earth, we usually wish each other a good night and sweet dreams. My family said it all together." he explained. "It means I hope you have nice dreams and sleep well."

"Oh. Sweet dreams good night." she recited carefully.

He chuckled and tightened his arm around her.

"Sleep well, Jason." Pahla murmured in his ear, half asleep already.

He closed his eyes, shoving the abrupt sense of heartache away in favor of the comfortable warmth of the pair beside him. A part of him knew he should be worrying over Zordon and his team and making plans, but that warmth persistently lulled him further towards sleep. {Sweet dreams good night, Amby.}

****

Billy adjusted himself carefully, Trini glancing over at him. "Better?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Do you have an adequate amount of blankets?" he inquired politely.

She smiled. "Yes, thank you."

They had been presented with a problem as they had prepared for bed; while they didn't mind sharing a room, sharing the bed was more than slightly awkward. Then G.I.R.A. had informed them the bed could be adjusted if they wished. The sight of the twin bunk sliding out to a queen was a welcome relief, and they had climbed in gratefully. Now they laid side by side, each with their own pillow as they shared the blankets. It was comfortable and offered warmth without crowding them too close together.

Trini reached out to touch Billy's cheek, leaning forward and kissing him lightly. "Good night, Billy." she murmured.

"Good night Trini." he whispered back. He reached up to intertwine their fingers. She gave a slight squeeze in response, and he closed his eyes with a smile.

****

"Remind me how we got conned into this again?"

Kimberly glanced over at her Bonded in amusement. "We're the only ones who know how to pilot. They haven't realized there's an autopilot yet." she reminded him.

"We're all really going to have to learn this ship better." Tommy muttered.

"I don't mind night shift." she commented. "It's sort of nice to have just us and G.I.R.A." She closed her eyes for a moment as she stretched her senses throughout the Megaship.

He glanced over at her and smiled. "Everything all right?"

"Jason, Pahla, Ligel, Billy, and Trini are all asleep. Zack's happy about something." She opened her eyes and laughed aloud as she glanced down at her console. "Now I get it. There's a transmission to the Omega Megaship. He's talking to Aisha."

Tommy chuckled softly. "And all's right in the world."

"Almost everything." she corrected, suddenly frowning at her readings, or rather lack of.

He went over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "We'll save Zordon." he murmured.

"I know." She leaned back with a sigh, silently giving her own vow. {We *will* save Zordon.}

****

Zack opened his e-mail with reservation. His dad had finished the article, apparently. He skimmed through the first paragraph and stopped, eyes widening. Whatever he'd been expecting, this wasn't it. This was...

"It is time for your scheduled transmission with Aisha." G.I.R.A. reminded him.

"Huh? Oh. Thanks, G.I.R.A." He sent out the link request to the Omega Megaship. It didn't take long for the link to be established, and his girlfriend's face appeared on the monitor. "Hey, Ai."

She made a face at him. "Where'd that come from?"

"Your name. And it means love in Japanese." he replied, flashing a wink. "It's your new nickname."

She rolled her eyes but didn't outright protest, so he took it as a sign of acceptance. "Hey, I've got something you need to see." he told her. He quickly sent the file over.

He watched as she frowned, reading through the document. "Zack..." she breathed, eyes widening. "This is...this is awesome. Your dad wrote this?"

He nodded. "Pretty wild, huh? I didn't think he was going to write *that*."

"I think this is worth our approval."

He smiled. "I thought so too, but I wanted a second opinion just in case."

"You've got it. Tell him to go for it."

He typed his response quickly, sending it off. Then he turned his undivided attention to Aisha. "So, Ai."

"So?" She smiled.

****

"You think Iris will be okay on sensor duty?"

"She'll be fine. She's got L.O.R.A. to help her."

"You think the others are doing all right?"

"I'm sure they are."

Rocky was quiet for a moment. "Do you think we can do this?" he asked, his voice so faint it was nearly missed.

"Yes, Rocky, we can. You haven't been this nervous since you first became a Ranger." There was amusement in Adam's tone.

"I've never been a leader before." Rocky shifted uncomfortably. "Second in command, yeah, but Tommy was leader. Now I am."

"And if you do something stupid, the rest of us will be there to tell you." Adam informed him. He closed his eyes again, hoping Rocky would get the hint and go to sleep already.

Rocky smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Adam's neck. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

****

"You know, if anyone else came in right now, they would totally get the wrong idea." Tanya commented.

"Litania would understand." Vengi told her.

"Yeah." She stretched as she lay alongside him on the bed. "I still don't know how you convinced me to do this."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No." she admitted.

"Then what's wrong with it?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "It's just different. I wasn't expecting to spent the night like this."

"I told you clothes were unnecessary for sleep."

"You did." she agreed, laying her head back down on his shoulder. "I may have to try sleeping naked more often."

"I'm open to the idea."

She laughed and swatted him.

****

"I think I could get used to this." Kat murmured, her head on Hyo's chest as she listened to the heartbeat under her ear. Her hands traced patterns over his skin, following the lines of old scars from too many close calls.

Fingers stroked her hair idly as he hmmed in agreement. “Which one do you want to ask about first?" His voice was quiet, but she knew he was far from sleepy.

She considered for a moment. He'd promised to tell her the stories behind his scars, one each night, but she wasn't sure which caught her attention the most. Her gaze flicked up to the large white star on his neck, fingers following to touch it lightly. "This." she answered at last.

He was silent for a moment. She knew asking was pushing as it was, so she gave him as much time as he needed.

"I have told you before that there are many cultures that hate psychics and telepaths." he said finally.

She nodded.

"A group was formed among them called Psychic Hunters. I had the misfortune of being caught by them once. They take great care in the torture and killing of the ones they capture. Brawda rescued me, but I did not escape without a brand." He went to touch it only to be caught by her hand, tears of sympathy and concern shining in her eyes. He raised the hand to his lips and kissed it. "That one is particularly old."

"I thought it meant something, but I didn't think it was that." she admitted. "Can't you have it removed?"

He shook his head. "The procedure is painful and long, and I have more important things to dedicate my time and money to." A tear slipped down her cheek, and he brushed it away gently. "Such as you, and our search." he continued.

"I love you." she whispered reverently, pressing her lips to his.

His answer was silent, but none the less meaningful.

****

Iris skimmed along one console before swiftly moving to the next. She read through that one before going to a third, then a fourth, and back to the first. She repeated this process several times before giving up with a sigh and plopping down in the pilot's seat. She folded her arms, letting her head fall onto them. "Even doing this alone, I'm *still* bored."

"You are not alone." The voice sounded vaguely offended.

"I'm sorry, L.O.R.A." she apologized. "I meant monitoring without any of the other Rangers. But there's just...nothing."

"I am sure we will find something soon."

A smile tugged the corner of Iris' mouth. "I appreciate the optimism L.O.R.A., but I'm not much of one myself." She tugged on the sleeve of her uniform with another sigh. "How plain." she murmured. Ri-tah of Yu-tari had always *hated* clothing that lacked her personal style. She paused, considering as an idea came to mind. "L.O.R.A., can you synthesize fabric up here?"

"Of course."

"Can you give me sewing materials?"

"Easily."

She smiled, the truest smile she'd had in a while. "I think I've found a solution to my boredom."

****

"I can't believe you have a kitchen." T.J. groused.

Litania smirked at him from her side of the monitor, taking another bite of her meal. "And a dining room."

He scowled at her. "Thanks, Lit."

"You shouldn't whine about it." she informed him. "The Omega Megaship doesn't have a Glider Bay or an Observatory."

"It doesn't?"

She shook her head. "No other team uses Gliders like the Astros. And I've heard the Observatory was a modification requested by the Kerova Rangers. The other Megaships never had any built in."

"Oh." He looked slightly sheepish.

She smiled, her expression softening. "We'll get to Gannos in a few days. I'll contact you from there, so you'll know how to reach me."

He nodded. "I'll keep you updated on how we're doing-"

"And I'll scrounge around for information on Zordon." she finished.

They exchanged smiles "I love you, Litania." he said at last.

"Love you, T." She flashed him a wink. "I'll be dreaming about you." Her transmission ended abruptly.

He lifted a hand to touch where her image had been on the screen. "Bye." he said softly.

****

Andros stared at the bottom of the bunk above him. He knew he should get to sleep, but he just couldn't. There was too much to think about, too much to plan for. He had too many people to watch over now.

Somehow in the process of the rest of his team working their way into his heart, he found himself feeling responsible for them. That same sense of responsibility was extending toward the new Space Rangers. Logically, he knew the Energy Force Rangers were older than him, and in some ways more experienced. But they were planetary Rangers, and planetary Rangers didn't know much about space. Therefore, it was his duty to watch out for them. Even if they were lightyears away.

"*Andros*!"

His head snapped up, turning toward the voice. Ashley was standing in the open doorway, concern in her gaze. "Where were you?" she asked. "I've been standing here for awhile."

"Sorry." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but it seemed appropriate.

She hesitated. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She went to kneel beside his bed, blinking in the abrupt darkness as the door slid closed behind her. Her hands went up to take one of his as she watched him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

He shrugged slightly. "Everything."

She smiled. "That's an awful lot for one person to think about."

"Someone has to."

"Why does it have to be you?"

He shrugged again. "It just is."

"Can I think about it with you?"

He hesitated only a moment before nodding and scooting over. She crawled up to lay beside him, leaning her head against his. A moment later his arm slowly went around her waist. "I'm worried about the others." he said quietly, disrupting the silence.

"We're all worried, Andros. You aren't the only one."

He resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably. "I'm not used to worrying about other people anymore." he admitted. "After Karone, and then Zhane and the others, I didn't want to be bothered with anyone else's safety. Especially not other Rangers."

"So what happened?" The tone of her voice said she already knew.

He smiled faintly in the darkness. "Someone called me 'human'."

****

"You could have warned me, you know." Cassie complained, though there wasn't really any feeling behind it.

"It would have ruined the surprise."

"You just wanted to see me in my nightgown." she accused. Said night gown wasn't revealing or plain, but rather a very delicate silk in pale pink with a thin veil material over it decorated by tiny flowers. It could have passed for a regular dress if Cassie hadn't had her hair in the doubled braids she usually wore for sleep and a pair of energizer bunny slippers on her feet.

Ko-lin smiled faintly, eyes sparkling. "You have caught me. I planned this entire excursion for the express purpose of seeing you in your night clothes." She kissed one of the hands she was holding. "You look like a princess." she assured her.

Cassie swatted her shoulder, trying not to smile, then leaned her head against it. "This isn't exactly how I pictured our first date." she admitted.

Ko-lin had asked her to meet at the simudeck out of the blue as she was preparing for bed. She'd hurried down to find a beautiful restaurant patio with a single table and colored lanterns strung on poles around it. The scene seemed like something out of Paris, except that there were more twinkling stars than she had ever been able to see on Earth even in the best settings, and three silver moons hovered in various positions of the sky. Beside the table stood Ko-lin in a deep red spaghetti strapped dress with a slit up to her thigh, revealing her usual tall black boots. A necklace of what looked like black pearls graced her neck, while her hair had been let down in a shining curtain of crimson and black. She had smiled as Cassie stared, holding out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You pictured a man." Ko-lin's simple statement brought her attention back to the present.

"At first." she agreed. "Someone tall, dark, and handsome, like the fairy tale princes on Earth."

"I suppose I was a disappointment, then."

She didn't sound hurt, merely amused, but Cassie studied her warily for a moment anyway. "No." she said at last. "You were better."

Ko-lin raised an eyebrow. "Trying to flatter me?"

She shook her head. "I'm serious. You're better than some fairy tale prince, because you're *not* perfect; you're real. I don't have to worry about being the perfect princess. You love me for who I am, and I love you for who you are. There aren't any expectations."

"Just love." Ko-lin murmured, kissing her temple. "You are perfect in my eyes, Cassie. I wouldn't want you any other way."

She smiled, leaning up for another kiss. "The feeling is definitely mutual."

****

Carlos sighed, finally giving up on the e-mail he'd been trying to write to his sister. Instead he set the monitor to record, forcing himself to smile when the flashing light signaled it was running. "Hey, Yas. How are you? We're-"

He slammed his fists against the console suddenly, swearing softly. "I can't even send a message." he muttered. "What's wrong with me?" he demanded of the universe. "Why does it feel like I can barely function without her around? Why am I so addicted to one girl?"

"Incoming transmission." D.E.C.A. calmly interrupted his ranting.

He blinked at the camera. "From who?"

"The sender has identified themselves as-" the words dissolved into a screechy, angry sounding series of yowls and hisses.

"What does that mean?"

"Answer message before cursed with thousand stinky fish." She paused, then added "The signal is coming from the Kishnal Rangers Satellite Station."

He resisted the urge to point out that much was obvious, judging by the message. "Put it through, then." He fought back a smile at the thought of the threat.

He was surprised to see a young Dosian on the screen. Her golden green eyes were only half open, framed by thick black curls with fuzzy black ears protruding from the top of her head. She wore an equally puffy pink dress, and had a familiar looking teardrop shaped crystal around her neck in the same bright pink. She squinted at him. "Carlos?"

He nodded. “Yeah. Who is this?"

She was gone without answering, and another girl was pushed in front of the monitor instead. Her outfit was a matching pale yellow wraparound shirt and loose skirt. Her confused eyes lit up as she caught sight of him. "Lifemate!" she squealed.

This time the smile on his face was sincere. "Hey, Yas. Who was that?"

She blushed. "Shiko. Shiko complain Yasta keep Shiko awake think about Lifemate."

He chuckled, warmth seeping through him. "I miss you, too."

"Lifemate not sleep?"

He shook his head. "I was thinking about you." he admitted ruefully.

She giggled, a sweet smile on her face. "Think about Lifemate with Lifemate?"

"I'd like that."

****

Zhane stared at the monitor across from him, willing it to receive a transmission. It stubbornly resisted, and he flopped back on his bed with a frustrated groan. "Send me a ship and some data cards, sure. Tell me to find Zordon, no problem. Tell me why my entire family vanished from the universe without so much as a goodbye? Of course not!"

He sighed. He knew wasn't being entirely fair. If there was a way she could contact him, he was sure his mother would. She'd know he was worrying about them. She'd have sent him some sort of clue about-

He sat up suddenly, bolting for the console. His fingers flew across the keyboard, accessing the file he'd hidden earlier. He'd only just accessed it when the words faded away to letters, and the letters rearranged themselves. He stared at the new message.

'glitter bug zordon passed the cadrali orbit two weeks tomorrow with ipari pirates our friends are yours in r'ga with you dart.'

"Mom..." he breathed. He raced to the door. "D.E.C.A.! Get Andros up!"

****

Karone leaned back against her windowsill, staring at the pictures in her hands. There were new ones of the Astro Rangers, and the Energy Force Rangers as they prepared to leave. There was Ashley giggling and flashing a 'v' with her fingers while Andros looked annoyed. There was T.J. and Litania liplocked with Aisha and Tanya staring at them in the background. Tommy ruffling Iris' golden curls as she glared up at him, discreetly raising a boot over his toes. Rocky sneaking up behind Adam in the middle of reading a monitor. Rocky sitting on the ground holding his nose as Adam looked apologetic while trying not to laugh at him. She flipped through them all before setting them aside and picking up another pile.

These pictures were of Justin. Justin scowling as she took his picture yet again. Justin looking startled as someone bumped into him. Justin rolling his eyes as she teased him. Justin with the barest hints of a smile.

After that came her favorite; the photo strip. She'd spotted a photo booth on their way back to the Surf Spot and dragged Justin inside. The first had her beaming at the camera while his expression was nothing but bored acceptance. The next was her tickling him mercilessly as he tried not to laugh. The third was her sitting on him as he tried to shove her off. The last one was the best. Their heads were leaning together as they hugged, both giving sincere smiles.

Justin had wondered, both as Zeus and Justin, what her fascination with photography was. As far as she was concerned the answer was right there, in the smiles on their faces. A single moment caught in an image she could look at over and over again. Whenever she missed her little brother, she could see him in an instant. It wasn't the same, but it soothed the ache.

A mischievous smile crossed her face. She went over to her monitor, opening up the e-mail function and beginning to type. 'Hi Justin! Well, we're off...'

****

Justin lay curled up into a ball on his bed, facing away from the door. Tears streamed silently down his cheeks as he tried to pretend they weren't there. "I wanted them to go." he whispered harshly. "I didn't want to go to space. I don't need them, and they don't need me."

His heart spasmed painfully, making him wince. "I don't deserve friends. It's all my fault. Everything was my fault. " He broke off abruptly as his shoulders began to shake with suppressed sobs. "I'm sorry." he choked out. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." Eventually he cried himself to sleep. Moonlight shone down through a little window, illuminating his tear-tracked face and making him seem younger. His knowledge and experiences made him far older than he was, but in his heart he was still a lost, lonely boy curled up on a bed in a small room at an orphanage.

~To be continued...~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries happily* It's finished! After two years of writer's block and corrupted files, the Epic Life-Eating Bastard Fic is *FINISHED*! Of course, now it's starting to look like at least a trilogy... *Sighs* I just can't win. If you ever see this as a new post again, it'll be because Hagar or Dagmar has me playing hunt the typo.
> 
> Well, now that it's done, I *must* have feedback! Even if you haven't reviewed this before. Tell me what you liked, what you don't like, what you want to see more of. What characters would you like to see again? What needs more explanations? What do *you* want to see happen? Anyone still single is open to future coupling, so feel free to cast a vote. Amber Lee Scott and David Trueheart are the most obvious potential couple (Yes Hagar, I remember you're against that one. ^_~) and whoever else you'd like to see together, from siblings to available Rangers. I'm also open to suggestions for Zords. I have several thoughts, but I'm always looking for new ideas. Would anyone like to see the return of old Zords? Something completely different? Something in between? Speak up! Reviews are what wrote this story, and will probably keep this going.
> 
> Several ideas have been running through my head, and I'm curious to know if anyone's interested. For instance, I've got ideas for a back story of Zhane and the NeoKerova Rangers forming. In other words, explanations for the comments that popped into the space between my ears. Does that catch anyone's attention?
> 
> And one last time, thanks so much to Hagar, Dagmar Buse, Mathias-8888, agge, slave4britney, hartfelt, Weesta, Twitch1, cmar, LiLAqUaMaRiE, Alasse, Silver Warrior, and green falcon. All of you gave me so many ideas that made this even longer, and it's much appreciated. Weesta, agge, and LiLAqUaMaRiE, you guys always made me smile with your flattery and feel like my writing wasn't a lost cause. Hagar and Dagmar; you guys are my reality check. It's never good enough for you two, and that just makes it all the better. You're all wonderful. See you in the next installment! ^_~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fade to Darkness: Darkness Calling (Version 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324276) by [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/pseuds/Tsukino_Akume)




End file.
